A Boy and His Fox
by KibaElunal
Summary: Twenty-two year old Kal has finally graduated from the Institute of War. Eager for his first political confrontation he returns home to Ionia to meet his bound champion and to train for the next fifteen years until the next conflict. However, he will soon learn that one's soul doesn't always fit perfectly with what one has in mind, and this job may be more than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

A Boy and His Fox: Chapter 1

Runeterra. The land of conflict. It was within the Institute of War that we learned the history of our home. Since the beginning tribes of people have bound together and attempted to conquer other tribes. On Runeterra, war is not something that is physical as much as it is magical. Summoners, or what used to be known as summoners, used their awesome and fearsome power to combat one another for the sake of their home lands, but soon the ramifications of their action would come to bear witness. The world rejected their magic and their warring, unable to hold up under their power Runeterra began to crumble within the land of Valoran. Violent earthquakes and terrible storms with latent magical energy began to occur more and more frequently, and it was soon realized that if the Rune Wars as they were called continued, all of Runeterra could suffer an ill fate. It was then that Valoran's magicians came with a solution. The founding of the League of Legends marked the beginning of a new Era on Runeterra. Within this controlled and systematic arena, Valoran's many tribes would be able to resolve their differences by sending their champions to represent them in battle. The Institute of War was created to house the League and all of Valoran (for the most part) agreed that the League would be the ultimate authority to govern the conflicts administered. And that's where I come in…

My name is Kal, short for Kal'adamsul as my parents named me, though I've always found my name to be rather…tedious. All my life I've lived on the small island of Ionia, a land where balance in all things is key and violence is frowned upon unless a great need arises. Because of our pacifistic ways the nearby empire of Noxus believed that we would be an easy target for conquest. They were wrong. Their invasion worked well at first, having caught all of us by surprise as we had expected the League of Legends to keep them from our doorstep. But once our troops rallied we managed to repel the Noxus forces to the southern part of our home, and immediately we knew that the threat wouldn't be over until we had some influence in the League. And so it was that our representatives: namely Irelia, our captain of the Guard, and Duchess Karma, our governor went to the league and became members of the Institute of War. And so our battle began, but we underestimated the savagery of our enemy. Through underhanded tactics and what would be considered dishonorable combat amongst our people, Noxus defeated us and for fifteen years would have control of our lower island. However, Ionia's sotry would not end here. The frustration of the people would break into full protest, the most famous of which being the protest of Lin See, in which he immolated himself. Knowing something had to be done Irelia protested that a rematch should be allowed sooner, and with the support of Demacia's own Jarvin IV, Noxus agreed but not without voiced complaints. The deal struck Ionia entered combat once more with Noxus, but we were ready this time, and their foul tricks would not work again as Ionia proved victorious on the Fields of Justice.

This ended up being the closing of this dim chapter in our history, and ever since each year five of our best mages are sent to the Institute of War for training in the ways of becoming a summoner. While our country is lax enough to allow us to represent whom we want within the encounters, as per the League's rules, it is often we who are the most loyal to our city-state's cause. I say we, because _I_ was one of the five to be chosen to become a summoner, and now after six long years of training and practice, I have been chosen as a Summoner of the Institute of War, where I represent Ionia in times of conflict. And today…this most honored and glorious day…is when I will choose the champion to whom I am bound for the next fifteen years, until the conflict once more occurs.

Upon entering the "Hall of Heroes" as the temple has become known, I see many of my fellow mages all talking amongst themselves excitedly as the champions filed in. For us these people were much like celebrities, some good and honorable, others cruel and not to be trusted. There were our many wise "elders" as we called them though many are only ten years older than I: Irelia, the Will of Blades; Karma, the Enlightened One; Lee Sin, the Blind Monk; Master Yi, the Wuju Bladesman; and Varus, the Arrow of Retribution. These were people I had grown up idolizing, their stories and legends being an important factor in the choices I've made in my life. Many of the others I didn't recognize, though a few (such as Sona, Maven of the Strings and Soraka, the Starchild) were ones I had grown up with. And then there were…them. The ones who only became champions to gain power or because they wished to be the ones to control Ionia, and were willing to do whatever they could to get it. I could see Soraka shudder as she looked across the room to Warwick, the Blood Hunter; a terrible wolfman who sought to consume Soraka's heart so that he could become more powerful. There was Singed, the Mad Chemist whom before the founding of the league had killed multiple citizens in the name of "science." And finally the most terrifying of them all…Syndra. Every land has their stories…of foolish people whom turn to darkness to seek out more power, and Ionia is no exception. Syndra, the Dark Sovereign seeks to destroy the Elders of Ionia and she hopes to gain this influence in the Field of Justice. Often parents scold their children warning them that if they do not behave as they are told, Syndra will steal them away to her flying fortress where she will gobble their hearts, but keeping them alive with her magic so that she could hear their screams. I'm sure it is all just superstition, but at any rate I intended to stay away from the darker champions, I wished to protect Ionia, not rule it.

And so the interviews began. It is customary before choosing a champion in Ionia that one finds their ideals and morals, as the ones who fit more closely with yours are better suited for the synching process in which your souls become bound. There are supposedly dangerous ramifications if one doesn't choose a champion compatible with their soul, but never before has it been an issue, I mean who wishes to be forced into a partnership with someone they do not like or trust. As my fellow summoners began to scatter around the room talking to prospective champions, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Warwick was flashing Soraka a rather sinister grin, and immediately my heart went out to her. While I did not know her well personally, I had never heard her utter a cruel thing of anyone, not even Warwick. She flinched in surprise as I slipped my hand around hers, having not noticed me before hand as I gently tugged her away from Warwick's gaze into one of the places off to the side. Sitting at a table across from each other, she smiled gently to me, a gaze that was warm and kind. Not knowing where to start, I decided it would be best to make small talk.

"So…you were a celestial being once…is that correct?" I asked, slightly embarrassed that the question was the best I could come up with.

"Yes." She finally said softly, in a voice that was as soft as velvet the smile on her lips never fading for a moment as the light gleamed off of her crystalline horn and silver hair. "I was a being connected with the stars, I used to be immortal, healing the wounded and sick when they came to me but then…" her words trailed off, a tear starting to form in her eye.

"…Warwick…" I finished the thought for her. I reached into my pocket and drew out a handkerchief for her and taking it she smiled at me again wiping away the tear before returning it to me.

"Thank you. Yes, that is correct. Warwick came to me asking me to heal his wife, but unfortunately the woman was too far gone for my magic to assist him. We were friends…once. And when he found his wife's killers he…well he changed. He wanted revenge and I tried to advise him against it, but he ran from my grove. So I followed after him, despite the warning of the stars, and soon I found him locked in combat with four men. I tried to stay passive in the fight, simply healing him when he received wounds, but soon it became too much to just heal him…" She frowned softly as she recalled the past. "I lashed out at them with magic and sent them scattered away…but then I felt my immortality leave me. I was mortal now, and when I went to help Warwick…the man I thought was my friend…" She gently lifted the lower corner of her blouse revealing on her right hip a long scar caused by a blade of some sort.

"How did you survive?" I asked curiously, hoping that my tone didn't make me seem unconcerned.

"I did to him what I did to the others." She giggled softly. "You should have seen him, a grown man running from his life from a little girl. Once he was gone I patched up my wounds, and it was then that I decided I would do whatever I could for this land that I wound up in, so that peace would always be an option over violence." She smiled at me once more before a knock came at the door. Looking up to see another summoner I turned back to Soraka before gesturing with my head towards the man.

"I apologize if I wasted most of our time with small talk, Lady Soraka, but your story is one that I greatly enjoyed. Even if we do not become bound, I do hope that we can remain friends. If ever you need my aid, simply ask and I will do what I can." I stood and offered her my hand. As she stood she took my hand in hers shaking it politely.

"Indeed, it was nice to have someone who listened as you did. And please, for my friends it's just Raka. I hope to see you again Summoner." As she turned to leave I smiled softly before she turned over her shoulder to flash me another warm smile. "Oh, and thank you…for earlier. It's not often that one would go out of his way to help a champion. Some summoners see us as toy soldiers; it is nice to know that there are still some who still genuinely care."

I simply blushed before responding with a simple, "You're welcome." As she was about to leave I quickly blurted out. "Oh, my name is Kal. I feel terrible that I didn't give my name." She just giggled softly and waved as the other summoner took her to another room. I sat down in the seat with a sigh, when another woman with long blue hair gently knocked on the door frame. I smiled at the musician known as Sona, whom always seemed to have her instrument with her, even now. She sat across from me and gave me a warm smile bowing her head politely and after bowing back I began the interview.

"So Sona…I have to say I'm a large fan of your music." She smiled at me but said nothing. "Can you tell me what caused you to join the League?"

"…"

"Well if not that, can you tell me what you hope to accomplish on the fields of justice?"

"…"

At this point I was beginning to get a little frustrated that she wasn't answering my questions. I guess she could see this frustration in my expression, but still she simply picked up her instrument and set it across her lap tuning it. "Well…at any rate. I'm Kal. Perhaps it would be better for you to ask me the questions."

Her fingers strummed the cords of the instrument and immediately an echo filled my head. "Apologies Summoner Kal…" the voice faded softly, a lovely and melodic voice that seemed so eager to simply break out in song. With another strum the voice returned, "I did not intend to offend. I was born mute, so I cannot speak…"

"I see. Well my apologies for being so blunt earlier. I had thought you were simply ignoring me." I looked down at the table scolding myself for not waiting for her explanation.

"All is forgiven." She strummed with a smile before going into a quick riff. "To answer your questions, I joined the league in hopes of learning more about my past." The melody she played was interesting, the song filling the room and her voice filling my head. The sensation was quite astounding. "You see I was abandoned as an infant with this instrument. There are none like it in the world, and every time it was lost it managed to find its way back to me."

The rest of my interview with Sona was an interesting one, we discussed musical theory and how magic and song were similar to one another. But soon our time was up. The rest of the interviews went surprisingly well, even Syndra and Warwick attempted to put on a façade to show some degree of politeness to a summoner. I suppose it makes sense, no summoner; no influence. And finally, there was only one champion left. As the door to the room opened I looked up from my notes to gaze into the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. The woman had long black hair that reached her hips, following impressive curves that were bound with a red silk low-cut top and a white skirt that barely reached her thighs. But the thing that surprised me more than anything were the nine beautiful white tails flowing behind her. Feeling the presence of magic in the air I shook my head, removing these thoughts. I had heard about this one: Ahri, the nine-tailed fox. I frowned softly, hoping she wouldn't notice my momentary lapse in defense from her charm spell, but judging by the sly, playful expression she wore, she knew her work had done well enough to at least toy with my emotions.

"I have to say Summoner, I'm impressed. I think you're the first one I've spoken to today that didn't completely fawn over me when I walked into the room. One might think you're playing for the other team." She smirked again as she sat in a chair, crossing one leg over the other as her tails wove together so she could sit comfortably.

"Ha. Cute." I muttered, knowing she was trying to get a rise from me. The fox-woman was well known despite her newer presence within the league, for her flirtatious nature and her love to play tricks on others to see their reactions. "So…Ahri is it? Why did you join the League exactly?" I wasn't too interested in becoming her partner, not that we could ever be compatible anyway. I poured myself a glass of water and sipped it waiting for her response.

She cutely put a finger to her lips, in a way that was obviously intentional as she pretended to have to recall her past. "Well, to put it simply I suppose you could say I was just tired of sleeping with a different man every night."

Okay, that one caught me by surprise. I coughed choking on the water as I set it down and cleared my throat. "I'm sorry you what-"

"You're not deaf summoner. You heard me correctly. I suppose I should explain it in a way that a child like you can understand." She placed her cheek in her hand in a bored expression that made me grit my teeth. "I wasn't born human, I was born as a fox. A normal fox, except that I always felt I didn't belong. It wasn't until later that I stumbled across a human dying on one of Runeterra's battlefields filled with latent energy. I felt…a hunger, and I began to feast on the man's life energy, and soon I transformed into how you see me now."

"I see, but it doesn't look like you're fully human even now what with the…" I gestured to the tails to indicate what I was referring to.

"Good eye Summoner." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I discovered that my transformation was not complete, and the only way I can fully become human is to consume the life essence of more people."

"That's…interesting. But I still don't understand your first statement." I looked puzzled, this woman's story was getting stranger and stranger as time went on, and I had all but made up my mind that the Stone of Binding would never link the two of us.

"Must I spell it out for you Summoner? I used these…" She gestured to her breasts and hips, "to lure men home with me, and there I fed on them. I used to feed every single night, sometimes more than one a day."

My eyes went wide. "You killed people? Like real, honest to Gods, innocent people?" I shook my head in disgust.

She smirked seeing my reaction and nodded. "Oh yes, I've killed many people hon, and if not for Ionia's system of justice I'd have kept right on doing so. But the League offered me a place to feed, where my actions would not have consequences. Which is why I'm here now. So Summoner…if you pick me, and you manage to get me some life essences…well let's just say…" She leaned forward slightly giving me a peek of the tops of her breasts intentionally trying to cloud my judgment. "I'll reward you handsomely."

I had had enough. I slammed my hands on the table and stood up. "Look Foxy…"

"Ahri." She corrected.

"Ahri, whatever. I don't know what you think you're doing, but let's get this straightened out. This," I gestured around us, "is not a game. People I know and care about have died due to the wars in Valoran and I became a summoner to help people, not so some fox-girl could sleep her way into the League, and certainly not to help you murder people."

Her eyes went wide at my words and she growled standing up as a blue energy ball formed in her left hand, her right hand hitting the table as she met my glare. "Now you listen to me, you ignorant little boy. I could destroy you, right here, right now with my magic and the only reason I haven't done so is because I need one of you childish punks to get me into the Fields of Justice. So how about you go home and play with your little toys, because to be honest I don't need you as a summoner. It's obvious just by looking at how young you are in comparison to the others that you don't have what it takes for the League of Legends."

"Yeah well, you know what? I don't care what you think about me. I may be young, but I'm not that much younger than you. Your power obviously isn't too great, ha! You can't even turn yourself fully human? How many people have you drained? Twenty, fifty, hundred? And you still haven't changed a bit from your first transformation. The only reason you're here is because of a simple fluke, so why don't you make room for a real champion of the people instead of being a spoiled brat. Besides, I wouldn't want you as a champion anyway: what sort of champion is so selfish as to put herself above the good of everyone else. You're almost as bad as Warwick, just a stupid mindless beast." I crossed my arms with a smirk.

Her eyes erupted in flames as she raised her claws to slash me across the face, and the instant it made contact purple lightning arced around her body causing her to shout in pain and collapse on to the table. "What…did you…"

"Rule one fox-girl. A champion is not allowed to raise her hand to a summoner at any time. To do so activates the hex placed on you when you joined the league. It's the same thing that resurrects you when you fall on the battlefield and it's the same thing that keeps me safe from your trickery." I grabbed the back of her top and pulled her to her feet a little less than gently before allowing her to use me to stabilize herself. "So how about we just cut the crap Ahri, and go our separate ways."

"Fine." She growled as she smoothed out the fur of her tails before opening the door and walking out. Being the last champion I went to follow her but she ended up slamming the door behind her in my face, causing me to stumble back. I rubbed my nose tenderly, rather ticked off but taking a deep breath I joined the other summoners and champions in the Hall of Binding.

Taking my place in line, Lady Karma informed us once more of the procedures. "Summoners, today you earn your place in the League of Legends, as well as the Hall of Heroes. Let us go over the procedures. As you've been speaking to the different champions the Stone of Binding has analyzed your heart and soul, ensuring that the data it collects will match you with the champion you are most compatible with." I turned my head and smiled at Raka, rather sure that she was the one I would be paired with. "You will each step forward placing your hand on the stone. The stone will then emit a beam of light to the champion you've been bound to, and as part of custom, you and the champion will live together until the next battle, at which point you will be analyzed again to see if you are paired with the same or a different champion. Let us begin."

The first summoner whom stepped up was Neras. He and I were never really fond of one another as he was always a bit of a bully, willing to do anything to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Placing his hand on the stone the beam of light flew wrapping around Warwick. He smiled with a nod to the wolf man and the binding complete stood by his champion watching the other proceedings.

Next was Karin, she was a bit shy, but other than the time she spent it school, she mostly just stayed home to read books and meditate. No one was truly surprised when Lee Sin was the one she was bound to, and smiling she stood beside him as well.

The third one was Rayne, the ever scarlet tide. At least that's what some students called her behind her back. She always seemed so fierce and confidant, and never have I ever seen anyone, man or woman, so eager to fight. As the beam went out it touched Irelia and Rayne couldn't but help but give a pleased squeak as she went to her idol and hugged her, much to the chagrin of Irelia.

My turn was coming soon, after this one before me, I would end up being paired with Raka, and I couldn't wait to hear more about her. Cyrus stepped forward closing his eyes and placing his hand upon the rock, and I gasped as the stone bound him to Raka. He smiled and walked to her and bowed to her politely. Raka smiled bowing back and turning to me mouthed a silent apology.

And now…it was my turn. I swallowed nervously looking around at who was left. I wasn't too eager for most of them, and a terrifying thought struck me. What if I was paired with Syndra? What if before the entire League, I was likened to her soul. The city would definitely reject me, they had no interest in someone who shared the heart of a dark villain such as her. I closed my eyes stepping forward and taking a deep breath. I placed my hand on the smooth stone. It was cool to the touch, causing goosebumps to run down my neck as I heard a voice in my mind.

"Kal'adamsul. You have been chosen to represent Ionia in the League of Legends. From this day forth you shall be bound for next fifteen years to a champion whose soul matches yours. Your heart, your dreams, your fears, will be shared by you both. You shall become closer than any other two people in the world and so your champion has been chosen…" I cracked open my eyes softly. Despite how slow the speech was, no time had passed around me until I heard a gasp. I turned curiously to see that the light had wrapped around Ahri.

"You…must…be…joking…" I whispered softly to the stone. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Now seriously, who's my champion?" The stone began to grow warm before speaking in my mind once more. "Kal'adamsul, you are now bound to Ahri, the Nine-tailed Fox until the next meeting on the Fields of Justice. You will live with her and you will serve as he protector, and she will serve as yours. "

The stone stopped glowing and fell back into its socket as I turned to look at Ahri once more. She was shaking, in what appeared to be a mix of fury and anger at what had occurred. Before she could object Duchess Karma spoke up once more. "Congratulations champions and summoners. You are now to report to your homes, and get settled. Remember the rules. A summoner cannot intentionally harm a champion and vice-versa. There is to be no fighting outside of the Field of Justice. And the most important rule of all: Never…abandon…your partner. That is all. Have a pleasant day."

I raised my hand to speak but before I could be acknowledged Ahri's hand wrapped around my wrist and she stormed off, pulling me behind her. "Hey…wait…Ahri, what gives?" She pulled me into the privacy of one of the rooms and stuck a clawed finger in front of my nose.

"Let's get one thing straight Summoner, we may be partners but we are not friends! Do I make myself clear? You will be living with me but so help me if you try to peep on me, or any other sick twisted thing that you little kids do, I'll have you eating your food through a plastic tube. Do you understand me?!" She growled angrily. Returning her growl I brushed her hand from my face.

"Hey I'm not any happier about this than you are, but we can't change partners so for the next fifteen years, I'm afraid you're stuck with me. Our first exhibition match is two weeks away, so I suggest we simply stay out of each other's way and try to make the best of this. And again, I'm not a little kid. I'm twenty-two years old. That's only three years younger than you, so don't act like you're my mother because you aren't. One last thing, I have one ground rule if I'm to live with you. You do not…under any circumstances…try to use your charming magic on me. I don't care what justifications you make, but not one spell. Agreed?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I threw my hands up exasperated at the difficulty of this fox-woman and grabbing my things from my room I met her outside where she was waiting, a smile on her face. "What are you so cheerful about?"

"Oh nothing you need concern yourself about little boy. All in due time." She smirked as we began to walk down the paved road towards her home, our journey now officially begun. Little did I know that our relationship was just starting to meet its hurdles.


	2. Chapter 2

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 2

Jamming my hands into my pockets I continued to walk down the street, Ahri leading the way back to her home where I was to spend my next fifteen years. In all honesty, it was not a thought I was overly ecstatic about, but as a summoner I had responsibilities, even if it was to essentially babysit a child trapped in the body of a stunningly beautiful woman. For a long while, neither of us spoke though occasionally she would look over her shoulder, the same unnerving grin on her face that she had since we left the Hall. I looked past her and when she turned back around it was only then that I saw the sun setting below the horizon as if it were a beautiful painting. The waters off the coast sparkled like diamonds as the sky was splashed with pinks and oranges that were almost breathtaking to behold.

"Hey Summoner. Runeterra to Summoner." I blinked a few times before I realized that I must have spaced out. I turned to see Ahri, a strange look on her face. One that almost looked as if it could be concern. "Are you alright Summoner? You just kind of stopped there."

My cheeks became a light rosy pink in embarrassment and not wishing to give the woman more ammunition I gave a light laugh in order to throw of suspicion. "Oh yeah sorry, I was just lost in thought for a moment there. Don't worry about me." I chuckled once more and as she flashed another concerned look at me the sly smile returned before she turned back around, leading me down the road.

"Well try to keep up instead of undressing me with your eyes. We'll be there shortly." Oh the way that woman could get on my nerves. I couldn't tell if she was just trying to grind my gears or if she was truly so arrogant to believe that every man in Valoran would be unable to resist her appearances and fling themselves to her feet.

"You and I both know that I was not doing so." I snapped quickly, brushing my way past her, eager to get to our destination. Anything that would allow me to be alone in my thoughts for a moment without her teasing.

After a few more minutes Arya stepped forward giving a "Tada" and gesturing towards her home. I was so shocked I dropped my belongings right where I stood. After I managed to come to my senses.

"You're kidding me. You don't live here." I looked down at the two foot diameter hole that led into the darkness underground. "I mean I know you're part fox and all…but even you don't strike me as the kind to literally live in a hole in the ground." Ahri crossed her arms defensively.

"Hey! You don't see me making fun of your stupid clothes or anything. Don't insult my home, you haven't even been inside it yet." She walked towards the hole in the ground and sat on the earth, placing her legs over the edge so that they dangled into the pit.

"Inside of…it's a hole…in the ground! I can already tell you what's inside of it, a whole lot of dirt, roots, and occasionally a delusional fox-woman who believes herself to be in a real house!" Ahri shot me a dirty look and stood up walking towards me and shoving me with her arm causing me to stumble slightly before I regained my balance.

"Now listen here prick, you might not think much of me or the way I live, but I'm offering you a place in my house and the very least you can do is have just enough of a shred of manhood that you don't openly insult me in public." Her words stunned me, and I realized I had struck a nerve. Part of me knew that it would be right to apologize, but honestly, she'd been giving me trouble all day. Why should I be the one to apologize when she would not? At the very least I could humor her.

"Fine, let us go inside, oh Lady of the Manor." My tone was dripping with toxic sarcasm that caused Ahri's tails to puff up slightly. Letting it go she turned away and once more swung her legs over the rim, before slipping inside. As I walked to the rim I could hear her calling down. "Toss down your things then jump in. Don't worry you'll be safe."

Safe? Just how deep was this thing? Throwing my briefcase into the pit I could hear the sound of its leather binding scraping against something and I gave a groan, knowing that on the way down I'd probably leave some skin and blood on intruding roots. Taking a deep breath to steady myself I plunged into the darkness, and immediately I knew I was falling…a lot. The walls went past me in a blur and for what seemed like an entire minute I could feel my stomach plunging into my throat. Finally I felt something smooth catch me in a curve similar to the way a dejada is shaped. I continued to slide down the thing at a high speed and it was then I was shocked to find a house. A full sized house, underneath the city that had been built who knows when by who knows who. I soon found myself rushing through a round hole where a door was shut and bracing myself for impact I felt myself leave the earth before landing on a coffee table…on my back…hard.

Ahri smirked at me shutting the door behind me and dusting off her hands before she helped me to my feet. I groaned softly and placing a hand on the small of my back I pressed leaning backwards and cracking my spine to help relieve the pain. "Thanks for the uh…soft landing."

Ahri once more huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Is that all you have to say?" She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for my response.

"Oh right, I really liked your slide." She threw her arms up in the air as she walked away from me. I knew what she wanted but I'd be damned if she got me to eat my own words and give her something to hold over my head. Looking around I realized something was missing. "Ummm, Ahri…where are my things?"

Ahri smirked before turning back to me and leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased with a wink as she turned back and entered the kitchen, her nine tails splayed around her like a silvery halo. I frowned. I know that this psychopath did not just throw away my belongings. What the hell was she thinking?

"Ahri…what did you do to my stuff?" I asked through gritted teeth as I walked towards the kitchen, feeling anger bubble up inside of me. She flashed me that same incredibly aggravating smirk again before laughing.

"They're at the bottom of the well." She said matter-of-factly, as if it were a perfectly normal response to the question. "Besides Mr. Big Powerful Summoner, you didn't need any of that stuff anyway."

I paused. "The bottom…of a well. You threw my clothes, my books, and my belongings into a well?!" My voice began to grow louder as my temper started to show, a fiery burning igniting behind my eyes before Ahri walked to me gently placing her hand on my shoulder and letting one of her claws softly trail down my chest. The strangely affectionate action caused me to stop and realizing what had happened she quickly moved her hand away with a giggle.

"Well now that I've gotten your attention. The reason I threw your stuff out is because I got you some new belongings, or that is belongings for whichever summoner would be bound to me." I was shocked to say the least.

"What if you hadn't gotten bound to a summoner? Even Duchess Karma wasn't bound, how did you know someone would become bound to you?" Ahri straightened suddenly as though my question had caught her off guard and she began stumbling over her words.

"W—well I mean c'mon. Wh-why wouldn't I have been bound? I am only the most gorgeous champion in existence, competing for the attention of nerds? Child's play." The word 'nerd' caused me to frown a bit but seeing as how she'd thrown my things away, I, for the time being, had to trust her.

"I don't suppose I have any other choice." I turned towards her and gestured with a sweeping motion to lead the way. She smiled and walked in front of me, and did I catch a light sway in her hips? Surely not. Ahri led me further into the belly of her house until we came upon a simple wooden door, and leaning against the wall beside it, she propped the bottom of her left foot against the wall with a smile.

"Well, here you are. You'll find that there are clothes in the drawers and there are fresh linens in the closet for the bed." I looked deep into those glimmering golden eyes of hers and held my gaze there for a moment before looking away once more. Gently placing my hand on the door I pushed it open, walking wordlessly inside and immediately I turned giving her a quizzical look. She frowned softly. "You don't like it?"

"No, no. I like it's just…" I turned back to the room, every surface covered in a thick layer of dust. "How long ago did you say that you bought this stuff?" I walked into the room, leaving footprint behind me as I gently sat on the bed. Despite its incredible comfort a cloud of dust exploded into the air causing me to cough and wheeze before turning back to Ahri who was carefully examining the toe of her shoe.

"About seven years ago…" she muttered softly. Unable to hear her I stepped closer and repeated my question. She sighed softly. "About seven years ago. It used to belong to my old summoner…my original summoner." The room got really quiet after that and I just looked at my feet, examining them as closely as Ahri was hers.

I finally decided that I had to break the silence. "Well umm…we could clean it tonight. After that, we get to celebrate right? I mean you got a summoner and I got a champion, that's something isn't it?" Ahri looked up beaming with excitement.

"Hell yes it is. I've got a bottle of wine in the pantry. I'll go get it and some glasses." She smiled brightly and seemed to skip happily down the hall way as I stuck my head into the corridor to make sure she was truly gone.

Immediately I got to work. Pulling a small marble out of my pocket I closed my eyes and letting out a soft breath onto the thing, I felt the familiar tingling that came with my magic. The marble began to swell up until it was about the size of a basketball, glowing a bright blue before I put it on the empty pedestal in the middle of the room. This was a Sphere of Influence, otherwise known as the Summoner's Sphere. It contained all of the magical spells I had learned over the years in the academy, as well as serving as both the control and the bird's eye when on the Field of Justice. I had always been shy about performing magic in front of other people. The way they oohed and aahed made me uncomfortable, so I began ensuring that when I performed magic, the room would be empty. I closed my eyes, letting the tingling sensation flow from the orb into my body and closing my eyes I began to focus on the room. In my mind's eye the layout of the room slowly came into view, and in a matter of seconds it was a crystal clear exact replica. One word escaped from my lips as I cast the spell. "Cleanse." As if a great whirlwind swept through the room, there was a howling noise in the air around me and when things fell still once more I opened my eyes revealing the room to be completely free of dust and debris. "Perfect." I smiled just as I heard Ahri's footsteps coming down the hall. The look on her face when she came in was absolutely priceless.

"How did you…you cleaned the entire room? I was only gone for two minutes." She walked in and began to examine the Summoner's Sphere with interest, holding up her Orb of Deception for comparison as I decided to play coy.

"What do you mean? The room was already plenty clean. I just came in and straightened up a bit. Put my Sphere down…you know." I pretended to be disinterested in the her curiousity but as I reached for the bottle of wine to open it Ahri pulled it away from my grasp sticking out her tongue playfully.

"If you want it Summoner you'll have to chase me first." And with that she was gone, a small trail of blue spiritual fire in her wake. I sighed, she really was like a little kid. But, I figured I could indulge her immaturity for one night, and leaping from the bed where I sat I chased after her.

That night, when we finally were out of breath and we both decided to call a truce, we opened the bottle of wine. It wasn't very fancy in the slightest, rather the wine had almost no alcohol in it and tasted a bit more like sweet grape juice. I could tell from the expression on Ahri's face she hoped I hadn't noticed. Normally, I would have used this moment to knock her down a few pegs, but something stopped me. Taking a deep breath I drank the wine, feeling the soft tingling warmth flow through my body as I did. Ahri smiled softly tucking a bit of her hair behind her pointy fox ears, before sipping her own glass. That night we didn't talk much, truthfully, there wasn't really anything to say. Each one knew that the other one was uncomfortable with the situation, and because of their pride, neither of them would say so. Once the bottle was drained, I stood up and thanked Ahri for the drink and the company. As I turned to walk down the hall she stopped me.

"Hold on a second…did you say what I think you just said?" I blinked unsure of what she was referring to. "You thanked me…you actually thanked me for drinking with you." She gave a toothed grin that warned of an incoming teasing from her and immediately she came up to me and poked the tip of my nose. "I knew it! You did want to pick me as your champion!" She laughed loudly, her cheeks red from the booze. "I can't believe you actually thanked me; that is priceless. So much for that tough, gritty image you were going for huh, kid?"

Perhaps it was the wine talking through me but I smacked her hand from my face, my slightly glazed eyes glaring at her. "First off, no. I didn't want you as a champion. In fact other than the murderous psychopaths, you were at the very bottom of my list. And second off, don't for a second think that there was any meaning in my thanks. I did it out of social graces, not out of genuine gratitude. As far as I'm concerned, you, the wine, and this shithole you call a house…I'd trade it in a second for a different champion. And don't call me kid."

She stopped laughing almost immediately, falling into a hushed voice. "I see…" she whispered softly before her eyes flared up in anger. "Well you know what, the reason why you became my summoner is because no one else wanted you! You're nothing but an insensitive dickweed, and if I had my choice I'd have drained you of your life energy a long time ago."

Stumbling past her I waved off her words, not really caring what she thought of me. I was in the right here, not her. I was the one who got stuck with a lousy champion, not the other way around. She had been giving me hassle ever since we met in that room, and I was willing to wager that as time went by she wouldn't stop even for an instant. "Go to sleep." I said in a rather flat tone. "We've got training for the exhibition tomorrow, so we're getting up early. If we're ever going to make an influence in the League we're going to have to shape you up into a decent combatant."

"Fine." She said softly crossing her arms over her chest before turning away from me, her black hair swishing behind her as she went into her room, leaving me alone in the den. I turned back from the empty wine glasses and bottle before heading back to the room she gave me. As I kicked off my boots, and stripped out of my clothing, I began to ponder on what she said. The heat and humidity of being underground was getting to me, sleeping in my undergarments seemed rational enough, even at the risk of Ahri's teasing if she were to find out. As I laid my head onto the pillow I felt something hard beneath it. Rubbing my head gently I reached under the pillow to find a picture. It was of a younger looking Ahri, standing next to a man with a stern expression on his face, a strange contrast to the smile plastered on Ahri's face as she stood outside the Hall of Justice where we had met earlier today. It was strange…in her eyes there was a certain glow, one that I hadn't seen before. Placing the picture on the nightstand, sleep overcame me and that night I dreamt no dreams.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of porcelain shattering upon the ground, and opening my eyes I saw Ahri staring at the night stand, at her feet a tray that contained what appeared to be breakfast. Following her gaze, I looked to the portrait then back to her. "Oh, I found this last night under my pillow. I didn't really know where else to put it, but now that you've found it I guess you'll want it somewhere." Ahri stood there silently for a moment before she finally spoke.

"Yeah I have the perfect place for it." She lifted the small picture frame and clutched it to her chest before taking it and using her foxfire, incinerated the photograph to ash. I watched her silently, unsure of what to say to her. Her business was her own after all, she probably wouldn't tell me if I asked. I turned to leave the bed and slipping out from under the covers my feet touched the cool stone tile as Ahri gasped before giggling softly. "You sleep in your underwear?"

Damn it. I had forgotten about that. I quickly brushed my way past her before retreating into my closet, taking one of the multitudes of clothing from it. I walked past her quickly as she covered her mouth trying not to laugh and heading towards the bathhouse I simply turned over my shoulder. "Don't forget to clean up the mess you spilled."

Leaving her standing there I went to the hot springs that Ahri had informed me of earlier and sitting in the warm water I let out a sigh, allowing it to rejuvenate and clean my body. I pondered about the strange woman. Born in a world she did not belong to, unable to prevent herself from consuming those around her by manipulating their emotions. And now this photograph and her reaction to it. It was if it were dear to her, but at the same time, the one thing she loathed in this world more than any other; even more so than me. After a few moments of silence I stood, and began to get dressed in the new clothes. As I finished dressing myself, I walked towards the house, old clothes in hand. I had already decided I would hide them, just in case Ahri decided to throw them in the well again, and I hoped that she wasn't still sore about the mess comment earlier. I walked inside and approaching my room I heard a soft sniffling noise.

I stopped, and turning my head to look inside I saw Ahri on her knees, a pile of broken plates collected on the tray. I was surprised to discover that she was the source of the mysterious sniffling I heard, and knowing her…well for the one day I had, she didn't strike me as the emotional type. I took a deep breath not wanting to kick her while she was down, even though I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't return the favor. I put a big smile on my face and entered. "Alright Ahri, I'm dressed and ready for training. I hope you are too, because the first place we're going for training is a bit of a doozy."

Jumping at the sound of my voice she quickly ran the back of her hand across her nose before turning back with a smile. "Yes, I'm ready. But…don't you think we should eat first?" She gestured to the broken plates and smiling, I walked besides her picking the stack up for her. "Well, I don't think you're going to want to eat this stuff seeing as how it's fallen on the ground. But…I can appreciate that you attempted to bring me breakfast. The least I can do for you now is cook something."

I took off towards the kitchen with the broken dishes as Ahri stared after me, shocked. She followed after wards keeping in step with me. "Wait…did you just say you were going to cook?"

"That's right."

"Like…food? Like real food, food?"

"Umm…yeah, unless you know some other definition of the word cooking."

"Would it surprise you if I knew something you didn't know?"

"A little, yes."

She stayed silent for a moment as I entered the kitchen and opened her refrigerator to see what ingredients she had available. I began to struggle in my mind trying to recall just what exactly foxes ate and decided the best thing to do would be to go simple. Eggs and bacon it is. I could feel her watching me curiously, as if she couldn't believe the thought of a man in the kitchen. I sighed. This was normally the reaction I got anytime someone caught me cooking or baking. Pulling a mixing bowl from the cabinet I placed it on the counter top and cracking two eggs, into the bowl, began creating the pancake batter. I checked off the list in my head as I added them to the mixture: 2 cups flour, 4 tablespoons of sugar, 4 teaspoons of baking powder, teaspoon of salt, 2 cups milk, 2 tablespoons of butter (melted), and finally two tablespoons of coconut oil to give it a hint of sweetness and fluffiness. As I finished mixing the ingredients I placed three skillets over the gas stove and turning to Ahri I blushed softly. "Umm…Ahri would you mind…" Immediately she used her magical flames to ignite the pilots before turning back to watch me with great interest. The eggs and bacon were easy enough to prepare and after a few minutes the food was done, a pile of pancakes with eggs and bacon sitting on the dining room table in front of a slightly impressed Ahri.

"That…actually looks really good." She said softly before picking up some and placing it on her plate. I smiled, watching for her to take the first bite. The best part of cooking or baking, as any chef in the world will tell you, is watching as someone tries your food for the first time. She chewed it for a bit before swallowing and the familiar smile of approval came to her lips before she began to eat more. I smiled and joined her, no words being needed to be spoken between us. Once we were finished, I cleaned up before smiling at her.

"Now that we've gotten that interruption out of the way…let us begin." I took her hand in mine and pulled her to my room. "Place your hands on the orb." After she did so I followed suit closing my eyes tightly as I began to picture where I wanted to go in my mind's eye. Shortly thereafter, I felt a stinging chill roll across my cheek and opening my eyes I smiled, for here both Ahri and I stood upon the haunted bridge of the Freljord. We both stood upon the place known to the league as the Howling Abyss.

"Where…are we?" Ahri asked softly as she looked around, amazed by the snow and the icy statues. I smiled at her and gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her to focus.

"We, Ahri, are in one of the Leagues lesser known arenas known as The Howling Abyss. Usually five champions meet here to go head to head in a completely full forced all out brawl. But today we'll be practicing our synchronization with a friend of mine." I turned as a figure stepped out from the cold shadows across the bridge, her deep black hood covering long white hair and on her back was a bow made entirely of ice. "Are you ready Ahri? Because we're about to begin your first day of training."

Ahri smiled nodding in agreement as the bitter cold wind swept around us, chilling us to the bone. She turned towards the sillouette on the other end of the bridge and forming her Orb of Deception she got into her fighting stance, ready for combat. "I'm ready Summoner, I am at your command." I smiled and taking hold of the Sphere of Influence I gave it a gentle twist as it glowed and gave a satisfying hum. And with that, our first trial would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 3

I looked to Ahri with a nod and held up the sphere of influence to her. Knowing the ritual, we closed our eyes and I could feel our consciousness meld together, my mind's eye able to view Ahri's location at any time. I winced as I felt a slight burning sensation in my right hand and looking down I saw her brand; a mark to help identify which summoner had which champion in a real battle. It was surprisingly cute, something like a heart that spiraled in on itself. I noticed her wince as well as my sigil appeared on her hand. Long ago I chose my sigil. It was the day I decided that I would enter the Institute of War to become a summoner. In case I've yet to make it clear, my reasons for becoming a summoner are simple. I wished to protect the land I grew up in and to help people's lives become peaceful. After a bit of reflection, the symbol was an obvious choice: the Caduceus, the winged staff entwined by two serpents. Ahri turned to me and pointed at the back of her hand.

"What the heck is this supposed to be?" she asked.

"It's my sigil. The Cauceus."

"What are you some sort of doctor? Why did you pick this weird symbol?"

"Oh like you're one to talk. Yours is just a heart, at least mine has a meaning behind it. And don't make fun of it, it's something that's important to me."

"Meaning? What meaning could it possibly have? That you flunked out of medical school?"

"That I want to protect the things I care about."

That silenced her. She seemed to think deeply on what I said before shaking her head and turning back towards the figure of Ashe whom stood bow drawn across the bridge. Her eyes glowed a soft blue in the shadow beneath her black hood and not wishing to keep her waiting I made the telepathic connection through the Sphere of Influence.

*Ahri, can you hear me?*

*Yes, the connection is coming in fine. Now what is it that we are doing here exactly? I assume you didn't bring me here just to butt heads with this woman.*

*Right you are, our purpose today is for you to demonstrate your abilities to me. I'll watch you and then provide feedback on ways to improve your combos and techniques.* I got the feeling that Ahri was just stalling, and she seemed to shift from one foot to the other nervously as she slowly walked towards the middle of the bridge. *It's alright Ahri, her arrows are dulled. This is just sparring practice so there won't be any deaths or respawns.*

I placed my hand over the small heart on the back of my other and using my magic I reached through and pulled back through it the nerve connections within her mind. I gently ran my hand down my arm, and I watched her shudder, getting goosebumps down her arm where I had touched mine.

*What…the heck was that?* She asked in a slightly frightened tone, one that I didn't ever expect to hear from her. She seemed so…confidant. It was hard to believe that anything could make her nervous, especially something I did.

*Our nerves are connected now. Anytime you feel pain on the battlefield I want to feel it too.* There was a strange silence before she started walking further across the bridge.

*Why?*

*What do you mean 'why'?*

*Why would you connect yourself to my nerves? That's just going to make you hurt and for no reason other than that you did it. It's not part of the rules, and I've never heard of another summoner doing it.*

*You're right, it isn't necessary, but there is a reason. Like I said I want to protect the things I care about, and when you get hurt it will help me to remember what it is we'll be fighting for in the matches to come.* I sighed audibly, wishing she would just get on with it. I gave her a slight push forward and she finally started walking, giving me a glare over her shoulder.

*So that means you care about me then huh? I had no idea you were so affectionate.*

*Don't be stupid, I don't care about you, you'll just respawn if you die. I care about the fate of Ionia first and foremost. That's the only reason I'm here, and the only reason I'm putting up with this. Now move, quickly.*

*Fine, fine. Don't be such a jerk.*

* * *

I wrapped my tails around me, the bitter stinging of the cold wintery wind causing me to shudder slightly, a feeling I could sense coming through to my Summoner. That idiot. I don't know why he does half the things he does. I swear, when it seems like we're becoming friendlier he turns on me and berates me with insults. When I'm insulting his stupidity, he just takes it before saying something that throws me completely off guard. It's so frustrating that I could just scream. But then he'd know that he'd gotten to me, and we couldn't have that.

Stepping further forward I saw the black-robed woman that was some sort of friend of my Summoner. Oddly enough…I don't think he's ever mentioned his name. That'll have to be something I address in the near future once the match is done. But for now, I had to focus, had to remember what _he _taught me all those years ago. I still couldn't believe that I was dumb enough to forget putting that picture under the pillow way back when. How embarrassing. But…at least that idiot had the tact to not ask about it. I could feel my Summoner's eyes on me from afar, and suddenly a rush of spiritual energy granted me the first of my abilities. I smiled as the energy went to the tip of my tails making them stand up on end, filling me with the warmth I embraced so much.

Knowing I had to move quickly I dashed towards the mysterious woman, my spiritual fire flowing from me to orbit around me like a halo and once I got within range the blue flames would at her, just like my old summoner taught me to do. The woman was quick too, faster than I imagined and before I could make it in range for my flames she pulled back the string of her bow in a blur, an icy mist forming into a wicked looking sharp arrow. She fired it towards me causing it to break into a wave of bolts that were incoming quickly. I had to react quickly so I hit the ground quickly, sliding beneath her onslaught of ammunition, my flames leaping upward only to watch her quickly leap back, causing them to barely singe her. That frustrated me greatly and it was only then that I noticed the small army coming to meet the others. These were the minions, the ones used by the league to provide either team with what we call "Spirit" and "Energy". Their "Spirits" were essences that when stacked up nicely within our bodies allowed us to unlock more techniques or build upon the ones we already had. Their "Energy" on the other hand was channeled back to our summoner to allow them to enchant certain items for us to utilize in combat. My old Summoner had told me once that the most important thing to do was to take down the enemy champion, and in order to do so use her minions as cover by charming them close. It sounded simple enough when he said it…but I had yet to make it work well enough.

Immediately the woman cocked another arrow to prepare an assault and fired them at the minions, slaying half a dozen of them in one shot, causing her to gain enough spirit to prepare a new spell. My slide allowed me to drag a fiery claw across the throats of a few of her minions, but I didn't get near enough for what I needed. A singular arrow flew my way and I quickly flipped into a backward handspring to avoid it. The tip however, cut into my arm on the side causing a gash that came with a frigid sting that enveloped my shoulder flowing into my blood and slowing my body. I winced, slightly and as the cold began to fade I wondered why the Summoner had lied and said she blunted her arrows. One thing was for sure, I was glad he could feel all this too; it would serve him right for lying to me in the first place.

As I landed on my feet and turned again the woman was already rushing me, her aggression was strangely off-setting. This was supposed to be a spar, why was she legitimately trying to hurt me? Seeing my opportunity I raised my leg in a high kick, catching her beneath the ribs in her solar plexus. The blow should have knocked the wind out of her for a moment but instead she just rebounded off, as if she couldn't feel a thing. Finally I had enough energy accumulated to gain a new spell and immediately, I kissed my hand, blowing a magical kiss towards her to charm her closer. What I didn't expect was for her to kick one of her own minions in the way of my spell, wasting its use and draining me of my mana. She leapt into the air and with a spin landed a sharp blow with her heel on my forehead that sent the world spinning. I stumbled backwards until I hit the large statue that I had passed on the way here, and as she came close the thing began to rumble, its eyes glowing with arcane might before firing a great blast of energy towards her. She quickly leapt back causing the blast to leave a smoldering crater and it was then that for the first time her hood fell from her head.

I gasped loudly at what I saw. Her eyes were a deep pupilless blue and from every direction around them sinister-looking black tendrils growed across her face. What the heck was going on here? She rushed forward once more when I heard my summoner's voice in my ear.

*Ahri, what the heck are you doing? Those techniques are incredibly sloppy.* Sloppy? That jerk. My techniques had been picture perfect to what my old summoner had instructed.

*Shut up Summoner, I'm doing just fine.* I snapped back in my mind as I crossed my arms over my head blocking another overhead kick. The Energy finally stacked in me once more as I began to form my Orb in my hand and lashing outwards with it, the archer leapt back, but not before it singed her right arm. But she didn't even so much as flinch, as if the pain didn't affect her at all.

*My arm and forehead would be inclined to disagree with you Ahri, now listen closely…hit her with a one-two-punch.* I blinked as he instructed me.

*You want me to punch her? You want me to punch an archer. Look I don't know if you haven't noticed lately but I'm not exactly the most physical pow-*

*Shut up and listen. Hit her with your charm by feinting one direction first and advancing. She'll try to block you with her minions but that's when you quickly dash to the side and launch the charm spell. Then when she's walking towards you zombified you unleash your orb and hit her for a good amount of damage. Then since she'll be at short range you can use your fox fire to add just a bit more damage. It'll drain you of quite a bit of mana, but if you do it right it'll hurt her pretty badly.* I had never heard of such a technique before, my old summoner had never even mentioned using my powers in tandem like that. Immediately I followed my Summoner's advice, dashing first to the left then to the right. Sure enough just like he had predicted archer girl was wide open, allowing me to blow another kiss that had her seeing hearts as she walked towards me slowly. I smirked, knowing I had her now and with a concentration of energy I hurled my Orb at her full-force, causing the spiritual fire to explode around her painfully before flying behind her and killing a few of her minions. As she started to get back up, I used what I liked to call the "Flying Fox" and called the orb back to me, striking her again and singing her back this time. Now that she was up close to me, she raised her arrow point blank, covering it with icy frost once again before firing it at me. Before she could release it my tails lashed outwards like a scorpion's stinger, causing the spirit fire inside to strike her hard, melting the arrow. Now her body was visibly injured. Parts of her clothes had been destroyed, terrible burns on the skin beneath. But still she didn't even seem fazed.

*Summoner! It didn't work. I did exactly as you commanded, but she is still coming, it's like she doesn't even feel it. I'm going to try hitting her again with my-AGGH!* My leg felt a terrible pain that cut off our communications, and looking down I saw she had managed to shoot a second arrow through my thigh, narrowly missing my artery. "Hey! What's your deal? This is supposed to be a spar!" She kicked my head back hard knocking me off my feet and onto the ground. Sitting upwards I began to scramble back from her, a feeling of fear coming over me that I hadn't felt before. She drew her bow and pointed it at me and fearing that the end was coming I braced myself. Just as she was about to release her arrow I saw her look up before I heard a voice not far behind me.

"Incinerate!" A pillar of flame leapt towards her knocking her backwards a bit and looking up over my shoulder I saw my Summoner there limping besides me smoke pouring from the palms of his hands.

"Summoner? What are you-" Suddenly his arms were around me and he lifted me to my feet and bracing me against his shoulder like a crutch.

"Stop talking and run! Something is wrong with Ashe, she wasn't supposed to-" his speech was cut off as an arrow the size of a tree branch impaled his right shoulder causing him to scream in pain and nearly collapse. I managed to hold him up for just a bit and noticed that through gritted teeth he was now muttering something I couldn't understand. I saw the woman pull back her bow again and just as she would pull it back causing it to form into an arrow that was about as thick as a lamp-post I felt my body fill with energy and immediately I used my spirit fire to launch us both forward. Once, twice, then a third time I fired the energy outwards behind me and when we were a good fifty yards away from her I risked a look back to see the arrow, now the size of a horse racing towards us. Suddenly my summoner stopped talking and the world around us froze in black and white, the arrow immobilized just inches from us. Then the scenery began to crack and chip like glass that had been hit with a hammer and as the shards fell away we were standing back in my home, both of us breathing heavily, blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder. I closed my eyes and knew that he was starting to fade, and I had to help him before he bled out.

"Don't worry Summoner, I'll patch you up as quickly as I can." I dragged him to the bed and leaning his back against the frame I snapped off the tip of the arrow before pulling it through so that it wouldn't cause him as much pain. I swallowed my breath as I saw the large hole in his arm, his breathing heavy and rapid as he started to lose consciousness. Lighting my arm with my fire I stuck my middle finger through the hole, causing him to jerk towards me in pain, the heat cauterizing his wound and stopping the bleeding. I winced feeling the burning sensation in my own shoulder before I pulled my finger out, and looked at him, his eyes closed. I placed my hand on his cheek and listened in silence, hearing his shallow breathing. I let out a relieved sigh and went to work, bandaging him up before putting him in his bed and waiting for him to wake up. "Please Summoner…don't you dare leave me like this on our second day together."

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a terrible pain in my shoulder and sat up quickly before I felt an unseen force push me back down onto the bed. Once my eyes became adjusted to the light I saw a concerned looking Ahri staring down at me, and seeing that I was awake she let out a deep sigh of relief, releasing me. I slowly sat up again and propped up my pillow so I could still rest against the wall.

"I'm glad to see you awake Summoner, how is your shoulder?" It was odd hearing her speak to me in such a manner. No insults, no condescending tone or sarcastic remarks. I brushed my long brown bangs from my eyes before noticing my bandages.

"Ahri…what happened to me?" I asked my mind in splitting pain as I tried to recall how we got here. I felt so drained of energy that I wasn't sure what to make of it all. I must have cast something pretty powerful if it winded me this much.

"You've been asleep. For almost three days now. When we were sparring you jumped in and rescued me, saying something was wrong with your friend. When we turned to run she shot you in the shoulder, so I dragged you with me before we somehow ended up back here. You were pretty far gone, so I patched you up." Looking over her shoulder I could see a small pile of dirty dishes on the nightstand. I can't believe she honestly ate at my bedside so she could watch over me. I smiled softly before shaking my head my expression quickly turning to a frown.

"All things aside, how could you possibly have been so sloppy?" I shouted at her.

"Excuse me?!" Her expression was one of pure shock before it slowly switched to one of uncontrollable anger. "No 'Thanks for saving my life Ahri', no 'Sorry I lied to you about her blunting her arrows Ahri', no nothing?! You wake up from a three day coma and the first thing you do is call me sloppy?!"

"That's right you were sloppy! I've seen summoners who flunked out of the academy make their champions do better work than you did out in that fight. Using foxfire and then charm. It's like you don't even know how to use your own abilities, oh wait. It's exactly that! You've no idea how to use your own abilities." She gritted her teeth and raised her hand to punch me before she stopped remembering the rule of champions and their summoners.

"Oh if I could hit you right now I'd…"

"You'd what Ahri? We both saw your aim in there, you couldn't hit me if I started head-butting your fist repeatedly. Rules be damned." I winced for a moment before gripping my shoulder in pain, and looking at her my expression stoic and calm. "And I have just one more thing to say to you Ahri. Just one thing!"

"Oh really? What's that Summoner?! I'd love to hear what you have to say next."

"Thank you." For the second time since I'd woken up she was speechless. "Thank you Ahri, for pulling me out of there. If not for you, I could have died." She glared at me, as if it were some sort of sick joke.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Ahri…thank you, it means a lot to me."

"Well…then you're welcome Summoner." She sighed softly before shaking her head and standing up to pick up the piles of plates and take them back to the kitchen. Just as she was about to leave I called after her.

"Oh and while you're in the kitchen could you bring me back some food? Preferably the edible kind, not the kind you make." A pillow sailed across the room hitting me in the face and as I pulled it away I saw her smiling from the door way.

"Jerk." She whispered just as she turned away. I sat in the awkward silence of the room as I waited for her to return, looking over where she sat. Perhaps…just maybe I misjudged her. At any rate, she'll probably try to use this whole 'saving my life' thing as some sort of bargaining chip when we have our arguments. Even if she knows that it won't work, I'll still let her have it. It's the least I can do for what she did.

* * *

I walked into the kitchen with the stack of dishes feeling as through a great burden had been lifted for me. He was alright. The danger had passed. I placed the plates into the sink and began to make some simple sandwiches for him to eat, knowing he must be hungry as he hadn't had any nourishment in three days. In fact, it made me think of my life with the old Summoner, and when I thought of that, my chest began to hurt and I could feel a tear forming in my eye. I quickly blinked it away, promising myself that I wouldn't shed one tear for that bastard. I knew I was starting to trust my new Summoner, and I scolded myself for being so foolish. All summoners use champions as a means to an end. None of them can be trusted. All we can do is stay in the fight, and hope for the best.

I closed my eyes letting out a soft sigh as I placed the food on a plate and went to carry it back to him. My hair must have been a mess, I hadn't really brushed it or anything since our training. My own wounds had healed nicely, and the glyph on my hand was long gone now. What was he called that symbol…the Caduceus? At any rate, I suppose that despite his attitude and his cruelty, he had some redeeming qualities. Besides, I know I made the right choice when I chose him as my Summoner. He was the only one who resisted my charm, or even attempted to resist it. And that's why…that's why I rigged the soul stone.

I had just started to button up my shirt when Ahri rounded the corner with the food. She seemed rather embarrassed to see me dressing, but realizing that a shirt wasn't too great of a deal she came in anyway setting the plate down on the small night table before turning to leave again. "What?" I called after her. "Not going to sit with me while I eat? It's only fair seeing as how I had to sit here with you while you've eaten for the last three days."

She shot me a look that seemed rather upset before she huffed and smiled softly; that kind, caring smile. She came back into the room and sat beside me in the chair and watched as I ate the food she had prepared.

"Hey this isn't all that bad? I guess you are good for something after all huh?" I teased, swallowing a bit more of the food.

"Shut up moron, I didn't feel like cooking anything fancy for your dumb ass." She retorted with a smirk before turning her nose up and away from me, all high and mighty like.

"Oh yeah, sure. It's not like I've been at Death's door for the last three days or anything." I remarked with exaggeration, causing her to wrinkle her nose in a way that even I had to admit was rather cute.

"That's why I keep calling you a little kid. You're such a big baby. I could feel that pain too you know and it wasn't that bad. You're just so weak that you couldn't handle even one arrow in your arm. Pussy." She stuck her tongue out at me and I did the same in response, both of us showing a bit of our inner immaturity before her ears perked up as though she had just remembered something important. "Oh! That reminds me…you've never told me what your name was…I've just been calling you Summoner because that's what my last one preferred to be called."

I stopped and thought about it for a moment. This last summoner must have been pretty arrogant to make her call him by his title. I could only imagine how weird it would be coming home and insisting your family call you Doctor or Chef. Although I personally thought you had to be pretty weird to be able to stay with Ahri for fifteen (seven, I corrected myself) years. "The reason I didn't tell you my name earlier Ahri is because let's face it you were kind of a bitch. I didn't really feel like telling you something as intimate as my name."

"Bitch? Intimate? Are you high? You were the one being a complete douchebag to me not the other way around. I'll have you know that I was a perfect little angel, and as for intimate, if you find giving someone your name to be an intimate action you've got some relationship issues." She laughed softly at me before crossing her arms. "You said didn't…not don't. So something has changed?" She asked a smug grin on her lips as I sighed knowing she had me there. I sighed softly before looking to her with a smile.

"Alright, you got me there. You showed that you care about me enough to at least not let me bleed to death on your floor. I suppose I owe you my name at the very least. My name is Kal'adamsul. But I want you to call me Kal. So help me Ahri, if you call me by my full name you'll spend a majority of your time in Summoner's rift doing the hokey-pokey while the enemies gank you into oblivion." I said flatly, making sure to point at her for emphasis. "I mean it. Not Kally, not Kal'adamsul, not 'K'. Just Kal, and only Kal. Summoner's not bad, but it feels way too formal, and let's face it formal just doesn't suit you and your…colorful…personality."

She punched my arm playfully, causing me to wince before she covered her mouth, having forgotten about my wound. "Sorry…" she said quickly before smiling at me again. "Alright then Kal…it's a really nice name. Not as great as Ahri, but a nice name none the less." I stuck my tongue out at her again before going to start on the food again. Before I could though I was taken off guard when Ahri threw her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. I felt the familiar soft burning sensation that indicated I was blushing before feeling her warm breath in my ear as she whispered softly to me. "Thank you Kal…for not leaving me."

I softly wrapped my arms back around her hugging her tightly before letting her go. As I went back to eating, I swallowed the food I had in my mouth before stopping and staring off into space as thoughts ran rampant through my mind. Ahri tilted her head softly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

I turned back to her before simply stating. "I was just wandering what was up with Ashe, she's normally so careful about not hurting people when she spars, it was weird for her to go all berserk like that."

"Huh. I wonder what happened to her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ashe stands at attention, her burns finally starting to heal from her encounter. She waits patiently as a silhouette gazes deeply into a crackling fire in the chimney before turning back to her. "What do you mean, 'they escaped?' The summoner I can understand, but I know firsthand that the girl is absolutely worthless as a fighter. She shouldn't have taken any effort for you to take down at all." He sighed softly and turned to the arm chair where a beautiful young woman in leather armor sat, her ruby red hair draped down her back with a scar across her left eye. She spun a dagger between her fingers, every now and then the metallic blade catching the light of the flames and reflecting it elsewhere in the room.

"I told you that you should have sent me Summoner. You've seen me fight, and I knew that the Ice Princess here wouldn't be sharp enough with that spell you put on her to take down that Academy Reject much less his champion. Lord knows his stupidity and childish ways would never be able to access Ahri's full potential." She smirked as she raised the wine glass that was in her other hand to her lips and sipped from it.

"I appreciate the feedback Katarina, but no. Right now I need you where you are, letting Swain think that he has you in his pocket as his right hand. But we both know the truth don't we my little kitty cat." The silhouette stepped from the fire to gently trail a hand along her cheek and under her chin drawing out a throaty purr that turned into a soft sight as his touch left her.

"As you wish summoner." She said in a voice that proved her to be completely infatuated with this man.

"That's all for now Kat, lock this one in the cell with the other two. We've got a lot of work to do." As Kat lead Ashe away the man smirked staring at a photograph with a younger version of himself standing next to the fox-girl. "It won't be long now my pet, you will be mine or I'll make sure you don't belong to anyone."


	4. Chapter 4

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 4

*My heart was racing as I backed up into a wall, surrounded by the other summoners in my class. I could feel the presence of fear as well as humiliation as they shouted insults at me one after another. 'Noob! Idiot! Moron!' Just some of the colorful names they used to combat the heretical statement I had made earlier in the lesson.

"Why are you all being like this?" I cried out. "Isn't it the summoner and champions abilities more important than where they fight?" More insults, more humiliation, more shame. It is true our training match hadn't gone exceptionally well on my end, but how was I supposed to help when my champion had resisted my influence the entire match. Not that anyone would believe me over her, she was good at lying and hiding her true nature. Suddenly there was a break in the crowd as the headmaster of the Institute of War approached me, with my training champion trailing behind.

"Is this true?" he asked me angrily. "Have you abandoned your teachings in order to pull off some insane scheme on a hunch? This isn't a game young man, the fate of thousands of people is resting on your shoulders. By failing your champion, you have failed them. You are a shame to Ionia and to this Institute." He turned to leave me and I raised my hand to stop him, but the words would not come. I tried to speak, but no sound escaped my lips. The next thing I knew I was falling through darkness, the jeers and snide scowls of my classmates distorting like in some sort of carnival mirror. Landing with a harsh thud on marble tile I felt heavy chains around my arms and ankles, fettering me to the ground. I lowered my head unable to speak, forced to listen to the accusations against me.

"Kal'adamsul. You've been charged with high treason of the League. For intentionally sabotaging the games we sentence you to be expelled from this school and to await time for trial before you are convicted and tried as a criminal. Have you anything to say in your defense before we cast you from these grounds?" I looked all around me, the booming voice coming from the darkness where I could not see.

Please let me speak, I begged to no one in particular, and opening my mouth words came out that were not my own. The voice was feminine, one that I recognized in particular. It was her…my accuser, the woman with the scar. "I plead guilty to all charges, I'm a pathetic excuse for a summoner and I never should have come here in the first place." I attempted to cover my mouth, to prevent more of the words from spilling out but the chains inhibited my movement, I could only sit and listen as the voice continued. From the darkness, the woman emerged, the words escaping from her cruel lips. "Let's face it Kally…" she said cruelly kicking me on to my back and putting her heel on my chest. "You were never good enough to be my summoner, nor anyone's for that matter. All you will ever amount to is foolish little boy with a naïve dream to play hero. I feel sorry for whatever champion you end up with, Gods know that you will fail her, just as you have failed this entire academy."

"Expulsion is not enough." The booming voice cried out. "He must be executed!" The shouts of hundreds of other summoners rang out in agreement, cheering as my body was lifted and dragged to a guillotine that had materialized in the center of the darkness, light pouring down on it. I squirmed and fought to escape my restraints but to no avail. I heard the clicking of the wheel as the blade raised and the executioner stepped forward. Removing the hood, I looked to see Ahri, standing next to the rope, blade in hand.

"Goodbye Kal, and good riddance." The rope was sliced through and the blade descended quickly as I waited for the end to come.*

A scream rang out in the air and it wasn't for a few moments until I realized that the scream I heard had been mine. The next morning had come quickly, too quickly for my taste at least, and stirring, the fog lifting from my head I sat up, swinging my legs out over the bed. Walking to the closet I looked around for some street clothes deciding today I would be a bit more casual about things. Last night Ahri and I had discussed about the upcoming exhibition match, and she showed concern about me summoning in my condition, which I reassured her is just fine. Heading to the closet I managed to find myself a nice button-down shirt that had sleeves that went to my elbows. Tugging it on I brushed my long chocolate hair out to get rid of the bedhead I had acquired in my tossing and turning before tying it into a short ponytail as I always do. I also managed to find a purple vest to accompany the top and after putting on some pants and my boots I walked outside to see if Ahri had awoken yet. Seeing no sign of her I went to her door and opened it silently, a thin strip of light illuminating the room as I peered in. There she was…my Champion. She laid sprawled out, the sheets having slipped down her body in her tossing and turning last night. She must have been exhausted, having had to take care of me for the last three days. We still had one more day to go, and I for one didn't intend on wasting it arguing with her over foolish things like who of us were more mature. I crept inside slowly and gently pulled the covers back over her body, causing her to curl up with her tails wrapped around her waist. Smiling softly I left the room, closing the door as quietly as I possibly could before I noticed the envelope.

The thing was strange, it was hard to imagine how it could have gotten here seeing as how it wasn't exactly an easy place to locate. Reaching down I lifted it and saw the seal of the League emblazoned on it, and immediately I grabbed a knife and opened the letter. Pulling out the parchment I unfolded it and began to read.

"Dear Kal and Ahri,

Seeing as how your exhibition match is tomorrow we wish to rate your performance ability to see just how well your training has been coming along. Inside this letter you will find a list of instructions that you must follow exactly, as well as a small observation stone. This stone will allow us to see your actions for the day and must be kept on your person as soon as you leave your home. This is incredibly crucial to your task. Should you succeed on it, your rank in the League will be improved and you'll gain access to further benefits from the Institute of War, one's that will benefit you greatly in the long run. Your task is to travel to Piltover for the day. There you will find that there is a band of thieves housing a rare artifact within a mine just out of town. The Sherriff and Deputy of Piltover have been incredibly busy as of late with the recent spike of crime. Your job as a Summoner of the League, is to go to this mine and obtain the artifact from the thieves. You are authorized to use any force necessary to defend yourself, though we would prefer if no blood were shed in this mission for the sake of publicity. Good luck summoner, and may your mission go well for you. Sincerely, the Council of Equity." I was shocked to say the least when I heard Ahri's voice in my ear.

"Whatcha reading?" When my heart rate had finally lowered I turned around to see her smiling softly, still dressed in her sleeping clothes from the night before. She looked at the note in my hand curiously, and I could tell by her expression that the anticipation was killing her. It seemed this girl really loved secrets.

"It's our orders, straight from High Command itself. We're supposed to go to the town of Piltover and collect some sort of weird artifact. Pretty serious stuff from the sound of it. At any rate you should probably get changed so we can make tracks early. The faster we get there the faster we can get done, at which point we'll have enough time to relax before our exhibition tomorrow." Ahri clapped her hands excitedly at hearing this news.

"So we're going on a vacation? This is awesome! I swear, first you're letting me take a break after our last training session and now we're going on a trip. I can't wait." She squealed happily as she ran to change.

"No! Wait it's not- and she's gone. Ugh… ah well. When we get there she'll find out she has to work the hard way. I had better work on procuring a ticket to Piltover." I turned away as her door closed behind me and I got to work organizing the supplies needed for our trip. Despite Ionia's close proximity to the City of Progress, I had never actually been there. Everyone's heard stories about the amazing city as well as the champions within it. Especially about Caitlyn and Vi, the law of Piltover. Caitlyn is supposed to be an incredibly accurate sniper who's basically purged the city of crime since she was sixteen years old. Vi on the other hand was a defector to the good guys after her life of crime ended. She's tough as nails, seeing as how she's made robotic hands to pummel holes in walls with. Having packed enough food and water for the journey I placed them all in a satchel and slung it over my shoulder, before calling to Ahri. "Hurry up Ahri, we gotta go or we'll miss the ferry!"

All I got in response was a sing-song "Coming!" before the door opened up to reveal Ahri in beautiful red dress. I'll admit it was difficult to take my eyes off her, but knowing the importance of our task I managed to reign in my raging hormones before I did or said something I'd regret. I swear for a girl who's often so aggressive she sure can be a really beautiful person when she tries to. "What nothing?"

"What do you mean?" She sighed rolling her eyes.

"The dress! What do you think of it?" She did a cute little twirl causing the hem to rise slightly to her thighs before it fell back around her similar to the way flower petals fall.

"It's okay I guess." I said, hoping that the light pitch in my voice didn't give away what I was really thinking. "I've got our supplies, let's hurry up and leave." Heading out from the house we managed to find our way to Ionia's dock and after purchasing our tickets we boarded the large shi and set sail. Ahri couldn't stop gazing at the ocean next to me, so happy to be seeing new places. I on the other hand was having trouble keeping my breakfast down. I groaned holding my stomach and closed my eyes hoping that not seeing the waves would help with my motion sickness.

I could feel the sea's salty breeze blow through my hair as I turned from the ramparts to lean against them, my eyes going to Kal beside me. Even I had to admit to myself that if it weren't for his terrible personality he could be seen as attractive. He looked a little green, causing me to giggle a bit at his expression.

"Not feeling well Kal? I wouldn't have figured you to be the type to get seasick so easily." Kal simply opened one eye up at me and gave me that look of his. The one that said to stop talking and do something to help or just stop talking in general. Reaching into the pack we had brought with us I managed to fetch a small bottle with hard brown tablets. Before he could react I put on in his mouth catching him by surprise.

"Ahri, what the heck was that?" Kal coughed as the pill slid down his throat nearly causing him to choke on it. I smiled at him putting my hands behind my back and leaning forward in an attempt to be cute for him, though I think such things are past his range of thoughts.

"For your seasickness, silly. Don't you feel better? I swear for someone who lives in Ionia, you really don't know much about herbs and medicines do you? Why did you get the Caduceus as your glyph again?" He rolled his eyes and sighed. I could already tell he was feeling better, just by the fact his color seemed to be returning to his cheeks. After I had lost control of myself the other night and hugged him our relationship has been…puzzling. I clearly have no feelings for him, and he none for me…but why do I get the nagging feeling that there is something more. "It was a ginger pill. It's the best thing to take when you're feeling motion sickness. Did it help any?"

Finally getting his throat clear he turned to be, and in his serious tone he simply stated, "Yes, it helped. Though next time just put it in my hand. I'm more than capable of taking a pill myself." He looked past me out on to the ocean and I could tell there was something else on his mind. Despite the fact that he didn't think I noticed, he usually always kept an eye on me, even this morning when he pulled the covers over me. The fact he didn't try to smother me with a pillow must be a sign that our relationship is atleast somewhat improving.

"But that wouldn't have been nearly as cute. Besides, I know that you like it when I feed you." I teased him, though I had only fed him the one time when he was sick, I could tell by his red cheeks that the act had embarrassed him. And what's a girl to do to her Summoner if not to tease and embarrass him whenever possible.

He simply smirked before the expression once again faded from his face, returning his gaze into the deep blue water below, watching the dolphins playing in our wake. I wish I knew what was troubling him so. Had he been anybody else I would just charm the information out of him. But…I made a promise that I wouldn't use my magic on him, and I intend to keep that promise. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt with him every now and then. Leaning over the banister with him I gently nudged him with my hips. "Hey…what's the matter? You should be happy and relaxed. We're going on vacation after all."

He turned to me with a sigh. "Ahri we're not on vacation, we've got a job to do and if the High Council is the requestor it must be something really important. The worst part is we're doing it alone. I don't know how many bandits there are, there can be two or two hundred for all I know. I just…I just don't want anyone getting hurt if I can help it." I smiled and gently took his hand pulling him away from the rails of the deck.

"Oh come on, you're way too uptight. Just relax and enjoy yourself for a change. I swear ever since I've met you your ass is so tight I'm betting you've got diamonds forming between your cheeks." That caused him to give a light chuckle as he allowed me to pull him and he smiled softly, those deep icy blue eyes of his staring deep into me. I've never seen someone whose eyes were more beautiful…or more terrifying. They were the eyes of someone who was willing to sacrifice anything to do what they had to, and I was just glad to know that he was on my side.

* * *

I shook my head as Ahri pulled me to the center of the deck and using my hand twirled beneath it like we were dancing. It was nice seeing someone so cheerful, and I'll admit a bit of myself wanted to just cut loose and live in the same world as her. But I couldn't do that, not yet. I wouldn't be able to live in that world for another fifteen years, and even then I'd still have to be focused on the prize ahead. The thing is, the dream I had earlier…it came from a grain of truth. Obviously I wasn't executed, or expelled from the Institute. However, the rest of it was the same. Often when Summoner's are learning techniques certain higher ranking champions offer themselves as testing dummies on the field of justice. Most of mine, like Ashe, were very kind and understanding. Some were a bit more difficult than others, and none were more difficult than Katarina. If there was one rule I ever broke, if there was one policy of the Institute that I rejected, it was that of what they called "Laning". In the Field of Justice known as Summoner's Rift, there are three main pathways. One heading along the North, One heading directly North East, and another heading along the south road. Other than these three, some champions perform what is nicknamed as jungling, in which they specialize in guerilla warfare and tactics. Other than that, many Summoners, as well as Champions, believe that certain champions are only able to go on certain paths. For example, Ashe being focused more on offense would go along the Southern path focusing on increasing the speed and strength of her arrows so as to carry the team forward. Katarina, on the other hand, being a mage and assassin, would go in the middle so as to confront only one person head on and allow her to move quickly to offer aid in either direction through the river bed that flows perpendicular to the path. Normally this tactical process is pretty sound, it wouldn't do anyone any good to have a mage storming the field while the big guy with the shield hangs back…but at the same time, I feel as if there is too much importance placed on the lane. When it comes down to it, the fighting methods are essentially the same. Hit fast, hit hard, and whatever you do, don't get caught off-guard by the enemy. Because of this, I feel that a Summoner's biggest duty, to himself, his champion, and team is to practice personal tactics with his Champion as it is that that ultimately decides between victory and defeat. The others did not agree with this.

But to focus on Katarina for a moment, when a Summoner is with a Champion on the Field of Justice it isn't the same as it is during training or on assignment. The Summoner and Champion must synch themselves together, granting the Summoner absolute control over their body, while still taking instinctual information from their mind so as to make their techniques flawless. Normally this would sound rather barbaric, but the truth of the matter is that the Summoner doesn't take control, it's given to him. A Champion is able to resist the influence of the Summoner, at which point a battle of wills takes place. Even if the Summoner wins just by a little, the champion's movements would be slow and clumsy, they would be worthless in a fight. Knowing this a Champion usually grants the Summoner control for the sake of not taking bodily harm. Not Katarina. When she found out that I intended to take her somewhere other than mid, she immediately threw up her mental barriers, causing us to lose valuable territory in the fight. Though it was a mock battle, the Enemy over ran the Northern path and destroyed our Nexus. When the others questioned what happened, she cried her crocodile tears and said that I was attempting to force her to do techniques she didn't know, and was putting her in harm's way intentionally. No one even listened to what I had to say. The last thing she said to me before she left was, "even if you graduate from here Kally, you'll never be able to bring out the potential of a champion. You may as well just give up and go home." Then she was gone. The entire ordeal really shook me up, I had a hard time focusing on my studies and it was then that I learned the spell required to synch my nervous system with my Champions. It's true what I told Ahri, that I do so to remember just what I'm fighting for…but what I didn't tell her is that it's also a form of self-punishment, an infliction for the crime of not bringing her to her best possible potential.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak and explain myself further to her the ship's horn blew, signaling we had reached our destination. She ran excitedly to the edge of the ship to catch a glimpse of the beautiful sparkling citadel that marked the location of Piltover, City of Progress. Piltover has a very interesting history, before Caitlyn began cleaning up the town, the entire place was infested with mobsters, thugs, and low-lifes. But once the Sherriff had come to town, the city was purged allowing the brilliant techmaturgist to come from underground and share their amazing inventions with the world. As such the town became known as the City of Progress, due to the unique technology and research done there.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my watch and flipping open the cover I found it to still be rather early in the day. I smiled at Ahri who was busy oohing and aahing over the majestic city. The bandits would still be there later that day, there was no reason why we had to rush off to fight them so soon. At the very least we could get something to eat, we left in such a hurry that we had to use some of our provisions for breakfast and an actual lunch sounded rather nice for a change. As the ship docked the gangplank fell and Ahri and I carefully made our way down onto shore. She smiled at me and quickly grabbing my hand she pulled me along the market place to find some food to eat.

Meanwhile

Ezreal sat at his desk, reading and rereading the reports that had just come in from the mind. He'd faced many problems before, but never any as frightening as this. Searching through his historical documents, he'd uncovered nothing even remotely similar of the eyewitness testimonies, and though he doubted their legitimacy, he did acknowledge this: _something_ had frightened those miners to the point where even at double wages they still refused to enter the mines. He sighed softly to himself, the young man, no more than 18, stood from his desk. This warranted some exploration of his own. Placing his goggles on his head, and strapping the pulsefire crystal to the back of his hand he set out to do some more investigations. The sound of dragging chains, tortured wails, ghostly green lights; this was making out to be more of some campfire ghost story than an actual problem, the least he could do is go in and ease the worries of those miners.

As he left his office, the door behind him closed, emblazoned with the words:

EZREAL

GRAND MASTER EXPLORER

However, not even Ezreal could expect what was to come soon, nor did he notice the blur of a white shadow that proceeded in the same direction as he. The man shadowing Ezreal was tall and lean, wearing a white longcoat that contrasted greatly with his dark skin and hair. The expression on his face was one of ruthless determination, hiding a long sadness that had been present. On his hip was strapped an ancient relic, one from a civilization long lost to time. He quickly ducked from one alleyway to another making sure to stick to the shadows where the Grand Master Explorer could not see him. The reports of the events in the mine had reached him, and more importantly so too did the reports of a strange relic, matching the description of his own showing up in the mine.

"Soon Sera…" he whispered to himself, "I promise you that I will avenge your cause, and do whatever I can to free you from that monster's prison." Closing his eyes he began to pray to his God asking for assistance. "Dear Lord, guide my hand and my feet so that both may be swift in action. Make me true to my duty and my cause and let me remember the most important thing of all. Death is a mercy, and I must give mercy to the vile creatures that are neither part of the dead nor living. May the light of my weapons purge this world of abominations, and my service be rewarded in the afterlife. Amen." The man tugged out a pair of sunglasses and placed them over his eyes, before tapping them. He had purchased them from a strange, tiny man earlier that day and sure enough the man's promise rang true. Looking at the ground he could see the golden trail of energy left by the Grand Master Explorer, and he knew that if it came down to it, he had enough mercy left in him for Ezreal too.

* * *

Earlier that week

Within the mines

The miner's picks chiseled away at the stone walls of the tunnel, having found a new branch in the caverns earlier in the week, this was their first day excavating and exploring the new unmapped areas. The men laughed as they told baudy jokes about loves lost and money spent as they worked hard, beads of sweat dripping from their foreheads as they continued. One of them chipped off a particularly large piece, causing it to fall to the ground and revealing what looked like a white brick with a black handle jutting out of the side of it. The thing was firmly stuck and as the men got the smaller chisels to carefully extract the artifact they heard coming from deeper in the shaft, a faint voice.

"Lucian…Lucian…Help me Lucian…I'm lost."

One of the miners turned to the others and shrugged, thinking perhaps someone had fallen down another shaft elsewhere. Perhaps this 'Lucian' was a miner on the night shift or a husband of the female voice that echoed in the shadows. He walked a little deeper in squinting in the darkness before calling out to the voice.

"Don't worry ma'am. It's safe! Just follow my voice, we'll show you the way out."

"Lucian…Lucian…please Lucian….I don't know where I am…everything is so dark…help me Lucian!"

The miner crept further into the cave as he began to see a faint green light, swinging slowly in the distance. As it began to get closer the miner turned to inform his friends. "Hey boys! There's a young lady lost down here. Someone report to Ezreal tell him that further down this mine there must be anoth-AAAAAAAAGH!" A scythe flew from the darkness impaling the man's shoulder causing him to howl in pain. The blade was attached to a chain and had wicked barbs to prevent it from being removed before the owner wished it to. The miner was tugged hard causing him to fall on his stomach and with another tug, something began to drag him into the abyss. The last thing the miners heard before finding the trails in the solid stone floor from where he his nails had attempted to find refuge, where the tortured and anguished screams of their partner. As the men look to one another horrified, a terrifying silence fell over the mines before finally a voice came once more for further in the mine.

"Fellas? It's me…is anyone there...I don't know where I am…someone…anyone…please help me. I'm lost…please won't someone come find me."

The voice of their friend echoed through the shaft and immediately the men began to flee from the mine, stumbling over one another in an attempt to escape as quickly as they could. Behind them they could hear the voice calling for them, and looking over their shoulder they could see a ghostly green light, swaying as though inside of a lantern pursuing them through the cavernous hall. Once more the chained scythe flew outwards from the pit, hooking one of the miners like a fish. One turned back in order to try to grab him, but the other miners over powered him, restraining him from going after the man. The sound of iron chains scraping against the ground followed them, growing ever louder as the voices began to increase in volume and desperation, until they finally at last reached the entrance, the four of them collapsing in a heap outside of the mine. No words were shared between the two as they watched the ghostly green light become smaller and smaller, the chains being dragged away before finally all was silent once more. Looking to one another the men questioned what they should do.

Finally one spoke up, "The Grand Master Explorer needs to hear of this." Immediately the men went to seek out Ezreal so that they could report the horrors they encountered within the mine. One thing was for sure though, they would never set foot in that evil cursed place again.


	5. Chapter 5

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 5

I yawned softly as I looked out the smudged window of the diner that Ahri had picked out. It was a nice enough place, the service was decent, and the food even more so. It was nice to see Ahri enjoying herself, even if we did have to work sooner or later I didn't see a problem with killing some time by seeing the sights. Of course we did have one major problem, the match tomorrow. It already took us four hours to get here, and it'll take us four hours to get back. By that time we'll be so exhausted from travelling there is no way we'll perform at our peak tomorrow. It's an issue that I'll have to consider as the day goes on, but for now it's best just to enjoy my time outside of Ionia.

The door to the diner opened the bell ringing to alert the staff to their presence. Turning over my shoulder to look at them I immediately felt a cold chill in the air. These people were not here for food. Before I could tell Ahri to get down and take cover the leader of the three; a bandit dressed in all black with a long blue pony tail pulled out what looked like a bazooka and fired a round upwards, causing the roof of the building to shake and plaster dust to rain down on everyone in the restraint.

The woman gave an eerie wicked grin before speaking up. "Why hello there citizens of Piltover, apologies for interrupting your meal, but I'd like to know if anyone would like give out some donations to the poor underprivileged criminals of Piltover. This is strictly optional of course…but then again so is blowing this place to Hell and back." The two men flanking her chuckled at their boss' joke and I saw Ahri starting to move. I placed my hand on her wrist and shook my head no. If she moved now innocent people were at stake, it was better to lose their valuable than to lose their lives.

As the men began to spread out around the room, I kept my eye on their boss. It didn't look as if the men were armed, meaning that she was the only real threat with that cannon of hers. As she walked closer to the center of the restaurant I noticed that there was a table directly aligned with the both of us. I intended to tabletop this bitch…literally. In a flash I dashed outward throwing my wait against the small woman, catching her by surprise. As the both of us tumbled down there was a loud boom like thunder as a bullet hole was put in the floorboards behind where she was standing. She smirked standing up and giving me a wink as she turned to ran, before calling behind her. "Thanks for the save handsome but I've got places to be."

Right as she ran for the backdoor suddenly a pink haired woman with two gigantic robotic fists pummeled her way through the restaurant's wall heading off the woman and her gang and from the back. The front door opened and strolling in was the most bizarre woman I'd ever seen. She was young as well couldn't be more than thirty years old and she wore a large top hat that extended a clear two feet above her head. On it was what looked to be a monocle and over her shoulder she had a sniper rifle slung on a strap with a powerful looking scope.

"Nobody move. Piltover Sherriff's Department, make way everyone." The woman walked up to the blue haired woman who was being restrained by the one with giant fists. "You may be pretty slippery Jinx, but we've managed to catch you red-handed. You're going to go away for a long time. Vi, arrest this woman and her three accomplices."

Three? Is she delusional? There are only two. Those were the three statements that ran through my head before I saw the butt of the woman's rifle come down on to my forehead, the entire room began to spin and grow dark as Ahri rushed over in a panic, talking a mile a minute to the officer. Closing my eyes I rested my head on the ground, deciding it would be best to take a nap here.

* * *

Thus far the day had been going very well for Kal and I, the sights of the city were absolutely stunning with the way the sun reflected off the shiny surfaces like diamonds. We had just walked past a statue of a man with a giant hammer when I picked up the most amazing scent I'd smelled in a long time. Grabbing Kal's hand I immediately tugged him in the direction of that delicious smell knowing that the place serving whatever was causing that scent was where I wanted to eat. Nothing that smelled that good could have possibly tasted too bad. Sure enough we rounded a corner and ducked down an alley way, finding ourselves on the outer rim of the city where there was a small dive open for business.

Pulling Kal in with me I soon found out the source of that delicious smell. Fried Tofu! What better food is there?! Kal on the other hand was not very impressed, he claimed that he preferred to have some actual sustenance instead of bland tasteless jelly cubes, talk about uncultured. When the waiter set down the plates I managed to take one bite before the whole day went screwy. Admitedly it was a rather good bite. But that's not important right now, the weird blue haired woman with the shark-rocket-launcher-thingy just walked in and started blowing up the room before finally asking for everyone's valuables. Immediately I intended to light her up like a bonfire but Kal silently urged me to stand down.

I still don't know why he stopped me. Maybe he was concerned for my safety, maybe for the safety of the other people in the restaurant, most likely because he wanted to have all the glory for himself. For whatever reason, shortly after stopping me he rushed the woman and knocked her to the ground. But then there was a gun shot and everyone started to scream and panic. The woman said something to Kal that I couldn't quite hear before she fled towards the back. It was then that the wall exploded and a woman wearing large gauntlets grabbed her. Then the bell on the door ringed again. And there she was, Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover. It was just like a crime novel, the way she came in and announced her presence. She even told her partner to book her. It was awesome! At least it was until she clubbed Kal over the head with her rifle.

I went instantly to try to explain the situation to her, a little worried about Kal falling unconscious again after he had just woken up yesterday. I mean, it's got to be bad for his brain to suffer that many injuries in that short amount of time. I gently tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned she pointed the barrel of the rifle under my chin.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not meaning to interrupt or anything but you see that man is-" I began before she cut me off.

"If you don't mean to interrupt then keep quiet and sit down. This is official police business ma'am and if you attempt to interfere I'll have to charge you with obstruction of justice." She then turned her back to me, and proceeded to handcuff Kal before slinging him over her shoulder.

"But Sheriff you don't understand he's not-" She turned again and jammed her gun in my face, that was starting to get old real quick, and had it not been for the fact that it would have gotten Kal in even more trouble I would have had no qualms to setting flame to her ass.

"Not one more word fox, not one. This man is going to central processing, if you want to discuss something with me you'll have to do it in my office after all of these criminals are placed in jail. All I know is that this man pushed Jinx out of the way of my tranq and that's all I need to know to throw him behind bars." And with that…she just left. What could I do other than watch them go, taking my Summoner with them? I had hoped that perhaps after he was in jail I could discuss his release with Sheriff Caitlyn before something bad happened to him. He doesn't strike me as the type to be good in prison…no matter how spirited he may be at times. Taking one last longing look at the fried tofu I was leaving behind I followed the Sheriff and her Deputy back to the station.

I groaned softly as I started to come to, the fog lifting from my head as I looked around and found myself lying on a rather uncomfortable cot. Turning my head I saw something that made my eyes go wide with horror. I was in a jail cell, and worse than that I was in the jail cell with HER. The blue haired woman was busy standing at the bars taunting the Deputy and flinging insults about every aspect. The Deputy didn't seem to care much, her nose in a newspaper still being clutched by the massive gauntlets.

"What's a matter fat hands? Are you upset about that little bank incident? Did you like the little message I left you in the skyline? Pretty awesome right? Ha! Let's face it Vi, you're the biggest idiot in the world. You'd be nothing without boring old hat lady!" I could see the deputy's hands clenching onto the newspapers, the words obviously starting to get to her, and the worst part was that this 'Jinx' person noticed. "Oh did I hurt your feelings fat hands? Are you upset that it took so long for you to catch me and you can't lay a finger on me? C'mon go ahead! Just one punch unless you're a chicken. Bawk, bawk, bawk."

"Ummm…Jinx…I don't think you should…" I began to point out to her that the deputy was getting up, but Jinx simply turned around.

"Shut it snoresville. God you boring types make me wanna barf! Can't even take a hit to the face without being knocked clean out. Fat hands here can't do anything, so she might as well just-"I cringed as the large metallic glove slammed into the back of Jinx's head causing her to fly across the cell and into me, both of us hitting the wall.

"See…" Jinx slurred, "That's how you take… a hit pretty boy." She stood up all woozy and stumbled over to the bars to begin taunting the deputy again, thought better of it and went to the cot to sit down, putting her head back against the stone wall.

I walked up to the bars and gripping them I called out to the deputy. "Umm…excuse me miss? Miss Deputy?"

"Vi." Jinx corrected me.

"Vi, thank you. Miss Vi, I just wanted to say that I'm really not associated with these three, I'm honestly just an innocent bystander. I'm a summoner from Ionia, you can check my papers if you like, and they should be with my partn-" once more the deputy was up and she walked to the bars pointing a large mechanical digit in my face.

"Look creep. One more word out of you and I'll punch your teeth in before you can say 'police brutality' capice? You may think you're all high and mighty summoner but let's get one thing straight, you're in Piltover now not Ionia or wherever the hell you said you came from. And there are two ways this can go down, either you shut up and go to prison quietly, or I beat the shit out of you and take you to prison anyway. Your choice." I just stood there, and sighed hitting my head against the bars. This was not how I envisioned my 'vacation' going. I couldn't go to prison, I'm not made for prison. Hell, I'm too pretty for prison.

Behind me Jinx let out a laugh, Gods that irritating obnoxious laugh. "Well I could have told you that wouldn't work pretty boy. Don't even bother trying, Vi's too stupid to listen to reason. But that's what you get for pushing me out of the way of that tranquilizer dart." This woman made me want to scream, no wonder the Sheriff and Deputy wanted her arrested so badly.

"I wasn't trying to push you out of the way I was trying to stop you from robbing those people."

"Sure thing pretty boy, whatever you say." She cackled before leaning back against the wall.

"Why do you keep calling me 'pretty boy'? I mean seriously, it's getting on my nerves. I'm really not even all that pretty, not with blood pouring from what may be a cracked skull and most likely an aneurysm waiting to happen." That drew another laugh from her.

"It's not like I know your real name. And you may as well sit down pretty boy, we'll be here for a while I imagine, what with hat lady feeling the need to listen to fox girl and all just cause she told her she would. Ha! I bet she's talking her ear off right now!" I let out a sigh, knowing that she was, to at least some degree, right. So I went over to the cot and sat beside her.

"If it gets you to stop calling me pretty boy, fine. My name is Kal. What's your name…your real name any way."

"Don't have one."

"What do you mean you don't have one?"

"The writers at Riot Games didn't give me one, they just stated in the lore that my nickname is Jinx and that I'm insane."

"Wait…the what now?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Anyway, why did you push me out of the way of that dart? You're not some sort of weird creepy stalker/admirer are you?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"As if! I was trying to stop you, I said that earlier! You're a criminal, I'd never help you, especially not after you attempted to rob me! You know, since I'm in here with you, the least you can do is tell the Sheriff and Deputy that I'm not part of your little band of merry men."

"Hmm…I could. But…let me think about it…no." She beamed that creepy smile, it reminded me of some sort of nightmarish clown the way she stared at me with that empty psychotic look.

"No? Why not?!"

"Because that would be boring. You're such a straight laced goody-two-shoes. It's so much fun to watch your kind suffer for things they didn't do. Especially when the only reason you're here is because you were _trying_ to do something good. Moron. Besides I didn't want your stupid money anyway." I frowned, confused. Now she's really not making sense. If she didn't want money why the heck did she blow up that dive?

"Then why did you-"

"Because it was fun, durr. The only reason I do anything, not much point of living a boring old life. See, look at my wanted poster up there, notice that I have quite a few things on there, among them is Killing and Taunting the Peace."

"Killing and taunting- that's not even a real crime!"

"Hey making wanted posters is hard! It's not my fault I'm not some sort of expert in all things boring."

"You seriously made your own wanted posters? Are you crazy or just plain stupid?"

She smirked and sliding closer to me so that her lips were right next to my ear she leaned in to whisper into it. The feeling left me slimy and rather disgusted that we were even making physical contact. "Let me answer your question with another question. If I was stupid would I have smuggled plastic explosives in my panties?" I immediately scooted a foot away from her.

"What?"

"The answer? NOPE!" Reaching into her underwear she pulled out small round discs with a creepy smile on them. Throwing one against the jail wall behind her she pulled me away from it before it exploded blowing a huge hole in the cell and scattering the debris across the alley way. Vi immediately started to run towards the jail cell to stop Jinx but the crazy woman tossed another explosive just in front of her sending Vi flying into the wall before collapsing in a heap. Jinx laughed her sinister laugh before skipping through the hole around the corner before sticking her head back in.

"You coming pretty boy?"

"You've got to be kidding me! And get in more trouble? Not a chance."

"Alright, suit yourself, but you should know firsthand that Vi isn't known for her rationality. Let's face it when she wakes up she'll probably tear off your arms and beat you with them until you cried for your mommy." Shit. She had me there. I looked back to the unconscious Deputy and then back to Jinx, then to Vi, and back to Jinx again.

"Gods damn it!" I cried taking off towards the hole with Jinx, who laughed pulling me down a secret alley way that had a tarp painted to make it look like a dead end if you happened to walked by. The whole thing was very cartoon like, and it was disturbing that the sheriff had yet to find this place. I prayed that Ahri would find me after she straightened these things out. Coming to a sewer grate, Jinx lifted it up and leapt down into the pipes and not knowing what to do I followed, landing with a splash in the shallow water. When the panel above closed shut I was pitched in darkness before Jinx chuckled.

"Don't even think about copping a feel pretty boy." Suddenly light illuminated the dark pipe revealing a path. "C'mon this way, I know a shortcut."

"First, eww! Second, a shortcut to where?" I followed after her anyway, unsure of what to do as I stepped around a ratking feasting on the corpse of another rat, trying not to gag at the unsightly lump of flesh and fur.

"I dunno, but this way seem fun. Let's go this way." She took off like a shot down the sewers and I sighed softly to myself before taking off after her.

"Ahri…please find me."

* * *

"So you see Sheriff, he really had no idea that you were about to tranquilize her. He was just trying to stop the robbery before anyone got hurt. The only thing he's really guilty of is being an absolute idiot." Legs crossed Caitlyn sipped her tea before sighing softly.

"Well if what you say is true then we have no choice to release him. Let's go down to the jail now and get him processed so you two can go back to your work." I smiled bowing head thankfully as they both stood up, and proceeding outward I urged her to move quicker.

"Come on please, we need to get him out of there as fast as possible, I'd hate to see him get hurt or violated by that creepy witch." I shuddered and quickly attempted to pull her after me.

"Relax Ahri, it's not as if he's going anywhere. Vi is keeping watch over the prisoners and she's plenty resp- On second though you're right, we should probably move quickly." We took off to where the jail was located within the Sheriff's office and opening the door we saw Vi unconscious in a pile of bricks and a gaping hole in far wall. "Vi! Vi wake up!" Caitlyn cried as she ran to her partner relieved to find she was still breathing.

I ran to the empty cell hoping to find Kal cowering in one of the corners shaken but not harmed, instead I found nothing. The entire cell was completely empty. I turned back to Caitlyn, trying hard not to show the fear I had. "She took him…that psycho kidnapped Kal and took her with him." Caitlyn groaned in frustration kicking the jail cell door open as Vi began to finally wake up.

"Ugh…Cait? Did she manage to get away?" Vi looked to the jail cell and stood up quickly before rushing out into the alley way looking in either direction. "No. No, No, No, No!" She slammed her fist against the wall causing a huge crater of impact as she began to pace angrily back and forth in the alley way.

Cait walked to her partner and gently rested a hand on her shoulder. "Relax Vi, we'll find her. And when we do we'll bring her to justice. I promise." Vi growled at Caitlyn shrugging off her hand.

"You're damn right we will, but not before I wipe that stupid grin off her face. Let's go." Caitlyn immediately snapped down the monocle and followed the trail of masonry dust that had become attached to Kal's shoes. When we reached the dead end, Vi screamed in frustration and went to punch the dead end only to discover that it was covered by a tarp that hid the alley way. On the back side of the tarp was a caricature of Jinx sticking her tongue out and angrily Vi grabbed the tarp and ripped it to shreds.

"How in the world did I not find this before?" Caitlyn asked to herself before walking past her Deputy. "Excellent work Vi, keep at it." The three of us tore down the alley way finding that the trail went cold at the sewer grate. "Well ladies, looks like we're going down. Vi, if you please."

Vi cracked her knuckles then striking downward send the manhole cover flying downward crushing the ratking to death as they all filed into the open passage way. Caitlyn looked around before sighing. "They must have gone in the water, the trail ends here."

Vi cursed in frustration before Istarted to sniff the air. "Wait… I can smell him. He smells a bit like the restaurant we were in earlier." Caitlyn leaned against her rifle impressed.

"That's quite the nose you have on you."

"Not really," I said. "I just really like fried tofu."

* * *

As I followed Jinx further into the sewers I heard the loud splash from far behind us and some of the faint voices talking. It sounded like the Sheriff had picked up the trail, and even better that Ahri was with her. I immediately opened my mouth to call for help and get the sheriff to find us but before I could Jinx shoved me down a side passage pinning me against the wall and pressing her lips roughly against mine. Her kiss drowned out my muffled protests as I struggled to get free and as the three ran straight past us she finally pulled away leaving me to sputter and trying to get the taste of her out of my mouth.

"C'mon pretty boy, the fuzz is on out tail. Looks like we gotta take another short cut."

"What the hell was that about?!" I asked spitting on the ground behind me. "Gah! My first kiss and it had to be with a psychotic felon. That's just perfect." I groaned.

"Well at least it was a good one lover boy, c'mon. We need to move." She grabbed my arm yanking me roughly after her and in the distance I could hear the three sleuths' footsteps fading away. I wanted to call out to them, but the least I could do was leave them some sort of trail. Every few minutes or so I'd place my hand on one of the sewer walls and use my Incinerate spell to leave a smoldering hand print. Hopefully they would catch on before Jinx did.

"Do you have any idea where we're going Jinx? I mean I bet these sewers are like a damned labyrinth down here. How the heck are we ever supposed to get out of here." Jinx laughed softly.

"Look pretty boy, you're just going to have to trust me. I promise I'll reunite you with your 'one true love' or whatever the heck that fox girl is supposed to be, so just relax. Enjoy the awesome scenery, have some fun for a change." Right. Fun she says.

"She is not my 'one true love' she is my champion. End of story. Hell we're barely even friends, we fight so often." I sighed softly leaning back against the wall to catch my breath and I opened my eyes to see Jinx smirking at me. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Don't worry about it pretty boy. I think your obliviousness is rather cute personally."

"Obliviousness? What are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious that this girl cares for you?" I rolled my eyes and proceeded down the tunnel, really wishing to change the subject. "Oh…so you have noticed. Heehee, so what is it? You don't like the girl but can't afford to turn her down? Or is it that you like her too but something else is keeping you from saying so. C'mon spill the beans, it's just us girls down here."

"Drop it Jinx, I'm warning you." I growled angrily trying to move more quickly ahead of her.

"Oh ho, so that's it! Lover boy can't admit his own feelings to himself, much less to others. Let me guess the girl drove you crazy and now she's 'driving you crazy' if you get my meaning." She laughed her sinister laugh and jumped on my back like trying to get a piggy back ride.

"I… said…drop it!" –Turning with my arm I went to catch her neck and throw her to the wall beside me but instead she simply twisted her grip putting me in a choke hold.

"Now, now, pretty boy. No need to get all physical. I like it rough, but you're definitely not my type. Besides, I'm a wrecker of many things but a home isn't one of them. Now we've got two options. You can tap out and I let you go and you keep going with me, or I choke you until you pass out and you risk getting eaten alive by rats. Your choice." I could feel her wicked grin behind me as I tried to break free from her grip before finally tapping her arm causing her to release my throat. I gasped for air as I fell to all fours, trying to catch my breath. "Good choice lover boy, now let's get you out of these sewers."

I blinked for a moment. "Get me out of the sewers? Then why the hell did you stop me from calling to those three back there?! I could have gotten out and gone amongst my merry way." Jinx turned flashing me an evil grin.

"Because then I wouldn't get to play with you any more obviously pretty boy. This way, hup, two, three, four!" She began marching in an over exaggerated manner, and letting out a soft sigh I followed, hoping that some way I'd find Ahri soon.

* * *

Finally finding the destination to the scent I pointed upwards to the manhole cover above us. Nodding Vi went first, climbing up the ladder and pulling the big metal grate out of the way she jumped out with a loud battle cry which stopped shortly after. Her voice called back down to Caitlyn and I. "Cait, you're not gonna believe this." Caitlyn and I climbed up and once we got out Vi pointed behind us. Turning around we found ourselves standing at the front of the diner from earlier that day.

"Oh no…" I groaned resting my face in my palm out of embarrassment. I wasn't following the scent of the restaurant on Kal, I'd been following the scent of the stupid diner this whole time. I let out a frustrated scream as I kicked the manhole cover before sitting on the ground burying my face in my knees. I could never do anything right it seemed. Even when Kal needed me most I could never be there to help him. For all I knew he could be lying dead in those sewers just because that crazy bitch wanted to see the color of his brains to see if it matched the brick work or something just as stupid, and it was all my fault that we missed him.

"Don't worry Ahri. We will find him, and as much of a frustrating moron that Jinx is, she's not the kind to bring someone with her just to kill them later. She has some sort of plan for him, but it will require him to be alive, he's of no value to her dead." I looked up at Vi angrily and pushed her away.

"Shut up! This is all your fault, both of you! I tried to tell you he was innocent but you were so damned gung-ho about locking this bitch up that neither of you cared that you put an innocent man in harm's way. You both should be ashamed to call yourselves detective when you can't even find one lost person!" Caitlyn looked at me and grabbing my shoulders shook me.

"That's enough Ahri. We told you, we will find him. It will take some time, and when we do find him I promise you he'll be right as rain. I can guarantee that the only thing that may happen to him is some new strange facial tattoos. But we need you to stay calm, otherwise we're going to have a much more difficult time locating him." I nodded in agreement to her words, muttering an apology before turning away to look up at the clouds that had covered the sun. Hopefully somewhere Kal was looking at them too.

"Don't worry Kal…" I whispered softly. "We'll find you I promise."

* * *

Meanwhile

Deep in the sewers the sound of dragging chains carried through the hollow passage ways. The ethereal chains were being pulled by a sinister looking skeleton carrying a blazing green lantern, inside of which hundreds of faces swirled about, their voices calling out to loved ones to find them and guide them back. The monstrous undead known as Thresh simply laughed an evil laugh, the sounds of their screams of fear like music to his ears before he turned back to the two robbers who had tried to escape from the Piltover jail.

"So you fools thought to escape did you?" the emerald flames on the skull's monstrous visage cast horrible nightmarish shadows on the wall behind him as he leaned in staring each one of the robbers in the face. His scythes were embedded in each of their bodies pinning them to the sewer wall as their blood drained out of them like pigs in a slaughter house.

"Please!"

"Have mercy!"

Thresh cackled before gently tapping a bony finger against his skull. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" He pulled the scythes from their torsos letting them fall to the ground. The two men scrambled to get up and began running away from the foul creature that had them impaled earlier. "Psyche!" He cried tossing the green lantern towards them. Beams of necrotic green light hit both of the men, ghostly green apparitions of themselves being dragged from their body as they struggled to stay inside their mortal shell. Their ghostly wails echoed throughout the sewers as they became imprisoned within the mysterious lantern and smirking Thresh walked over picking the lantern up once more. Tapping the side of the glass the voices of the men rang out.

"Boss! Boss help us! Please boss we don't know where we are!"

Thresh turned with a laugh before he paused looking about himself. A wicked chuckle escaped from where his mouth once was as he proceeded down the dark passage. "So we meet again Lucian, and this time…I'll let you rejoin your lost wife…within a hellish eternity forever! Ahahahahahaha!"


	6. Chapter 6

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 6

I followed Jinx for what felt like an hour, every step she took caused her braided pony tail to bob up and down behind her. Every now and then she'd glance over her shoulder to make sure I wouldn't try to run for it, stick out her tongue at me then turn back around. Oh how I'd love to run away…if I had any idea where I was. I ran out of mana a long time ago, unable to keep up a trail of scorched handprints any more. Suddenly we came to a familiar looking intersection, though to be honest all of it was familiar looking. Glancing closely at the wall I noticed one of my scorched handprints. She's been leading me in circles! If I ever got to be around her while she was sleeping, I was gonna kill her. I was going to suffocate her with that stupid grin on her face. Sure enough we came to a T-intersection and turning left we found ourselves back underneath the man-hole cover.

"So what now criminal mastermind? We climb up the hole we climbed down? That's some really cunning work there." I said rolling my eyes as I leaned against the wall. Jinx turned back to me tilting her head slightly to the side.

"What? No. That'd be stupid. We're going the other direction."

"Oh I'm sorry my mistake. Can't believe I thought we'd do something so foolish as to go back the way we came." We walked further down the sewer pipe before taking a series of turns. I tried to keep track, so that if I arrived at an opportunity to escape I could, but unfortunately I lost count at around 30 or so. Finally we came to a sewage great hanging over a dead end of the sewer.

"Tada!" Jynx made a theatrical wave with her hands as she modeled the sewer grate as if some great prize on a game show. "Might I request that you entrance Chez Jinx?" She asked in a phony Demacian accent. Reaching up to the sewer gate she split it apart, revealing it to be another one of her stupid tarps.

"Where the heck do you even get these things?" I asked as I ducked beneath the cloth into a large room filled with pipes going in every direction. I began to examine the "artwork" she had stashed around the place. For the most part it was just simple graffiti, but other things were vulgar expressions, fake wanted posters, taunting letters and one was a piece of paper with a very ornate C on it. "What's this one?" I asked as I reached for it only for her to slap my hand away.

"That one…" she said in a voice that was strangely serious for her, her expression straight and emotionless, "is not to be touched. Period." Then the goofy lopsided smile of hers came back before she bounded off. "At any rate pretty boy, I hope you don't mind if I change my clothes real quick, these ones are a bit torn and dirty from crawling around in the sewers, it happens." She quickly set up a screen and going behind it she began to change. She slung her clothes over the curtain before coming out in a nearly identical outfit before opening a furnace and tossing in the set of clothes she had removed. "Alright pretty boy, I know you're eager to get out of here but before you do I need you to do something for me."

"Jinx…I don't know what you're going to ask me to do but I'll tell you this, odds are I won't do it. If you asked me to save a drowning puppy I would still let it die simply because you probably fed it some sort of nitroglycerin to blow up an entire animal shelter when it farted." I looked up to see her scribbling into a pad of paper. "Don't write that down!"

"Alright sheesh! It was a good idea." She shook her head. "But no, not this time. I swear, on my honor, no one will get harmed in any way by what I ask you to do."

"I believe that about as much as I believe that you have honor. But seeing that you haven't killed me yet, and seeing as how you're the only one who know how to get out of this stupid place, I'll hear you out." An evil grin spread on her face and grabbing me by my wrists she tugged me towards a stool.

"All I want you to do, is sit here."

I looked at her suspiciously. "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Why?"

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. "I swear I just don't understand you. In the course of a few hours you've been falsely accused, arrested, broken out of jail, ran on the lam, kissed a very beautiful woman who keeps explosives in her panties, and only now you question my actions? Not even a weird one but a mundane action like sitting on a chair?" She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "I swear you are such a moron. Just sit on the damned stool!"

"Alright! Alright. Fine I'll sit on the stupid stool, and after that you'll show me the way out? I have your word, or at least something that is considered to be trustworthy by a criminal lunatic like yourself?" She smirked; a devilish grin and made an x over her chest.

"Cross my heart, and hope to become an upstanding member of society." I sighed softly and looked at her before looking back at the chair. The thing looked sturdy enough, but it seemed like something she would do to cut the legs off and make them look sturdy for a joke. Admittedly if she dragged me all the way down here for some sort of slapstick humor, I'd actually be slightly disappointed. I sighed and sat on the stool, watching for her reaction.

The instant I put weight on the small wooden thing I felt it lower into the ground. Looking down beneath it, I found that the stool seat itself was actually a plunger to a large fuse box. I looked up at her mouth agape. "You didn't…"

"I did." She said sweetly holding up her crossed fingers right before the entire sewer shook from a gigantic explosion. A fine precipitation of dust made her cheer happily throwing her fist in the air. "Oh yeah, that'll teach that stuck up hat lady and fat hands. Who's the man? Technically Kal, but whatever I still win. Woo! Jinx rules baby yeah!" Finally I had had enough. I was sick of her games, I was sick of her stupid gags, and I was sick of her stupid grin and her stupid laugh. Getting off the stool I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the ground slamming her against the brick wall hard.

"Ooh…you got off the chair….that's not good." She giggled the villainous smile never fading from her lips once.

"What are you-" Another large explosion echoed through the room, as more dust cascaded downward getting in my hair and coating my face in ashy powder. "What the hell did you just make me do you l psycho?! So helped me if anyone got hurt in those damned explosions I'll…" I slammed her against the wall again and her hands went to my wrists stroking them gently.

"Oh relax pretty boy. Look I said no one would get hurt right? Well don't worry, no one got hurt I promise. Unless you count buildings as people, then I lied. Well, let me think. The first thing you did was set off the explosives I had set up beneath the Sheriff's office last night. I mean sure I could have just as easily set them off then, but hey, if hatlady and fat hands are gone where'd be the fun in shooting things and making them go boom." I glared at her bringing her face an inch from mine as I growled through gritted teeth.

"And the second one?"

"Ooh, ooh, ooh. You're going to love this one. The second one caused a huge series of explosions so that when you're looking at the lower part of the city from the Sheriff's office, it spells out 'Jinx was here suckaz' in the burning fires that were ignited by the explosives I just placed. The mis-spelling is important. It adds to the humiliation."

"Just placed? What do you mean we've been right here the enti-Oh…that's why you were leading me around the sewers! My Gods you are just a devious little imp aren't you? I can't believe you honestly just did all of that, because you were bored!" She smiled and before I could react placed a gentle kiss on my nose causing me to grimace.

"Actually pretty boy, you did it. Not me. Shame on you, destroying all of those innocent buildings. I don't know how you'll ever be able to sleep at night." I blinked as I started to come to the realization of her intentions. I can't believe she honestly did all of this just to screw with me. She did every single bit of it because she knew that she could convince me to sit on this damned chair and blow up half the city! Ugh! This stupid freaking clown! I pulled back my fist, holding her by the throat. I had had enough of her games and it was time for her to pay. Just as my fist was about to make contact she held up her hands and shouted "Wait!"

"Oh Gods, what now? Give me one reason why I shouldn't beat you to a pulp and turn you over to the authorities when I'm done, and you'd better make it a really good one sister." She looked at me and with tears in her eyes began to wail. "I'm so sorry I did all of this! I only did it because…because…I'm madly in love with you! I just wanted to show you how far I was willing to go to get your affection and you don't even like it!" That got my attention.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're so full of shit! You didn't even know who I was until earlier today!"

She smirked and thought about it for a moment. "Yeah you're right, I just needed to buy some time." She then moved her hand quickly towards my under belly, and I felt a painful burning sensation as my muscles began to spasm giving out on me and causing me to collapse on the ground.

"My tazer needed some time to charge up so I needed to distract you for a moment. Sorry about all that 'I love you, please be with me' jazz." She kicked me hard in the ribs before rolling me on my back with her foot and sitting on my chest. "Now let's sit here for a moment and think 'rationally' about this, as boring as that is. Why on Earth do you think Caitlyn and Vi have had such a hard time capturing me? Obviously I'm only as strong as my weaponry, and it ain't easy to compete with a sniper and giant steel gauntlets, let me tell you. It's because I know what I'm doing pretty boy, that's why. I went into that restaurant knowing that the po-po would be keeping tabs on the place, because I left them an 'Anonymous Tip' that I'd be there, and they were stupid enough to believe it. I knew that hatlady's moral compass would restrict her from killing me on the spot, so she would have had to take me to jail, and admittedly as much fun as it is, I don't often walk around with explosives in my underwear for the hell of it."

I looked up at her and I finally started to get feeling in my arms again but before I could take a swing she pinned down my wrists glowering at me with that fanged grin. "So you planned this…all of this. For what? No one was in there when you blew it up, you even said so yourself that the buildings you destroyed were abandoned." She laughed hysterically for a moment and then she got very close to my face my eyes staring deep into the evil shadowy pits.

"Oh pretty boy, still ever so clueless. Think about it, I may be able to outsmart these two nincompoops, but imagine if I killed hundreds of people? Who then would come next? Some champions, the Demacian army, the entire Institute of War. No matter who they sent I wouldn't be able to run forever and my fun would be over way before it's time. No, the reason my sweet pretty boy that I did all of this was plain and simple to cause the Sheriff and the Deputy grief. Do you know how long it will take them to rebuild that entire jail house? Or how they're going to put out all those fires? Who cares, point is they'll still have to do it." She smiled and letting go of my wrist gently slapped my face playfully before getting off me. "I will admit that you pretty boy were indeed a surprise. Who'd have thought that someone would be stupid enough to attempt to tackle a person armed to the teeth to the ground? But it seems your timing couldn't have been better, because you decided to play hero I got to string you around all day and use you like my own personal toy which heightened the fun even more. Even you have to admit that you had some fun today."

I looked her dead in the eyes and shook my head. "Not a chance, all you've done today is waste my time and the law's time. You've run me ragged through a sewer, forced yourself upon me in ways that have made me really uncomfortable, and just confessed that if you kill hundreds of people and get away with it you would. I don't support you, I don't find this fun, I don't even think you're all that funny!"

She sighed in a dejected disappointed way before standing up off my chest and offering me her hand to help her up. I slapped it away before getting to my feet. She gently stroked her slapped hand and glared at me. "That was rude."

"Shut up. I just want to get out of here." She thought about it for a moment and then that wicked grin of hers came back. "I did promise to get you out didn't I? I suppose it's only the right thing to do. But then again… I do so hate to do the right thing." Reaching into her waist band you pulled a pistol and aimed it at me with a smile as she pulled back the hammer. "Now then pretty boy, we've got two options. You can play one more game with me, and if you win I'll show you the way out or if you lose I shoot you."

"That doesn't sound very grand. What's the second option?"

"I shoot you."

"Oh. I should have guessed that. I'll take the first I guess. Name your game." She smiled tucking the gun back into her waistband lowering the hammer softly. She smiled as she paced around me like a shark circling its prey and as she did she gently wacked the pipes, causing them make hollow reverberations.

"The game is simple pretty boy. You have to tell me one thing and one thing only. You have to tell the truth, no lies at all. And believe me I can tell. If I don't like what I hear, or I think you're lying, well as I said before I'll make you bite the bullet in the worst way possible." I frowned. I didn't like this, not one bit. I don't know what she wanted but if it led to someone getting hurt there was no way I could let her have that information.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked through gritted teeth, hoping she would come in arm's length. Maybe if I moved fast enough I'd be able to overtake her and get the gun from her possession. She walked up to me before turning around so her back was to me. Just as I reached to grab her by her long braid she leapt forward out of my reach with a smirk.

"How do you really feel?" That was unexpected. I half expected her to ask me how many bricks we passed on the way here or something equally random and ridiculous.

"Come again?"

"How do you really feel? About her; the girl you were with. You said earlier that you didn't have any feelings for her. Is that true? Or are you just covering something up to try to keep your 'badassery' intact?" He grin shone in the dim light of the room as she stared deep into my eyes. "Let's face it, you don't have enough badass points in your body to act all stoic and emotionless."

The question hit me pretty hard. It wasn't something I'd ever given much thought about before. It's true that even though it'd only been a week since we first met, Ahri and I had gotten closer, especially so considering that we had been at each other's throats to the point where we were ready to come to blows. Jinx smirked as she stepped a bit closer.

"Ooh, tough question huh? Makin' you a little bit uncomfortable hmm? Good. That's the point of all this. Let's face it dollface, despite the fact that I enjoy watching things explode in other people's faces you've got to have seen by now that I'm not as bad as I could be. I just like to have a bit of fun every now and then, that's no crime. Well…technically it is, but hey what are you gonna do? And believe me, I like you pretty boy, genuinely I do. So this, this is me helping you for helping me get what I wanted." I growled softly at her causing her to scoff at me, waving the gun to remind me who was calling the shots. No pun intended.

"I fail to see how this helps me but fine. You want to know how I feel about her? Well here it is. I've no idea how I feel about her. There are times when I want her gone so badly that I'd give my left arm to get away. And then…" I took a deep breath. "And then there are times when I'm so glad to have her as my champion that I wouldn't trade her for anyone else. So there you have it. I don't know what I feel about her. I hate her, I adore her, at the end of the day it boils down to one simple fact. She's my champion, I'm her summoner; I need her and she needs me and while I may not love her atleast I have someone who wants to willingly spend time with me. Hell the only friends you have are the ones you kidnap and drag through the sewers."

Jinx smiled and came closer pointing the gun straight at my face. "Well if that's your answer…" She squeezed the trigger and my life flashed before my eyes just as the object slid from the barrel. As the thin rod unrolled the flag on it clearly was marked BOOM in big red letters. I let out a sigh of relief before shaking my head.

"Of course, another stupid joke…but you know it's supposed to say BANG, not BOOM." She smiled at me, that creepy smile that reminded me of the Cheshire cat and she shook her head.

"I beg to differ." Aiming down at my feet she squeezed the trigger again, causing the bolt to plant in the ground, exposing it for what it was: a stick of dynamite, on a very short fuse. I attempted to run but the floor crumbled beneath my feet causing me to land with a hard thud inside of a steel mining cart. "Now remember pretty boy, don't ever say I didn't give you anything. You and your fox are going to run into some rough patches soon, I'd suggest you get your feelings straightened out before they get you killed."

Reaching upward I noticed her grip onto a pipe and pulling it I could feel the mine cart starting to move. "Teach you to say I'm not funny bitch!" She giggled from above the pit and waved as I looked to see the tracks going down a steep incline. I braced myself for what was coming as the cart rushed through the pitch black tunnels of the mine the entire way down a stream of curses trailing from my mouth.

* * *

The ground shook beneath our feet as a tempestuous explosion rolled through Piltover. The three of us all stopped in our tracks, turning back towards the source of the earth-shaking boom. Caitlyn and Vi looked at one another in shock before turning back towards the source and running full speed back towards the police station. I attempted to keep up, perhaps whatever caused this explosion would give us a clue to Kal's whereabouts and to me that was more important that what may have been damaged. We came to find the entire building in ruins, literally nothing more than a pile of rubble and mortar. It wasn't until we turned around due to a second explosion that we saw the message Jinx had laid out for us in the rubble of the abandoned ghetto district. Vi grit her teeth letting out a fierce growl like a wild animal and driving her fist on to the ground punched a large crater in the earth the size of a wrecking ball.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! She's done it to us again! Every time we get one step closer she takes two steps away! This is getting tedious cupcake…how are we supposed to ever catch her if we can't ever find her?" There was no reply. Vi clenched her fists before raising her head. "Hey! Caitlyn I'm talking to you!"

In Caitlyn's hand was a scrap of paper she had pulled from the rubble of the Sheriff's office. Her eyes moved scanning its contents and as she reached the bottom, the sides of her lips curved into a smile. "Don't give up on us yet Vi. We've just had a breach in the case…come on!" Caitlyn quickly turned and started running leaving Vi and I to look at one another confused.

"Where exactly are we going Sheriff?" I asked. She shoved the piece of paper to me and inside was a news article. The headline read 'Mysterious explosions in sewers puncture abandoned mine shaft' my eyes lit up as I looked up at her. "So this means that Kal is…"

"Precisely. More than likely, your friend, and our fugitive are in the mines. Come on, let's find Ezreal, he'll be able to help us navigate those tunnels. Quickly, to the Grand Master Explorer!" Vi stood up shaking her head a smile coming to her face before we all started running after her.

"I swear Caitlyn I think half of your detective work is just sheer dumb luck." Caitlyn turned smiling at her partner and tugged on the brim of her top hat to pull it more snugly over her head.

"Don't be ridiculous. It's only elementary my dear Vi." Vi let out a groan as she went after her muttering something about how cheesy of a line that was. I followed closely behind the two with a giggle.

"Atleast she didn't ask you to get the cupcakemobile." Vi shot me a look that shut me up quick and sighing I looked towards the direction of the mines. We're almost there Kal, please be safe. Hold out for us until we get there.

* * *

I groaned as I sat up on the hard ground. The mine cart I had been in had come to a sudden halt causing me to fly through the air. With my bad luck, I landed on my back and I'll admit that I was there for a few minutes before I finally could move around again. Sitting up in the darkness of the cave, I began to blindly feel around until I found a switch against one of the wooden pillars. Toggling it on, the shaft was instantly lit by a bright light that caused me to squint until my eyes adjusted enough to take a look around. This segment of the mine hadn't been used in what looked like years. Some of the supports were rotted and leaking water; the mine rails rusted from a lack of use and a couple of picks abandoned on either side of the tunnel. Finding a lantern nearby I attempted to light it to find that my luck hadn't quite run out yet. The thing lit quickly and the flames cast eerie shadows on the walls as I moved further down the hall, finding where the lights ended and more darkness began. I proceeded uneasily further down the hall way, it would be unfortunate to run into the bandits mentioned in the note without my magic…I'm such an idiot I scolded myself for not realizing it sooner. Jinx and her crew _were_ the bandits, which meant she had the artifact that I needed. Pulling the note again I began to scan the instructions listed on the back to see if there was any description of the artifact. If there was and it was back where I came I'd have to trek through the sewers all over again. Sure enough there was a description: a white box-shaped item with a black leather strap tied diagonally on a corner. Etched on each side is a cross save the edge where the strap is located. Very dangerous…don't let bad guys get it, mmhm, mmhm…yup typical run of the mill ancient artifact. The kind the League was interested in anyway.

It was then that I heard the voices. There was some sort of heated argument occurring further down the tunnel, and it seemed to me that they were arguing over something. I quietly made my way closer, dimming the lanterns light so that I could just barely see it. Proceeding over to an outcropping I extinguished the lantern and peered over the rocks to see two men arguing with one another. One wore a long white trench coat, a contrast to his darker skin. He seemed to be arguing with a man who was much younger than him, younger than myself even who had golden hair and was dressed in leather armor. On the boy's wrist was a strange device that hummed and glowed in the darkness and in the black man's hand was a box identical to the artifact that was described in the note. No, it was different. This one had a brown leather strap instead of a black one, and the end of it glowed with a ghostly blue light, the note made no mention of that in its description. It was then that I saw what the two men were arguing over, the artifact sat between them both partially embedded in the rock. I strained to hear the words the two men were shouting at one another.

"Look I don't know who you are, but this artifact is not yours. It belongs in a museum! It is the rightful property of Piltover, no matter who you claim to be." The golden-haired boy growled. "I'm not letting you leave this mine with it."

"And I told you Ezreal, my name is Lucian. I'm a hunter from the Shadow Isles and this artifact belongs to my wife, not to you. Now hand it over or things are going to ugly for both of us. Unless you enjoy having your face blasted off." The darker man, Lucian, as he called himself had the device pointed towards the other boy. Ezreal, had his own device pointed at Lucian and it seemed that the two were at an impass. I sighed softly, it could never be simple could it? The note said to use any force necessary, and I wasn't leaving this mine without that artifact. I sure as heck wasn't going to let either of these idiots make off with it either, not when I had such a great stroke of luck finding it here. Closing my eyes I managed to summon up the rest of my magical abilities for the day.

"Ghost." I whispered softly. My body became translucent, unable to be seen. I moved quickly, my footsteps quieted from the spell. All I had to do was get to the artifact, grab it, and make off with it before the two arguing noticed it was even gone. I rushed forward and the instant my hand touched the strap on the artifact, the dark man turned swinging out with the back of his forearm, catching me in the torso by surprise and sweeping me off my feet. As I fell I twisted my body catching myself into a hand spring and landing on my feet, now completely visible to both me.

Lucian scoffed. "Another one trying to steal what's rightfully mine. Listen up punk, you're not getting your hands on my wife's weapon one way or another. Not you, and not your partner here."

Ezreal glared at him. "Partner? I don't even know who the hell this guy is, I thought he was one of yours. And if it's a weapon then I'm really damned sure that I'm not going to let you leave here with it. Either of you."

"Both of you shut up. I'm here on official League business, and by order of the High Council, I am taking temporary custody of the artifact. If you continue to hinder me then I am authorized to use force if necessary." I went through the spiel like some rookie cop, ashamed that my words were so cheesy. The two men looked at one another and both of them pointed their weapons at me.

"Not a chance." Ezreal growled as the thing began to charge up. Lucian seeing him beginning to fire his weapon lashed out kicking his wrist upward and causing an energy pulse to fire into the roof above us. As the rubble came down on top of me I narrowly dived out of the way, grabbing a nearby rail spike and brandishing it like a dagger.

I dashed towards Lucian who had begun to aim the weapon at me and diving beneath the beam of energy fired from it, I swept his feet from under him before driving the spike down towards his chest in an attempt to end him quickly. Ezreal managed to catch my wrist before hitting me with his elbow and knocking me off of Lucian sending the spike skittering across the floor. Lucian then fired a beam of energy straight at the golden haired explorer who then raised his arm to shield himself. The energy beam deflected off of the metal device, before knocking the artifact from Lucian's hands and sending it over to the far wall. Ezreal smirked pointed the device on his wrist as both of us, the energy charging up inside of it to blast us both into oblivion. Just as the energy was about to release the machine fizzled, due to a rupture caused by Lucian's shot, making the thing overload and begin to catch fire. Ezreal ripped it off quickly and tossed it aside, each of us now empty-handed. Seeing the other two eyeing it we each made for the artifact at the same time, simultaneously grabbing the thing.

That was when we heard it…the sound of metal on metal. We all stopped, staring at one another as the sound came closer, followed by a soft call. "Lucian…Lucian…help me…Ezreal! Boss...Please save us!" And then I heard a voice that made my heart jump into my throat. "Kal? Kal is that you?" The voice was from a young girl, a voice I hadn't heard in a very long time.

The three of us turned towards the source. "No…" I said softly, "It can't be her. My little sister is dead. She's been dead since I was ten." Lucian looked at me then back towards the source of the noise as a dim green light appeared further in the tunnel swaying softly as the sound of dragged chains became louder, the voices becoming more urgent.

"Do not be fooled kid. Your sister is indeed dead…those voices…the voices of the dead. It's a trick…from him!" In his eyes a fire sparked behind them, anger flaring up in his heart and his voice filled with hatred. He turned back to both Ezreal and I. "Give…me…the…artifact…now!" Ezreal shook his head no, unwilling to release the object and as the light got closer we saw the keeper of the eerie light.

In all my life, I'd never seen something so horrifying. A skeleton, bathed in green flames, a look of cruelty and malice on its bony visage. It let out a demonic cackle as it approached, swinging a scythe on a chain in casual circles as it came ever closer. "Lucy, Lucy, Lucy…how long has it been? Not a day goes by that your wife doesn't call for you to rescue her. Hahahahaha! How does it feel knowing that she suffers while you are powerless to do anything?" Lucian gritted his teeth angrily and before Ezreal or I could react he jerked the artifact out of the solid rock blasting away at the undead horror coming towards us.

"Back to Hell with you abomination!" He screamed as he continued firing angrily, each burst from the gun striking holes in the skeletons flames as if it were a mortal body. The skeleton cried out in anguish as though in great pain before he started to chuckle, then to break into full blown laughter.

"Oh Lucy! You actually thought that that'd work?! I thought you were the one with the brains in your marriage. Your wife tried that too, right up until my chains found their way into her soft tender flesh." This wasn't good, if Lucian's weapons were able to pierce this thing so easily and it could just get up and keep coming, there wasn't much I could do with a railroad spike.

As the thing came closer, the lantern swaying ever so gently I saw Lucian's other weapon on the ground. Perhaps the two were different enough that they could both have some sort of effect on him if combined together. I quickly dove for the weapon but the skeleton had anticipated my maneuver. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, summoner. You don't want to end the party so quickly do you? I was just about to string up the piñata!" I managed to get to the weapon and toss it to Lucian, calling out to him as a heads-up. I was too slow however, as the skeleton threw its scythe towards me at a startling speed. I thought for sure I was done for until a bright golden flash intervened between us, grabbing my shoulder and in a flash teleporting me out of the line of fire. I looked to the hand on my shoulder to see Ezreal with a grim expression on his face.

"My men…dozens of innocent workers…with wives and families. You were the one killing them. You were the one who's been interrupting this operation and harming so many people." He growled and pulling a strange glove from his pouch he tugged it onto his hand, before placing it back on my shoulder. Immediately I felt energy rush into my body filling it up with a surplus of mana. "Get up Summoner, if we're going to fight this thing we'll need all the help we can get and without magic you're useless to us."

Nodding to Ezreal I raised my hands, bathing them in cobalt blue flames, my magic feeling boosted by Ezreal's technology. As Lucian aimed both of his guns at the skeleton, Ezreal pulled back as if knocking a bow, a strange magical energy forming its outline as he aimed the holographic arrow at the fiend. I began to chant, preparing a spell, and knew that this fight would be the most difficult one of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 7

Disclaimer: Dear Readers, while there is no actions of sexual nature within this chapter I wish to warn you that there is mention of nudity in some detail. If you are under the age of 18 or are uncomfortable reading such things, skip that segment and there will be an explanation of the events in the following chapter. Please don't forget to rate and review the story, even if it is negative. I always look forward to criticism and compliments alike from my readers so don't feel the need to hesitate. – Kiba Elunal

So there I was, staring intently at the fiery abomination before me with two men at my side who not even five minutes ago would have killed me had the opportunity arisen. Thresh let out a large cackle as his flames rose even higher, scorching the earth beneath him and rafters above him. The first person to move was Lucian; Thresh's taunting had gotten to him most of all. Using his incredible speed, Lucian managed to close in on the undead jailor in the blink of an eye, but unfortunately he was not fast enough. Thresh leapt back out of range as Lucian began blasting away with his light slinging artifacts the green light from the fiend's lantern seeming to absorb each of them as though it were consuming the light itself. Laughing hysterically Thresh began to swing his scythe in large sweeping arcs, the blade catching Lucian by the foot. As the chain wrapped around Lucian's foot like a snake Thresh quickly swung the chain again, this time slamming Lucian against the wall of the mine's hard.

Ezreal and I turned to one another and nodding, a silent affirmation that we knew the plan, we quickly set into action. We split quickly, to avoid Thresh being able to take us both out with a swing; I to the right, Ezreal to the left. As Lucian was the only one to have fought this thing and lived to tell the tale, I knew we needed him up with us if we hoped to possibly win. Seeing the scythe coming my way I quickly slid beneath the blade, narrowly missing it. Meanwhile, on the other side of Thresh, Ezreal's mystical bow began firing bolts of energy rapid fire into Thresh's body. The villainous jailor roared, showing that Ezreal's weapon was doing something, but even still that lantern of his was able to absorb most of the damage that the Grand Master Explorer was dishing out. Placing my hands upon Lucian I began to chant an incantation, and with every word from my lips his wounds would start to patch themselves up before he came to. "Get up. We need you to help Ezreal flank Thresh, let me see what I can do to help your attacks more effective." Lucian nodded that he understood and standing he began to pray.

"Lord give me strength to send this undead fiend back to the grave where he will await his eternal damnation by your hand." Three shots fired into Thresh's back causing him to arch his back in pain. "I will destroy him in this life and the next for the sins he has committed against both the living and the dead." Another three shots, this time to the skeleton's legs, causing him to fall to his knees as Ezreal began charging up a large wave of energy. "With the tools I have been given, the comrades I've encountered, and the faith I've been bestowed I will show no leniency in his exorcism." Ezreal fired the wave of energy, causing Thresh's fiery neck to bend backwards, and as the wave reached Lucian his guns began to glow brightly, having absorbed the energy from the blast. Contributing my own magic to the waves I added another layer of radiance to Lucian's weapons. "I hereby activate the Culling. Back foul demon! Back to the pit from whence you came, and by the hand of God you will know the everlasting mercy that is your final demise! Have at thee foul abomination!" The weapons began to glow and placing them near one another, they began to hum and whir as they fired beams of light that expanded to great widths, when they pierced through thresh his flames extinguished as he screamed in pain, his body igniting with a holy fire that seared through him, covering the skeletal remains with a charred layer of ash and dust. As the light faded the lantern fell to the ground with a clatter beside the now fallen Thresh, the three of us circled around him. As we all watched, the light within his eye sockets slowly began to fade, and we knew that the nightmare was over.

Ezreal sighed before turning to Lucian. "It is done Lucian…apologies for my behavior before, I should have heard what you had to say instead of my own curiosity getting the better of me. Forgive me." Lucian nodded, bowing to the Grand Master Explorer before turning to me.

"I apologize Summoner, but I still cannot let you have this Relic. Allow me to explain its importance and then perhaps, you will understand why I simply cannot let it go." Lucian glared at me, as if daring me to take it but I held up my hands to signify that I was not about to get into another bout with him or Ezreal. That seemed to soften up his expression so I smiled to him happy to avoid another fight.

"I agree, this must be discussed Lucian. Peacefully. But here is not the place and now is not the time. Let us leave this damned tunnel before the entire place collapses in on us. I need to find my champion anyway, she's probably worried sick about me right now." Lucian smirked softly and let out a deep laugh.

"Indeed Summoner, let us grab something to eat. My oath has been fulfilled, now that my wife rests in peace. It is time for me to move on with my life and I think the first way to do that would be to abandon this body to whatever fate it may have in store." He said jerking his thumb at the corpse of Thresh behind us. "A word of advice summoner: losing those close to you will change you forever. This champion of yours, when you meet her again, make sure you do not let her out of your sight." He glanced over his shoulder at the flickering lantern beside the pile of bones. "Not even for a moment." I saw something gleaming in his eye, and for a moment I thought I witnessed a tear roll down the man's cheek but when he turned back his smile had returned. "As I said friends, let us all leave this place."

The three of us turned proceeding down the mine shaft that Ezreal indicated was the path to the mouth, and just as we began to blaze the trail I looked down to see the three of us casting shadows. I turned to see Thresh now back up his green flames even more intense than before and before I could shout out a warning the scythe had embedded itself into Lucian's shoulder. Thresh cackled. "Lucy! Your wife is waiting for you! We wouldn't want to keep her waiting now would we? Allow me to show you what damnation really feels like!" Tugging the chain hard Lucian fell to the ground, his head hitting the ground hard enough to make him go limp. Thresh began to drag him back towards him, the light from the lantern growing brighter as the glass case opened, ready to absorb the priest's soul. That was when I saw it…the small red dot gleaming on the silver chain attached to the scythe. I smiled to myself. The cavalry had arrived.

A crack like thunder roared from behind me, I could feel the heat singe me as the bullet whizzed just past my head and hitting the chain. The metal link snapped, freeing Lucian from Thresh's grasp. Immediately Ezreal and I grabbed either of Lucian's arms dragging him away as Thresh screamed in unholy fury. Dropping the chain he proceeded towards us as Vi ran forward. She ducked beneath his grasping arms, bobbing and weaving like a professional boxer. Dodging to the left she entered a south paw stance throwing a series of fierce rabbit punches towards the skeleton. As I helped to remove the scythe from Ezreal's body Ahri slid into place next to me, her hands already ignited in fox fire to cauterize his wounds the way she had done mine.

Thresh raised the lantern, and a green light spread to engulf Vi, but with another loud crack Caitlyn had shot the lantern from the undead's boney grasp. Angered by this he immediately swung towards Vi, his flesh-rending claws eager to taste her blood, but not as eager as Vi was to give him a taste of a knuckle sandwich. Turning her body she threw a left cross counter, her heavy steel forearms deflecting his strike and dislocating his jaw. As her target stumbled, she turned once more and with a ferocious crack landed a right hook to the chin, causing him to spin a good ten feet through the air before landing hard beside his lantern. He watched as I patched up Lucian with more of my magic and unwilling to let his prey so easily escape his clutches he began charging forward in rage at an attempt to capture Lucian's soul. Vi stood between the two, fists up in a defensive stance if he attempted to go through her, but before he got the chance Caytlin fired her rifle once more with pinpoint accuracy. As the bullet struck the rafter of the tunnel's support the wood shattered into splinters, causing large boulders to rain down upon the Jailor, a cave-in thus ending the immediate danger.

With the support gone, dust began to rain down on us from the ceiling as the ground shook beneath our feet, signaling that the time for our escape was at hand lest we be imprisoned underground permanently. Picking up the unconscious Lucian on my back, the six of us began to flee to the entrance. I gasped for air as I felt the burning sensation of exhaustion fill my lungs, my arms and legs pumping as fast as I was physically capable. The other five managed to run out before me, and turning they began to gesture for me to move quickly. Looking over my shoulder I could see the tunnel collapsing inward, the supports now breaking one after another, unable to hold the strain of the mountain above. When I turned back the rocks were starting to fall in front of me, and just as I reached the entrance all went black as Lucian and I were sealed inside. Closing my eyes one last spell escaped my lips. "Flash!" A ball of light surrounded me and the downed cleric, and I felt a great wind around me followed by the sound of sobbing. As I slowly opened my eyes I found myself and Lucian outside of the now caved in mine. Ahri was on her knees, tears dripping from her as she lamented what would have been my loss, and when she looked up to see me; carrying an unconscious black man and covered head to toe in soot, she leapt forward throwing her arms around me tightly.

"Thank goodness you're safe." She whispered softly into my ear, and were my hands free I would have gladly embraced her. We spent a good minute or two like that, her arms wrapped around my neck, her soft body pressed against mine before at last we broke apart, both of us blushing greatly.

"It's umm…good to see you again too Ahri…" I stammered clearing my throat.

"Yeah…just…just don't go doing stupid stunts like that again…" she said turning her nose up in the air as she wrapped her tails around herself. "How am I supposed to fight an exhibition match without a summoner? You're not the only one who has goals you know."

I frowned for a moment and before I could make a comeback, I felt Lucian stir on my back. As I slid him off and helped him stand on his feet, he felt his chest where the scythe had pierced him to find where I had patched up his wound. "I'm alive…but how?"

Ezreal walked up to the rest of us clasping Lucian's shoulder. "If not for the summoner and his champion, you may not have been. Their magic was the only thing that kept you from bleeding out or worse being imprisoned in that cage." Lucian gasped turning back to the mine reaching for his guns before Ezreal stilled his hand. "Woah easy there Lucian. Thresh is gone, the mine collapsed on him. He won't be hurting anyone else anymore."

Lucian let out a sigh of relief and checking to ensure both of his weapons were still on his hips he smiled, turning back to us. "Thank you…all of you. Without your help, I'd never have been able to defeat that monster. Now that he's gone, it finally feels as though the sun is once more beaming down on me. You," he said turning to me and Ahri, "if I recall correctly, I owe you a story, and you Summoner, owe me a drink." Nodding in agreement the five of us headed back into Piltover to find a pub where we could talk in peace.

As the barmaid brought me a bottle of mead, I began to pour some for everyone, save Ezreal who was still under aged. As Lucian sipped some of the honey wine he let out a satisfied sigh, before smiling and lacing both of the relics on the table. "These guns," he said, "have been tools in my family for generation. We're in the ghost hunting business I guess you could say. When we become of age, members of my family take an oath to our God that we will smite any undead we find, sending them back to the grave where they belong. The job isn't easy, but it's an important one." He guzzled a bit more of the golden liquid before placing the glass down on the table. "My wife, Sera, was more than just that. She was my partner in this business venture of ours. And man was she good at it. Her dedication to the cause was so great that I saw her take out some of the nastiest villains on her own, putting them down with just a few shots from her weapon." He pointed his finger like a gun pantomiming a shot. "We soon became famous in the shadow isles: her as the Angel of Death, sent from heaven to slay the wicked terrors of the night, and me as the Lord's Prophet: my kindness and mercy towards those less fortunate brought light to our cause. That was…until we met 'Ol Thresh." He frowned softly. "Thresh, was a jailor in our homeland. A real mean son of a bitch who enjoyed nothing more than beating prisoners with chains and torturing them to get information he knew they didn't have. They say that finally the villagers revolted and grabbing him strung him up by his own chains, leaving him there to be picked apart by birds. It wasn't until three days later that his legs started kicking again."

Ahri spoke up, "But…how is that even possible? What was it that caused him to become undead?"

Lucian leaned forward a bit and whispered. "Let me tell you something missy, sometimes…even the Devil thinks a soul is bad. He took one look at Thresh and banished him from Hell, unwilling to have him in his domain, or so the legend goes. At any rate Thresh came off from that chain, and grabbing a nearby scythe he butchered the entire town while they slept. It was said that so many souls had been claimed that night that when an Angel of Death came to collect them all he had to bring that glowing lantern you saw in the cave. The legend says that when he saw Thresh the two got into a scuffle, but that Thresh ultimately killed him, stealing the lantern and keeping the souls for some nefarious purpose."

Caitlyn frowned. "It sounds to me like he's one of those officers of the law that give us a bad name. Some of us care about justice, but a few only enjoy the power that comes with their badge."

Lucian nodded. "An unfortunate but true happening. They say for centuries Thresh wondered collecting souls, and sure enough Sera and I found plenty of nursery rhymes, legends, scrolls, all detailing a skeleton with emerald flames that snatched people in the night. He'd torture them for days before their capture, breaking their minds and when at last no one paid attention to their ramblings, he took them away to somewhere on the Shadow Isles to break their bodies before finally pulling their spirit from them. When we heard this, my wife and I immediately set out to find this fiend before he could hurt anyone else. But he was waiting for us…someone had tipped him off that we were coming. He managed to capture me in some sort of rope trap, where I dangled upside down from a tree branch. I was helpless as I watched my wife fire round after round into him, until he came to her and pulled her soul from her body. It was the most terrifying thing I witness. Her eyes went wide and she just collapsed, her body nothing more than an empty shell. He took her away from me, and with her he took my mercy and my kindness. I managed to escape from him and knowing that my wife was forever trapped in that lantern I fled, running as fast and as far as I could. The other day I received a letter with no signature informing me that I could find my wife's weapon in this town's mine. I don't know how it would have gotten there, or why, but I had to take the chance. Sure enough, this is her gun: Sin. The other is mine: Redemption." He downed his mead finishing the last of it off. "So you see Summoner, this…this gun is the only thing I have left of my wife. I can't let you take it. I need to hold on to it so I can remember what I'm fighting for on the Shadow Isles; to prevent anyone from losing someone the way I lost my Sera."

Ahri looked at me, wondering what I was going to say. I could tell from the way she was biting her lip that she was nervous that I would take the gun anyway as the grand Council had ordered me to. It's true, that when it comes to the League the Council's word is law, their orders are not to be questioned and there is no room for leeway. However…the League exists for the people so that Champions may fight for what they believe in. What sort of a representative of the League would I be to take away something so important to this man that it gives him a reason to keep fighting the evils of this world? I nodded to Lucian with a smile. "Keep the artifact Lucian, it belongs to you. And don't worry about the council, I'll go first thing tomorrow and explain everything to them. I'm sure they'll be reasonable about this and even if they aren't, by the time they come to Piltover you'll be long gone anyway." I looked to Ahri who silently mouthed 'thank you' before going back to her drink. It was then that we turned to Ezreal.

"So Ezreal, what about you? I know you must be pretty bummed about the relic hunt not panning out for you." Ezreal shrugged softly with a small grin.

"Oh it's not so important. I'll probably have my boys mine out the tunnel again. Perhaps if we can find that lantern of Thresh's I can find a way to reverse engineer it so that we free the souls locked inside so that they can finally rest in the afterlife. Even if I can't do that, I can find a place to keep it so that it will never be used to hurt someone again." I had to say, for a kid, Ezreal had a good head on his shoulders. Though I had only known him for a few hours at the most, it seemed that he genuinely cared about what happened to the people of Piltover.

"Speaking of keeping places…" Caitlyn began turning towards me, "we may need your help locating Jynx again. Can you tell us where exactly she took you in those sewers?" I could tell from Caitlyn's expression that she already knew the answer to that question but I also noticed that she was willing to try anything to make sure that Jynx ended up behind bars where she belonged. I shook my head and she let out a sigh thanking me for my help anyway.

"Oh!" I said, something suddenly occurring to me. "I remember that when I was in her hideout there was a note pinned to the wall that had this weird 'C' on it. It was the first time I had seen her get angry when I tried to read it." Caitlyn's wineglass fell from her hand shattering on the table, Vi's doing so as well in her mechanical fist.

"A…'C' you say?" The two shared nervous glances.

"Yeah. Why? What does that mean?" Caitlyn sighed and she began to scoop the broken glass up on a napkin for the barmaid to throw away before looking up at me with slightly ashamed eyes.

"The only case I've yet to crack I'm afraid. Crime all over Valoran has been on the rise lately, every day more murders, rapes, kidnappings, and robberies occur and during our investigations they've all gone back to one person. This mysterious 'C'." I frowned for a moment.

"Is it possible that 'C' is Jinx? It seems like her sense of humor to leave a calling card with a random letter on it to throw you off." Caitlyn shook her head emphatically.

"This 'C' thing has been around since I started doing my police work when I was 14. Unless Jinx has been committing crimes she was ten years old, I doubt they're the same person. The fact that you found that letter means that someone else has been calling the shots. I wish you to do a favor for me." She pulled a piece of paper from her note pad and began scribbling it. "This is a note for the council, explaining the situation with this man. I want them to grant me permission to investigate this matter further outside of Piltover so that we can stop this mysterious kingpin's crime spree once and for all. Please deliver it for me when you visit tomorrow." I nodded taking the note and slipping it into my pocket.

"Well…I think that squares everything away for now. Ahri and I need to get some rest for the Exhibition match tomorrow, but unfortunately this trip took a bit longer than I anticipated. Is there anywhere we could stay the night so that we don't have to travel all the way back to Ionia before traveling back again to the Institute?" Ahri smiled, seemingly overjoyed at the prospect of staying a night away from home. Caytlin began to think for a moment before Vi gently nudged her ribs before whispering something quietly in her ear. Caytlin began to smile before both her and Vi folded their hands resting them on the table.

"Why yes we know just the place."

* * *

As Kal and I walked up the steps I turned to see his eyebrow arched in bewilderment. "This…is there idea of a place to sleep?" I smiled my long hair swishing behind me as my tails wrapped around themselves to prevent them from damaging anything. Looking up at the building one could clearly see a sign on its wrap around porch that read "Amor Pulchra Bed & Breakfast" surrounded by intricately carved vines whose paint had faded as time had passed.

"Well I for one think it's lovely Kal. Besides, we are on vacation, there's no reason we can't sleep in a bit of luxury for a change. I'm just glad that Caytlin gave us these vouchers in exchange for our help today. After all that's happened a rest is exactly what we need." I smiled warmly from the porch to him beckoning him to follow me inside. He rolled his eyes before smiling up at me, following me inside where the concierge was waiting. It wasn't until we were checking in that we realized an awkward situation. The building only had the one suite. I looked to Kal, who blushed and looked away. I smiled to the conierge, telling him that one room was fine and that we could share. After providing us with the key, Kal and I ascended the stair case and upon unlocking the door we threw our bags down with a relaxed sigh as we flopped down on to the bed. I turned my head to look at him, raising myself on to my side.

"I'm glad you're back Kal…I was so worried that I'd never see you again." Kal looked puzzled as he turned back to face me.

"Why would you be worried though? Even if we didn't ever see one another again, the league would replace me with a new champion for you, otherwise they wouldn't be able to have the political conflict." I swear sometimes he is just so hard headed and oblivious…of course, I could be too, seeing as how I still hadn't told him the truth yet. Instead I just nuzzled against him holding on to his arm as my tails gently rested on his waist.

"Kal…I have something to confess…" he blushed as he snuggled closer to me, an act that made my heart race and my cheeks flushed as I looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes Ahri?" he whispered softly to me, his gaze matching my own as I suddenly felt my breath catch in my throat, a warm feverish feeling rushing through me.

"I…I wasn't meant…I mean…your champion…it wasn't supposed to be me." I finally said softly. "I cheated and rigged the stone to bind us…because when we first met…I thought that since you were able to resist my charm…that you would be the best one suited to help me reach my limit…" I braced myself for his wrath, expecting him to lash out at me as he had done so many times in the past. I knew what I did was wrong, but he didn't understand…this was something that was really important.

"You rigged the stone? But how? Those things are supposed to be fool proof." He said gently to me still not backing away from where we were embracing on the bed.

"Well…" I said sheepishly, my cheeks turning red once more. "My charm doesn't only work on organic objects…anything with sentience can be affected." I looked up to him, tears in my eyes as I hugged him close. "I'm so sorry Kal! Because of me you may never get your dream to come true. I didn't let you get paired with your true champion and because of that you may not be able to synch enough with me to gain the influence in the match."

Kal remained quiet for a long time, not saying anything as I bawled into his chest like a little girl. I was so ashamed of myself for reacting this way, throwing myself at his mercy like this after everything that had happened today. But it was because of everything that happened today that I had to do this. I didn't know if the next day I'd discover that I'd never have a chance to tell him. And worse what if he did something to protect me? The last time he had he nearly died from Ashe's arrow, and if he died protecting a champion that wasn't even supposed to be his to begin with…well, I'd never be able to forgive myself for that.

Kal finally spoke up. "Who was supposed to be my champion then?" I paused after he asked his question. I sighed dejectedly, I should have known he would want someone else. How could I ever help him reach his goals? Why did I ever think it was a good idea to play with someone's dreams for the sake of my own?

"I-I don't know…" I whispered softly. I looked up to him expecting to see him filled with anger, maybe even with hatred or rage. After what I saw in his face I almost wished he had been angry with me. He was smiling. He had a warm smile still on his face and feeling his arms around me he pulled me against him so my head rested in the crook of his neck and shoulder.

"Then how do you know you weren't meant to be my champion?" I blinked for a moment looking up to him. What was he saying? Was he trying to tell me something about our relationship? Or was he just going to simply screw with me so that he could show me how it feels to be deceived later.

"The way I see it Ahri…though it's only been a week, you've shown me on multiple occasions that you want to win this thing. I've seen your dedication to the League…and your dedication to me. I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the mirror and call myself a Summoner if I was so stupid as to turn down a champion who cared so much about her goals that she was willing to risk it all by joining up with a summoner that may not have been synched to her." I took a deep breath, my heart pounding in my chest. "That being said Ahri…stone or no stone…you are my champion, and don't you ever think otherwise. Don't give up on me Ahri, and I won't give up on you."

I couldn't help myself any longer. I leaned up to him and placed my lips softly against his as I pulled him against me. His lips tasted sweet to me and as I kissed him I felt him start to kiss back. My cheeks burned red like roses as we laid there sharing our kiss before I finally pulled away. I couldn't do this…I shouldn't do this. "I'm sorry…" I whispered to him as I sat up in the bed swinging my legs over the side.

"T-that's alright." He said back, a look of surprise on his face that showed he wasn't expecting it any more than I was. I smiled softly to him and stood up.

"I'm going to wash up." I said gently one of my tails softly stroking his cheek as I took my night clothes with me towards the bath room. Perhaps a cool shower would help me to clear my head. I don't know what had come over me, but especially now it was something I really didn't need.

* * *

My pulse raced when she had pressed her lips against mine. I had had my first kiss earlier today and now here I was again, sharing an intimate kiss with Ahri, my champion of all people. It's true that when she told me about the soul stone, at first I was upset…I didn't know what to think. I felt betrayed…but at the same time I felt almost, relieved. To put it simply, I felt happy that Ahri had come into my life. I had seen how concerned she was for my well-being and as much as we got on one another's nerves at times, she didn't seem the type to use someone for personal gain. Ahri had spent the entire day trying to find me…how could I be angry with her for choosing me out of the summoner's present. My eyes started to close as I pulled her body against me and into my loving embrace, her soft tail gently stroking my stomach as we shared a tender moment with one another.

And then something went off in my head, something of a red flag. This felt…wrong. I felt like this was something that we shouldn't be doing, as it would distract us from what was really important, winning the exhibition matches so that we could make it to the final tournament for Ionia. When Ahri pulled away, I didn't pursue her…she had obviously felt it too. We stayed there for a moment, not speaking until she finally stood up to go wash up. When she went into the bathroom I laid my head on my pillow, staring at the ceiling and wondering about all of the raging thoughts that were racing around in my head. As I heard the water running from the shower I just simply sat there, unable to focus enough to try to reason what just happened. I could still taste her lips on mine, and the tingling I got in my fingertips from it was one that I had never felt before, not even with my kiss from Jinx. I sat up in the bed trying to concentrate and when I looked in the mirror in the bathroom I saw her.

She stood in the shower, staring upward at it clearly deep in thought. Her entire body was exposed to me in the reflection of that looking glass, the cool water flowing down her skin and beading up before they dripped from her to land with a light splash on the ground below. She had the body of a goddess, a form of perfection that I found impossible to tear away from as her hands wrapped around her stomach, pressing her lovely breasts against one another giving me a better view. I felt so wrong for doing this, I was such a terrible person and a summoner to be peeping on Ahri like this…but at the same time it was such a wonderful image that I had ceased to care. All I could think about was what it would be like to have that body pressed against mine even for one night.

After a few minutes she finally turned off the water, and stepping out of the shower her long black hair went down her back all the way to her lovely ass, that was supple yet toned. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't look away from Ahri, her body was so mesmerizing that it was almost hypnotic, as if drawing my feelings closer to her. It wasn't until she wrapped a towel around herself that I was finally able to turn away from her, and in order to hide my obvious excitement from her I simply turned to my side and after a while sleep overtook me.

The next morning, no words were shared between us. We didn't discuss what had happened the previous night, and I certainly didn't tell her about how much I had admired what I witnessed or how I saw her body throughout my dreams. This wasn't right, I knew it. This wasn't love this was foul, corrupted, and tainted lust and I didn't want to push that onto Ahri, not when we both had so much at stake. We ate our food the next morning, still keeping quiet and on the train to the Institute of War we would always exchange glances at one another when we thought that the other wasn't looking. On occasion our eyes would meet, only causing us to both blush before we looked away from one another.

When we finally reached the station Ahri and I disembarked as I took our bags and slung them over my shoulder. And leaving them with the front desk we both entered the Council room of the Great hall, our shoes clicking against the polished marble as the heavy doors closed behind us.

I explained what had occurred in Piltover to the Council, their three faces staring intently at the two of us. It was all very intimidating and without thought Ahri's hand and mine sought out one another's for comfort as I continued to pitch my case to these three who governed over the League of Legends. "So you see Counselors… I decided to let Lucian keep the artifact. After all, is it not our duty to help our citizens resolve conflict in their lives in a way that is good for the world?"

One of the Council members, a crimson robe on leaned forward, the hood casting a dark shadow over his face concealing his identity. "Summoner Kal'adamsul…do you know what the most important fact of your life is at this current moment?"

Ahri and I exchanged glances before I looked back up to the councilor, half expecting the both of us to be banished from the League for disobeying their orders. "No Counselor, I do not."

"The most important fact in your life right now Summoner…" the voice said in a deep tone that echoed through the hall. "is that we sent no letter asking you to travel to Piltover."


	8. Chapter 8

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 8

Time seemed to slow down at that moment. I couldn't believe what they were telling me. "What do you mean?" I asked softly, trying to wrap my mind around the news I had just been given. The counselor leaned forward in his chair before speaking once more.

"It is not within the practice of this Council to send first time summoners on dangerous missions, especially not to foreign locations where their presence could cause a disturbance. What do you think would happen if we sent a Demacian summoner into Noxus? I promise you things would not end well. That being said, we are not the ones who sent that letter. Whoever did so wanted you there for some purpose, whatever it may be. The important thing now is that the both of you are safe." He leaned back in his chair letting the silence once more drape over the room like a blanket, thick and smothering in its emptiness.

Another Counselor leaned forward to pulling back her hood to reveal her face to the room. She was rather attractive for her age, being in her late forties, her jet black hair pulled up into a bun. "Conselor, if I may, perhaps the news we heard earlier today concerns this gentleman and this lady. Even if not, judging by their report they are more than capable of handling such a task." The Counselor who had previously spoken sighed and he too removed his hood, revealing a gruff appearance, a small brown beard forming under his chin. He looked slightly younger, though the scar on his left cheek showed evidence that he was not a stranger to conflict.

"Counselor, you know as well as I that it is not customary to remove our hood before a summoner, though I understand why you have." He turned to face me and Ahri, his piercing green eyes staring directly into ours. "The task we are about to bestow upon you Summoner is not an easy one. What we are to tell you is not to leave this room and must be kept secret under all circumstances. We are removing our hoods to reveal ourselves to you for one reason and one reason only."

The third Counselor removed his hood as well, revealing an older man with a long silver beard, his hair pulled up into a top knot that framed his wrinkled face well. He too leaned forward, resting his hands upon the pulpit where he sat. "You see young Summoner, from the actions we have heard from the people you've helped thus far, we know you can be trusted. We reveal ourselves to you so that you know that we too can be trusted. A dark shadow has befallen over Valoran and we need your help to reveal its source."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Releasing Ahri's hand I stepped forward. "People I've…Counselor I think you've gotten me mistaken with someone else. I've helped no one save dragging someone out of the fire and back into the frying pan. You said so yourself, I am only a first session summoner."

The brown-haired man's lips curled up into a smile as he turned to the older man. "I like this kid, he reminds me of myself when I was his age. Listen kid, I can tell you with confidence, war is a bitch. Sometimes a hero isn't the one who kills the bad guy, it's the one who gets the good guys out so they can fight another battle elsewhere. Your description of Lucian's traits, and the fact that you went against what at the time you believed to be High Council Orders means you've got a good sense of judgment." Ahri snickered behind me at this before clearing her throat, the smile still evident on her face.

The woman cleared her throat to gain our attention before speaking once more. "Listen well Summoner, this is vitally important. All over Runeterra, Champions have been disappearing. Something…or someone…has found a way to nullify their abilities and make them vanish without a trace. Some of the Champions taken are one's that have participated and emerged victorious multiple times throughout the League's history."

Ahri gasped before stepping forward quickly. "But how is that possible? The laws say that only a champion can harm another champion. Just as a summoner is the only one whom can harm a summoner." The council woman nodded slowly before replying.

"This is true…for bound champions. The ones who were taken were ones who had yet to be bound to a summoner, and because of such we have no way of tracking them down. Both of you have shone a deal of courage in Piltover, which is why we will be sending you to find these champions. As native Ionians most territories will have no objections to your presence, and the ones who do object…"

The old man gave a wise smile as he leaned forward. "Let's just say that we know how to make a roll of red tape last a very, very, long time. As we said before, this information is to be kept from everyone. From now on you cannot trust anyone who is outside of this room." I looked to each of them, my stomach suddenly tightening as I became nervous. This was a huge burden of responsibility they put on me. I already had worries about being able to guide Ahri enough in an Exhibition, but this…this was an entirely new level of strength that I wasn't sure I had.

The war veteran peered down at me, his eyes searching mine as though he could read exactly what I was thinking. "Do not fret Summoner, we know that your power is not as great as those who have been summoning since the founding of the League. As the three of us are under constant scrutiny from all of Valoran, it's important to know that we cannot offer you any assistance or even acknowledgement of your quest. But that does not mean we are letting you leave here empty handed."

Each of the Counselors raised their hands, glowing orbs appearing of different scintillating colors that swirled like an ever turning nexus. The ground beneath our feet began to glow as magical energy began to flow drawing an intricate pattern beneath our feet that led to the center of the great hall, where a pedestal slowly raised from the floor. Inside of the column was a hollowed out chamber, wherein resided a strange looking glove, that was an obsidian black with golden swirls that formed archaic and mystical runes.

"This," began the old man, "is an artifact from ancient time, from before the Leagues founding. It is called a Rune Glove. While you wield it your magic will become even more powerful, and we will provide you with rune stones that enhance it further. Because of the pact you made with your champion here, her magic too will increase in strength, so long as you use your sphere of influence to help her in battle."

I walked nervously to the compartment and lifted the glove from its resting place. As I touched it the thing leapt at me causing me to stumble backwards, only to be caught by Ahri. The glove opened itself, wrapping around my hand and wrist like a boa constrictor, and with a searing pain I felt it dig into my flesh, using the magic in my blood to power itself as a crimson glow flooded over the golden patterns. I flexed my hand, feeling a bolstering strength inside that filled me with a raw warmth I had not experienced before. Examining it closer I found that the red energy lines outlined small grooves that were made to house some sort of slotted object within the glove, and as I looked inside I found a handful of hexagonal stone each with strange symbols engraved on them. "What are these?" I asked as the pillar began to sink back into the marble floor.

"Those Summoner are the Rune Stones we mentioned earlier. As it stands now it would be unsafe for you to slot in more than one, as each stone placed causes a larger strain on your magical essence but for every one you place on your glove your power will double. Use them wisely summoner, for we need not tell you what happens if your essence goes out."

Ahri looked puzzled as I nodded a grim expression on my face. "I don't understand…what happens if he over works his essence." Turning to her I sighed softly. "Unlike the abilities of champions who use the universal energy around them to cast spells, a summoner uses magic that feeds on their own life source. Their aura or magical essence if you will." Ahri nodded in understanding.

The female Counselor leaned forward with a nod. "Because of this a summoner is able to cast more powerful spells than champions, however this comes with a terrible price. If a Summoner were to overstep himself and cast too many spells at a time, or push their power beyond their limits their aura would experience a magical rebound that would have grave consequences."

Ahri frowned. "What sort of grave consequences?"

"It's different for every person," I explained, "but the most common is a lack of stability within our atomic structure. The molecules of our body are unable to be restrained by our aura any longer and begin to vibrate at high speeds."

"How is that harmful? That just seems to me like you'd be moving back and forth really quickly." She said. I smiled at her, while I knew I had to be forgiving that she didn't know these things, it was still rather adorable that she seemed so unknowing about the way a Summoner's magic worked.

"To make a long story short, the feedback causes them to rub together often resulting in what summoner's often call E.S.C. or Excessive Spontaneous Combustion." Ahri tilted her head still a little confused. I sighed softly. "All of our molecules get set on fire and we explode."

Ahri frowned at that. "So you're telling me that by wearing this thing, using your magic could kill you? That isn't worth the risk Kal." I gently took her hand in an attempt to reassure her before continuing.

"It is dangerous Ahri, I won't deny that. But a Summoner can feel his own aura and we're trained to know our limits. In the fights we've been in, I've made sure to keep myself within safe boundaries because I'm not willing to risk harm to myself, or those nearby should I E.S.C."

"Promise me this Kal…you won't use those runes unless it is absolutely necessary. Promise me." Ahri looked deep into my eyes pleading that I would grant her request. I nodded softly before remembering that we were still before the Council. Turning back to them I bowed politely.

"Thank you Counselors for this gift. Ahri and I will embark on this task, and I swear to you that we will find these champions, and if they're still alive we'll bring them home." The Counselors all reached back and pulled their hoods once more over their heads to conceal their features.

"One last thing before you go Summoner. You mentioned that the letter came with an observation crystal. The enchantments on the institute prevent scrying from any kind, but we'd like to examine it still. Perhaps by studying it we can trace it back to its creator." I reached into my pocket and grabbing the small purple gem I held it up as one of the Counselor's used their magic to take it from my hand before causing it to vanish to a secure realm.

"Is there anything you wish to know of us before you leave Summoner?" The older man asked from beneath his hood.

"I have just three questions Counselor. Where should we start? What are we to do about the Exhibition matches?" The Counselors looked at one another before leaning forward.

"Of the champions we've heard to be missing a few stood out highly on our list, one's that you need to find as quickly as possible due to their high value to the League. Your first one that you should find is a young girl by the name of Annie. She was last seen at her parent's home in Demacia, before she didn't show up on her way home from school. Annie is an incredibly powerful sorceress and she always keeps her familiar on her person. Whoever took her is no slouch Summoner, you must exercise extreme caution. As for your matches, do not worry. We will inform your team that the League has requested that you take special training as part of an experimental study to reduce the harmful effects of magic on the world." I nodded softly in understanding before the woman leant forward.

"And your third question?" she asked curiously.

I turned looking to Ahri nervously. I gently bit my lip, knowing that the question would most likely hurt her feelings, but ever since last night I had to know. It had been eating at me in my sleep and throughout most of the day. I turned back to the council before clearing my throat. "I wish to know if there is a test to prove that a Summoner and Champion are rightfully compatible. A test that doesn't require a sentient construct." The three hooded figures looked at one another puzzled before turning back to the two of us. I heard Ahri take a deep breath, shifting nervously from one foot to the other as they spoke.

"We have heard of such a device. It is said that somewhere in Noxus there is a man who possesses a pair of rings, and when worn by both a Champion and Summoner, it will show if they are compatible. But they come with a price. If they are compatible, the rings will permanently bind the Summoner with the Champion, forcing the two together for eternity in the league so that neither can form a pact with anyone but one another. If they are not…their pact will be severed, and neither will be able to bind themselves to anyone again. If you like summoner, we will research more into these relics and give you what we find upon your return." I bowed politely to them thanking them for their assistance.

I turned towards Ahri, whose eyes were unable to look into mine and bidding the council farewell I walked past her, my coat trailing behind me. Silently Ahri turned following me out of the large double doors that led out of the Institute's grand hall. As we boarded the train bound for the port, I couldn't help but wonder how Caitlyn and Vi were doing in Piltover.

* * *

Meanwhile

"You've disappointed me Jinx. I do not like to be disappointed." Hanging from the wall of an unknown chamber, the blue haired criminal mastermind breathed heavily, her body covered head to toe in cuts and bruises from the torture she had endured. "You had him in your sights. Your job was simple, to distract the police while he walked into our trap."

Coughing up a bit of blood Jinx sagged against the chains with a pained groan. "There…was a change of plans…he *cough* came to the restaurant and ended up getting arrested with me…" The shadowy figure turned slapping her hard with the back his hand causing her to shout in pain before whimpering softly.

"Do you think me stupid Jinx?! I could see everything that happened. I saw you and him running through the sewers. You had plenty of opportunities to kill that summoner and leave his corpse to the rats but you didn't. I could see it in your eyes, there was something about this Summoner that made you like what you saw in him and because you let that stop you from doing your job, you are being punished." He turned away from her to face the fiery skeleton that stood with his arms crossed across his chest; the green lantern hanging from his belt loop emitting the soft maddening whispers that filled the room.

"And do not think you are safe either Thresh! You let him escape when he was right there. You should have been able to easily overpower him and drain his soul, even after I worked so hard to get you the soul of his younger sister!" Thresh attempted to explain himself but before he could speak the shadow spoke again. "Silence! I don't want to hear any excuses you foul abomination. You're lucky that I don't banish you back to Hell where you belong. The only reason it's Jinx up there instead of you is because at least you were smart enough to not give the Summoner information regarding our plans!"

Grabbing the scythe from Thresh's grasp the silhouette turned and stabbed the sharp metal into Jinx's thigh causing her to scream in anguish as it pierced through her femur. "He…" she gasped, "he doesn't have to die…it's not him you want anyway!" The shadow twisted the blade roughly causing her to open her mouth and release a silent scream of pain before he leaned closer to her.

"Now you listen to me you pathetic bitch. You have failed me for the last time. I'm going to put you through the worst pain you could ever imagine and when I'm done I'm going to send you as a message to your dear summoner so that he remember what happens to people who cross me." She gasped for air, her lungs moving in and out rapidly as he jerked the scythe from her leg causing her to grit her teeth.

"You can't kill me…you don't have the power to kill a champion. It's not allowed, even with your little…ungh…loophole." He smirked softly and grabbing a long, thin metal spike he turned back to her.

"That," he said placing the metal spike just at her temple, her eyes wide in horror as picked up a small mallet, "depends entirely on how you define living." She began to scream as Thresh watched the horrifying events play out and with the sound of the mallet hitting the spike on the head, the screaming stopped leaving the room in silence.

The shadow turned back to Thresh who immediately fell to his knees begging for forgiveness from whom he called his master and the man grabbing a rag wiped to blood from his hands before spitting on the now silent Jinx. "Put this waste of space where they will find it Thresh." He said before leaving the room tucking the rag back into his sleeve. As he continued deeper into the unknown building he opened a heavy iron door slipping inside. Walking past beakers and flasks of different sizes, each bubbling with different colored liquids of unknown chemicals, he came upon a room where a man was bent over a workbench, sparks flying from a welding iron as he worked. "Viktor. I trust we are on schedule?"

The man who had been welding turned around slipping the goggles on to his forehead as he nodded to his boss. "Yes sir, the device is almost complete. It should be done within the month, and when it does I hope that you will remember your end of the agreement." The shadow nodded and clasped his hand on Viktor's shoulder, in a congratulatory way.

"But of course. You've done excellent work Viktor." As the man turned to leave the engineer to his work an evil grin came to his face. "It won't be long now…" he whispered softly to himself. "Soon the League will be under my control and all of the world's champions will be bound to me."

* * *

I sighed softly as I watched Kal stare lazily out the window of the train. He hadn't said a word since we left the Institute of War, though with the large responsibility they had shoved on him, I couldn't blame his mind for running rampant with thoughts. My own went back to the kiss we had shared the night before, and I knew that it too probably wasn't offering much assistance. I watched as the trees flew past us out the window, and resting my chin on my fist I tried to enjoy the scenery but found myself unable to stop thinking about what he had asked. I had expected him to want to know the truth…that didn't surprise me at all. But when they mentioned those side effects…it made me question how far he was willing to go, how much he was willing to risk to find the answers he was searching for.

I thought about telling Kal about _him_, it was something that he deserved to know. But when I looked at him, sitting in the bench across from me deep in thought, I knew now was not the best time. He had enough on his plate as it was, he didn't need me to make things more complicated by laying my emotional issues on him. I wanted to do something to help…I just didn't know what. It was then that a devious smile came to my face. What is the best thing to get a man's mind off something? I asked myself this, and the answer was simple. A distraction. Standing up I gently sat on the bench next to him, laying my head in his lap causing him to look down rather shocked.

"Ahri? What are you…?" I quickly shushed him by putting a finger to his lips. I didn't want words to ruin this, and I most certainly didn't want either of us to change our minds. My finger trailed slowly from his lips down his chest where I drew small circles before letting my arm drop to my side, the other one crossing just under my breast.

"Shut up and keep still…I'm sleepy and you make such a good pillow." I teased him as I purred softly, my tails reaching up to gently stroke his cheek playfully. As the soft fur brushed against his face I could see it making his cheeks turn a soft pink with bashfulness and I knew I had succeeded in my efforts to bring his mind to other things. More important things. I closed my eyes slightly, making sure to arch my back so that my breasts jutted out further in an attempt to give him a peek down my top so that he could see my cleavage. I heard his breath catch in his lungs but before I could tease him any further, it was then that I felt his hand running through my hair, so soft and tender. I murred softly at the contact as I opened my eyes to find myself gazing ever so deeply into his. Those deep blue eyes of his that made me think of the deep ocean just before a storm would stir it. They were so comforting and deep I felt that I could get lost in them and stare at them all day. He smiled softly at me and gently began to stroke the top of my head, occasionally stopping to scratch me gently behind my ears. I almost felt insulted he was treating me like some sort of pet, but with the way his touch felt, it was so soothing that I let the thought go almost instantly, instead choosing to press myself closer to him.

We stayed that way almost the entire train ride, my head in his lap and his hands in my hair. It had been a long time since I had felt so safe, so comfortable with a person that my eyes began to feel heavy, and despite the fact that it may have started as an excuse, I could feel sleep beginning to take me as I closed my eyes, my summoner's scent wrapping around me like a warm blanket.

* * *

Our train ride ended all too quickly. I didn't quite know what to say to Ahri after we had left the chamber, I thought that she must have hated me for still wanting to find out the truth about who I was supposed to be bound to. It wasn't that I didn't like being bound to Ahri, the kiss we shared last night proved to me well enough that there was something special between us. Unable to face her or the possibility of having upset her with my question I simply stared out the window for the longest time, staring up at the clouds in the sky and trying to pick out shapes. There was a fox…damn it. I sighed softly and my attention was suddenly grabbed when I felt her head resting upon my lap. I tried to object to such a public display of affection, but she managed to silence me without nothing but the feeling of her finger on my lips. It was nice to see that she wasn't too upset about all that had happened, and the fact that the burden of our task didn't weight too heavily on her in some strange way helped to ease the burden of it on myself. She stirred for a moment, lifting her back and causing me to get a glimpse straight down her shirt as her tail stroked my cheek gently. I couldn't stop blushing and nuzzling against her soft tail I began to stroke her until she fell asleep.

I rested my gloved hand on her flat stomach, happy to have her so close to me as I turned my attention back to the scenery. I gently stroked her tummy as she slept, my gaze being torn between the innocence looking out the window and the temptation of looking down at the beautiful creature who had made my lap a place to rest. Finally deciding to keep my eyes on her I gently leaned down to put a kiss on her forehead. It wasn't long after that that we arrived at the port where a ship bound for Ionia was waiting for us. We had decided after leaving the Grand Hall that getting supplies for our journey was definitely priority number one so we determined that we needed to return to Ahri's home in order to pack up before heading back to the other side of Valoran to investigate the disappearance of the young girl in Demacia. Seeing that she was still asleep I softly lifted her head before laying her back down on the bench so as not to wake her, and after putting on our backpacks I lifted her in my arms carrying her from the train. She stirred momentarily, her beautiful golden eyes opening and gazing into mine as she wrapped her arms around my neck, before once more falling asleep against my chest. Smiling to the conductor who gave me a nod of understanding, I carried her towards the ship, the normally crowded streets unusually empty as though the universe would have done anything to ensure she did not wake.

As we boarded the ship I sat on a bench overlooking the ocean delicately placing her back down so her head rested in my lap. Like a vigil keeping watch over his charge I sat there, my hands in her hair as I waited for us to finally reach the land we called our home.

The sun was beginning to set over Ionia and when the ship's horn blew Ahri yawned stretching softly in a way that gave me another glimpse of her beautiful figure. She was so embarrassed to have slept on my lap all this time that she quickly began to apologize profusely. She couldn't even recall the small moment when she woke while I carried her form the train to the ship. When I told her about how she looked so serene that I didn't wish to wake her she rewarded me with a soft kiss on the cheek, an expression of our relationship, however complicated and undefined thought it may be.

As we reached the small hole that marked our home, we leapt in eager to get some rest after our trip. We slid down to find that something had left a long scratch all the way down the metallic ramp that led to the front of the house. The door was cracked open, though the latch was broken as though someone had kicked it in. The bliss from our ride was gone now, my instincts went into overdrive as I gestured for Ahri to take one side of the door while I took the other. My hand ignited in flames as I prepared a spell and Ahri held her Orb in hand, ready to lash out at the intruder who lay on the other side of the door. Turning quickly I kicked the door in to find sitting in one of the chairs, eyes blank with a small bit of drool running down the side of her mouth, Jinx. Around her neck was a large sign that simply read, "Knock, Knock Summoner."

Rushing to Jinx, Ahri and I removed the sign from her to find that strapped to her chest was a vest of dynamite. A timer clicked down slowly, one digit at a time. Examining the vest carefully Ahri and I discovered that it had been made tamper proof, so that short of removing the person's arms and lifting it over her head it would go off if we tried to remove it. Ahri looked at me with worry, unsure of what to do. I closed my eyes, my brain pounding in my skull as I came up with and rejected several ideas one after the other until finally a plan arose. Grabbing Jinx's wrist I closed my eyes, the glove glowing brightly on my hand as I once more activated my Flash spell, causing us to teleport precisely ten feet away, the dynamite vest falling in a heap on the chair. Immediately Ahri and I began to run with the zombified Jinx in my arms and just as we made it outside of the hole a large explosion shook the ground beneath us sending patches of dirt and grass into the air from the force of the dynamite. Ahri and I looked at one another, breathing heavily as we looked into the large hole where the earth used to cover our home, only to find the entire thing in ruins. Now it was nothing more than a pile of cinders and fading embers as thin whisps of smoke rose into the sky. It was then that gravity of our situation began to sink in, and as we stood there my heart broke over and over again as I watched the tears fall from Ahri's cheeks as a lament to the loss of her home.

I may not have known who was responsible for these events, but whoever it was I was coming for them. I swore to myself a coven, right then and there. If I ever met the one who had done these things to us, there would be no trial. There would be no law or justice. There would only be one thing to bring this conflict to an end: his demise.


	9. Chapter 9

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 9

Ahri and I watched as the smoke from the burning remains of our home filled the night air, blocking out what was once a beautiful full moon. The catatonic Jinx was held in my arms, a glossy look in her eyes as the events of the world were kept from her by some mad man's sick twisted game. I looked to Ahri who was still sniffling as she watched the only home she had ever known turn into a pile of ash as it was consumed by the ever reaching flames.

"Come on Ahri…let's go." I whispered softly as I turned with Jinx in my arms.

"Let's go? Let's go?! That's all you can say?!" She slowly began to get angrier as she started to shout at me. "This is all your fault! Every single bit of it! The sign on Jinx was for you! The bomb they made was meant to kill you! Because you had to go and be all dutiful to the point where we walked into an obvious trap, you pissed off someone somewhere and now they're out to get you! Not me, you!"

"Ahri, calm down."

"Don't you dare tell me to be calm. Ever since I've met you it's been one bad thing after another Kal! I thought that with a new summoner things would be better, but you're worse!"

"Shut up."

"In fact you've done absolutely nothing to help me this entire time we've been together other than show me a few 'tricks' so that you could treat me as some pet in an arena! I forgave you Kal because I knew you didn't mean to do it but this…this is too much! You've ruined my life Kal!"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed angrily, gently putting Jinx down on the ground. "You think this is how I pictured my first term as a summoner to go? You think I expected someone to just randomly want me dead, despite that I had done nothing to them? To be honest I really don't care what this guy's game is. I don't care what he wants because as far as I'm concerned it is none of my damned business! All I care about, all I've EVER cared about is making sure that Ionia is safe." I glared at her blinking away tears of anger and rage.

"Why the hell do you care so much Kal? What's the point of it all?! What difference does it make if you win or don't win because in fifteen years it'll just happen all over again!" I felt as if she had just slapped me in the face. "That's right Kal! You're not doing or accomplishing anything! You're just delaying the inevitable until it happens. You think Noxus will ever give up trying to conquer us? They don't care how long it takes, they just want power! But you, no you're Kal, summoner of champions, perfect, fair-playing Kal. But when has fair play ever gotten you anywhere Kal? Ever?!"

I took a deep breath and turned my back on her. "Hey don't you turn away from me Kal. I'm not done yet."

"Yes…yes you are." She came up behind me and shoved me.

"The hell I am, I'm just getting started."

"My little sister died... okay?"

"…what?"

I turned back around the tears falling from my cheeks as I stared at her. "When I was little, during the first Noxus invasion…my little sister and I went outside to play despite our mother's warning. We were playing hide and seek, and I had ducked behind a crate while she looked for me. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a Noxus soldier by accident." I cleared my throat as I tried not to choke on the next words I was going to say. "I still don't know why he did it…maybe just for the fun of it…maybe he was just having a bad day…but for whatever reason he turned around and stabbed my little sister with his spear, over and over and over again. I watched from behind a crate while my little sister, my RESPONSIBILITY, was killed in front of me all because she bumped into some asshole's leg while he was standing in the street."

Ahri remained silent as she lowered her head, knowing that the conversation was over. I turned and picked up Jinx again. "If you don't want to come with me Ahri, fine. But I promised my sister at her grave that I wouldn't rest until I ensured that Ionia was safe for everyone. This isn't the way I wanted things to happen, but now this guy has made things personal."

"Personal…" Ahri whispered.

"He hurt someone for helping me. He's attempted to have me slain by a skeletal undead, to the point where he wants me dead so badly that he brought my sister's soul from the dead just to trap her in a glass lantern because he hoped that it would shut me down. And worse…" I turned back to face her. "He burned down the house of the best friend I have in this world, and he's not going to get away with what he's done. I promise you that. I may not prove that this guy is the same one that's been kidnapping champions, but I'm going to end this, one way or another." I turned back towards the port and began walking with Jinx in my arms.

I heard footsteps behind me before soft delicate arms wrapped around my waist, embracing me as she nuzzled against my back. "Oh Kal…" Ahri whispered to me softly. "I could never abandon you…you're my summoner, and as dangerous or inconvenient as it may be…I care about you and because of that I don't want you to ever be left alone." I sighed softly before smiling as she unwrapped from me to walk beside me.

"The truth is Kal…I've got some scars from my past too." Ahri spoke softly as she blinked softly. "I used to have another summoner Kal…in a lot of ways he was like you. Head-strong, stubborn, incredibly driven and passionate…" I looked to her, tilting my head slightly as she spoke. She had never mentioned another summoner before. That must have been the man in the photograph…the one she burned.

"What happened to him?" I asked unsure if I was invading her privacy or rubbing salt in old wounds.

"Well…to put it simply, he used me Kal. He knew that I was attracted to him…and soon enough I fell for him…hard. At one point I even gave myself to him…the first man I'd ever been with…the only man I've ever been with." She sniffled a little closing her eyes.

"Only man? I thought you've slept with dozens of men…" I asked, before realizing what I had said. "Umm…that came out worse than I meant it to…"

"It's okay…that's what I told you." She said softly before shaking her head. "That's not true. I lied to you when we first met because I wanted to see if you would want me because you thought I was easy, or if you wanted me because I was powerful, or whatever. The truth is…you didn't want me at all…and that's why I wanted you."

"Then what's the real story…tell me what really happened to you Ahri." I said softly as we began walking to the dock to get on the ship to the mainland.

"The truth is this…the first time I gathered a human's life essence…the one I told you about on the battle field? It wasn't something I stole…it was a gift. The dying man said he wanted me to tell his family of his fate, and that he'd died for the sake of Demacia so with his dying breath he used a spell that allowed me to absorb his life energy."

"I see…but then you realized you weren't fully human."

She smiled softly to me, tears still in her eyes as we boarded the ship. We ended up getting a cabin below decks and I set Jinx on the bed before Ahri and I went back up to the dock to talk about her past.

"You were right. About that part atleast. At first, I didn't really care so much. I was close enough…and that was fine with me. I began to enjoy my new found freedom, trying all the new human things I could never do as a fox, all of the foods I could never eat." She smiled at me. "It was when the first Noxus invasion of Ionia happened…I was young and foolish and didn't know anything about the cold hearts of men. When I'd walk past the soldiers, they would all stare at me, admiring me and my newly acquired beauty."

"Humility isn't really in your vocabulary huh?" I teased nudging her side playfully. She turned to look up at me and punched my arm frowning.

"This is serious Kal. Please just listen." She paused for a moment and then wrapping her arms around the arm she had punched she rested her head against it.

"Well…I enjoyed the attention. The admiration and the way that the men tripped over themselves just to talk to me. It was something I had never experienced as a fox. After all, who would want a fox near their home? To humans we're just pests." When she released my arm I wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her against my side as we looked out over the ocean.

"At one point…one of the soldiers asked if he could come into my room. A few others had come before him offering flowers and sweets and gifts. I thought this time would be no different. But I was wrong." I turned to look at her. I could feel her shaking like a leaf in the wind, and releasing her for a moment I took off my coat and wrapped it around her shoulders before holding her close again.

"As it turns out…the man wanted something a bit more than meaningless kisses or batting of eyelashes…" She frowned shuddering once more as she recalled the events. "He pushed me down on to the bed, ripping off my clothes before covering my mouth so I couldn't scream. I struggled against him, but to no avail. It wasn't until I saw him remove his clothes that it became too much. In my fear something happened…I dug my claws into his wrists and I could feel myself stealing life energy from him." I watched her face as she continued to tell her tale, and I couldn't help but notice how she pressed herself closer to me when she talked about it. The opposite reaction I'd have imagined had I been in a similar situation. "I watched him wither away, the life drained from his entire body until he was nothing more than a pile of dust..." The look on her face was completely passive. She showed no emotion, though I could tell that the experience must have shaken her pretty bad. I could see it in those beautiful golden eyes.

"I decided then that all men were really evil beings, driven only by desire. I wanted nothing more than to simply waste as many of them as I could, drain them of their life essences because I felt I could put it to better use. But as I drained men, one after another after another, I began to wonder. One of the men I had charmed had a family…a wife and two children. I found the photos in his wallet when he... when he died. He had come to ask if I'd seen his kids, they had been playing in the street earlier and hadn't come home yet." She frowned looking down at her feet. "I grabbed him and kissed him…he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him until my magic took effect. When I began to drain him…I got something more than just his life essence. I got a glimpse of his memories…how happy he was with his family, how much he truly cared about his wife and children. I immediately knew I had made a terrible, terrible mistake. I wanted to be punished…I wanted to suffer for what I'd done to him, to all of the men who didn't deserve what I did to them. So I went to the Institute of War and asked them to lock me up. I wanted them to throw me in a room and destroy the key but then they offered another way. I could pay my debt to Ionia by becoming her Champion and fighting in the League of Legends. I eagerly agreed, anything I could do to appease the feeling of guilt I had in my stomach." I watched her as tears continued to stream down her face. Taking hold of her chin I gently turned her to look at me, my eyes seeking hers out in the moonlit night as my thumb gently brushed the salty streaks away. She nuzzled into my hand for a moment before continuing onward.

"That's when I met him…my first Summoner. At first he was sweet and kind…he said the nicest things to me and treated me so well. I did everything he asked me too…I wanted nothing more than to make him feel the same way he made me feel. But then something in him changed…he began to demand that I not address him by his name. That I was only allowed to call him Summoner because I was nothing more than a Champion. I thought he loved me…so I did as he asked. He told me to give myself to him…so I did. Eventually I found out what he really wanted…" I looked to her the sadness still in her eyes. "He wanted me to drain him like the others…or rather, do the opposite of that. He wanted me to funnel my power into him…make him stronger than he already was. I swore to myself when I entered the league that I'd never use that power again. But still he insisted. He wouldn't stop pushing me and when I finally flat out refused…he left. He abandoned me to be on my own without a summoner, saying he didn't want something as worthless as a weak, cowardly, champion." I stared at her quietly, not knowing what to say to her before I smiled softly.

"In the academy…they made us all write our own creeds. It was a little after I selected my glyph. I figured 'Do no harm' was a little eccentric so I began to think of my own, one that would represent how I truly felt about the league. My creed is 'Fac mihi viam, in te confidentibus diam'."

She looked up at me curiously, wondering how this was relevant to her story. "What does it mean?"

I smiled at her and with the back of my hand gently brushed the hair from her face where it had stuck from her tears before traveling to the back of it. "It means 'Rely on me, the way I rely on you'." She blushed at my gesture staring deep into my eyes, almost as if she were looking into my soul. "A summoner doesn't rule over a champion Ahri…in the end we count on you to help us, just as much as you count on us to help you. I've never seen you as anything less than an equal Ahri…and I'm sorry your old summoner was stupid enough to not see the amazing person who had been put into his life."

She smiled softly at me as my hand let her silky strands become intwined between my fingers. I pulled her closer to me, leaning in I brought her lips to mine, kissing her softly. I knew I had already told myself that this was wrong, that we shouldn't be doing this, that we had bigger things to worry about…but how could I resist kissing those beautiful pink lips. Every moment we touched I felt like she was sparking with energy, her kisses were soft and sensual. This felt so right to me and I knew that at least for this brief moment, here on this ship there was no League. There was no Ionia, no Thresh, no villainous mad man, no Noxus, no conflict…there was one thing. One thing only that was more important than all of those things combined. And that one thing was her, the beautiful fox woman who had managed, despite all odds and intentions from either of us, to capture my heart and claim it as her own. Tilting my head slightly to the side my tongue slipped out gently caressing her lips before softly pressing on them. Immediately she surrendered to my request and desire, her lips parting against mine as our tongues danced with one another in a passionate French kiss that seemed to last the entire night.

* * *

After everything that happened…after every horrible word spoken, after every feeling hurt, after every tear that had been shed by the both of us, we had arrived here. We had come to this, the most amazing point, where for the first time in a very long time I trusted him completely. When I told him my story…I expected him to reject me. To push me away and call me a monster for the crimes I had committed, for the people I had killed. I have no doubt in my mind even now that had I told him what really occurred when we first met a week ago that he would have flat out refused me as his champion. But now…things were different between the both of us. There was no pretending any more, I couldn't fool myself into thinking that he meant nothing to me anymore. Over such a short amount of time I had seen Kal do nothing but give of himself for other people…that much was clear now that I knew why he was so driven. I felt terrible for the things I had said to him…and I knew that he probably felt terrible about the way he acted when we first met and some of the things he said, we both did. But none of that mattered now, not to me. All that mattered to me at that moment was that he didn't stop kissing me with his tender lips. That he wouldn't release me from his embrace. If I could have I would have stayed like this with him forever, but one has to wake up from a dream, even if it means returning to the cold world that is reality. But for now…I kissed him with all the passion I could provide, softly sucking on his tongue as soft moans escaped from the both of us. Eventually as time went on we gave pause. Pulling apart from him I could feel my heart racing in my chest and realizing the time we decided to call it a night both of us slightly bashful about the kiss we shared. Since the cabin only had two beds, he offered to sleep on the floor but I wouldn't have it. The two of us crawled into the small bunk and I watched him as he rested in his peaceful slumber, his arms wrapped around me like a protective cocoon, attempting to shield me from all the evil and pain that was in his power to repel. I rested my head on his chest, and in time I fell asleep to the soft pulsing rhythm of his heartbeat.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to find Ahri snuggled against me. She looked so cute and peaceful the way her long hair draped over her face. Careful not to wake her I gently took the wrist that wrapped over my chest and slowly began to move it before she took a deep breath before whispering softly to me, "Not for another ten minutes or I'll beat you…" Her face cracked into a smile as she looked up at me golden eyes shining like stars.

I took a deep breath, I knew she wasn't going to like what I had to say but I need to say it. "Listen Ahri…there's something I need to say."

"So do I Kal. There's something I want to say to you too." She smiled softly at me and gently let me go before sitting up in the bunk careful not to hit her head on the one above her as she stood up. She took a deep breath and sighed before turning back to me. "You go first."

"Alright." I gently scratched the back of my head trying to find a way to express my feelings to her. "Ahri…last night was…to say the least, a train wreck. Up until the last bit anyway…"Her cheeks turned a light pink as she waited for me to continue. "The kiss we shared was special…to me at least. But we…"

She giggled softly and rolled her eyes. "But we have a job to do. That's what I figured you would say. Listen Kal, as I told you before this isn't my first time around the relationship block. We're both adults…me more so than you at times." I stuck my tongue out at her playfully and she returned in kind. "But let's keep these feelings to ourselves for now…atleast until we know that they won't be used against us." She walked up to me and gently placed a kiss on my forehead before ruffling my shaggy brown hair. "So don't worry okay…I can still focus on the job, just so long as you can too." I smiled at her and stood up slowly from the bed.

"Yeah. I agree…for now we're just friends. Until we can come to a spot where it's safe…for both of us…to be something more." She smiled at me, glad that I understood before she opened the door and quickly shoved me from the room.

"Great, now that you understand our complex and complicated relationship, I need to get dressed. No peeping pervert, don't think I didn't notice you watching me in the shower the other night." I swallowed my cheeks turning a bright pink as the door slammed shut behind me. In a few moments the door opened revealing Ahri in a low-cut tank top, made with overlapping leather strips that showed it could take a few good hits. "Well…what do you think?"

She did a cute little twirl that made me snicker before responding. "I'll admit, it's a little plain…but on you, well let's just say you can fill out most anything." She punched my shoulder before helping me to get Jinx out of her bunk. We checked her wounds, bandaging the ones that had come open in the night and disinfecting them. The entire time we dabbed at her cuts and scrapes with rubbing alcohol she didn't even wince. Simply sat there staring straight ahead.

"So…where are we going anyway? Demacia?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Yeah, but first things first. We need to stop at Piltover and drop Jinx off with Caitlyn and Vi. As much as I appreciated her 'help' last time, I still think we should turn her in. At the very least those two will care for her...well Caitlyn will anyway."

"What do you think he did to her?" Ahri asked as she looked into her glazed eyes.

"I'm not sure Ahri. But when we find this bastard; and believe me, we _will_ find him, we'll find a way to undo this. As much as I don't enjoy her shenanigans, this isn't the real Jinx and no one should be forced to live like this." Ahri nodded in agreement as we went to the mess hall where they were serving breakfast. I watched as Ahri fed Jinx in front of me, and I thought about the agreement we made this morning. It was tolerable to say the least…it let me have time to decide just exactly how I felt about Ahri as well as reflect on our relationship without the pressing issue of the incredible taste of her tongue. There was definitely something there, but was it love? Only time would tell, hopefully this mission would be over quickly.

Finishing breakfast we headed back up on deck where suddenly the ship rocked violently to the side causing Ahri and Jinx to slip and start sliding down the deck. My hand reached out and grabbed Ahri's wrist as the boat finally began to right itself preventing all of us from sliding into the water.

"What the hell was that?" She asked her voice nervous.

Before I could respond there was a loud whine as a loudspeaker blared over the ocean. Staying low I crawled to the ramparts to find an ancient looking ship with the name Dead Pool emblazoned on the side of it. Standing on the bow holding a bull horn was a man with a brown beard dressed head to toe in red.

"Ahoy landlubbers! Ye may already know who I be that comes to pillage yer fine vessel, but fer those of ye who don't: the name's Captain Gangplank, and as ye just witnessed, me ship is more than able to sink this little toy of yers. But fear ye not, I ain't come fer much. I be lookin' fer a summoner who be travellin' wit two fair lasses. Simply surrender him and the two lasses, and nobody need get hurt savvy?"

Ahri and I looked at one another with a gulp, not sure what to do. He did say he wanted us captured, not killed. If he did want us dead I would guess that the pirate would have simply blasted the entire ship into oblivion rather than ask for us to surrender. Suddenly from the bridge came the skipper.

"Gangplank! According to the laws of the League, you are not allowed to pillage any transport vessel that is not within Bilgewater territory. If you leave now we will not alert the High Council to this act of trans-" A loud explosion cut off the man's speech as a cannon ball hit him square in the chest, causing him to hit the deck a bloodied formless pulp. The pirate captain spoke again.

"Anybody else wish to tell me what I can and can't do? No? Good. Ye have ten minutes to deliver the three scallywags to me vessel or ye'll be making good friends with the sea urchins down below." Ahri looked at me and looking back at her I took a deep breath. She shook her head indicating for me not to go, but I had to. As much as I didn't like what Ahri had said the night before, I had to admit she was right. Whatever was going on, whatever the reason all of these people were after us, it was my responsibility to make sure innocent people didn't get hurt in our cross fire.

I stood up and cried out, "Wait!" The pirate captain turned back to look me in the eyes before tilting his cap up on his head to get a better look at me. "If I bring you the Summoner and the two women, will you swear on your honor that they will not be harmed?" Gangplank looked to his men before turning back laughing heartily.

"Ye got some guts lad, I give ye that. Yes, I swear to ye this. From the time they board to the time they leaves the vessel, they will remain in the same state ye bring them in." I took another deep breath. I wasn't sure how trustworthy a pirate's word was, but then again it was the best I could do for what I was about to ask next.

"Ahri…" I whispered softly, "we have to go with him." She frowned softly at me, and I could see there was a fear in her eyes, one that I myself was experiencing. If the worst were to come I knew I'd go out fighting rather than just surrendering myself. And if that didn't work I'd max out the rune gauntlet and teleport Ahri to safety before I combusted. At least that way she'd be safe, and I'd take out the ship so it couldn't go after her. She looked at me and after a while nodded, taking my hand and standing up with Jinx.

"Ah...Now I's understand. Ye be the summoner, and these lasses be ye travellin' companions is that not so Summoner?" I silently nodded as a large wooden plank fell from the other ship creating a ramp across. "Then ye best board quickly now, before we change our mind and blow ye all to hell anyway. Yar har har har." He laughed heartily as I nodded and holding Ahri's hand who held on to Jinx's, we boarded the ship nervously unsure of what our fates would be when the gangplank was removed.

* * *

He wanted to get on the pirate ship. Of course he wanted to get on the damned pirate ship. We couldn't organize a counter attack or go warp speed or whatever the hell the ship term is for getting the hell out of here. We had to surrender. As much as I cared for the man (or atleast was willing to admit he was a damned good kisser) he always seemed to march us into potentially lethal danger.

As we got aboard the vessel, Jinx was yanked from my grasp and I was also grabbed pulled away from Kal. "Kal!" I shouted as two pirates restrained me putting a blade to my throat, I could see him charging up the flames in his gauntlet before I watch Gangplank put the barrel of his flintlock to the back of Kal's head pulling back the hammer with an audible click. Immediately Kal let the flames extinguish holding his hands up as a sign that he wouldn't cause trouble as he looked over his shoulder.

"Now, now lad. That be no way to treat ye host. We just be trying to show the lasses to their quarters, ain't that right boys?" The pirates all let out a simultaneous "Yarrgh" to affirm what he said.

"You promised that their condition wouldn't change from the time we got on to the time we got off. Is that not so Captain?" Kal asked the man holding the gun to his head.

"Aye, so I did lad. And I have no intentions of letting ye lovers there be harmed." Gangplank chuckled. "Ah, love. The one thing that can melt a cold heart and the only thing that can expose a man for what a fool he truly be. Take 'em to the brig boys!" The pirates began to pull me and Jinx away as Kal reached out for me, and I for him. Our fingertips barely brushed one another as the pirates began to take me below deck.

"Don't worry Ahri, I promise I'll get you out of this alive. I swear to you, just have faith in me okay?" I could feel the warm tears leaking from my eyes. Even with a gun to his head his only concern still was keeping me safe.

"I believe you Kal. I promise I'll keep the two of us safe. Just don't do anything to get yourself hurt. Promise me."

"I promise Ahri."

"Oh ye two are breaking me salty ol' heart. 'Help me Kal, I believe in ye.' I swear it's like this be some sort of sappy romance novel or somethin'. A sparkly vampire shows up and I be offin' myself, I not be wantin' to live in this world with that walking about." *Somewhere in Forks, Washington a man sneezed.* As the door to the brig started to shut on us I saw Gangplank uncock his gun and pull it from Kal's head. Letting out a sigh of relief I stopped struggling and allowed them to lock the both us away.

The brig was surprisingly empty, other than two beds made of straw; some crates of oranges, pickles, and eggs; and a porthole on either side, the room was empty. The men laughed as I stood up, Jinx simply sitting off in the corner as they turned the key in the lock and pulled it away. I walked to the porthole gazing out of it at the sea. I hoped desperately that Kal would keep his promise. The last thing I wanted was for him to get hurt.

* * *

After Ahri was taken below decks Gangplank pulled the gun from my head, before pushing me forward into a group of pirates who held me firm while he walked up to me putting the tip of cutlass at my chin. "Now ye listen and ye listen well summoner. Ye'll be workin' as part of me crew whilst aboard this ship and ye'll be followin' my orders so long as ye be wantin' to see yer two lasses come outta this with all their limbs intact. It been a long time since me mates here spent a night with a woman, and we pirates…we not be known for our gentleness if ye get me meaning. So here be the deal, ye not be trying to escape. Ye not be plannin' mutiny, and ye not be griefin' me crew. Else ye be walkin' the plank and ye lady friends become property of me crew, savvy?" I nodded in understanding as he turned away from me. "Lower the sails ye salty dogs! We be settin' sail for Bilgewater!" The crew shouted in understanding as they all ran to their various stations.

"And where am I to be Captain? I trust ye, I mean you'll be wanting me to get to work?" Gangplank held up his hand as the ship sailed away from the ferry turning around it to head south towards Bilgewater.

"Not just yet mate, I want ye to see this first." Dropping his hand the cannons sounded off one after the other, firing a heavy barrage of the thick iron cannonballs. The pierced the ferry's hull one after another and I watched horrified as the ferry caught fire, tilting upward as it began to sink into the murky depths. I could hear the screams of the people on board as they rushed to get to the life boats but the lifeboats were destroyed when the pirate ship released a second broadside, this time with grape shot that shredded the small vessels. All I could do is watch helplessly as the thousands of people aboard the ferry began to drown in the ocean's depths.


	10. Chapter 10

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 10

Disclaimer: There is erotic content located within this chapter. If you are squeamish, under the age of 18+, or are just genuinely disinterested in such things, skip this chapter. There will be a summary of it in the next chapter's release explaining the events that occurred in this one.

* * *

The screams of the people filled the air as they sought out the flotsam that floated in the water nearby. Many of them went beneath the waves, never resurfacing. The entire time I watched the derelict ship sink into the water, that pirate bastard was laughing in my ear. He was getting a kick out of the fact that he had just killed all these innocent people. The only thing that was stopping me from turning around and punching him in his smug face was the thought of what could happen to Ahri and Jinx if I angered this man. He clapped me on the shoulder and pointed out to the people calling for help.

"Ye see that lad? That there is the finest music on the ocean, the sound of the weak being removed and strong moving up the ladder. It be called survival of the fittest lad, and it be a lesson me pa taught me real well. Ye remember this lad, the only way ye'll get stronger is by killing those who be weaker. If ye not strong enough, ye keep low until ye are strong enough. Then ye sneak up behind them and gut them like the pigs they be." As he made this point as well as giving me the sloppiest excuse for a lesson on evolution he had drawn his cutlass and was now pressing the tip of the blade against my throat.

"I understand." I said trying to not let the sharp blade touch my skin. "I'll behave, you've already gotten my friends below decks, surely that will convince you if threatening my life will not." Gangplank let out a hearty laugh before he sheathed his cutlass into its scabbard.

"Ye words be true laddy. Fer now, if ye'd be so kind I wish to make sure that my cabin is spotless. Ye duty as my new official cabin boy is a simple one. Polish every piece of silver in that room, I want to be able to see meself in it. When ye done with that, be sure me boots are nice and polished for my appearance." He chuckled to himself as he walked away twirling his pistol in his hand.

"Captain!" I called after him. He stopped catching the gun as he looked back at me with a strange look in his eyes. It was one that said if he didn't like what I had to say he would happily turn and shoot me through the head. "I wished to ask you a question."

He sighed turning back around before marching up to me and standing right in front of me. From a height perspective I was a bit taller than himself but the fierce expression on his face said that his attitude was leaps and bounds above whatever rebellious spirit I may have had. "Alright boy, what be ye question? Ye only get one question then it's off with ye to the cabin."

"Why are you doing this? That is capturing my friends and me. What possible benefit is in it for you?" The captain chuckled heartily.

"Surely ye be jokin' boy. Ye really don't know?" He slapped his forehead and he continued his uproarious laughter. "It all be makin' sense now lad! That's why ye took the ferry. I wondered why such a bright lad would be foolish enough to expose himself with a bounty on ye head."

"Bounty? What bounty?" The captain shook his finger. "Nay, ye get but only one question ye remember? Now best be getting ye ass to my chambers before I cut ye to pieces! Go!" I turned with a sigh and obediently went to his chamber. Looking around I knew then why he wanted me to polish his silver. The entire room was made of silver. His cot had a silver frame, he had silver cups next to silver plates on a silver table with silver chairs. It would take me forever to polish this, and he knew that it would keep me busy long enough to prevent me with coming up with something to get Ahri, Jinx, and I out of this mess. Even I had to admit he really had me by the balls on this one.

Getting started I began to polish everything when a sudden feeling of Déjà vu swept over me. The sudden stillness in the room seemed all too familiar as I laid on my back to begin polishing the underside of this man's silver coffee table (I mean seriously, who even makes a coffee table out of silver). I heard a large crack, the table flipping off of me and landing in a twisted metal heap. Turning to the side I saw a gaping hole where a cannonball had been fired through.

This time it was a female's voice that rang out in the still sea air. "Halt there Gangplank! Surrender the goods, unless you want to give your luck a try." Opening the door to the cabin I quietly slipped on to the deck to see what was going on. Gangplank had walked to the stern of the ship looking down at the large hole in his ship before looking up angrily.

"Now ye listen here lassie, this ship been my father's. I'm 'fraid to say it's all I have left of me old man, and ye've just blasted a hole through it! I hope ye got some way to pay for these expenses." Looking to the grand ship beside us, I saw a woman dressed in white and black carrying two wide-rimshot pistols that seemed much too big for a real gun. From beneath her tricorne luxurious curls of scarlet hair fell around her accenting that playful look in her eyes that brought to mind a cat pawing a mouse back and forth before finally consuming it. The same way those eyes were consuming those around them now.

"Oh shut up Gangplank! Have you no sense of disgrace? I mean you're the one who killed the bastard in the first place! Now I'll ask one more time before I begin to get angry, and as you know when I'm angry people tend to get really hurt, really quickly. Give…me…the…haul." I noticed that captain cringe at her words and he passively crossed his legs before leaning against the rampart. Sighing the woman leaned forward from hers as well the two of them no more than ten feet from one another. It surprised me how passive Gangplank was being in this negotiation and it was obvious the two of them knew each other. "I tell you what Gangplank…give me the haul, and I'll make it worth your while."

Her voice was soft and sultry as she spoke, and a slight tinge of familiarity struck me as I thought of Ahri and her charms. Gangplank smiled softly as he watched her, a light smirk coming across the woman's face believing her charms to have gotten the best of him. It was quite obvious she was wrong when Gangplank suddenly pulled his flintlock from the sash around his waist, and without even turning shot the man up in her crow's nest that was lining a shot with the sniper rifle. With a scream the man fell from the mast before landing with a splash in the water, floating face down with a cloud of crimson around him.

"Now ye listen to me Sarah…"

"Miss Fortune."

"Are ye still calling yerself that? I mean I get the pun with the whole fate theme ye got goin', but don't ye think it's gettin' just a wee bit old lass?"

"Says the man who's named after a long piece of wood that goes between ships?"

"Lass I can't help the name me father chose for his dear sweet son. Needless to say he never thought too highly of me. Musta' been his keen sense of humor to name me after something constantly walked on."

"And ye, I mean you, know as well as I that Fortune is indeed my last name. So let's cut the crap Gangplank and just give me the loot before I blow another hole in your ship. It is a rather nice one and I'd just feel awful watching it sink to the bottom of the sea. Especially what with the captain having to go down with the ship and all."

"Well ye need to check yer informative sources because if ye must know we haven't gots any plunder aboard the vessel."

"Don't you lie to me Gangplank, I know you have the summoner and his companions. They're worth a whole lot of money and you know as well as I do that I'll shoot my way through you to get to them." I gasped softly at her words. Another bounty hunter?! Just how high was this bounty on my head? Carefully tiptoeing away from the sight of the two I managed to slip into the brig, when Ahri saw me her eyes lit up and before the two guards could react to my presence I sprang into action.

One drew his cutlass quickly as he charged forward swinging it in an overhead arc. Raising my right hand I caught the blade in my gauntlet-cloaked hand before I turned releasing a fierce tornado kick to the man's gut, succeeding in stunning him briefly enough for me to wrench the weapon from his grasp. Flipping the blade outwards, my gauntlet gripping the handle the other one came and thus the battle commenced. There would be no mercy for what they'd done. They used Ahri and Jinx to get to me, and if I had to I'd kill every pirate on this whole damned ship to get us home safe.

* * *

I watched as Kal moved so quickly when he came to rescue the both of us. I had heard the cannons earlier and when I went to look out the porthole I could hear the woman discussing things with that villainous Gangplank. His sword clashed with the second pirate, over and over again as sparks flew from the metal striking one another. It was then that suddenly the gauntlet on Kal's hand began to glow and as he twirled it through the air around him the blade ignited in magical blue flames. As the second pirate held up his blade to block Kal's simply passed through it, the heat of the flames melting its way through the thin blade. The pirate gasped as he looked at the broken sword in his hands before Kal charged forward, slamming him against the bars of the cell. I gasped as Kal's blade lanced through the man's chest piercing him through the heart and killing him. As the man fell from his sword Kal turned to the other pirate who was now scurrying backwards before he reached the wall of the brig. As Kal advanced on him, like some sort of wild animal on the hunt, the man reached into his waist band retrieving his flintlock but before he could fire, another slash from the sword sliced the barrel clean off the gun. The man dropped it stunned as Kal looked down on him, rage and hatred in his eyes. Kal drew back his hand and I knew what he was about to do.

"Kal stop!" Kal blinked for a moment as he heard me call out to him. "Please Kal, you don't want to do this."

He turned towards me, placing a foot on the man's chest and pinning him down. "And why don't I? This man was going to hurt you, to hurt Jinx, all to get to me. You said so yourself that this was my fault Ahri, you said it last night remember?"

I frowned hurt. I thought we had moved past that, wasn't that what our discussion this morning was about? "Kal…"

"You were right Ahri. I don't know what I did, or why these men are after me, but they're using you to get to me and I cannot have that. I'm rectifying the mistake I made, and I'll do it sending one damned soul to hell at a time."

"Kal! This is not you. You've never been this way before. The only time you've ever come close to killing someone was when you were fighting Thresh, please don't stain your hands with more blood then you already have." As I spoke my eyes fell to the corpse on the floor, the man's eyes wide and milky as blood pooled from the side of his mouth. Kal looked to me then back to the man. He raised his hand rotating the sword's blade towards the man and drove it downward. I closed my eyes unwanting to see what became of the pirate before I heard Kal's voice in the darkness.

"Consider yourself lucky Ahri's heart is not as cold as mine pirate, otherwise this blade would have pierced your skull rather than your pride." I opened my eyes to see that the pirate was passed out the blade embedded halfway to the hilt through the wood beside the man's head. I let out a sigh of relief, I could still reach the Kal I knew. He turned towards me and smiled softly before going to the bars with a grin. "So Lady Ahri, what does this handsome young swashbuckler get for his daring rescue?"

I blushed softly. It was so strange to see Kal being flirty with me, though I had to admit I kind of liked it. Reaching through the bars I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to me placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "There, now will you please get me the hell out of here?"

Kal blushed as well, as he gestured for me to stand back. Stepping back from the gate he grabbed the sword and once more causing it to ignite in flames, he slipped it between the door of the cell and the wall. Slicing downwards he managed to cut through the bolt in one fell swoop, before pulling it open. I rushed to him hugging him tightly before smiling softly. Grabbing Jinx's wrist we headed above deck where we gently pushed open the door to find that the pirates were waging a fierce war, each armed with a blade, locked in mortal combat.

* * *

Heading upwards after Ahri's rescue I saw a sea of men blades clashing with one another above deck as they fought one another for their prize. I didn't intend on sticking around to be a trophy for either pirate though, and seeing one of the lifeboats I indicated for Ahri to head that way. We made our way through the skirmish ducking this way and that as pirates slashed about us. One seeing our attempt to escape gave chase, a problem easily rectified.

Over and over again our steel met one another's as we seemed to be locked in some kind of lethal dance of blades. The whole thing was rather exciting to say the least. Had someone a week earlier told me I'd be on a ship fighting my way through pirates in order to get Ahri and a girl who was catatonic away from two murderous bounty hunters, I'd have thought they were insane. The man's blade glanced off of mine dealing a light score on my arm and using the moment I spun before driving my elbow to his throat causing him to gasp and sputter. I knocked the blade from his hand picking it up in my left, as we leapt back into the fray. I slashed and sliced my way through the battlefield, accessing skills I didn't know I possessed all to escape with the two girls. I could see Ahri now forming her orb as she began hurling them one after another at our foes, covering them with burns from her fox fire. The path cleared to the stairs leading to the bow of the ship Ahri and I began to advance towards them rushing upward.

That's when I found myself looking through the barrel of a wide-rimmed musket and looking up I saw the angered eyes of the one known as Sarah Fortune, the bounty hunter. "Now, now summoner where are you off to in such a hurry hmm?" I frowned before looking back to Ahri only to find now that Gangplank had her hostage, his sword pressed against her throat the other point a flintlock pistol at me.

"I must say laddie, ye impressed me. Who'd have known that a wet-behind-the-ears whelp such as yeself had it in ye? But I fear the time for games has passed lad. Drop your weapons or else the girlie here gets a pretty ruby necklace, courtesy of me blade." I turned back to Miss Fortune who had one gun leveled at me, the other at Gangplank.

"And how will the two of you decide who gets the bounty?" I asked. "No wait, let me guess. Some sort of drinking competition?" Miss Fortune laughed, a laugh which was charming to say the least.

"Please lad, I could easily drink this sea dog under the table. We've proven that before on many an occasion."

"Aye, to me shame is true laddie."

"I tell you what sweet heart…" Miss Fortune said softly to me as she gently grazed her pistol's rim beneath my chin in a flirtatious manner. "Why don't you give up on fox girl and come with me instead? I'll be your champion…in more ways than one." She gave me a wink as she ran her tongue over her lips in a gesture that made my heart race. I shook my head vehemently, unwilling to give up on my champion. "Are you sure handsome?"

* * *

I watched as Kal's body began to tremble, stuck between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, there was this charming floozy, attempting to seduce him into leaving with her, on the other was a fierce villain attempting to use me as a hostage to get to Kal. I didn't know which was worse. A fear settled in to me, what if he did decide to leave me…what if he did go with this woman? He had said once before that if given the option he would trade me for almost anyone else. "Don't listen to her Kal, she's just trying to cha-" My words were cut off by the pirate pulling the blade further against my throat.

I was stunned as Kal sighed and lowering his hands dropped both of the blades to the ground. He walked slowly towards the woman with the long fiery hair causing a smirk to come to her lips. She gently placed a kiss on Kal's cheek and the deal was struck. That was it, he had left me. He abandoned me as soon as another woman came willing to take my place. I could feel tears beginning to well up in my eyes. This was always how it was going to be wasn't it? Stupid little Ahri, never learning her lesson. No sooner having given a man my heart that he throws it aside in exchange for another he deemed better. Kal put both of his hands behind his back as he stood behind the woman who let out a triumphant laugh.

"Sorry Gangplank, but I think we've seen whom the victor is today. And you know what they say…" She said as her hand gently caressed Kal's cheek, her fingernails running through his beard. "To the victor…" Gangplank growled angry that his gambit had failed him.

"Then the lad won't be mindin' if I take out this garbage for him will he?" He began to press the blade against my throat more and I could feel the warm feeling of a drop of blood pouring down my throat, running between my breasts in a crimson streak.

Suddenly Miss Fortune shifted uncomfortably, from one foot to the other. Kal's hand had wrapped behind her back, as one would do to an intimate lover. His hand was low, as if on her ass which would explain the strange reaction from her. However, I also noticed that the smile on her face was gone, having found a place on Kal's instead.

"You know Gangplank…on second thought. I'd be willing to trade you…erm," Miss Fortune looked nervous as she began to ponder something. "I'll trade you half…" she jumped, "all! All of the treasure I've gathered today in exchange for the fox…I mean both of the girls."

Gangplank looked at her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No…no catch. I just wanted to see the fox girl's expression while her boyfriend and I became very close with ONE another." She smiled sheepishly, her cheeks a light red. "The chest is in my cabin, feel free to take it if you LIKE!" She yipped the last word oddly, but Gangplank wasn't going to pass up loot for two measly women. As he passed, Kal and Miss Fortune rotated and I saw why she was acting so strangely. Kal's hand was bathed in light blue flames, his gauntlet glowing softly, and located on one of the grooves was a rune that was buffing his power even more greatly. I had to bite my lip to resist shouting for joy. I had thought he was abandoning me, but instead he had simply found a way out of the situation. As Gangplank came back with the chest he nodded to Jinx and I and slowly we climbed the stairs, Miss Fortune slowly backing up towards her ship before we all walked across the boarding plank.

* * *

I smiled softly to myself as Miss Fortune began giving the orders to set sail. My plan had gone without a hitch. I figured that she'd be so reliant on her charms that she'd not have predicted any man to double-cross her like this. The sails billowed out on her ship and it took off, the air currents lunging us forward as the cheers of Gangplank and his crew were carried across the ocean. When they were finally just a spot on the horizon I removed my hand slowly from Miss Fortune's back causing her to give a sigh of relief before pouting at me.

"You better not have left a burn on my back, my silky skin is my bread and butter you know." She came closer to me and gently ran her fingernails in small circles on my chest. "I don't understand you hon, you could have had it all. Fame, riches…Fortune." She smirked softly as she pressed herself closer to me. "It's not too late after all…you can still choose me over her now that she's out of danger." I saw Ahri gritting her teeth angrily before she pushed her away from me standing between the two of us.

"Back off lady, can't you see he's not interested in an old hag like you?" Ahri put her hands on her hips, her tails standing straight out as spirit flames glowed on their tips. "I ought to immolate you right here and now for the stunt you tried to pull on him back there, Kal's much too noble to fall under your charms." She looked over her shoulder to me nervously, "Right…Kal?"

I smiled at her and reassured her by walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. "We made a pact didn't we?" I whispered softly in her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now then Miss Fortune if you could be so kind as to drop us off at the nearest port on the mainland, I'd greatly appreciate it." It was then that I heard the click of a gun loading behind me. Releasing Ahri I turned to see Jinx, pointing a revolver in my nose, on her face a creepy smile that went from ear to ear.

"Surprise pretty boy. Bet you weren't expecting that were you?" I raised my hands as Ahri and I stood back to back, Miss Fortune having drawn out her muskets and aiming them at Ahri. The two of them smiled at one another. "I have to say Sarah, that was an excellent performance on your part."

"Me? Ha! You were the one who pretended to be catatonic for three days, it seems like I owe someone some money. I didn't think you'd be able to stay quiet that long much less emotionless." I looked from one to the other and back.

"Wait, this entire time…it's been a ruse? Why Jinx? I thought that we were friends." Jinx sighed softly gently placing a hand on her cheek in a way that denoted false regret.

"Oh my, you're so right Kal. I can't believe I forgot how much you meant to me. Now I can let you go and we can be best friends forever, right after you DROP ME OFF AT PILTOVER WITH HATLADY!" I cringed softly. I had forgotten that she heard that when Ahri and I were talking the other night. "Not that it wasn't fun taking a beating for your sake pretty boy. You should have just died in those mines and saved the rest of us a lot of effort. Do you know how close I came to actually ending up catatonic like that? I'll give you a hint, 27 degrees off doesn't quite do it as it takes 28 degrees to lobotomize a person."

"Lobotomize? Your boss was going to lobotomize you over me? Why?! Why does he care about me so much?" Jinx laughed hysterically.

"How arrogant can you be? He doesn't give two shits about you pretty boy, he wants one thing and one thing only." My eyes went wide with horror as I glared at her.

"No…no way. Not a chance."

"That's right pretty boy, he's doing this for the foxy chick, not for you. You just happened to be the poor sod that ended up as her champion. You should only be so lucky, I hope she at least put out for you considering what the boss is going to do to you when we get back home. Ain't that right Sarah?" Miss Fortune smiled and walked up to Ahri gently taking her chin in her hand and tilting her head on either side.

"That's correct my dearest Jinx, though I still don't understand what he sees in her. She's truly not even that much of a looker in my opinion." Ahri let out a soft growl, baring her teeth at the voluptuous seductress. "But no point in us spoiling the surprise…you'll just have to wait to get there to discover your fate."

"And what do you plan on doing to us in the mean time?" I asked cautiously as I felt the rune in my gauntlet click once more, having been activated for the second of its three spell uses. Jinx gently tapped her chin with her finger as she thought.

"Excellent question pretty boy…I suppose we owe you something don't we?" She winked at Miss Fortune. "Oh yes, I suppose we do. We might as well give you one last hoorah before you go out tomorrow morning. Perhaps we should tie him up, force him to watch the crew have their way with the fox girl?"

Miss Fortune smirked at the expression of anger in my eyes. "Oh, or perhaps the other way around? We could show this Summoner what it's like to be with a real woman…maybe then he'd give up the champion without a fight. Then we'd be able to simply deliver her to the boss."

Jinx laughed. "Sarah, you're just saying that because you're having a dry spell. It's obvious that you want some 'protein' in your diet, but keep it your pants girlfriend." She shook her head with a sigh before turning back to me. "No we'll have to do this a different way. I say we torture the both of them while the other one watches." Jinx walked up to me and ran her hand through my hair. "Really sorry it had to come to this pretty boy, but dem's da rules."

Miss Fortune pouted at Jinx. "Oh c'mon at least let me have one round with him. Please?" she pleaded. Jinx rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine, but promise me this, once you're done with him you'll cut it off. That's torture enough to satisfy me." Miss Fortune smirked, "Honey once I'm done, I'll tie him to the mast and shoot it off in front of his girlfriend if you like." She grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me towards her quarters. A sly smile on her face as we entered. Slamming the door shut behind us she roughly pressed her lips against mine. I struggled to push her away but her kisses were so…I couldn't find the words to describe it. These were not like the ones that Ahri had given me, these were ones that were primal and raw. She lifted my shirt over her head as she shoved me down on the bed, the click of metal cuffs acknowledging that there was nowhere left for me to go. Straddling my waist she slowly unbuttoned her blouse casting it aside before untying her corset. Dropping it on the floor I saw her body exposed to me and the sight of it made me gasp. Her hand gently ran down my chest, working its way on my belt before she whipped it off quickly.

Already my arousal was becoming apparent. I closed my eyes concentrated hard on blocking out the physical stimulus she was providing me, but the urge was difficult to say the least. I felt her hand undo the clasp on my trousers and slipping inside I felt her finger tips on the most sensitive part of me. I shuddered as my body responded to her touch, her lips forcing me quiet while the binds kept me still. Her hand wrapped around my member as she began to gently stroke it, causing me to gasp softly in her lips.

"Still trying to resist?" She whispered softly into my ear before she began to bite my neck, leaving nibbles down my skin as I tried to prevent myself to surrendering to the sheer bliss she was giving me. Her lips trailed down my chest as she slipped my trousers and undergarments to my knees, pausing as her mouth formed into a sly grin as her eyes locked on mine, loving the look of conflict between my mind and my body. I whimpered softly pleading with her not to do this, but she simply smirked as she slipped my cock between her breasts so the tip just barely stuck out the top.

I bit my lip, a light bit of blood filling my mouth as her warm flesh enveloped me, I watched shocked as she leaned down running the top of hot, rough tongue over my slit with a slight giggle. Her eyes glared into mine, and leaning down further she took me into the moist tunnel of her mouth as she slowly rose up and down my prick. I tried hard to stifle a moan and my senses returned to me when the door crashed open, revealing a very pissed off Ahri, her tails bathed in flames as she threw an unconscious and bruised Jinx onto the ground.

"Hey bitch. Get your hands off of him." She growled angrily causing Sarah to leave my body. I gave a sigh, though be it one of disappointment or relief I wasn't sure. Miss Fortune smiled softly at her and walked to her, her nude figure swaying ever so slightly as she approached.

"Oh what's the matter fox girl? He never get this excited for you does he?" She asked with a smile. Why don't you let him choose the one he wants, after all I'm sure he'd much rather be with the one who is 'just friends' than the one who'll give him more pleasure than he's ever experienced.

Ahri simply growled as she turned to me, shoving Sarah out of the way as she approached. "Well Kal, this is where we find out. Who's it going to be Kal me, or the one who's willing to use her magic to charm you away?"

"Oh like you're one to talk, I could sense you casting your charming spell on him through Jinx when you were in the brig. 'Oh no Kal, don't kill that man. You're better than that.' Please I'm surprised he wasn't smart enough to figure it out." I looked between the two women and looked at Ahri.

"Is that true? Did you really charm me?" Ahri looked down at the ground and gently rubbed her shoulder. It was clear that it was true by her silence. "What happened to not using magic on me Ahri? I trusted you…"

Ahri turned back to me. "No you don't understand it wasn't like that it-"

"Oh hush girly, I'm sure the Summoner is sick of your excuses. Now leave us to our fun, you had your chance with him." Ahri stared into my eyes.

"Kal you have to listen to me, the charm is not what you think it was. Please, you've got to believe me." Miss Fortune laid next to me pressing her body against mine, clouding my head as she whispered into my ear, attempting to convince me to betray my partner. I closed my eyes trying to shut out the world, and as both of their voices faded from me I found myself tumbling through darkness my mind attempting to find escape within its own refuge.


	11. Chapter 11

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 11

A note from the Author: Hey guys, thanks for all your support thus far. I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story thus far. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed my work, it really means a lot to me and it's very helpful in improving as a writer. To sum up the last chapter Kal and Ahri managed to escape from Gangplank when Kal killed a guard and nearly killed another had Ahri not stopped him. Just when freedom was in sight Miss Fortune managed to capture them, with the help of Jinx whom was simply pretending to be catatonic. Miss Fortune in an attempt to torture Ahri began to force herself upon Kal whilst Jinx handled Ahri. However just before the deed was done Ahri broke down the door having defeated Jinx and while arguing with Miss Fortune, Kal's mind became surrounded with darkness. Without further ado, I present Chapter 11.

Darkness. The Void. The Nether. Shadows, Umbra, Murk, Gloom, Gloaming, the Veil… So many names for something so incredibly empty. I could feel my consciousness floating in an ocean of emptiness, no light, no sound, and no color. Only the black. I felt something move past me, a cold chill racing through my intangible body. I was not alone in this emptiness, something was coming and I did not want to know what it was. Somewhere in the darkness I could hear voices, calling me to them.

"Kal…Kal please wake up…" Ahri? Was that you Ahri? Please tell me where you are. I don't want to be alone here, not with that which is lurking in the darkness nearby.

"Oh Summoner…I've got something for you…" Miss Fortune? Where are you? What am I doing here?! I shut my eyes, try to wake up from this nightmare but I feel nothing. What…what was I doing before? There was the pirates…and Jinx, she betrayed us. I was pinned down by something, and…pleasure. Raw ecstasy like that of a wild animal. I turned all around me attempting to find some sort of light within the darkness and it was then that I turned to find myself, eyes black as the abyss around me.

"Hello Kal." It said, hundreds of voices echoing its words over and over again.

"Who are you…what are you doing here? What is this place?!" I demanded of myself, attempting to grab the figure and shake it but my hands simply pass through.

"So many questions…so little time." It mocked me as it lashed out with its clawed gauntlet, forcing it through my chest. I scream in pain as I feel it squeeze on my heart, the agony inside causing me to writhe. "Who am I? The answer is simple Kal, I am you…or atleast the you that you will become. And why am I here? Well that ties into what this place is. Welcome Kal to your mind. Rather empty and bleak isn't it…but your mind isn't the only one's here Kal. No no, your consciousness is not the only one fighting for your body."

I screamed as I grabbed its wrist and with a tug it ripped its arm from my chest, where it then held my heart before me, still beating. "How is that possible? Who else is inside my head?!" The thing before me bowed humbly

"Why it's yours truly of course. I am the one who has been granting you your power Kal, the one who has made you what you are." My eyes lit up softly as I looked down to my arm, the black metal shimmering though there was no light to reflect from it. As if it were blacker than the nothingness around us.

"You're the gauntlet." The thing touched its nose to say I was correct. "The High Council never said anything about you affecting my mind."

"That's because they did not know. I do not always reveal myself Kal, only to those that I feel are worthy of harnessing such power that I can grant. And you Kal…I can sense a killer instinct in you that is far beyond the norm." Again I heard voices echo around me.

"Kal! Please, don't go. I still need you Kal!" Small trickles of light rained down from the sky, each one holding a visage of Ahri in its reflection, memories that we both shared. As they reached the surface they began to swirl together creating a twisting nexus of light within the darkness.

"Here Kal, you have the light that is stored within your soul. The Good that is within every person, the one that gives you inspiration, the one that motivates and drives your every action. It is your sense of protection, your love, your…kindness." The other me grinned sinisterly. "It is also your weakness…it holds you back, prevents you from exercising what must be done to complete the task. It was this light that prevented you from saving your sister, this light is what brought you and Ahri here in the first place."

"Oh Summoner…come back to bed Summoner." Flames arose around us, each one showing the women I had met along the way, each one bound and dominated in different positions. Pleasure and raw sexual passion radiated from the flames. Each scene became more and more carnal, showing deeper pleasures and greater escapades.

"This Kal, is your inner flame. It is your anger and your passion. Your raw animal instinct and the source of your magical power. It is your bloodlust and your hatred, all bound into one package that will make you more powerful than you can ever imagine. With this you could do more than save Ionia, you could control the entire world with this power harnessed." His voice was all around me, whispering softly in my ear and shouting at me from afar.

"Why are you showing me these things spirit?" I asked softly my fists clenching as I tried to shut out the images from the blinding light and the burning flames.

"Because this is where you've reached the end of the line Kal. You've always been a balance between the two, choosing to use your light to guide your path and your flame to push you through your chosen course. But no more Kal, as you can see your mind is unable to do it any longer. Your good and evil have been come so mixed, yet you insist on dividing them as harshly as possible that you make the line finer than it has to be. So now is the time to choose Kal, which will you take. The light? Sacrifice all your magic, all your strength, all your power for the sake of being liked. Or…the flame? Get rid of human weakness, shed your kindness and mercy and embrace the darkness that I offer. Become one with me Kal and together we will MAKE them like us. Which one will it be Kal?" It's evil grin glowed in the darkness and turning to look at the two fonts of power I saw the thin grey line stretching for eternity through the void.

* * *

I watched as that filthy woman whispered lies in to my Kal's ear. Lies about how she cared for him, how she wanted what was best for him and the things she could provide that I could not. Jinx had started to get back up on my right but before she could gain her balance I made sure to lash out with my leg and sweep her back off her feet. When she hit the ground I dropped my heel into an axe kick that knocked her unconscious before I turned back to Kal and Miss Fortune. Kal's eyes had gone completely white. Irises and pupils, both gone now as he simply stared up at the ceiling.

"Hmm…it seems the poor man's out cold…that's a shame. I guess I'll just have to take my fun from him while he's asleep. Not nearly as satisfactory but I think I'll manage." She smiled as she began to straddle his waist, stroking him gently before beginning to lower herself on to him.

"Don't you touch him!" I cried out as I ignited in spiritual flames, and lashed out at her. Before I could connect she quickly leapt from him. She smirked at me, her nude figure still exposed to me.

"Oh, now that's just precious. The little fox still thinks she has a chance with him. Dear, take a good long look. He's not long for this world any longer. And let's face it…we both know which of us he would really choose if he had to." I growled as I felt my fangs grow longer, the claws on my hands extending outwards in rage and fury.

"You're wrong! I know Kal better than you do. He would never trade me for the sake of a simple quickie. No way, no how!" Miss Fortune laughed heavily, causing her breasts to rise and fall.

"Oh honey, you're so naïve. It's not just him…it's all men. Men are stupid and foolish creatures who will do just about anything for the sake of a woman who makes him feel good. There's a saying little fox that is one of the world's universal truths. Men have two heads, but only enough blood to think with one at a time. And just like you, I can control one of them. Unlike you I've been in this game for quite a while, and I promise you if he could speak right now, he'd tell you how stupid you are for hanging around when it was obvious which of us really makes him happy." I had had enough. Forming my orb I charged towards her launching it as fast as I could but she was far too quick. She dodged it tumbling and grabbing her pistols before firing two shots. I quickly leapt to the side, bullet holes following my movement on the wall behind me.

"I'll admit little fox you're pretty quick on your feet. But allow me to offer this in another perspective for you. You care for Kal do you not?" She blew away a bit of the gun smoke from the barrel as she grinned slyly at me.

"More than anyone else in my life." I growled, not letting my orb down for a moment. She chuckled softly.

"That's what I thought you'd say. So that means you'd do anything for Kal to make sure he was happy wouldn't you? I mean if you care about him so deeply then you must want him to be happy, isn't that so?"

"Yes! What are you getting at you witch?"

"Isn't it obvious? If, hypothetically speaking, Kal were to wake up and tell you he was happier with me, than with you; would you let him go? Or would you insist that he was wrong and that only you could make him happy? I'm willing to bet it's the second one. Let's face it dear, you don't care about Kal. You only care about yourself."

"Shut up! You're wrong! I do care about Kal, and even if he isn't happy with me, I do know one thing for certain. He sure as hell wouldn't be happy with someone as cold-hearted as you!" My tails ignited in foxfire at their tips and with a quick twirl I launched them like miniature flaming cannon balls towards her, she lowered her guns and fired a volley of ammunition at me, grazing my arm and leaving pieces of buck shot in my arm. But I had had enough, I would end this woman if it was the last thing I did! I fell down to all fours, my claws extending further as my tails grew even longer and my entire body became coated in my spiritual flames. Something was welling up inside of me, and I knew exactly how to release it.

* * *

"Tick-tock Kal, what's it going to be?" I folded my arms over my chest glaring at the reflection of me. This was not a choice to be rushed, and I'd be damned if I chose lightly.

"So let me get this straight…I choose light and I lose all of my magic. I choose flames and I lose all my humanity. Is that correct?" The shadowy incarnation of me frowned.

"Who is to say? In truth you are not choosing between good and evil. You're choosing between weakness and strength. This is not a difficult choice Kal. But still you insist on making it so. Why? Surely the fox woman is not that valuable to you. There are thousands just like her in the world."

I paused for a moment as I thought about what he had said. "Okay…I've made my decision." The sillouette grinned as I turned towards him, but the grin quickly faded when he saw the expression on my face.

"So you've chosen weakness…like the foolish mortal you are you're giving up every bit of magic and influence you've ever owned, for what? Do you really think she'll love you so much when you're not even able to perform as her summoner any longer?" This time it was my turn to smile.

"Who said anything about choosing light?" The sillouette approached me and clapped me on the bag.

"Then welcome to the flames my brother. Let us remove this weakness from your soul so that your inner fire can burn ever brighter. We shall toss your heart into the flames and by doing so they will consume the weakness within your soul." I turned towards him and in a swift motion I shoved my claw through his chest, just as he had done mine.

"Now it's my turn to see what makes you tick." I growled as I yanked outwards and in my hand rested a small violet orb of fire. I took it in my hand and began to squeeze as the sillouette fell to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Fool! What are you doing?! You...hrn…need me! You said you were going to give up the light! Who do you think is able…to give you that strength? I am everything that is your power, your strength. Without me you are nothing! I am you!" I picked up my heart where the copy had dropped it and holding it in my hand I walked to the light. "No! You fool if you drop both hearts then you won't be able to control either of them! You can't have too many of either one it will kill you! Your aura may become overloaded if you use both! "

I turned back to him and placed my foot on his chest pushing him onto his back. "Let's get one thing straight here 'brother'. You are not me. You could never be me. The most you will ever be in the sad pathetic excuse of your existence is a cheap and shallow carbon copy of who I really am. You said to pick between the light and the flame. Doing so would be a choice of strength or weakness. But you're wrong. I only have one weakness." I walked back to the light and holding up the violet orb surrounded in fire I held it over to the swirling nexus of all of the good deeds I had done, all of the times I'd helped someone. "And that's you."

My copy screamed as he got up, stumbling in pain as he attempted to reach his 'heart' before it entered the light. As it did so the flames began to dim as the light grew brighter, my copy shattered, being removed from my consciousness as it joined with my light strengthening it. But my task was not yet complete. I looked at my heart, the one in my hand and looking to the flames I threw it in, causing them to leap up with passion!

"If my choice is between A or B. I choose C. Both." I whisper softly. Looking upward I saw a long red ribbon unfurl towards me, dangling just within my reach. "It may not be the easiest path for me to take…but it's the one that's right for me." Jumping upward I grasped the ribbon, and slowly I began to climb out of the pit that was my darkness. Looking downward, the once narrow grey line began to widen as the light and flames expanded in their intensity, filling the large round room to the brim.

* * *

Miss fortune aimed both of her guns at me as I lashed forward. Immediately she began firing rapid shots at me, bullets burying themselves into my flesh over and over again as I came closer and closer. With every shot my flames burned even bright, my anger reaching higher and higher and when I managed to get to her my charge swept her off her feet. I lunged and while she was at the floor I slashed at her again and again, large gashes being carved into her shoulders and exposed breast, drawing blood from her in excess. One hand pinned her down by the throat, my knees preventing her from raising her arms to shoot at me again. I raised my claw high, ready to end this troublesome woman once and for all. Then I felt a hand grab my wrist. Angrilly I turned back ready to lash out at the interloper until my eyes met with the deep sapphire blue I had come to know so well.

"Kal?" I asked softly as my claws began to shrink away. My fangs began to shorten to their normal length and my spiritual fire began to calm as he simply stood there smiling softly at me.

"Let her go Ahri." He said softly. "It's over now. You don't need the blood on your hands." I was stunned, speechless about what he was saying.

"How- How can I just let her go?! She's evil Kal! She wants nothing more than to use you. Why can't you see I'm just trying to protect you from her?" Tears welled up in my eyes. "Unless…you love her. More than you love me. Is it…is it because of the things she did to you? Is that why you won't let me kill her?" I asked looking deep into his eyes. He reached down and placing his charged gauntlet over her exposed body her wounds began to close knitting themselves shut.

So he did care more for her then he cared for me…another person I cared about gone because I couldn't give him what he wanted. Slowly I stood up from her. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't. I would not let him see this weakness in me the way the other one had. I didn't need him, I didn't need any summoner. Men were all the same, so eager to break the hearts of people who care about them for sake of physical pleasure. As I turned to leave I felt his hand on my shoulder, when I turned around ready to snap at him he simply leaned forward and kissed me. It was different…the kisses we had shared before were soft, innocent. Like the kisses of innocent children at a school dance. But this one…this one was something more than that.

The softness I felt before was still present, but with it there was a warmth, an excitement that brought a tingling to my cheeks, and made me want to lose myself in him. The kiss was brief, not lasting for more than a second or two as he turned back to Miss Fortune kicking the guns from her hands.

* * *

"Now you listen, and listen well Sarah Fortune. My name…is Kal. I am a Summoner of Ionia. When I was a child a Noxus soldier killed my little sister in cold blood. I have traveled to Piltover and in my entire life I've killed only one man, nothing I'm sure in comparison to you or my champion. But I am, nor will I ever be a beast or pet of any kind. I do not know what has happened in your past to make you the way you are…but I am not like you. I will never be like you. You claim that all men are so easily influenced by the charm of a beautiful woman, but you are wrong. We're not all the same, all men are just as different and unique as women are." She glared up at Kal before bringing up her right hand and slapping him across the face. Kal simply turned aside with the blow, her handprint now evident on his face. I expected him to snap. I thought Kal would use some mystical spell to incinerate her body or to do Gods know what to it. But instead he did something that would haunt my mind to this day. He turned back to her his eyes no longer blue but a deep violet color. The appearance of it caused her to gasp in horror unsure of what would come next.

Kal leaned closer to Miss Fortune and placed his lips over hers, kissing her passionately. At first I saw her begin to struggle under his lips but in time her struggling began to slow. I felt like my heart had just been shattered as I watched the two of them making out in front of me, Kal's hand gently running down from where it had held her cheek to between her breast and then to her soft stomach. I wanted to look away to escape from what I saw and never turn back again. As he pulled back from her lips she gasped in desire, a strange pink mist escaping from his lips into hers. He turned back to me his eyes back to their normal hue and offering me his hand, he helped me to my feet.

* * *

Finally having reached the top of the ribbon I awoke within the world of my reality as I watched Ahri take plenty of buckshot before pouncing on Miss Fortune. As the two women fought I merely watch the both of them, knowing that I had to step in, but at the same time enjoying the scene unfold, if only slightly. I stood up softly, the influence of the gauntlet now gone from my mind as I approached the two. Ahri raised her hand to deliver the final blow and with the gentleness of my heart I softly wrapped my hand around her wrist. She turned to me angrily but when she saw it was me, she stopped.

I watched her transform back to normal, gone was the monster from before that I had witnessed. That was not the real Ahri, not the one I knew. As she began to calm down I saw to Miss Fortune's wounds. Ahri had hurt her very badly, and the last thing I wanted was for this woman to bleed out and for Ahri to feel guilty for her actions the way I would have had I slaughtered that unarmed pirate. Not a word was spoken by me as Ahri made her assumptions for the cause of my actions, how could I possibly explain to her what I had experienced. She turned to leave me, and I knew that I had to stop her now or there would be no other chance. I gently turned her to me and our lips intertwined, there was something sweet and innocent about the kiss but beneath that I could feel the warmth of my blood coursing through my veins as I began to hunger for more. But that was for another time. For now, I needed to focus on the task I had given myself. As Ahri and I kissed I slipped something to her, a bit of my own inner light. The wild beast inside of Ahri began to recede as I did so and eventually she was back to how she was, she was my Ahri again.

Her kiss was one of care and affection, something that would always have a place in my heart for her. And as I kissed her I felt my inner flames grow stronger. The spirit was right when he said that if I possessed far too much of both it could harm me, and because of that I had to provide someone with the other half. With a bit of my inner flame. After I broke the kiss with Ahri, and her wounds were healed, I returned to Miss Fortune's side.

I knew what I was about to do would hurt Ahri, but I'd have to explain later my reasons. But for now, I had to act. Placing my hands on either side of Miss Fortune's face I kissed her lips softly. Almost immediately I felt her attempting to reject me, her body subconsciously struggling with her mind to refuse the gift I was giving. But soon my inner flames began to flow into her. As they filled her body her struggles and flailing stopped as she fell still, returning the kiss with a quiet desperation. I knew I had to repay her for earlier. Despite my discomfort with the situation, she did provide me with something vital: she made me realize my weakness.

My hand slid from her cheek to caress her body and as my fingertips dragged along her stomach I felt her body press against my touch in yearning as the inner flames blazed within her, bringing her nearly immediately to climax. As I pulled my lips from her, my flames now back to the level they were before, I felt much more like myself again. She whimpered softly as if pleading me to provide her with more, but instead I simply dropped her on the floor, letting the violet flames rise throughout her body, consuming her mind with lust and passion, removing all the humanity that was left within her. It was a cruel gift, one that disgusted me as soon as my flames died down, but I recognized its importance. She would live for lust now, she would hunger for it, every moment of every day she would beg for satisfaction, but she'd never get it any longer. Never again would the touch of man or woman give her the pleasure her body craved as the flames would simply overwhelm all of her senses. Her days of seduction were over, and she would be forced to live with the same desire she had induced into every single one of her victims.

I walked past Ahri, looking down at the unconscious form of Jinx on the ground. I nodded for Ahri to go up ahead and wait for me, a look of fear, sadness, and envy in her eyes. But she did as I requested, that was Ahri. She tried so hard to please everyone but she would have to learn soon enough, everyone has a choice they have to make. Whether they enjoy their options or not, they still had to choose.

Searching the room I found a piece of parchment and I scribbled a note to Jinx. It simply read:

Dearest Jinx,

Despite the way we had first met the truth is that I have a bit of admiration for you. You're brilliant, cunning, and are able to pull off just about anything you attempt to do. But I fear that after your actions aboard this ship, our relationship is a tad bit more…unstable. You will most likely wake up to Sarah frustratingly attempting to ease her desire, but on the off chance that you wake up before she does I will give you this warning. Leave. Do not turn back, do not return to your boss, and do not pursue Ahri and I. I am sorry if you feel that I have betrayed you by planning to return you to Piltover to face your crimes, but just as it is in your nature to cause chaos and destruction, it is my nature to prevent it. I will miss you, if only because of your amusing quips. Should you ever need help, turn yourself in to Caitlyn, she will care for you.

Farewell,

Kal

Placing the letter in her hands I gently kissed her forehead before turning to leave. Walking up on deck, I smiled as I saw Ahri, whom had her hands crossed over her chest and was looking sadly at the ocean. I let out a soft sigh and shook my head. I was ready to put all of this behind us. Hopefully I could convince her to do the same. Right now a little girl need our help, and I needed Ahri sharp and focused otherwise it could not only cost us our lives, but possibly Annie's as well.

"Ahri? Are you alright?" She turned towards me her cheeks red with anger.

"Oh now you decide to speak? Or did you forget how to use your mouth for anything but kissing women." I frowned softly as I went to hug her but she stepped away.

"Ouch Ahri, that's rather harsh don't you think? Besides we are 'just friends' remember? You said you didn't care about our relationship until after this was settled." She stomped her foot angrily and shouted at me.

"I never said I didn't care! I said that like you I would put our job first and our relationship second. But if you honestly felt that part of ensuring that both we and the people we're trying to find are safe is to make out with our enemies, then fine go ahead! You're the summoner after all, you should know best!"

"Ahri, it's really not like that."

"Oh it isn't then please explain what it is like. Because it sure as hell looked like you were making out with her to me!"

"I cursed her alright!" I frowned at Ahri. "Whenever I was unconscious…I discovered something about the glove. It had activated the darkness and resentment in my heart and the two sides were conflicting with one another. The gloves influence was forcing me to choose between my feelings for you or my magic and I couldn't give either of those away. So I increased both, absorbing the essence of the glove into my light and putting my essence in the darkness to keep them balanced. But I didn't have long to stay that way. If I had waited or tried to keep it in, I would have combusted. So…I gave you some of my light…and gave Miss Fortune some of my darkness. I used a spell on the kiss I had with her to put a permanent charm on her."

"What do you mean permanent charm? If that's what you did to her…what did you do to me?"

I sighed softly before continuing. "Ahri, what I did is not something I am proud of. But it is something that will serve as her punishment. From now on she's perpetually desperate for physical affection. But no matter how many times she tries, no matter who with, she'll never be able to be satisfied…ever."

Ahri's eyes went wide before a smile crept to her lips. She began to snicker then it turned to a giggle before she started laughing uproariously. She was struggling to breathe she was laughing so hard and when she finally got ahold of herself she wiped tears away. "So let me get this straight Kal. You just made her in an infinite loops of horniness, and no matter what she does she can't orgasm?"

I blushed softly. When she said it that way it seemed a lot worse. "I suppose so, yeah. It was really supposed to be more of a 'Don't try to manipulate people's emotions' then a 'Ha ha, you can't orgasm' thing but whatever you prefer."

She smiled softly before it faded. "And what did you do to me Kal? What happened when you kissed me." I looked to her and sighed, I knew she would be upset with me when I told her this so I took her hands in mine and came clean.

"Ahri…when I saw you transform, when you were on Miss Fortune and about to kill her…I was scared. Not for me, not for her, but for you. When I was looking at my good and bad deeds…I saw the pirate I killed. The one I stabbed through the heart. I felt his pain and fear before he died, and it terrified me. I've got blood on my hands all because I let my anger get the most of me, and I don't want that for you. My kiss locked it away…it being the form you took when you attacked her."

Ahri frowned softly and walking up to me, gave me a hug. "I know that you're worried about me Kal, but don't be. The only reason I was angry…was because I was worried about you. I didn't want you to leave me, I didn't want to see you manipulated. So I gave up a bit of my humanity…to protect you." My arms wrapped around her in an embrace and we stood there for a while before we broke apart.

"Ahri, we need to get to Demacia, before more bounty hunters come for us. Yordle village isn't far from here, we just need to take one of this life boats and paddle there. They're friendly people, and they may be able to help us find Annie, they are some of the best scouters in Valoran."

"I agree Kal, but what about Jinx? Don't we need to tie her up or something? What if she comes after us?" I stepped into the life boat and held out my hand for Ahri. As she took it I helped her into the boat making sure she wouldn't fall. As she sat down on the bench she crossed her left leg over her right, putting both her hands cutely beside her hips.

"Don't worry about that Ahri…I've already ensured that she won't be bothering us again. Now get some sleep. It's late. I'll paddle for now and if we aren't there by morning we'll switch." Ahri yawned softly, making the most adorable little sound as she walked to me and rested her head in my lap again. I blushed as I could see down her top, the flames in me now becoming a part of who I was. I could feel the warmth of my blood pulsing through my veins. I felt myself becoming aroused against.

Ahri having felt it turned and looked up at me with a playful grin, and she gently rubbed the inside of my thigh before laying back down in my lap. "I'm glad I can do this for you Kal." She whispered softly to me and nuzzling into my lap further she dozed off, nothing around us by the night sky and the ocean's waves as we began to head towards the mainland. Perhaps…someday Ahri, we can share a display of our own violet flames.


	12. Chapter 12

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 12

Disclaimer: Hey guys, more sexual stuff within this chapter. Just as a heads up. I'll be posting the summary in the next chapter if you don't want to read it. Those of you who do decide to read it please don't hesitate to tell me how I did. I'm interested in hearing both the good and the bad. Tell me my work is amazing or is a piece of shit, so long as you tell me why I'm all for it. Thanks again for reading guys.

–Kiba Elunal

* * *

Jinx heard the discussion between pretty boy and fox girl. She had heard him scribbling something and felt the kiss on her forehead as he left. She laid still counting backwards from ten before finally opening one eye to ensure that the room was empty before scanning the note he had left for her. She smiled softly as she read his words and when she got to the end she folded it up neatly before slipping it into her top to keep for later. His words were true, she was lucky that her previous boss had failed to lobotomize her the last time, for all she knew if she went back to him he'd simply amputate all of her limbs, then how would she ever blow stuff up again? You really need two hands in order to fire a mini-gun, of that she was certain. On the other hand, she knew she couldn't ignore those two either. In fact she was intrigued by something as a thought crossed her mind. Twice now she had the upper hand on them, and twice now they'd managed to find some way to slip through her fingers, and that, she decided made the game really fun. It was fun enough escaping the authorities, vandalizing, and disturbing the peace. But this was a different sort of fun, the kind of fun that brings to mind a cat and mouse. Next time she wouldn't give them a handicap as she had been. Sure she'd given Lucian the warning about his wife's gun being in the mines, and this time when Ahri had elbowed her in the nose she pretended to be unconscious; that was all about seeing what would happen. That was her curiosity finding another way of skinning the cat alive before dragging it out of its bag. Or something like that, she could never remember those idioms correctly. The truth is she was glad that they had escaped, had they not the game would have been over and then she'd be complaining about being bored.

She turned back to see the unconscious Miss Fortune twitching in a fitful state of unconsciousness and she knew that there was no way to help her now. She hadn't exactly been clear with her when she had told her their boss had let her off with a warning, quite the opposite really. He had strapped a bomb to her chest and was going to use her as a warning to the summoner and his pet. An evil grin came to her face as she walked into the ship's hold, and opening the cabinet she found her toy chest. She began to pack up the things she like to play with: hand grenades, combat knives, shock pistol, incendiary bombs, acid squirt gun, bear traps, minigun, and of course she couldn't think of leaving without her shark-faced best friend. Grabbing the large rocket launcher she slung it over her shoulder, everything she grabbed now tucked or hung somewhere on her person. The challenge had been given, the note was proof of that, and even she had to admit she could see the boss' interest with these two. They were certainly different from most. She went to the bow of the ship and leaning of the ramparts smiled as she saw one of the life boats was missing. As she hopped in one and lowered it gently into the water, she smiled. Finally, someone offered a challenge and she wasn't about to let them go before she had the chance to have some more fun with them. With that she began to row, whistling happily to herself as she headed towards Bandle City.

* * *

The first thing I noticed when I awoke from my sleep was that we were no longer on the sea, rather we were hitched to a pier where large trees draped over head, I stirred slightly as I turned to look for Kal only to find that he had vanished, leaving behind his coat as a pillow to me. A soft smile came to my face as I hugged it closer taking in his scent before standing up and looking around. So this was Yordleland…or at least I assumed it was. Kal seemed to have a decent sense of direction but seeing as we had no compass or anything last night it was entirely possible they ended up well, anywhere. At least we were on Valoran, that much was certain. The dock was very narrow as I stood up walking carefully to prevent falling into the water and just as I reached the land a small furry creature ran up in the loose clothes that were identical to the ones Kal had been wearing, they even had Kal's scent.

"Ahri!" it said in a slightly high voice that made her want to just hug it to death out of sheer cuteness. "Something's happened! The place is cursed! I went in there to see if we could get some supplies, and then…and then…I became this! I'm a yordle Ahri! What do we do?" I smiled at the little thing and beckoned it closer. It shyly stepped within arm's reach and that's when I grabbed it by the scruff of its fur lifting it from the ground.

"Ahri! What are you do-"

"Alright. It was cute for a bit, but let's be honest. Where is Kal? Where is he really?"

"I told you! I am Kal there's some sort of curse!"

"Bullshit. If you were really Kal you'd be surprisingly calm about this. Even when Kal is panicking he tries hard not to let it show, but you're clearly hysterical. So I'll ask once more before you make me angry."

"But that's what I'm telling you! I am," I held up my hand and ignited it in spirit fire and held it close, threatening to singe his fur before he finally stopped. "Okay! Okay! I'm not Kal, just please; not the fur!" I smiled softly before setting him down gently on the ground.

"Where is he?"

"He sent me here to fetch you and guide you to Bandle City. When he told us you may still be sleeping we decided it would be fun to play a prank on you." He took off Kal's clothes and folding them up offered them to me to hold. As I took them in my arms he pulled out what looked like a safari hat and tugged it onto his head.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Teemo; leader of the Scouts of the Mothership!"

"Oh believe me I remember you." I growled as memories came back of exploding mushrooms, poisoned darts, and a frustratingly quick target. "You and I, we have some things to discuss. You shot me in an exhibition a few years back, and I've got to say I do not appreciate the vomiting, blindness, and fatigue that came with your stupid little toothpicks."

He turned back over his shoulder a wicked glint in his eyes. "Well at least we were in the League where you'd respawn. It would be a shame if I accidentally lost my way here and led you through a nest of poison dart frogs wouldn't it?" I shuddered slightly as the look in his eyes went from completely icy cold to kind and warm. "But don't worry about it, the city isn't too far from here. Just follow me this way." He smiled softly as he began to waddle away and letting out a soft sigh of relief I decided that I'd be very careful where I stepped from now on.

* * *

I sighed stepping out of the small shower. It had felt rather cramped inside, but what was to be expected of an inn made for people the size of children. I had been lucky so far that they were so kind to me, admittedly knowing I wasn't Noxian or a pirate was enough to convince them that I wasn't any threat to them. As I stepped out of the bathroom, on the small table was a note that read,

"Dear guest,

I took your clothes, as they are needed for the completion of a very important mission regarding the city's security and well-being. I appreciate that you've come to visit us in Bandle City and while the clothes I left you may be a bit small, I did leave your undergarments for you to wear while you await our return.

Sincerely,

Teemo, Captain of the Scouts"

I crumpled up the paper. That little furry bastard. I was stuck waiting in this hotel room in my underwear for Ahri. I was also pretty damned sure that my clothes were not related to the safety of this city, and the next time I saw him I intended to have some stern words for him. I sighed softly knowing that there wasn't really much else I could do save sit here and wait. I went to the table where he left clothes for me to find that they were, of course, made for children. Grabbing my boxers I began to tug them on as Ahri came in, seeing me fully exposed for the second time since we met. It was hard to believe that it had only been two weeks. Her cheeks became red as she closed the door behind her, turning away so as to give me privacy. I smiled softly at her, it was cute how sheepish she was being about the whole thing and it was then I felt the flames rise up in me. Not even feeling the need to cover up I walked up behind her pressing my body against hers, causing her to jump.

"What's wrong Ahri?" I purred playfully in her ear. "I thought you wanted to see me like this…so naked and vulnerable." I teased her gently as I kissed her neck causing her to form goosebumps on her skin.

"Kal. Please just get dressed…we don't have time for this." She said with a soft whimper that told me I had found a sensitive spot for her. I smiled and turning away from her I slipped on my underwear before taking the clothes that she had in her out stretched hand, the other still covering her eyes. I took the clothes and quickly dressed again my eyes never leaving her for a moment. I could see her cheeks still burning a bright red and it occurred to me that she may be thinking of the same things I was.

"You're right Ahri…I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get used to this…influx of flames. I've…never really experienced this before." She lowered her hands letting out a soft sigh when she saw I was fully clothed. I smiled softly at her before sitting on the twin bed which the Yordles had told me would be a Queen. She looked at me, those golden eyes of hers betraying her curiosity.

"What do you mean you've never experienced it before? Like you've never been horny? Like ever?" I shook my head softly.

"Of course I have, everyone has by the time they reach sixteen. But I…I don't know, it's just never been important to me. I've always simply looked at you and said 'Yes she's beautiful, and I want to make her happy' not 'Oh Gods the things I would stick in her.' But now…it's like both are swirling in me, and weird as it sounds it's become 'Oh Gods she's beautiful, I want to make her happy by sticking things in her.' Does that make sense?"

Her cheeks became even redder the more I spoke and she nodded quickly as she crossed her legs shyly. "Yes, it makes plenty of sense. I know that you probably haven't had to fight these urges before but I need you to try at the very least, because I don't know how much longer I can-" Her words cut off as she cleared her throat trying to change the subject. "Wait…so you really think I'm beautiful?"

I laughed softly, "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I think that? I mean…just look at you. Your eyes are absolutely stunning, like stars. And your tails, are so soft." I said as my words became quieter the more I spoke, my hands gently stroking one of her tails which had strayed closer than the others. "And…your hair is always so silky…" I whispered as I began to lean closer to her, her movements mirroring my own. "And your lips…always taste…" my words trailed off as we kissed, instincts taking over as one of my hands went to stroke her upper thigh. She blushed as my kiss trailed down her chin to her throat, causing a purr to escape from her lips.

"Kal…I know it's hard…and I know that I'm really not helping. But… we need to be careful. We can't get distracted…you know this. I don't…oh Gods…I don't want to lose control." I could feel the heat emanating from the both of us as I gently grazed my teeth against her neck and finally the flood gates broke. Wrapping an arm around her I continued to kiss and suck her throat as I gently cradled her, my free arm rising to her stomach to slip up her top. She gasped as my hands reached the bottom of her breasts, and I began to gently massage them for her. She turned to look at me, those beautiful golden eyes filled with lust as she put a hand to my cheek pulling my lips to hers for a deeper kiss. This was it, the urges we had both felt were taking control of us and soon we would enter our own private heaven where her body would become my temple.

"Feed." A deep voice echoed softly in the room. My lips came apart from hers softly.

"Ahri…did you say something?" I asked before she shook her head pulling my lips back to hers as my thumb began to circle her nipple making it hard like a small pebble and her body twitched in my arms.

"Feed from her." The deep voice echoed again, and I began to grow suspicious. That's when I realized the voice was coming from my own head, something somewhere was commanding me to 'feed' from Ahri. Whatever that meant. But whatever it was it couldn't be good…I went to pull away, to stop this so I could concentrate on blocking out the voice, but her body was so soft…so delicate, I couldn't possibly stop. My lips broke from hers as I helped to lift her top over her head revealing the Goddess I was so eager to ravage. Immediately I leaned forward, my lips parting only slightly to take in her other breast. I began to gently suck on her nipple, making sure to flick it occasionally with my tongue. This seemed to excite her greatly and soon her hands were in my hair holding my head to her breast, not wishing for me to release it as soft mews and purrs filled the air around us.

Opening my mouth wider I took in more of the orb, my teeth gently pressing against her soft breast as my hand slid down from her tit, past her stomach, and slipping into her pants. I could feel her eagerness on the silk of her panties, and I knew then that she wanted this as much as I did. "Feed." The voice cried becoming louder as her purring turned to pants of pleasure granted by the stroking I was giving her through the thin cloth. I did not mind the voice any more, all I could think about was Ahri and what it would be like to pleasure her, to offer her a release of the stress and excitement the two of us had built together. As my fingers pulled aside the cloth it was then that for the first time I felt her wet snatch. The tips of my digits stroked her outer lips before I slid in my middle and ring finger causing her hips to rise against my hand. Her hands began to tug at my hair now, her breathing becoming heavy as her skin began to glisten with small amounts of lustful sweat. "FEED!" The voice demanded of me as my fingers began to slowly move deeper before slowly pulling out, repeating the process over and over again, teasing her. I wanted to hear her beg for it. My thumb gently slid up her outer lips before finding her hood. I tenderly placed it against her clit rubbing it in small circles. Releasing her breast from my mouth I stole a glance at her face, loving the large smile that accompanied my treatment of her. I began to work faster, pumping her even deeper as my fingers trailed along her inner walls exploring her depths. Her hands relinquished their grasp on my hair and as her body tensed up, a loving moan offered to me from her rang out in the small room.

She gasped and continued to moan with every movement of my hand and as she tensed up once more in her arms the voice became a large roar. **"FEED!"** I kissed her lips lovingly as the moment finally arrived. Her pussy tightened around my fingers as her moans were silenced by my lips, her climax flooding her body with warmth and ecstasy before her body finally became still, releasing my hand from her hot, moist grasp. My lips hovering over hers a pink mist escaped from her lips and I began to inhale it, taking it into me as I pulled my fingers from her clothes. Softly I licked them clean of her juices before I wrapped my arms around her pulling her against me. The voice had gone silent, no longer urging me onward. Ahri snuggled against me, as we shared another passionate kiss. She seemed so happy, but then why did I feel as if I'd done something terrible.

* * *

As I finally arrived at the inn, luckily without any incident from Teemo, I was directed to the room where Kal was staying. As I opened the door to slip in I saw him…all of him. He wasn't truly anything special. He was average for a male. He didn't have a huge six pack that was all the rage, his chest was some manly barreled thing covered in hair. He was just…normal. I got a good glimpse at his vulnerable side, the size being no more than a hand length from wrist to fingertip. Quickly I averted my eyes, I didn't wish him to be uncomfortable. I held out my hand with the clothes offering it to him. I could hear his approach before he wrapped an arm around my waist pressing his body against my back. I could feel the extremity immediately. How I longed for the day when we finally were able to set our job aside for our feelings, but I knew that it was not today. That's when I heard his voice in my ear, the warm breath rolling down the nape of my neck causing my body to quickly indicate what I already knew. He asked me what was wrong, that he thought I wanted to see him like this. My eyes shifted slightly as I gently pressed back against him. This isn't something that Kal would say. "Kal…please just get dressed…we don't have time for this." I felt his arm release from my body as he took his clothes, and as he went to change my lust whimpered at the loss of his touch.

As I sat next to him on the bed he told me that he'd been having a hard time adjusting to the new emotions he was feeling. He'd never experienced such a large lust before, the flames he had told me about must have been affecting his libido powerfully. That was when he said it…he told me I was beautiful. And for the first time in a really long time, I believed it. He began to list his favorite qualities about me, and with every word I found myself drawing closer to him, an intoxicating scent exuding from him and wrapping around my head. It wasn't long before our lips were joined, and then I could feel his hands on my thigh. As much as I wanted this, I knew it was not what Kal wanted. He had to stop…for the sake of our task, this couldn't go on. I attempted to push his hand away from my thigh, asking him to not press this further. We had to focus on our task, but with every whiff of his aroma my brain became a little cloudier, my mind fogging up with lust. When his lips reached my neck, I knew he had me under his spell. At that point I'd have done anything he asked me to. I pulled his lips to mine eagerly as I began to purr into his mouth, his hand traveling to my breast.

It wasn't long before he had my top off, and when his lips wrapped around my nipple I couldn't think of anything but Kal and his soft touch. Never before was my old summoner so gentle, so caring in our love making. This was something new, something special that I couldn't explain if I wanted to. I held him to my breast not wishing for him to let go and when he began to stroke me through my panties my body gave into the lust. He asked me a question…something I didn't quite catch, so I simply shook my head and urged him to continue. When his fingers entered me they offered my body a pleasurable burning sensation that I eagerly accepted. As if he were a puppet master, pulling my strings my hips rose to meet his hand, as he pressed against my sensitive clit. That nearly sent me over the edge immediately, but I didn't want this touch to end, I wanted to savor this high for as long as I possibly could. I could feel him moving in and out of me, so slow…so agonizingly slow. My hands went from his hair as he took more of my breast in his mouth, my hard nipples loving the feeling of his rough tongue against my body. I could feel my claws extend and I dug them into his back as my release became difficult to withhold from his skilled fingers, every second they moved faster and deeper into me. I began to see stars as my body tensed up and I came…my lips clamped on his fingers, begging them not to leave as he kissed me to muffle the loud moans that began to escape me. My toes curled and my claws scratched and just as my pleasure ended I felt his lips lift from mine. I felt like I was in a trance, I could feel him taking away a piece of me, but I was far too blissful to resist. Instead I let him take whatever he wanted of me, and wrapping my arms around him I pressed myself closer to him, before I opened my eyes to look deep into his. But something was wrong…he didn't look as I expected him to, it seemed like something was eating at him.

I kept my mouth shut, my old summoner didn't like to talk after we made love. I was just to sit there and be a good girl for him while he cleaned himself from me, making sure to shower immediately as if I were something foul not to catch. I watched stunned as Kal licked my honey from his fingers, and it was then I realized that Kal was nothing like my old summoner. He wasn't asking anything of me…and I wasn't asking anything of him…he was simply giving it to me. My body felt weak, and despite it only having been two hours since we landed, my eyes slowly closed as I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

For the longest time I watched Ahri sleep, her eyes fluttering as if she were experiencing some sort of dream within her slumberland. My gloved hand reached up stroking her softly and it was only then that I noticed it, on the back of the glow was Ahri's glyph. But I wasn't using my summoning orb; the glyph shouldn't be present unless I was helping to command Ahri…but then why was this here? It wasn't but a few minutes later when an explosion rocked the building startling Ahri awake and bringing me to my feet. Looking out the window I saw Jinx, tossing a hand grenade up and down in her hands, and armed to the teeth.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" She sang in a sweet and innocent voice before turning and firing a large missile at the Yordle's market causing the thing to go up in flames. Startled citizens ran from the burning building as Teemo appeared firing poisoned darts at the intruder. Spinning the rocket launcher she deflected them before throwing the hand grenade at Teemo. "Nighty night." She giggled as a cloud of gas surrounded him, causing him to cough and gasp before he fell unconscious.

"Oh pretty boy! You better hurry out to stop me…or else I might get bored. And you know what I do when I get bored, don't you pretty boy." I looked to Ahri who nodded and as we got dressed we were soon outside ready to fight. Ahri still looked a bit shaky from our 'encounter' but immediately she ran towards Jinx, and holding out her hand palm up she made a throwing motion towards her but nothing happened. Ahri looked puzzled but attempted it again. What was she doing? Playing invisible baseball with Jinx?

Jinx watched her just as confused as Ahri was before shrugging and lifting the giant Gatling gun she had strapped around her waist. The barrels begin to revolve as they started to spin up. "Ahri! Use spirit fire and get out of there!" I shouted to her, but just as the words spirit fire left my lips my entire arm ignited in the blue fire. That was something new, I'd never been able to manipulate spiritual energy before. I managed to rush forward throwing the flames towards jinx singing her hands and making her drop the gun before she picked it back up and took aim. Scooping up Ahri in my arms I felt a trail of bullets following us before we took cover behind the house.

"Kal? Why do you have foxfire? You shouldn't have that!" I shook my head, we didn't have time to discuss what powers I did or did not have. I could hear footsteps approaching us from behind the wall, Jinx's sadistic humming flowing through the air around us. At the very last second I turned around the corner and stretched out my arm, only to find a barrel pointed in my face. I looked at Jinx, my hand bathed in fire that threatened to burn her to ashes while a hand-held rail gun threatened to disintegrate me from the neck up. We glared at one another for a long time.

"What's wrong pretty boy? Your back up become suddenly a lot more useless in a fight? Not much of a champion is she?" I growled at her.

"Shut your mouth Jinx, I warned you not to follow us, why are you here?!" She sighed softly tilting her head to the side and giving me a soft cute smile.

"Oh pretty boy, you don't have to be mean. And I've no intentions on surrendering you to my boss, I want you all to myself." I glared into her eyes, the serious expression not fading from my face.

"Oh is that so? And why should you have me Jinx? What makes you deserve me any more than your boss does?" Ahri looked pale as she continued to attempt to use her magic. Jinx noticed my gaze and beamed.

"Oh…the fox is useless. No magic, no powers, now she's just a pretty face. Oooh, that's tough luck pretty boy, no one to bail you out this time. You may talk a big game pretty boy, but I promise you that Mr. Shocky here can talk one a whole lot bigger and is actually able to back it up too." I took a deep breath. What would it take to get rid of this girl? I really didn't want to kill her, but if she wasn't giving me much choice.

"Feed!" The voice returned and I felt something rising in my glove. It began to glow brightly as Jinx's attention turned to it.

"Ooh nice trick pretty boy, you can make it all shiny! I bet that's great when you're trying to get into that hole in the ground where you live…oh wait, that's right. That is now just a BIG hole in the ground."

"I've never seen it do this before, something is wrong." She giggled softly.

"Oh yes there is something wrong. You're not running and I'm not chasing. So let's just get on with the game already, you're just stalling now. Maybe I'll blow up another building, that'll entertain me some." The voice pounded in my head once more. "FEED!"

Something took control of me. I don't know what…I don't know how, but something did. My left arm flew up quickly knocking Jinx's wrist upward as a bolt of energy was fired into the sky. As my gloved hand went to her throat she gasped as she began to choke.

"You…you won't kill me pretty boy." She gasped.

"You're right…" I purred to her softly. "I won't."

It was strange…like watching a movie but through the eyes of a character. My body leaned closer to her and as she opened her mouth to protest I forced a kiss on her lips, I pinned her mouth open as Ahri watched stunned and shocked. As I pulled a few inches away from her lips Jinx whimpered trying to pull me back as emerald green mist left her body before entering mine.

"Pretty boy…what was that? I had no…idea you…" I suddenly got a wicked sensation inside. I could feel something boiling inside of me as images flashed across my mind. Lewd, dirty, perverse images of all the things I could easily force myself on the now fatigued Jinx. Before I had a chance to do it I had to remove her from the equation. I closed my eyes leaning forward as if to kiss her again, but as she opened her mouth to accept me I quickly hit her forehead with my own, just as she was engulfed in a bright light that teleported her somewhere randomly within a five mile radius. I fell to my knees and something began to tickle me…I began to laugh. I couldn't stop. A wide grin spread across my face and suddenly I found myself having a new urge…now I wanted only one thing…to have fun...and I knew the best way to have it: chaos and destruction!


	13. Chapter 13

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 13

Summary of last chapter / Note from the author: In the previous chapter Kal, having managed to shake off the gauntlet's influence was able to escape with Ahri to Bandle City, home of the Yordles. There the two managed to meet Teemo, who guided them back to the village where our heroes found an inn and shared an intimate moment of heavy petting. However it was revealed right after that something was still amiss as Kal's kiss to Ahri drained her of her magic, granting it to Kal instead. Jinx who had pursued the two began attacking the village (disarming Teemo in the process) in an attempt to draw them outside for a confrontation. It was only then that Ahri discovered she could not use her magic and as Kal and Jinx reached a stalemate Kal managed to plant a kiss on the shocked Jinx, absorbing her essence. When he let her go she attempted to kiss him again but before she could he teleported her to a random location nearby, where even he did not know where she landed. It was then that Kal turned expressing a desire to incite large amounts of chaos. (Thank you again to everyone who's been keeping up with my story. Thus far I feel it's been going rather well and judging by your reviews you guys feel the same way. Once more I'd like to thank everyone who's read/reviewed/favorite/followed my story or me; it always means a lot to here feedback from you guys, as it's one of the biggest reasons I write these chapters in the first place. Please don't hesitate to send me messages asking me questions about the story or myself, I'm an open book. Thanks again readers, keep on trucking. –Kiba Elunal)

I could immediately tell that something was wrong with Kal. His eyes were not the same, they didn't hold the same sense of…well his 'Kalishness'. They were filled with something new, something that made me uncomfortable and a little bit frightened.

"Kal?" I called out softly to him, unsure of what would happen. Without my abilities I had no way of protecting myself against him, worse something was making me feel sick to the bottom of my stomach. And then he smiled…that terrible horrifying smile. It wasn't him, I knew immediately then and there that Kal was trapped somewhere within his own body and mind but this was not him. This must be an effect of that gauntlet, nothing else could possibly explain why Kal was losing control like this. But I thought he managed to destroy that thing's influence, perhaps there was something else within the gauntlet too. We needed to find someone who knew how to reverse the effects, or if better how to remove the damned thing. Even if Kal would be weakened to the point where he may not be able to assist me in a fight, it was more important that it was really him, the one who was kind and cared about others, not this frightening doppelganger. He turned back to the remains of Bandle City, a few of the building now in flames and falling to pieces as Yordles carried buckets attempting to put out the fires as fast as possible.

"Well, well." He said, his voice containing an icy chill that made me shiver. "It seems someone left a job half finished." Half…finished? Before I could ask him what he meant he ran to the middle of the square, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a handful of the runes that were given to him. What was that idiot doing?! I saw him place three extra runes into the glove, effectively doubling his power thrice times over. He let out a sinister laugh as he raised his hands, and before I could stop him he released gigantic spouts of fire that bathed the city in flames. Smoke began to rise into the sky, blocking out the sun with its darkness as the sound of crackling timber and screaming Yordles echoed all around. It was the worst thing I had ever experienced, one that still haunts my nightmares.

That's when he turned to the Mothership, the ancient device ruins of some sort of craft that was the symbol of the Yordles. They practically revered the thing, using it a symbol of their culture and dedicating themselves to 'getting it ready' as they said it. As the flames ignited in his palms, they began to spread up his arms surrounding him in flames. It was then that I saw it, the slight flicker around him, as if there were an extra layer of energy. It glowed a turquoise color and his words from our time with the High Council rang in my head like alarm bells.

"If a Summoner were to overstep himself and cast too many spells at a time, or push their power beyond their limits their aura would experience a magical rebound that would have grave consequences. Their molecules would rub together causing extreme spontaneous combustion. We would explode, killing ourselves and nearly everything around us."

I had no powers, I couldn't combat him that way. Even if I did he would just access more power to overpower me. I could see the corruption spreading through his aura, starting to weaken it, and it began to come apart in places. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. When they opened again I charged him, running as fast as I could. He turned and saw me closing in, but before he could react I slammed into him…hard. I knocked him to the ground and sat on top of him pinning him down. He began to struggle to throw me off, and pointing his palms at me I saw the swirling fire beginning to form. He was ready to immolate me and there was nothing I could do to defend myself. Suddenly three needles pierced the side of his neck, causing both of us to turn to see Teemo, lying prone and barely conscious as he used what little energy he had to protect the Mothership. Kal growled pulling the needles out and throwing them aside and just as he was about to shoot at me again I dug my claws into his wrists.

"Kal…I'm really sorry about this…" I whispered softly before I began to drain him. He screamed in agony as I began to extract his life force from him, consuming it until at last he fell unconscious, the fire fading from his arms as I leaned back. I had promised myself I'd never drain another person so long as I lived and yet here I was draining the one whom just earlier today had shown me a whole new level of affection. I looked around us at the terrible carnage he had caused in the city and I could feel the bitter tears welling up in my eyes. I had to do something to help him, something to help him regain control of himself. I took the gauntlet he wore on his wrist and turning the back where the runes were I smashed it hard against the ground, causing the magical runes to fade and crumble to dust. Reaching into his pockets I took the rest of the runes we had, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to boost his power to such frightening levels any more. The gauntlet however, was stuck firm on his arm. It couldn't be removed, not by me. The council said they were talking to someone about runic knowledge…someone in Ionia. Perhaps if we traveled back there, Karma or Yi would know who we were looking for. And if I found them, perhaps they could help Kal, maybe even turn him back to the way he was before. I was concerned for the girl…why wouldn't I be? But Kal came first to me. For once he needed my help, and I wasn't going to let him down, not this time.

* * *

The sun filtered through the trees as a bright light shone down on me. I blinked covering my face and groaning. My head hurt so badly, I couldn't even begin to fathom what had happened. I couldn't remember anything. That was when I heard a high voice next to me. "Man you've got some serious fire power there sister." I opened my eyes and turned over to see a small blue woman a rocket launcher in her arms and a large backpack filled with explosives. I looked to see what she was gesturing at and my eyes rested upon weapons of all sort. Knives, grenades, rockets, pistols, shuriken, miniguns, and everything in between. What the heck would I want all this stuff for? It's clearly mine seeing as I have all this ammunition strung around me. "What's your name kid?"

My name? My name is…I can't remember. I looked down at the inside of my arm to see "JINX" tattooed there. Maybe that's what my name is. "I'm…I'm not sure. But you can call me Jinx I suppose." The girl smiled brightly and held out her hand for me to shake. I sat up and took it shaking it twice before letting it go.

"Well it's nice to meet someone with the same interests as me Jinx. The name's Tristana, I was just heading back to my house to see an old 'friend' of mine. At any rate, it looks to me like you could use some help. Wouldn't want you to starve out here by your lonesome." Tristana grabbed my hand and pulled me up taking me with her. We talked about weapons for a while and about the best explosives used to puncture an underground enemy complex without getting mud on your shoes, and a few other girly things like that. I could say that we genuinely became good friends in that short twenty minute walk. But then we saw the smoke…it rose above the skyline like an ominous shadow ready to consume the countryside. Tristana gasped. "Oh no…Jinx that's my home we've got to move now! They could be in danger."

The two of us ran as fast as we could until we finally arrived to see the whole town reduced to a pile of ash with the exception of a large rocket shaped structure. Tristana ran to a collapsed furry creature, the assumed friend and shaking him gently she let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…he's just unconscious. Who did this? Who would do such a thing to our people? We've always been peaceful." The only other people around who were not small like the others were a man and a woman. The man was knocked out while the woman continued to struggle with removing some sort of glove from his arm, her eyes full of tears. They felt…familiar somehow. Like I should know these people, they were…important to me somehow. As Tristana continued to check on her friend I walked to the two and when the woman saw me she immediately wrapped her arms around the man scurrying backwards as if to shield him from me.

"Stay back Jinx, don't come any closer." I stopped confused. She seemed afraid of me, was this my doing? Why couldn't I remember anything? Tristana suddenly stormed up to us rocket launcher out and armed.

"Alright you three! Who are you? Which of you is responsible for this?" The fox woman looked to me and then to the man and sighed softly, pointing to the both of us. "These two…but please don't hurt him. He isn't under his own control."

I nodded. "And I don't even remember doing any of this, I don't know why I would have attacked you guys I swear!"

The fox woman glared at me. "Oh I can tell you exactly why! You did it because you find the destruction of other people's lives fun and entertaining. It's because you're nothing but a selfish monster who lives to make other people miserable." Tristana stood between the two of us angrily.

"That's enough! Both of you! Now you say this man isn't in control of himself? Then what is? And how do we get it removed. As for you Jinx, when you get your memories back then we'll find out what's going on. And if we find out that what this woman says is true, we'll discuss your punishment." She put her hands on her hips, and it was obvious that Tristana was used to having to take command of stressful situations. "You, fox girl. What happened?"

The fox woman sighed softly. "My name is Ahri, this person here is Kal. He's my summoner and I am his champion. We were sent by the Institute of War on a private mission, the details of which I am unable to discuss. They also gave us this glove to help boost Kal's powers, but they were unaware that the glove had sentience, and so the glove began to infect Kal's mind after we were kidnapped by pirates…twice." She glared towards me. "After this one's friend caused him a great deal of mental stress he blacked out, where he attempted to release the glove's control over him but it instead made him much more unstable. He…he managed to remove my powers...but it was a weird sensation…it was like I wanted him to drain me. He went berserk and began to burn down the village, but with Teemo's help we were able to knock him unconscious. Now I need to find someone in Ionia to help me remove this glove from him, and maybe we'll be able to get back to normal. I can't promise that we can fix the village…but I can promise that we'll prevent him from destroying another one…no matter what." Her last words trailed off into the silence and she looked as if she were about to start crying. I wasn't sure what to do, so I just walked to her and knelt beside her giving her a hug.

This shocked her quite a bit, causing her to flinch at my touch but soon she simply just let me hug her. Tristana thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Very well, then I suppose we have no other choice."

Ahri looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Tristana smiled cleverly. "Well isn't it obvious? All five of us are going to Ionia."

"All…five?" Tristana beamed at Ahri with a smile.

"Well you'll need me since we'll be taking my boat. Teemo and you will keep an eye on Jinx and Kal here to make sure they don't get into any trouble on the way there. Then we'll see about what to do once we get there." Ahri sniffled a bit before nodding to Tristana as a thank you. Soon, we got aboard the boat and were on our way, my weapons confiscated and hands bound. "Sorry about this Jinx, this is just in case." I flashed Tristana a reassuring smile which she returned.

Kal on the other hand was wrapped in cold iron shackles so that if he woke up his magic would be nullified. It would prevent him from escaping or harming anyone else on board, and keeping the rune stones in Ahri's pouch would prevent him from powering up enough to break out of the cold iron. I sat wondering about what would happen if I got my memories back…would I go back to being the destructive person I used to be…or would I be able to choose myself a new path…would I even want to?

* * *

The hum of the boat's engine whirred in the air continuously as I sat there watching Kal's unconscious body simply rock slowly. Then his eyes slowly began to open and he looked upward at me smiling softly, "Ahri…I had such a terrible dream. I dreamt that the glove the council had given us turned me evil and that I'd burned down all of Bandle City."

I walked to him and sat on his lap, his arms wrapping around me and holding me close as I nuzzled into his chest. "It's okay Kal…it was just a nightmare. You're safe and well and nothing will ever come between us." He looked at me with those deep blue eyes and we kissed one another in a soft and romantic embrace. When I opened my eyes his were blue no more; replaced with empty sockets as the flesh began to fall from his face. I could feel him draining my soul from my body through our kiss, and I began to wither and soon I was going to die. I tried to pull away, tried to escape but with no luck. "Kal please!" I cried, but the skull just laughed and said "Kal's gone…he's never coming back!"

"No…Kal! Please come back. Please come back. Please!" Suddenly the boat hit a rough wave that jostled me out of my nightmare. I looked around to see that everything was still as it was. Kal was still sleeping with Teemo sitting right next to Jinx, his blow gun pointed right in front of her eye as if daring her to even flinch. "Teemo? Is that really necessary?" I asked him softly. I walked to him and picking him up in my arms I held him in my lap and nuzzled my chin in his soft fur squeezing him tightly. "I'm so worried Teemo…" I whispered to him, "what if Kal doesn't get fixed…what if he ends up getting free on Ionia and hurting the people we both care about? I just want him to be back to normal."

"Umm…okay but…"

"I mean it's not like the two of us are explicitly lovers or anything…but I do care about him a lot. Even as just my summoner I want him to be free of influence." I buried my face in his head as the tears began to come.

"Look Ahri I understand but could you just…"

"I just want my Kal back. I miss him so much! Now he's been replaced by some soul-sucking demon and I can't have a soul-sucking demon as a summoner! Much less as a boyfriend!"

"AHRI!" Teemo snapped hitting me with his blow gun. I winced and pulled away.

"What was that for?"

"Ahri. You need to calm down. We don't even know if what's going on will even be permanent or not. For all we know in the next five minutes it'll all spill back out and it will never happen again. That's why we're going to Ionia: to find out more. In the meantime…" he smiled softly at me before frowning, "PUT ME DOWN BECAUSE I AM NOT YOUR DAMNED TEDDY BEAR, YOU BITCH!" My eyes went wide as he shouted at me before he got the same sweet smile again. "Please." He added. With a sigh I put him back down on his seat and rested my chin in my hands, unable to do anything but watch Kal and wait. I remembered how much he had gotten seasick on the ferry, and how I'd fed him the ginger pills. He was always so cute when he blushed. I smiled softly as I reminisced about the two weeks we'd been together. The sun began to set and night was soon upon us. Teemo hopped from his seat to go up to the captain's quarters and talk to Tristana to see how long it would be until we got there.

Teemo gently rapped on the door before opening it and slipping inside. "Tristy?" He called lightly as he closed the door behind him. Tristana smiled as she turned in the seat, the boat set to auto pilot while they were in the larger portion of the ocean.

"Hey Teemo. I see that none of them have driven you far enough up the wall to constitute being poisoned yet." She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh Gods you didn't poison them did you? You're not here for the antidote. Please tell me you're not here for the antidote."

Teemo held up his hands innocently. "No, no. Jinx and Kal are still sleeping, Ahri came pretty darn close but she had enough sense to put me down before I snapped." He leaned his blow gun beside the door and smiled walking up to her his hands behind his back cutely. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight aren't they? Not as lovely as you of course."

Tristana turned to him blushing and giggling like a little girl. She found it cute when Teemo tried to flirt, especially when he did it badly. He turned smiling to her as a light pink formed beneath his cheeks. "Hey Trist…you think that Kal and Jinx will be able to find help in Ionia? Jinx I'm not too fond of, but Kal seemed pretty nice before he flipped out and started blowing shit up."

Trist put her hands on her hips. "Now what is wrong with blowing shit up? And you're the last to talk about flipping out Mr. Teemo." Teemo frowned turning to see that Tristana was sticking her tongue out playfully. He could never stay angry with her.

"I suppose you're right, but still. I feel bad for Ahri, I can't imagine what it must feel like to watch the one you love go on a murderous rampage, despite the fact that you know that inside somewhere is a kind-hearted person." Tristana smiled at him from the corner of her eye.

"Oh don't worry. You get used to it after a while."

"Wait…what?" Teemo turned to her confused.

Tristana blushed before turning back to him staring deep into his eyes.

"Tristy why are looking at me lik-mmpf!" Tristana grabbed him kissing him and wrapping her arms around him. He struggled briefly but soon his arms were wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck as the two shared a loving and tender kiss. Tristana let go of him after a while, both of them blushing before Tristana cleared her throat.

"So…umm…we'll reach Ionia in about ten minutes…" She said the pink not leaving her cheeks as Teemo picked up his hat and blow gun.

"Umm…yeah…I'll just…go tell Ahri then…"

"Yeah…umm...good idea." The two turned looking at one another with a calm smile and as Teemo began to leave he poked his head in one last time.

"Oh and Tristy?"

"Yes?"

"I think you're sexy as hell when you're blowing shit up. Don't ever change, not for anything. Oh, and speak of this to anyone about how sweet and loving I am and I'll kill you in your sleep." He came in and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek before disappearing out of the cabin again, leaving Tristana gently stroking her cheek with a smile.

"Teemo…we both know that secretly you have a heart." She whispered softly to herself as Ionia came into view.

The rest of the trip was uneventful to the say the least, save that Teemo was vigorously polishing and cleaning his blow gun as though he were deep in thought about something. I tried to ask him what was wrong several times but every time I went to speak he'd hold up a dart and ask "Does this look like it'd be enough poison to kill someone?" and I'd fall quiet again. Tristana blew the ship's horn to signal that we were here and I picked up Kal placing him on my back. We were home again…or atleast what used to be home and slowly I carried him through the streets towards the temple.

* * *

I looked up at the stars, with a happy sigh. It had been two weeks since I'd been assigned to my summoner, and admittedly I was surprised that it wasn't Kal. He had been rather nice to me, and he seemed to understand where I was coming from, but I suppose things happen for a reason. It was something I'd let go of. I thought that I'd be seeing him again, until they mysterious announcement from the council that they wouldn't be participating in any exhibition matches. I had hoped that Kal wasn't in any sort of trouble.

"Raka?" A voice called softly behind me. I turned to see Cyrus sticking his head out of the window with a smile. I turned back to him and grinned.

"Hey Cyrus, sorry if I worried you, I just wanted to…"

"Yeah, yeah. Look at the stars." He smiled softly. "I get it Raka, truly I do. I was separated from my family for a long time too. I had traveled here from Noxus to visit my grandparents as a child, and when the war started I wasn't allowed to go home. I spent most of my life here in Ionia before I could finally return to my parents. They almost didn't even recognize me." I nodded in understanding patting the spot beside me and after climbing on to the roof he joined me.

"I really appreciate you being so understanding with me Cyrus, I know that I haven't been the best of champions for you." I sighed softly.

"What are you talking about? Raka, it's honestly understandable that you shut down every time Warwick comes near you." He gently nudged me with his shoulder affectionately. "Believe me, I know that I'm not the one you wanted as a summoner, which is fine too. But we are stuck together, and unfortunately we're stuck with Warwick too. Give it time Raka, we've only had two matches so far and in time you'll get used to his presence. He's just trying to get the same stuff accomplished that you are, and no matter what happens I promise I'll never let him hurt you."

I just giggled at his words. It wasn't that he had said anything funny, but the whole chivalry thing was odd for him. Normally he just stayed quiet when we trained and would just kind of give me direction one way or the other. I think he felt he had to prove to me he was valuable as a summoner, but the entire time I've been trying to think how to prove that I'm valuable to him as a champion. I opened my mouth to reply but that's when I heard the groaning. I turned and looked in the distance to see Ahri dragging Kal in chains up the side of the mountain. I frowned softly, Kal had started to struggle but Ahri just kept pulling him along anyway. Couldn't she see she was hurting him? Two smaller shadows helped pull alongside her and as the sun began to rise I could see a third person holding his feet. A gag around his mouth muffled his pleas for help and I couldn't bear to watch this any longer.

"Cyrus, may I-"

"Raka. Go ahead. Don't worry about me. You don't have to ask my permission to help a friend. I'll be right here waiting for you to come back okay?" I flashed Cyrus a big smile before giving him a hug, and using my staff I began to slowly descend the building. I watched as Cyrus waved to me before slipping back inside and I began to follow after them. The Temple was incredibly high up on the mountain, they still had a few hours to go before reaching it. Hopefully I could catch up with them before then.

* * *

Kal was heavy enough as dead weight, and I admit it was a stupid suggestion on my part to wake him up in hopes of him walking with us. Instead he began to scream and so Teemo quickly gagged him and the four of us began to carry him up the mountain to meet Master Yi. The sun was beginning to rise and as Kal continued to struggle our trek became even more difficult. It wasn't until we finally reached the top that I collapsed on the steps, rubbing my sore feet. Kal continued flailing around on the ground like a fish and for a moment I thought he was going to roll back down the steps and break his neck. But before he could try to roll away a hand grabbed him by the collar and lifted him to his feet before removing the gag from him. I turned to see Master Yi smiling softly.

He turned to me with a smile before speaking in his usual calm voice. "So Ahri…having boy troubles?" I blushed as he laughed before he with one hand slung Kal over his shoulder. Carrying him inside Kal began swearing angrily at the old man. Yi glared at him over his shoulder and pinching a spot on his neck Kal simply fell unconscious. He carried him inside and laid him on a large cushion. "Please forgive me you four, I was expecting someone else to arrive shortly. Please sit down I'll bring more cups for tea."

All of us went to the large table and sat on our knees at the cushions before he a knock came at the door. "Master Yi? It's me Riven. I came for today's session." Opening the door there stood a woman with a fierce look of determination in her eyes. She appeared Noxian in the way she carried herself and slung over her back was a gigantic sword that had been shattered, mystical runes etched in its blade. She smiled as she saw us and slipping off her shoes she leaned the blade against the wall.

"Ah Riven! So good of you to join us, I expected you to show up soon." Yi came in carrying a tray with cups and a pot of tea. He poured each of us a cup and passed them around, which I took gratefully. I sipped the smoothe chamomile, enjoying the sweetness of the tea before setting the cup down. "So Ahri, what are you really doing here? The council said you and your…summoner…" he said giving a dirty look at Kal's sleeping figure, "were doing some sort of special training."

"Yes sir, we've been training very hard indeed. The council gave us something for Kal to help with his training but…I think it may be broken. It's caused some nasty side effects as you saw. That really isn't how he his…he's truly a good person and I know I said that about my last summoner, but this time it really is true." Riven sipped her tea before looking at Kal, her eyes falling to the glove. A knowing smile came to her lips as she set the tea down, Yi putting his goggles on to see if he could identify the problem.

"Don't bother Master, I already know the source of the problem. Leave it to the high council to do something so dangerous without knowing anything about the subject at hand." She stood up and began to walk towards Kal before Yi grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"Wait Riven, don't get close." She turned giving him a puzzled look.

"Why not Yi? Do you see something?" Yi nodded slipping off the goggles before passing them to Riven.

"Take a look for yourself. That boy is releasing an incredibly high amount of pheromones." He turned to me. "This is very serious Ahri, the amount of pheromones he's giving off are mind numbing to say the least. And they aren't human either. These pheromones are designed to attract women of magical ability. Please tell me that you haven't made the mistake of kissing him."

I remained silent and simply sipped my tea a light pink coming to my cheeks.

"I see. Then that means…" I nodded softly.

"Yes master…he has my magic. Is there anything we can do to get that glove off of him? I think that it's the source of this invading entity."

Riven looked through the goggles before passing them back to Yi. Immediately she began to light sticks of incense all around the temple flooding it with thick herbal smells. She smiled back to a puzzled Yi before speaking. "Well? Pheromones are scent based right? If I mask the scent enough I should be fine around him." Once the air was thick around us with floral fragrances she walked to him lifting up his arm to look at the glove.

"This…This is incredibly dangerous! What the hell were those buffoons thinking?!" She angrily dropped the gauntlet before opening the pack she had brought with her before finding a small chisel and hammer.

"What? What is it? What's dangerous?" I asked worried.

Riven turned to me with a soft sigh. "They only gave him half of the Runic set."

"A runic what?"

"A runic set. All Rune magic comes in pairs, otherwise it's very dangerous. You're just lucky he got the absorption runes not the expulsion runes." I blinked confused.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…absorption? Expulsion?" Riven smiled as she began to chisel away at the glove making more intricate patterns in its metal plates.

"When you're jump starting a battery, the reason you put positive to positive and negative to ground is so that you form a circuit. The electricity flows in one end of the battery, charging it, and causing the rest of the current to flow into ground where it won't hurt anyone. Older runic magic, like this glove, works in a similar way. Your summoner is currently wearing a 'positive' glove, which is where the latent magical energy, called ether, is pulled in. But because he only has half of the pair of gloves, he's not able to force out the excess energy. This is dangerous because it'll cause him to become addicted to magical energy. Our bodies aren't made to store high amounts inside of ourselves or else we'll end up absorbing more than just magic, we'll start picking up emotional energy and personalities, and memories. Think of it like a balloon that you're filling up with air. You keep filling up the balloon and it keeps getting bigger, but eventually it can't hold it anymore and it explodes. You're lucky you brought him here when you did. Had he managed to drain any others he would have ripped apart his aura. Not a pretty sight I assure you." I listened with incredible interest. This woman was absolutely amazing. How did she know all these things when the council said that this stuff was supposed to be a complete mystery to everyone? As if able to read my thoughts she smiled turning to me.

"The council is often too prideful to admit that despite the hostilities of our 'fearless leader' that there have been some good things to come out of Noxus. One of which is Rune Sorcery, and if you look at my sword you'll see that it too once contained runic magic." I nodded swallowing softly.

"So then…you were…?"

"Noxian? Correct. Still am to be accurate. Noxus…Noxus has a philosophy see? There is no caste system. No status quo or social ranking…just people. If a person wants to become a great fighter, they only need to prove themselves, they don't need an influential family like in Demacia, or a great amount of wealth like in Bilgewater. All they need is a blade and a will. It's because of that concept that I first joined the Noxian military and in time I became a high General serving directly under the creepy bird-man himself. But when I came to Ionia in the first conflict…I watched as hundreds of mechanized soldiers fought their way through killing innocent civilians. At one point I was walking through some farmland when my squad and I were ambushed by farmers. The fight was a close one, neither side making any headway when all of the sudden he showed up."

"He?"

"Singed." She frowned softly, carving more runes into the glove. "He began hurling vials of chemicals into the small ring of combat, killing Ionians and Noxians alike. I managed to find my way out, and it was then that I realized what a terrible mistake I had made. I loved Noxus' ideals, but somewhere Swain lost them. Had it not been for the mechanized drones or the fact that he did nothing to show the Ionians that we weren't there to enslave them maybe…maybe they wouldn't have felt so desperate as to put their lives in the hands of that mad man. I was marked as dead by the Noxian military, so I shattered my sword and made a new life here." Finally with one last strike of the chisel, the glove popped off revealing Kal's arm to be stained red with small streams of blood where the glove had pierced his arm. As Riven began to patch up the wounds I gave a sigh of relief before taking the glove and shattering it.

I didn't care if Kal was powerful, we'd find a way out of trouble, we always did. Pink and green mist rose from his mouth swirling through the air before entering Jinx and I. I coughed and gagged as my powers returned to me, and turning back to Jinx I saw her starting to cough as well before looking around confused. "So…without this glove Kal will go back to normal right?" Riven looked at me over her shoulder before shaking her head.

"Oh no, not at all. The damage is already too far done, he'll be addicted to magic permanently. All I did by removing the glow was make sure that he couldn't absorb more and make it even worse." I felt my heart pound in my chest. There was nothing we could do, Kal was stuck like this forever.

"Actually…" Yi spoke up, "there may be hope yet…but I promise you the road he'll have to take to become normal will not be an easy one." I looked down at Kal's sleeping body, his arm wrapped in bandages and gently stroking his hair I looked to Master Yi.

"What must we do?" I whispered softly.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 14

Note from the Author: Hey everyone. Chapter 14 already :D Who can believe it? When I first started writing this series on a whim I honestly thought I'd get bored of it. I used to write D&D and MLP fanfics but no one ever seemed to read them. But judging by the views and reviews I've received I think it's safe to say that my LoL fanfics are here to stay. Thank you all for your support and kind words. Please feel free to review more, I'm always interested in what you guys have to say. That is the point of it all. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter of 'A Boy and His Fox.' – Kiba Elunal

Is it possible? Can Master Yi really make Kal the way he was before the glove? I watched as Master Yi placed some strange flowers in a bowl, and adding some water to them he began to smoke them, and the smoke began to wisp around them. Laying Kal on the bench, Yi turned to the rest of us. "Alright now, you all must leave. This process is not one that can be observed." I opened my mouth to protest but before I could say anything Yi placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Relax Ahri, I know you are concerned. But even if you were to stay there is nothing you could do to assist him now. He must do this alone. For the moment, why not look around the mountain side. The scenery is incredibly lovely, and you could use the fresh air. I nodded softly as Yi swept us all outside before shutting the doors to the temple with a heavy thud. I didn't know what sort of tasks Yi was about to put Kal through but I know they weren't going to be easy. I just wish that there was more that I could do to help.

I looked over at Jinx who hummed softly to herself as she sat on ground drawing things in the dirt before erasing them again. It was odd, I had my powers back and clearly Kal had released her essence as well. Shouldn't she be the same too? I sighed softly as I began to walk up the mountain path, hoping that a walk would clear my head of these thoughts. It wasn't until moments later that I heard the sound of foot steps behind me and turning I saw Jinx had been following me this whole time. I shuddered wondering if she intended to kill me once she got us alone. She smiled as she approached, not the creepy sinister smile she normally had, just a normal warm one. Soon we came upon a large meadow where hundreds of wildflowers grew. I sighed softly and sat in the middle of them looking down over the city below. It was so strange that I felt so at peace here, so many things were going wrong in my life. I flopped down onto my back giving a frustrated sigh.

"What's wrong foxlady?" I blinked a couple of times turning to Jinx.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you foxlady, foxlady. You shouldn't be so worried we both know that pretty boy's made his way out of tougher spots than this." I sat up quickly before turning to her, the creepy grin having returned to her face. "Hey, relax. I'm not going to cause any trouble, not yet anyway. You're not the only one worried about prettyboy you know?"

"You? Worried? Yeah right, you're just sorry that you're not the one who's killing him." Jinx laughed her eerie cackle as she laid down beside me.

"Hey, just because I'm insane and enjoy blowing things to kingdom come, doesn't mean that a girl like me can't have friends. And let's face it foxlady, you and prettyboy are the closest I've got. Well 'cept Tristana, but she's gonna be pretty pissy when she finds out I blew up her boat." I blinked before turning to her.

"When did you do that?"

"Shortly after we arrived. Admittedly it was by accident, accidentally tossed my bag of nitroglycerin onto the ship, but let's face it had I been myself I would have done it anyway." I smiled at her. Despite the fact that she was a homicidal psychopath, even I had to admit that Jinx could make me smile at time.

"So you're going to stop trying to kill us now?"

"When did I say that?" I gave her a confused look. "Hey, you've got your ways of showing friendship I've got mine. Yours is to flirt and make out with the man, mine's to blow him up. We're not really so different."

I laid back with a sigh as I looked up at the clouds, Jinx laying there with me before I felt Jinx's hand take mine. "To be honest foxlady…you and prettyboy are the only two friends I've ever had. I mean of all the people I know, pretty boy was the only one who had the consideration to tell it to me straight. People would lie to me out of fear of being blown to smithereens, or they would tell me what I wanted to hear so they could lock me away. But prettyboy…I don't know he's different; but I guess you already knew that."

I laughed nodding, "Yeah I guess you could say so. Kal has an annoying habit of being annoyingly right at times, and worse is when he knows it. But at the same time…he's always said the hurtful things he has because he thinks he's helping, and I can't really begrudge him that."

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us and looking back I saw Soraka walking towards us. "Oh hey Raka. Come sit with us, I didn't realize you were coming here. I guess word spreads fast huh?"

"What…the hell…are you doing here?" She asked, anger and impatience in her voice?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I said…what the hell are you doing here? I just talked to Riven, she told me everything. Your summoner is sick and in trouble and you're just…sitting here in the flowers talking!"

"Hey…I wanted to stay but-"

"But nothing! I didn't object to the two of you being paired up because I thought the summoner stone was able to see something I couldn't but last night I saw you carrying him bound up the mountain so I came to see what was happening. When I get here I find out that not only has he been sick, but you've known about it for a week and haven't done anything to help! How can you call yourself his champion?!"

I growled as I turned over and standing up. "Let's get one thing straight here Raka he's my summoner not yours! What goes on between him and I is our business and ours alone. Frankly, I don't even know what you're doing here! If you want to talk about loyalty to your summoner where's yours? I don't see him around anywhere!"

"Yes but he's also not laying in a bed, possibly dying!"

Fire ignited in my palms as she began to charge up energy in her staff, the two of us ready to duke it out. Jinx simply rolled over to her stomach, putting her chin in her hands as she watched us with bemused interest.

"What do you care anyway? It's not like I stole him from you or anything! The stone bound us together, not you."

"And it's clear that the stone was wrong, you don't deserve the right to call yourself a champion. Your job was to protect him, and yet from what I've seen you've done very poorly at that." I lashed out angrily with my claws only for her to twirl her staff easily deflecting my strike. Hooking the crescent shaped end around my ankle she pulled my feet from beneath me causing me to fall hard.

"Shut up! I've done my job as his champion very well! Neither of us could have seen this one coming." I attempted to sweep her legs with a low kick but she simply avoided the attack before sitting on my chest placing her staff horizontally against my throat. My hands went to either side of the staff attempting to push her off me, but she had more strength than I did.

"You don't see him as anything but another man to manipulate Ahri. When the two of you got paired up I did some research into you, I know how many men you've killed. I don't care what your reason is, I know that all you care about is how you can manipulate him into doing what you want."

"That's not true! And it's none of your business anyway! Why do you care so much?"

"BECAUSE HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY SUMMONER!" She roared. We both sat there staring angrily at one another, glaring into each other's eyes.

"That's right Ahri, I found out your little secret. I went back to the stone, and he confirmed what I thought. You manipulated the test, the stone told me that you weren't meant to be his champion. You single handedly ruined his chances of fulfilling his goals all because you were so selfish that you had to have someone. But why did it have to be him? Why did you have to pick Kal? There were four other summoners there, instead you picked the one summoner who you couldn't manipulate because it bothered you that you couldn't. Isn't that right? Why did you take the summoner that was supposed to be bound to me? You don't deserve to be bound to him. His abilities are wasted on the likes of you."

Jinx sat there playing with her hair. "Whoa…that's pretty harsh hornhead. Especially since you're wrong."

The both of us stopped struggling for a moment turning to Jinx. "Beg pardon?"

Jinx smiled softly and stood up brushing herself off. "Well, it sounds to me like you really care for this guy right? The stone simply told you that foxlady wasn't the one he was meant to be bound to. It never said that you were."

"So?"

"So…I can tell you from experience that foxlady here is no joke. The two of them definitely are compatible even if you don't believe it." Soraka glared at her before turning back to Ahri.

"That still doesn't excuse the fact that she isn't by his side right now. He needs her and she turned her back on him." I let out another growl as I quickly flipped over pinning her beneath her own staff.

"Listen up and listen good star girl. I don't have to explain myself to you. You don't know anything about me or Kal. You think you're so smart because you've done some research into my past, but you don't have any clue about how I feel about Kal! I don't care if I wasn't supposed to be his champion, because I am his champion. You think I'm not hurting? That I'm not scared for his safety?! He's everything to me, he's the most valuable person in my life, and I'm not going to let you take him away because you've got some unresolved issues with your own summoner!"

It was then that I heard the click and turning I saw Jinx pointing her rocket launcher at the both of us. "Alright, that's enough you two. Don't make Momma and fishbones have to separate you two…by force. It's obvious you both care about Kal…why not just leave it at that. I care about him too, but you don't see me blasting away at the both of you over it. Look hornhead, you're just going to have to deal with the fact that Kal is not your summoner, even if he was supposed to be you haven't spoken to him since the binding process. For all you know he's incredibly happy with foxlady here."

"See?" I said.

"Shut up foxlady you're not off the hook either. It's true that you shouldn't have manipulated the test, especially if you did so for your own sake instead of for someone elese's. And hornhead has a point, you're supposed to protect him, but so far from what I've seen it's always been the other way around. He's the one who pulled us from the cell, it was him who defeated Thresh while you just watched. He was the one who took the arrow for you."

"How did you know about the arrow?"

"None of your damned business that's how! You're missing the whole point foxlady! The point is you've been so wrapped up in your feelings for him that you've let your job slip from you and that's not okay. You're his protector, and even if he wants to protect you that doesn't excuse from doing the same for him. Now I'll give you both to the count of 'Fire in the hole!' to shut the hell up and get off of eachother. When pretty boy wakes up you two can talk to him then about how he feels. Until then, just shut up. Pick some flowers, look at the clouds, or both."

I frowned at Jinx before getting off of Soraka. I walked over to a tree where I sat in the shade and crossed my arms burying my head in my knees. Jinx was right, I hadn't been protecting him like I should have been. Worse…what if when he woke up, he decided that he didn't want me anymore…if that happened…well I'd rather him not wake up.

* * *

I found myself in darkness once again. Back to the same small void. But this time there was no light, no flames. There was only myself and…Master Yi? "Yi? What's going on here…where are we?" He held up a hand to indicate silence before he continued to meditate in the darkness. Sitting down beside him I looked at him. "Well? What is it I'm supposed to doing? What choice do I have to make this time?"

Still no reply. Instead he opened his palm revealing a lotus blossom that simply rested there. "Okay…it's a flower so what?" No response. I began to grow angry with the man. "Look Yi, what do you want from me? I can't understand what you're trying to tell me if you don't speak!" He simply sat there, holding the damned flower. "Yes alright?! I see the damned flower! What does the damned thing mean?" Yi opened his eyes turning to me.

Finally he said, "That…is the question you must ask of yourself. I cannot tell you what it means, that is for you to decide." I growled in frustration but sat there anyway. I began to focus hard on the flower, staring at it hard. It could have meant a number of things. Flowers were signs of new life, the lotus flower was one of stubbornness and stability. Maybe he was trying to tell me he wanted tea for all I knew! Ugh! This man frustrated me in the real world enough as it is, now even my dreams weren't safe from his philosophical mumbo jumbo.

"You want me to be reborn?" No reply. "I should embrace serenity?" No reply. "It's the flower you got from your first girlfriend?" Still no reply. "Look I don't know alright! I don't know what the flower means! I don't know what you think it means, I don't even have an idea of what it could possibly mean to me." Yi smiled turning to me.

"That…is a good of a place to start as any." He turned towards me the flower vanishing from his palm. "Kal, your mind has become corrupted. Tainted by desire and craving. It is something that I cannot overcome for you, but something you must choose to overcome on your own. The path will be frustrating, this flower trial…it is the simplest one, the rest will become much more difficult and frustrating through time."

"I don't understand…what was this flower trial meant to teach me?"

Yi smiled softly to me and place his hand on his shoulder. "That it's okay to not have the answer to what you seek."

"I still don't understand. That's not okay! What if I need to know something to save someone? What if my knowledge or skill isn't enough and they die because I failed them?! I can't live with that." I looked down at myself and saw the corrupted flesh of my right arm.

"And that is where our next trial begins. Have you ever heard of the metaphor of the broken arrow?" I shook my head.

"Broken arrow?"

"You have all of these questions you want answered. What if I fail? What if I'm not strong enough? What if I can't save this? What if I can't protect that? But you're not focusing on the solution…you're focusing on the problem." He sighed holding up four fingers.

"I want you to look at me, and tell me how many fingers you see."

"I see four. So what?"

"That's not correct." I blinked for a moment.

"What do you mean that's not correct you're clearly holding four fingers up."

"And once more you're fixating on the arrow, not on its removal."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Say a man was shot by an arrow tipped in poison. When he was brought to a doctor he told the doctor 'I will not have this arrow broken and removed until I know whether or not the man who shot it was Noxian or Demacian.' Or if he said 'I will not have this arrow broken or removed until I know whether it was a man or a woman' or 'If he was rich or poor.' What do you suppose would happen to that man?"

"He would die. The arrow wouldn't get removed because the questions he are asking are pointless. It doesn't matter who shot him, what matters is that he got shot. He has to get it removed, the questions he's asking don't really matter in comparison to that."

Yi smiled at me and nodded. "It is the same thing with you young summoner. The problems you are facing are those of the poisoned arrow, and by asking these questions, by focusing on the problem rather than your solution, you are refusing to remove the arrow inside of yourself." He held up the four fingers once more in front of him. "Now…I want you to meditate, look at me and tell me…how many fingers am I holding up?" I sat there staring intently at his hand, this was going to be a long trial.

* * *

Tristana stood staring at the burnt down wreckage of her ship. A look of horror on her face as Teemo stood beside her, gently holding her hand. "Hey Trist…you alright?" He asked softly.

"My…my boat…it's…gone…" She muttered in shock and Teemo sighed.

"Hey it's alright, we'll get you a new boat." She turned on Teemo flames erupting in her eyes.

"I don't want a new boat! I want my boat!" She growled causing Teemo to shrink away from her. One thing was for sure she was scary when she was angry. But oddly, Teemo liked it. He gently nuzzled her cheek and gave her a soft kiss.

"Hey, don't focus on this. We should take your mind off of it. We are here after all, we may as well enjoy the sights. I have a friend I've been meaning to see while I was here." Tristana blinked for a moment.

"You? You have a friend here?" Teemo rolled his eyes.

"Well sheesh, Tristy. Don't act so shocked or anything. He's a yordle like us. He came here a long time ago to be part of some super-secret elite squad. He's a nice enough guy, bit of a quiet type if you ask me. They're probably training up at their dojo right now. Who knows, maybe they can help you find out who did this." Tristana sighed softly then nodded as Teemo took her hand leading her through the crowded streets.

Elsewhere however Riven was hard at work within her home, hammering a piece of molten steel as Wukong dangled upside down from his tail watching her. "So…what is it you are doing again?" He asked.

"It's a surprise for Kal, I told you already. Don't you have someone else to bother?" Wukong simply shook his head.

"Not really, I just wanted to hang around and annoy you." Riven let out a frustrated sigh as she continued to hammer the piece of steel.

"Look Wu…I know you're upset because Yi's busy, but that doesn't mean you have to stay here with me you know?" Wukong simply swung back and forth chittering playfully.

"Don't be like that Riven, you know you have more fun with me around." He said as he prodded her with his staff playfully. "We should play some sort of game or something you know? I bet there's all sorts of games we could play!" Riven dropped her hammer before turning around.

"For the love of Gods Wu, if I give you some money to go buy some bananas will you shut up and let me work?" Wu thought about it for a moment before nodding. Riven handed him the money and shooed him away from her so that she could work in peace.

As Wukong left the shop a grin formed on his face as he pole faulted up onto the roof and began to leap from rooftop to roof top. "Works every time!" He laughed to himself as he went towards the market. But even he didn't notice the shadows that were following him swiftly, waiting for their opportunity to pounce.

* * *

I rolled my eyes at the two women who were still glaring at one another out of the corner of their eyes. I sighed softly to myself as I continued to clean pow-pow, my minigun, making sure all of the chambers were clear so that they wouldn't jam. "Man, these bitches ain't be nothing but hoes and tricks." I grumbled to myself as Soraka and Ahri continued to throw quips at one another.

"So Ahri…have you tricked him into fucking you yet?"

Ahri glared at Soraka. "No not yet…though there wouldn't be much tricking involved considering he already wants me. Not like you would know what that's like though."

"Oh…oh yeah?! Well…atleast my summoner doesn't use me for sex!"

"Kal doesn't use me either moron! And that'd be an insult for him, not me."

"Shut up. I still don't understand why you aren't there helping with Kal."

"I already told you, Yi told me that I couldn't be there for the process. I still don't understand what you're doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you be training for an exhibition match or something? It's not like you've got something important to do other than to be a general pain in my ass."

"It's not like you've got anything to do other than hide behind your summoner and let him do all the fighting."

"I've still got enough fight in me to take you on!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

A small orb rolled between the two and as they looked down at it the grenade exploded sending the both of them ducking for cover from the shrapnel. I groaned before continuing my work. "For the love of Gods you two argue like little girls over a doll. I didn't realize those pheromones of his extended this far. Oh wait, that's right, they don't! So how about you two shut up so I can enjoy the serene calmness that comes with contemplating how best to but a bullet in both of your skulls."

Ahri and Soraka glared at one another before muttering things like 'skank', 'bitch', 'slut', and 'elitist.' I just let out another frustrated groan. I really wanted to blow something up. I hoped Kal was having an easier time recovering from his problems then I was recovering from problems that weren't even my own. I pointed my fingers at one of the clouds in the sky, imagining it to be the boss. "Pow." I whispered as I began to contemplate what I'd do if we ever bumped into each other again.

* * *

"You let them escape?! How? I thought you said that you had everything under control."

Miss Fortune whimpered slightly as she began to shift from one leg to the other uncomfortably, resisting the urge not to simply pounce on someone right then and there. "Yeah well…I wasn't expecting Jinx to be taken down so easily…normally she…ungh…has a lot more fight left in her."

"Jinx?" The Summoner said. "What the hell are you talking about? Jinx is dead. We put a bomb on her and put her in their house! I get that they could have escaped but she should be dead!"

"Well she…*moan*…wasn't. She was here with me, she even helped me…ungh…capture them from Gangplank." She shuddered as her body was filled with excitement and longing, nothing she had done had helped to ease the sensations that the brat had caused to stir up within her. She promised herself that the next time she found him she would fuck him endlessly until he finally removed this curse on her. She was sick of being so horny all the time.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The Summoner asked turning back to her.

"I don't know…ungh…the kid did something to me. I can't…mmm…control myself much." Another frustrated moan escaped from her lips as The Summoner shook his head turning back to the crimson haired woman who sat on his couch a sly smile on her lips.

"Well kitten, it looks like it's finally your turn to come out and play." Katarina smiled as she went to the summoner sitting in his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck as he gently tickled her beneath her chin. She purred softly as she nuzzled against him before seductively sucking on one of his fingers.

"As you wish Summoner…you know I'm always excellent at getting things done." He smirked and running his hands through her hair he pulled her head back roughly causing her to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure as he forcefully pressed his lips against hers.

"That I do, my little kitten." He whispered as he continued to pull her hair, causing her to pant slightly. "But you should know the punishment for failing." Katarina nodded as she looked past him to the small girl in the cage, cowering in the corner as she clutched her teddy bear close to her chest whimpering softly.

"Yes Summoner…I won't fail you…try not to miss me too much while I'm away alright?" She purred softly to him before he lifted her in his arms causing her to squeal in delight. She loved it so much when he was rough with her. It made her feel so alive for him to claim her and treat her as his property.

"Don't worry kitten, there's only one person who could ever replace you…" he breathed in her ear causing her to shudder. "And soon enough…I'll have both of you under my command. Soon I'll be the post powerful mage on Runeterra, and then nothing will stop me from taking this continent by storm."

A knock on the door caused him to turn his attention to the two men who had just arrived. "Ah Gentlemen, I was wondering when you would show up."

The large wolf man looked to his summoner who smirked and nodded to him. Both of them looking back to the man who held the Noxian Assassin. "So Summoner, what was the plan you wished to speak to us about?" the younger mage asked.

The Summoner looked to the wolfman an evil grin on his face. "Warwick…how would you feel about finally getting that young stargirl's heart? I think I may know just how to retrieve it." Warwick smiled at him with a nod. "My master and I are your tools Summoner. Just give us our commands." The man smiled putting Katarina down on her feet despite her whimpers of desire.

"Excellent. Then we can begin the second phase."

* * *

I began to grow tired of these trials as I stared at Master Yi's fingers. I still had yet to figure out what he was trying to indicate to me with this test. I just couldn't see that there could be any answer other than four. I had tried guessing 1 through 5 to no avail before I finally fell silent agains watching the fingers carefully. As I began to nod off the image blurred in my vision before I shook my head trying to stay awake. I watched as his face became clearer the fingers remaining blurry as if there were two hands blurred over one another.

Wait…that's it. I stared intently at Master Yi's face, the blurred image creating another set of four fingers. That's what he meant! I had been focusing on the problem, not Master Yi, who held the solution. When I focused on the 'solution' I didn't see four fingers…I saw eight! "Eight fingers." I said, causing Yi to smile softly.

"So you've finally figured it out have you?" He asked calmly.

"Yes I believe that I have Master Yi. I was focusing on your fingers, the problem or obstacle in my path instead of my destination: which was you. By focusing on the end rather than the path to it I managed to find the answer to my problem. "

Soon the world around us began to grow brighter as smoke obscured my vision and as it became clearer and thinned, I could see the room around us, Master Yi sitting comfortably across from me, a look of pride in his eyes. "I have to say I'm impressed Kal. It may have taken you a while, but you've solved your second trial. But now it's getting late…perhaps it would be best if we called it a day for now. Come back tomorrow, we'll discuss more then." I nodded thanking him as I stood up bowing. I opened the door, my legs a little wobbly from having sat all day, and it was then I saw Raka running towards me. She threw her arms around me hugging me tightly.

"Kal! Kal! Thank goodness you're alright. I was so worried!" I smiled at my friend and gave her a hug back. Looking over her shoulder I could see Ahri frowning slightly as she leaned against a tree Jinx running up to me and tackling me to the ground as she pulled her pistol and pointed it in my face.

"Heya prettyboy! Good to see you up an about. Though I'm gonna most likely shoot you later, for now I just want to say…thank you for not dieing on me. I'd be so bored without my punching bag here to beat the crap out of." She smirked punching me in the chest playfully before I sat up walking over to Ahri who hid behind the tree.

"Ahri? Are you alright?" I asked softly and instead of responding she just softly shook her head. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close and nuzzling her cheek. "I'm sorry if I worried you…Master Yi says I should be back to normal soon…but you know…there's been something I've been meaning to do…" I smirked and gently went to place a kiss on her lips, but at the last second she turned away causing me to kiss her cheek.

"Trust me Kal…" she whispered softly, "when you find out what I've discovered…you may not want to" I frowned softly as I tilted my head to look at her.

"Ahri…what are you talking about? Nothing you say could possibly make me want to kiss you any less right now." She turned to me her eyes filled with sorrow and shame as she hugged me close before leaning into my ear and whispering softly to me.

"Kal…you were never meant to be my summoner…and I was never meant to be your champion." I gasped, my blood running ice cold as Ahri said those words to me. She looked at me with sadness and her eyes and gently kissed my cheek. "I'm going to the inn Kal…please don't follow me. I don't want you to have to be seen with such a shoddy champion." I placed a hand to my cheek as I watched her leave, her tails drooping sadly as she headed down the mountain.

"But…Ahri…"

"No buts Kal. I'm not your champion…and you're not my summoner. I'm just…well, I guess I'm just your squeeze. I hope you find your true champion, maybe you'll find you her love her more anyway." She turned to leave me as Soraka placed a hand on my shoulder. I frowned at her before I ran down the steps after Ahri. I don't know where all this was coming from, but I knew one thing for certain. Even if she wasn't meant to be my champion, there was something I still needed to say to her.

"Ahri…I…"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 15

Disclaimer: There is some sexual content within this chapter. However, even if you're squeamish I suggest reading this chapter until you get to that point anyway, as it occurs at the very end of the chapter. The rest of the chapter is very important, so in order to play up its importance there will not be a summary of this chapter in the next one. Thank you again for reading and review. –Kiba Elunal

"Ahri…I…" She turned to me. My heart pounded hard in my chest as I felt the eyes of everyone there on me. Her golden eyes stared deep into mine and I could see the sadness inside of them. "I…have something I want to say to you…something I've been meaning to say…" Her cheeks turned their light pink and for the longest time our eyes couldn't fall from one another's.

"Yes Kal?" She asked softly, her words in a hushed whisper that denoted the fear she had. The world seemed to freeze around us. Jinx, Soraka, Yi; everyone just stopped moving. Their eyes were fixed upon us and their breath seemed to catch in anticipation. Looking into her eyes, I knew that what I was about to say would be the absolute truth.

"The truth is…" I said, my mouth feeling dry, drier than a desert as I tried to think of how to say what my heart wished to shout to the world. My lips wanted to move, so desperately wanted to say those three words. I knew that when they left my heart where they had resided for so long everything would change. Ahri and I, we'd never be the same again. I was scared, terrified even; more so than I'd ever been in my life. I'd faced death numerous times on our journey, but that was nothing in comparison to what I was about to do. "I…lo-…lo-…" She stared up at me, those beautiful golden eyes shining like stars as I stared deep into them.

There was a flash…the reflection of the sun gleaming off of hard sharpened iron. Time slowed down as my heart raced. My meditation with Yi flashed back into my mind. There was no time for doubt, no time to question what I had to do. Ahri's eyes went wide as I surged forward, grabbing her and turning so that I was between her and the dagger's trajectory. I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder as the dagger slid in to the hilt, my left arm going numb as I fell to my knees. I looked up to see Ahri an expression of shock on her face. Master Yi, behind her had drawn his sword and was rushing forward as Jinx took aim with her pistol. I turned to look behind me only to see the sly grin of Katarina as everyone rushed to intercept her, before she vanished into thin air, like a specter. I groaned in pain the dagger still embedded into my shoulder blade as I looked up to see Katarina rematerialize behind Ahri. She grabbed her, pulling her backwards. My hand reached for hers, missing her fingertips by just a hair's width. And I watched helpless as Katarina stood there holding Ahri hostage, her blade pressed against my champion's throat. "Ahri!" I cried out as I attempted to stand but Katarina pushed the blade deeper making me freeze where I was.

"Stay back kid, unless you want to see your pretty little fox's blood spill out. And this time, there won't be any coming back." She gave an evil grin before looking at Ahri who was whimpering softly. "My you are a pretty little thing…it's no wonder that Magus has such a fondness for you." Ahri's eyes went wide as she heard the name she began to struggle, but Katarina's grip was far too tight. "Easy now little fox, you'll be back with your true master soon enough…but first, he wanted me to teach you a lesson. This is what happens when you are disobedient…this is what happens when you don't do as your Summoner commands."

I heard a scream from behind me and turning to look I saw Soraka, a furry claw shoved through her stomach as Warwick's evil fanged grin appeared behind her. Pulling his claw out, Soraka fell to the ground and he cackled evilly before letting out a ferocious howl. Behind him just a few feet was Warwick's summoner, and I knew that Ionia had been betrayed. My right hand stretched behind me taking the dagger and pulling it from my back. I let out a scream as the blade pulled free from my flesh and I could see Jinx as she quickly ran to Soraka's side. Turning to Yi she said, "Don't worry, I'll take her to the temple. You take care of these two. Leave the woman to Ahri and Kal. They'll handle her."

Kat laughed at his words. "Oh yes Kal! Please do handle me. After all we saw how well you handled me when you fought in your trials. I'll even give you a free shot, if you think you can aim well enough to hit me and not your girlfriend." I angrily growled as Ahri cried out, Katarina's knife cutting a little deeper into her neck, just barely nicking her so that a thin drop of blood poured out.

"Kal…please. I'm scared…" Ahri begged as tears flowed from her eyes. I took a deep breath, I couldn't fail her now. I _wouldn't_ fail her now. I reversed my grip on the knife as I held it close to my chest and slowly I released the air from my lungs.

"Ahri…I need you to calm down and relax. I'm going to attempt to summon." Ahri looked stunned as she just sat there. Katarina let out a loud laugh as she looked to me.

"You're seriously going to try that? You're going to try to bond with your champion despite that you don't have your sphere of influence? Not even high level summoners could do that, and don't forget that she's not even the one meant to be your bound champion!" I shut my eyes turning out the noise as I began to focus my mind. I cleared it of all distractions, and once it was free I ignited my flames once again. I let them rise higher and higher in my soul as insanity began to grip me. I let myself fall to the chaos of the universe and all that was in it. When I opened my eyes they were no longer blue, but now a ruby red.

"Who said I was summoning Ahri?" I laughed maniacally. Kat looked puzzled just before the crackling reached her ears. Before she had time to react the electricity lanced through her body causing her to scream in pain, releasing Ahri from her grasp. Ahri quickly fell rolling out of the way as Kat turned to see Jinx smirking with her shock pistol releasing a light wisp of smoke. She smirked an evil grin on her face as she quickly took aim with the gun again.

"Thanks for the boost Summoner." She laughed and it was then that Kat finally caught on.

"No way…that's impossible. You can't be bound to more than one champion, that's not POSSIBLE!" Kat drew two daggers and before she could throw them, Jinx fired twice shooting them out of her hands causing Kat to growl angrily. "Jinx! How dare you betray our Summoner! You would disobey his orders?"

Jinx smirked and in a blur she had grabbed Kat by the collar holding her so their faces were barely inches from one another, the barrel of her pistol tucked beneath Kat's chin. "Orders and rules are meant to be broken…like buildings…or bitches like you." Kat growled and vanished before reappearing not much further away. Before Jinx could get off another shot, the three of them vanished as someone teleported them away. I ran to Soraka and held her in my arms as she lie there bleeding.

"Raka…Raka, just hold on." She smiled softly at me and gently stroked my cheek. She looked deep into my eyes as Ahri and Yi approached us.

"Kal…I know…I know that we didn't get to spend much time together. But there's something I wanted to tell you…" She said blood pouring a bit from the corner of her lips. "Kal…since we talked, I couldn't stop thinking of you. Whenever we fought…in our matches. I thought…maybe I'll be able to impress Kal. You have a light…inside of you. Don't ever let it go Kal…please…" Tears formed in her eyes as Yi quickly ran inside to get bandages to heal her.

She turned to Ahri and smiled at her. "Ahri…I'm sorry for what I said…I…I just care about him a lot…but I can see…that I'm not the one in his heart…Take good care of him Ahri…don't ever abandon him."

"Oh no…no, no, no." I said as I cradled her. "Don't you die on me Raka. You just hold on. Yi's coming right now, he's going to patch you up understand?" She smiled softly to me again and gently leaned up to steal a kiss from me before her eyes closed and she fell limp in my arms. Yi and I quickly carried her inside before Yi rushed me out. I sat on the steps of the temple for what seemed like hours…Ahri sat beside me holding my hand as Jinx leaned against the pillar, her normal smile replaced with a moderate look of concern. The doors to the temple opened as Yi stepped outside and turning to him I felt my heart shatter as he simply shook his head. I stood up and pushed my way past him, running to where she laid on the bed.

"Come on Raka…wake up. Please wake up…" I whispered softly. I could feel the burning sensation of my tears rolling down my cheeks to land on her arm as I laid my head on her chest. I couldn't handle this anymore…this was too much. I began to cry, and I couldn't stop. Yi tried to pull me away but I just shrugged him off. I wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. We were supposed to be on a team in the Final Conflict…she was supposed to be there when we won. When we secured peace for Ionia for another fifteen years. Now because of some stupid grudge that she wasn't even involved in she would never get the chance to see the peace she wanted to fight so hard for. "Raka…please don't leave me…"

I heard the door open and looking over my shoulder I saw Cyrus running in to her side and taking her hand. "Oh no…Raka…Raka please! Get up. I'm here Raka! I'm here…" Cyrus and I sat there for a long time, crying over our lost friend. After a few hours he looked up at me, angry tears in his eys. "Who…did…this?!" He growled. I looked at him as he stood up grabbing me by the collar and slamming me against the temple's wall hard. "Who did this to her Kal?! Tell me!"

I gently put a hand on his wrist and choking on sobs all I could say was "I'm sorry…I didn't know…I'm sorry." His grip on me slipped as he slumped down weeping sadly over his lost champion. I stood there looking at him as Ahri watched me from the doorway.

"Kal…the son of a bitch who did this…" he said softly as he looked up to me. "Find him…and when you do…make him suffer. Make him pay for what he did to Raka. Promise me!" I nodded to Cyrus, and swore to him.

Once I found Warwick, I'd make him pay…I'd make his summoner pay…I'd make everyone he'd ever known and ever loved feel the weight of his sins and taint of the blood on his hands. I'd make sure every last one of this Magnus' damned lackeys would lie dying a pool of their own blood and when they looked up to me, choking on their own bile, and ask me for mercy…I simply stare at them and say, "Where was your mercy when Raka died?"

Her funeral was a small one. Only a dozen of us showed up and when it came to disposing of her body, I knew I would make sure that Warwick could never get his hands on her heart. Cyrus and I built a pyre. Wrapping her body and placing it on the altar we lit it, the magical flames rising higher to consume her mortal body. He and I stood there and watched as the smoke rose into the sky, bits of ash rising upwards to vanish into the night air. We stood there looking up at the night sky and both of us smiled when we saw a new star form, shining brighter than any others around it.

"I guess Soraka finally got to go home." Cyrus whispered as he blinked the tears from his eyes. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder and nodded.

"I guess she did." I said softly. I stayed there throughout the whole night. I watched as the last embers began to fade, and once the fire had consumed itself into nothing I finally stood up. "Good bye Soraka…" I whispered. Walking to a tree nearby I used my magic to carve her name into the bark, so that any who came here would know of her and the kindness she had in her heart. Returning back to Yi's temple I told him I was ready to complete the trials.

"Are you sure about this Kal…you don't have to rush…" I held up my hand to stop him.

"Thank you Master Yi. But I'm fine. I'm ready to press forward and I need to be sharp and up to snuff if I want to kill the bastard who did this to her." Yi shook his head.

"Vengeance is not the way Kal. If you do this with coldness in your heart you'll never be able to overcome your weakness." I growled angrily.

"Then what am I supposed to do Yi?! Just let them get away with what they did? They killed her Yi! They killed my friend for no reason other than to piss me off and to try to scare me!" Yi stood up walking to me before putting both of his hands on my shoulder to steady me.

"Then do not let them win. Don't let them force you to act in anger or fear. When Noxus came to Ionia and killed my family, I swore a blood oath that I would make them pay. For years I trained at my home but still the mastered skills of Wuju evaded my grasp. I met a monkey who began to taunt me, and in my anger I could not even so much as scratch the creature. Over and over again we fought and it wasn't until I finally had had enough that I realized that the creature was just playing with me. He defeated me because he wasn't attempting to win for something as selfish as vengeance. He merely wanted to cheer me up. It was then that I finally grasped the art of Wuju, and ever since Wukong and I have been the best of friends." Yi looked deep into my eyes. "You want something to fight for Kal? Fight for Ahri. Fight for Cyrus and Jinx and everyone else you care about. Fight for good and freedom. Fight for Ionia. Fight for YOURSELF." I swallowed as I tried to calm myself nodding.

"I'm ready Master Yi. Take me through the last trial." Yi nodded and lighting the floral incense the two of us assumed a meditative position, as the black began to wrap around me one last time.

* * *

Jinx and I sat in silence as we waited for Kal's trial to end. Jinx hummed cheerfully to herself as she continued to polish her guns and finally it began to get on my nerves. "Jinx! Why the heck are you being so cheerful? One of our friends just died!" Jinx looked up from her gun.

"Hmm? Our friends? She was just one of your friends, I didn't even know the woman." She went back to her task before I stood up angrily. I began to pace back and forth, I didn't know what to do. Raka had told me that I wasn't really Kal's champion…was she lieing to try to hurt me? Was she telling the truth? Did I really not belong with Kal? My tails flowed around me as I walked back and forth, back and forth unable to stop. It had been three days since her passing; Kal hadn't spoken a single word to me since then. Damn Magnus! How could he do this to them? All because I wouldn't give him my spirit energy? After all these years was that what this stupid conflict was about? Questions passed in and out of my head as I continued to pace in thought. How could Kal bond so quickly with Jinx? What was it Kal was going to tell me? Was it something important? I gripped my head as I continued to think of all these things and finally I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Looking up I saw Riven carrying a long sword with glowing blue runes carved into it, as well as an arm band with similar looking runes. She smiled as she saw me and waved to me.

"Kal still inside huh?" I nodded quietly before she frowned. "Still torn up about Raka huh?" I nodded again. "Hey…don't beat yourself up Ahri. I know you and Soraka had a few spats…particularly over a certain summoner…but she's in a better place now. What's gone should stay gone, and I promise you that the world will work itself out somehow. I brought you and Kal gifts for when he's done. My rune sorcery isn't exceptional mind you…but it'll be a hell of a lot more stable than the glove was." She placed the objects in my hand and smiled softly to me. "Hey…I think I know what will get your mind off of this whole depressing business." I looked up at her puzzled and she smirked. "The same thing that all women turn to when they're depressed…shopping!" She grabbed me by the arm and began to pull me down the steps before waving to Jinx to join us. Jinx sighed rolling her eyes and setting her weapons down the three of us descended into the town square.

* * *

Tristana and Teemo sighed as they finally managed to track down Kennen. As one would expect, the ninja was difficult to locate but once they had found him he was happy they had. The three of them went to a local tavern and, buying a round of drinks, Tristana explained their situation.

"So you see Kennen…we're desperately in need of a boat. Any idea where we could find one for cheap." Kennen paused for a moment sipping his sake before placing the bottle down. Grabbing a napkin he began to sketch a map that would direct them to a shop which dealt in the sale of seacraft. Signing the bottom of the napkin he wrote a note asking for the shop owner to give his friends a discount and handed it over to Teemo.

Smiling Teemo took the napkin and as the three continued to drink, two of them discussed the current happenings of Bandle City. Kennen nodded as he listened eagerly until a shrill whistle blew. Looking out the window he saw a giant spotlight portraying the image of a shuriken in the sky and, drawing a smoke bomb from his belt, he threw it on the ground vanishing in a cloud of smoke. Teemo and Tristana looked at one another and shrugged. "Well…that's kennen for you." Teemo said as he finished off the last of his sake. "Let's go to the boat shop, Kal is supposed to be done with his trial soon, and chances are they're going to want a ride back to the main land."

Tristana's cheeks were flushed a bright red from the booze and as Teemo stood up to leave she pulled him back down. "And who says we gotta be in a hurry to leave my fluffy little friend?" Teemo sighed softly. He always hated when she was drunk. She started to spew out nonsense.

"Come on Tristy…let's get you back to the hotel for a lie down." He said helping her to stand and holding her up so that they could walk.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you…you naughty little Teemo you…" she stumbled with him out into the street as they kept walking towards the hotel. "I've got…I've got a bush for you to scout…" she slurred before finally passing out in his arms. Teemo sighed and picked her up on his back, carrying her back to the hotel room to let her sleep off the alcohol. There would be plenty of time later to shop for boats.

* * *

Steel clashed against steel as Yi and I sparred over and over again in our minds. With every swing I made flashes of terrible images would run through my head. Images of Raka's death, of his actions in Bandle City, the way he treated Ahri when they first met. These images as well as others of lustful and sinful nature raced through his mind as their swords clashed again and again. "You're still not focusing Kal. You must keep calm or you will never be able to defeat the Mara. The Mara is a being who controls your actions through overzealous passion! He hates the very idea of freedom. The images you are seeing are his sons and daughters. Agitation, Mania, Sullen Pride, Discontent, Excitement, Craving! All are distractions of which you must purge from your mind. I winced as I blocked an overhead strike that sit me sliding backwards.

"I don't know how to rid myself of them Yi! They're the fuel that drives me!" I angrily lashed out and with a quick swipe he sent the blade spinning out of my hands to embed itself into the darkness further away.

"Then you will find yourself going absolutely nowhere. You must learn to use a different fuel, one that is not so combustible as to be dangerous to your tranquility." He lashed out towards me again and I dove narrowly avoiding his attack. Rolling to my feet I grabbed the handle of the blade tugging it from where it fell. Steel clashed over and over again with one another as I tried to focus. I took a deep breath and the images began to shift as I began to think about what drives me. I removed the thrill of the fight, I removed my anger.

The images began to shift to Ahri…her smile, the beautiful smile she gave me when she was happy. The look on the face of Lucian when he received his wife's gun. The laughter of my little sister, the serenity of Ionia when we were finally free of Noxus' grasp. I felt energy surge through my veins and Yi's attacks seemed to slow down. His arc was wide and turning my body I slammed my shoulder into his chest, knocking him off his feet. Without a moment's hesitation I slashed through his torso, splitting the illusion in half and as the darkness around me began to grow brighter I woke up to find myself in the temple. Yi smiled down at me offering his hand to me to help me to my feet. "Well done young summoner. You are ready to track down this man and secure peace for you and your friends." I nodded and reaching out with my hand to take his I noticed that the corruption had left it. I smiled. It was time to strike back now.

* * *

I giggled as Riven pushed me into another clothing store, and we began to try on different things. I smiled at her, she really knew how to cheer me up, and I appreciated everything she had done for us. I suppose Noxians weren't all bad, after all there had to be at least one good one, didn't there? After I had come out in a short silk dress Riven smiled clapping. "Wow Ahri, that looks terrific on you. You should get that to show off to Kal." My cheeks became a bright pink when she mentioned Kal.

"Oh I don't know…I mean…it's a bit expensive…" Riven frowned putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey…what's the one rule on cheer-up shopping trips?" She asked.

I smiled softly and giggled a bit. "Nothing is too expensive." Riven nodded in agreement. I looked back at myself in the mirror. The clothes were a bit revealing but…that wasn't necessarily a bad thing was it? Besides…I'm sure Kal could use something to cheer him up to, and if there was a better way to distract a man than this I sure as heck didn't know it. I smiled and changing back into my normal clothes I took it to the shopkeeper and purchased it before clutching the small parcel to my chest. "You really think he'll like it?" I asked softly turning to Riven.

"Of course! You look drop dead gorgeous in it. You'll have to beat him off…then do it again with a stick." I blushed and smacked her with the bag playfully.

"Jinx? You ready?" We turned to the dressing room where Jinx had gone in earlier.

"I'm not coming out! You can't make me!" She cried. Riven and I looked at one another and rolling our eyes we dragged her out of the dressing room and in front of the mirror. It was absolutely hilarious looking at her in the big frilly dress. Riven and I tried to stifle our laughter but we couldn't help it. It was hard to picture Jinx as a girly girl. Jinx let out a frustrated grunt as she ran back into the changing room. We could hear her removing the dress followed by the sound of a blow torch. Riven and I looked at one another and immediately Jinx ran out. "Umm…we've got to get out of her…now." Nodding the three of us ran outside. As the sun began to set we decided to call it a night. Riven smiled at me as Jinx went into her room and quickly closed the door behind her, having been ready to collapse all day.

"Hey Ahri. Today was a blast, I'm glad I could help cheer you up." I smiled and gave her a big hug. I had never had any family before, but I felt that if I did have an older sister…this is what it would be like. She hugged me back tight before smiling. "Tell you what, I don't want you leaving without saying good bye to me tomorrow so I'll make you a deal. Tonight you put on that dress and wait up for Kal, I know you've been eager to give him some loving." She winked playfully at me causing me to blush even brighter. "And then tomorrow when you guys wake up…probably around noon, I don't expect you to get much sleep…you can come over to my place to pick up the gear I made for you. Sound fair?"

"Yeah. Sounds great Riven. Thank you again…for everything." Riven smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Hey what are friends for right? Anyway, Kal should be getting home soon. Go on and get him Tiger, let's see if all the meditation makes him any harder for you to seduce." She laughed softly as I winked knowingly to her and waved farewell as I slipped inside. I smiled as I quickly went into the bathroom to change, and when I was done I came back outside and waited on the bed for Kal to arrive, crossing one leg over the other seductively.

* * *

Yi and I had gone for drinks to celebrate my graduation that night. It was rather late when I got to the hotel and not wanting to disturb Ahri I slowly opened the door. There she was, sitting there smiling at me with those golden eyes of hers. As I shut the door my eyes followed her body from head to toe, taking every inch of her in the skimpy silk dress she had on. "Hey Kal, welcome back." She whispered softly as she walked to me, a seductive sway in her hips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and placed a gentle kiss on my lips as my own arms instinctively went to her waist to hold her close. "You know Kal…you were going to tell me something the other day…what as it?"

My cheeks turned a bright pink, and I found myself stumbling over my words. "W-well…you see Ahri…the truth is…the truth is…I…" She smiled up at me, those cute cheeks of her waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"Yes Kal?" she asked softly as she nuzzled beneath my chin lovingly. I could feel her soft body pressed against mine as she kissed my neck and as she did I shuddered from her touch, the feeling of it causing a great deal of warmth to rise in my body. I wasn't able to think straight so for a moment I had to stop the lustful cloud she was putting in my head. Taking her shoulders I pulled her away from me to look me in the eyes.

"Ahri…I…I love you. I love you so very much Ahri…" She swallowed, the words caught in her throat as she looked at me with surprise. "Ahri…it's been three weeks since we first met, and despite how we got along at first I've gotten to know you…the real you. I know that…that Raka said you weren't meant to be my champion…but…but the truth is, I don't care. If the rock really did say that you weren't my champion…then it's wrong. I love you Ahri, more than anything in the world, and the entire time I've been meditating it's the thought of you that's gotten me through all of it. There is no one…no one, I'd rather have as my champion than you…I'm proud to be your summoner Ahri…and I just want you to know…that I don't ever want to be apart from you. I want you to be my champion not just for the next fifteen years but for the next 60. I want to hold you in my arms every night, and I want to share every adventure I can with you…" I could see small tears building up in her eyes and before I could go on she leapt into my arms kissing me lovingly.

"Oh Kal…I've been waiting to hear you say those things for so long…" she whispered back to me. "I love you too Kal. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you. Don't you ever forget it understand? You'll always be my summoner, no matter what the stone says. Everytime I'm around you…I'm so scared that you'll get hurt…every time I'm in danger I'm not afraid of anything…because I know that you'll be there to catch me whenever I fall…I'm yours Kal…" She smiled softly at me before turning around and seductively slipping the dress over her shoulders. "And since I'm yours Kal…don't you think you should take me?" She whispered playfully. I nodded speechless as she pulled me to her by my waist band and looking down at my Goddess she began to unfasten my fly before helping me to slip out of my clothes. I slipped my shirt off just as she looked up at me and softly took my cock in her delicate hands. She blushed as I looked down at her, my member growing hard quickly for her sensitive touch and before I knew it she had leaned down wrapping her mouth around my shaft. She began to suck me softly, her lips sliding up and down my shaft slowly as her hand continued to stroke me. As she let my flesh fall from her mouth she placed a gentle kiss on the tip before looking up at me.

"You know…" she purred softly, "I never got to thank you for the last time…" a red tint came to my cheeks and before I could respond she placed a trail of kisses down my flesh, my hands running through her hair lovingly as she did so. I had never felt such pleasure before...even when Miss Fortune had done it. Ahri was incredibly skilled and as she took me in her warm tunnel again I felt her hand softly massaging my balls. I gasped as my hips began to buck against her and after a few moments I felt myself reaching the edge. She could feel it too and so she quickly let my member slide from her mouth. "Mmm…not yet love…I'm not ready to end this just yet." Oh Gods! She was teasing me…every moment she touched me I felt myself fall further under her spell and I knew that if she asked me to I would do anything for her now. She smiled sitting up and laying back on the bed she spread her legs for me, gently guiding me to her.

"Ahri…I…I've never…" She gently put a finger to my lips before pulling me into a passionate kiss, and wrapping her legs around my hips I slowly pushed myself into her folds, causing her to give an excited squeak into our embrace. Releasing her lips I smiled and gently began to thrust in and out of her, causing her to pant heavily before her pants quickly became soft mews of pleasure. I moaned softly as her hips bucked against mine, and a pleasure I had never experienced flooded me. I closed my eyes, beginning to thrust faster as I lowered my head to her breast, sucking and kissing her nipples lovingly as her purrs turned into full blow moans of excitement. She gripped me tightly, not wanting to let me go as I continued to make love to my champion.

"Oh Kal…make me yours!" she cried as her body tensed up, enveloping my member in her warm moistness. I could feel her cum on my hard member and the feeling her tightening on me made me approach my own orgasm quickly. She smiled pulling it from herself and stroking it quickly I watched as the skilled little fox milked me of my seed, letting the hot sticky fluid drip onto her tongue before she wrapped her lips around my shaft one final time, making sure to suck out every drop of jizz I had. I moaned, my heart and mind racing as I watched her look up to me, and in one of the most arousing images I'd ever seen swallow my hot fluid. She giggled at the blush that must have come to my cheeks and gave my member one last playful lick, causing me to shudder. "How was that Kal? Did your little fox do well?" She purred to me.

Unable to speak I nodded as I took her body into my arms holding her for what felt like ages. This was it…my purity was gone. I had promised myself I'd give it to the person who mattered most to me…and I had kept my promise. As we laid there with her in my arms she snuggled against me, her tails gently wrapping around my body, enveloping me in their softness. We fell asleep like that, and I knew that I would have dreams that night…dreams of the loving fox I called my Champion.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 16

Disclaimer: Sexual content located here-in. We're about half way through the story now and I don't know if there are any one of you that actually cares about sexual content or not, considering it's a rated M story, and to be honest I'm getting tired of writing disclaimers - so if you guys want me to keep them in please post a review saying so. Otherwise I'll just drop them off of the upcoming chapters. Once again thanks for reading my stories everyone, and please feel free to comment on what you thought in the review section. I'm always interested in hearing feedback. – Kiba Elunal

The next morning I stirred softly in my sleep, when I stretched out my arms to snuggle closer to my summoner I was surprised to find the bed empty. My eyes slowly opened to see that where he had slept was empty. No note, no flowers, nothing. I sighed softly and buried my face in my hands. Way to go Ahri. I scolded myself, for being so stupid and naïve as to fall for the same trick twice. Was this how it was always going to be? Waking up to a cold bed, abandoned at some time in the night. I got up heading towards the shower when the door cracked open and in came Kal, holding two plastic cups of tea and a bag in his mouth as his hands were full. As he set the stuff down he smiled at me softly. "Good morning Ahri. I got some onigiri, all they had was Kakuni…I really hope that that's okay." I had to keep myself from laughing. I was so stupid as to think that Kal would abandon me like Magnus did. I went to him and kissed his with all the love and passion I could muster, and he in turn kissed me back. When at last we broke away his cheeks were bright pink and he giggled softly. "I guess you really like pork then. I'll keep that as a mental note."

For a majority of the morning the two of sat there eating the rice balls he had gotten for us as we discussed the plan. Now that we'd finished getting Kal stable again we would head to Demacia and try to pick up the trail of the little girl. While we had no evidence that this was the case, we couldn't help pointing out that every distraction towards our original goal led back to Magnus in one way or another. I watched Kal sip his tea, his blue eyes shining as he turned to me a smile on his face. "So Ahri…what can you tell me about Magnus? Is there anything I should know before I find him?" My heart pulsed and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick.

"Why are you…asking about him?" I asked softly.

"Well…we're going to stop him aren't we?"

I frowned. I was scared. Magnus was powerful, possibly more powerful than Kal, after all Kal had only been a summoner for going on a month now. The last thing I wanted was to lose him after we had just confessed our feelings for another. "I don't know…"

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Kal frowned. "Ahri, this guy killed Raka…he almost killed you. And from what I've seen it doesn't matter how many of his lackeys we beat down, he's just going to keep sending more after us. I don't want to lose you Ahri, so I want to stop this guy, once and for all."

"And I don't want to lose you Kal! He's stronger than you! The fights we've had thus far have been a huge fluke! We've just gotten lucky at every turn. You were lucky when Caitlyn showed up, you were lucky when Miss Fortune attacked Gangplank, you were lucky when the Glove took control of you. Every victory we have had so far has been sheer dumb luck!" Kal sat there in silence. I didn't know what he was thinking…he was just staring at the table. He slowly stood up and turned to leave. "Kal? Where are you going?"

Kal paused for a moment and took a deep breath to calm himself before turning back. "To find someone who actually believes in me. Every time we've ever gotten into a fight Ahri I've trusted you to have my back. I believed the entire time that you had strength in you. Whenever Miss Fortune had me and you came down with the defeated Jinx…I didn't think you got lucky. I thought you fought well and hard in order to come save me. But if you honestly believe that everything I've done up until now was just me getting lucky over and over again…then maybe…maybe Raka was right. Maybe you aren't meant to be my champion. I'm going to go talk to Riven. She said she had something for me to celebrate me completing my trials…of course that was probably just my dumb luck too."

And then he was gone…His words cut me to the bone, I just sat there at that table looking into my tea trying not to cry. How could I make him understand…it wasn't that I didn't believe in him, it was that I didn't want him to get hurt. I cared for him too much to let him just get killed by a power-hungry ex-summoner. I could feel my tears coming so I left the table and went to take a shower, at least then I wouldn't be able to feel the tears running down my cheeks.

* * *

As I walked down the street I kicked an old can along the side of the road. I couldn't believe she had said that to me. Did she really believe that? That all along I'd just wound up lucky? Was I lucky when I managed to save her from Ashe? Was I lucky when I managed to take possession of Jinx in time to save her? No one ever seemed to have faith in me. In the academy everyone said I was foolish for being so young. Champions mocked me for wanting to connect our nervous systems. People questioned my tactics and my abilities and time and time again I've given 110% to prove that I deserved to be a summoner just as much as anyone else. A few weeks ago when Ahri and I first started getting along, I thought things had finally changed for me. I thought she at least could see that I was a good summoner; that I was good enough to change Ionia for the better…but instead…instead she just went along smiling believing that I just had a good sense of luck. As I walked I found myself face to face with Jinx who was hanging upside down from a clothes line. "Good morning Pretty Boy. Out for a stroll after last night's rendezvous?" She teased making a kissy face.

"Shut up Jinx, I'm not in the mood." I continued kicking the can as I paced towards Riven's house. Jinx flipped off the line and began walking beside me.

"Why? I thought you wanted to bang Ahri."

I sighed softly. I doubted that Jinx would understand. "Yeah…I thought I did too."

"Ouch…that bad in the sack huh?"

"What…? No! That's not…ugh!" I didn't know what to say to her, chances are if I did say something she'd just probably laugh at me any way. But instead Jinx jumped in front of me and held her hand out to halt my progress.

"Alright pretty boy. You've done a lot for me. Like a lot, a lot. More than most people have. So for once I'm going to do something for you. Now tell Mama Jinx what the problem is." I sighed softly rolling my eyes.

"Ahri doesn't believe in me."

"What makes you say that?" Jinx asked.

"This morning she told me that I didn't stand a chance against Magnus…that every victory so far was just some sort of lucky fluke." Jinx crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly.

"And?"

"And what? That's it."

"That?! That's what's made you all grumpy face? You had sex with an amazingly smokin' hot foxy badonkadonk and you're a little pissy because she said that you got lucky in every fight you've been in."

"I didn't expect you to understand."

"Oh? But now you're doing what she did." I frowned at her.

"What the hell are you talking about Jinx?"

"Isn't it obvious? You didn't expect me to understand? That's you telling me that I'm stupid, and yet clearly you're still breathing. You know why? Because I know you Kal. I know that you don't mean it when you insult and belittle people, because if you did you'd honestly have a 9mm hole in your skull right now."

"What's your point Jinx?"

"My point Kal, is that maybe you're looking at this from only you're perspective. See this from Ahri's side. She and her new sugar daddy are about to go toe to toe with an incredibly powerful summoner who broke her heart a long time ago. She knows how hot-headed and easily pissed off you are and she knows that chances are that'll catch up with you in this fight."

"I'm not hot-headed!"

"Oh yeah? How long did you give Ahri to explain herself before you left the hotel room? I bet you gave her some speech about how terrible of a partner she was being by commenting on your weaknesses. You probably even brought up the fact that she's not meant to be your champion just to take a cheap shot at her. She's probably back there bawling her eyes out right now, and the only reason is because you're just a thick-skulled moron who can't come to grips with the fact that sometimes you will lose. Do you have a plan for how you're going to get into Magnus' place?"

"Well…no…"

"Uh-huh. Do you know who'll be coming with you? Have you assembled a team?"

"Well I just thought…"

"Right, that's what I figured. Look Kal despite that you're the main character of the fantasy/romance novel that is your life, you're quick to forget one very essential and important thing."

"What's that?"

"You're not invincible. You're not even close. There have been times where I've been watching you sleep and I thought to myself 'Geeze. It would be so easy to put a bullet in him right now and end him completely.' And I very well could have!"

"Wait…you were watching me sleep?"

"And once again the point eludes your intellectual grasp! Don't you get it Kal? Why do you think I asked you about your feelings for Ahri when we first met? They're not just your key motivation, they aren't just some passing thing, they're also your greatest weakness Kal, and instead of embracing that and admitting for once in your life that you're not the superior being in this fight, you're willing to throw away the happiness you've strived hard for because Ahri was brave enough to tell it like it is." I sat there stunned as she scolded me as if I were a small child. My fists clenched as I glared daggers at her. I was ready to punch her I was so angry. Instead she just rolled her eyes and grabbing me threw me against the wall. Pulling out a hand grenade she pulled the pin and held it in her hand.

"Jinx! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Proving my point. Kal, right now there is absolutely nothing you can do to stop me from blowing the both of us up. If I let go of this trigger, both you and I would die and there wouldn't be a damned thing you can do to stop it. You know why? Because we're not on even ground right now Kal. Right now I have you by the balls and if I was a home wrecking tramp I'd mean that literally. Right now your only option is to hope and pray that one of your friends would show up or would be able to bail you out of this but even still that may just end up getting them killed too. So you, mister tough guy, has to make some sort of self-sacrifice 'Stay back Ahri! Don't! I'll be fine just run!' and in the end do you know what that accomplishes for you Kal? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. That just means that what was a 10% chance for your survival just dropped to zero and it's all because you feel the need to play a damned hero. So here's a thought. I'm going to turn you around and send you back to that room. You're going to walk right up to Ahri, apologize, throw her down on the bed and fuck her like the gentleman you are! Do I make myself clear?"

I simply nodded before pointing to the grenade. "Ummm Jinx…can you please get that away from me…you're making me nervous."

"Oh relax it's just a dummy grenade!" She tossed it over her shoulder only for it to roll into a sewer drain. Suddenly a large explosion sent the manhole covers vibrating in their slots and she turned a bright red. "Oops…wrong grenade. See Kal? Now aren't you lucky." I looked at her blinking before smiling warmly and pulling her into a bear hug I placed a kiss on her forhead.

"Thank you Jinx. You're a great friend. You're still going to jail once this is over, but you're a great friend." Jinx stuck her tongue out and licking her hand attempted to rub the kiss off her forehead before I put her down she smiled softly at me and placed a kiss on my cheek before slapping my butt.

"Go on then pretty boy, go get your woman."

I ran back the entire way. Opening the door I could hear the shower running and smiling, I slowly slipped inside. I could see Ahri's silhouette on the shower curtain and smiling I slipped in behind her. As I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her waist Ahri jumped nearly a foot in the air before turning around to see it was me.

"What do you want?" She sniffled softly.

"Ahri…I was thinking about what you said…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I smiled softly at her as my hands began to explore her body playfully. "I know now…I understand what you meant. I'm sorry about what I said to you…please…forgive me?" As my fingertips brushed her lower lips she gasped softly, my other hand reaching up to cup one of her breasts as I kissed her neck.

"I…ungh…how do I know you really mean that? You could just be…mmm…doing it because you want me." I smiled softly into her neck as I nuzzled against her. Still sharp as a whip.

"Ahri…I really do understand. You didn't mean that I was weak…or that I was inferior…you were worried about me. You want me to be safe…just like I want that of you. And odds are…I'd have told you not to come along because I'd want to protect you…now I know that all that would do is leave you heartbroken for a second time in your life…and I won't do that to you. I want you with me Ahri…from the moment we're done in this shower to the moment we both die, I want you there with me. I'll do everything I can to protect you…I'll try my best for you…but if my best isn't enough…then I'll die for you too."

I could feel her soft tails gently wrap around my waist, some of them brushing against my hard cock as her hand ran through my hair holding me against her neck with a happy sigh as I continued to massage her body.

"I tell you what Kal…"She purred softly to me. "Since you've been so good as to admit that you were wrong…I'll give you another chance." She smiled softly as her fingers curled around my hair and her back pressed harder against my chest, one of her tails wrapping around my member to softly stroke it. "But in exchange…" she whispered seductively. "You're not leaving this shower until you you've made it hard for me to stand, do I make myself clear young man?"

"Yes Ma'am…" I purred in her ear softly as I slipped two fingers inside of her, cupping her pussy in my hand as I stroked her lovingly. My fingers gently pinched and pulled her nipples, causing her to hiss in pleasure as I began to nibble on her throat.

"Mmm…good boy…" she moaned softly as she began to rock affectionately against my hands, pushing her chest out further into my grasp, begging for me to continue. Once I felt her wetness below I pulled my fingers out of her before she turned around grabbing me by the hair. "Don't think I'm letting you off so easy…" She purred as she gently pushed me downward. Getting to my knees I kissed from her knee up her thigh. When I got to the "V" of her legs I softly placed a kiss on her mound, my eyes looking up at her lovingly as I sucked on her soft shaven flesh. She gasped happily as she pushed me further into her groin, loving the feeling of my hot breath on her pussy. Shyly I let my tongue slip between her folds flicking her clit playfully before I slipped my tongue further in, nibbling softly on her pussy lips. "That's right Kal…mmm…just like that…" She whispered between soft moans as I continued to pleasure her.

Everything about this was so right…I wished I could honestly just pleasure her over and over again, never having to worry about anything…only the beautiful fox woman who stood before me. She gripped my hair tightly as she pulled me further against her, smearing her sticky fluids over my lips and chin which I greedily licked up for her. My hands wrapped around her body to fondle her ass so I could pull her further on my tongue. When my tongue felt a small node I gently pushed on it causing her to squeal in pleasure as I found her sweet spot. So began my oral assault as I lashed and flicked it with my rough tongue loving the way that she was quickly losing control of herself. I felt her lean back and slowly slide down the wall as she held me in place. My head moved down with her until she was lying in the bottom of the shower, my lips still hungrily attached to her groin. She came for me giving me more of the sweet juices to lick from her body and once she was all cleaned I smiled at her and pulling her into a doggy-style position I placed the tip of my cock against her folds. She looked over her shoulder at me with a knowing smirk and gently caressing my cheek with her tails she rocked back on her hips taking me into her as she began to ride me softly.

"My Kal…nng…when did you become so…oh!...obedient?" She teased as she continued to grind her hips against mine. I loved it…every second of it. Her teasing just made it even more satisfying to hear her moans escaping her body. My hands slid from her hips where they had rested, one reaching forward to fondle her breast the other placing a firm spank on her ass that caused her to tilt her head back in pleasure. My hand squeezed the soft tender flesh as the other ran up her spine before dragging my fingernails back down, repeating the process over and over for her, making her purr happily like the fox-slut she was. She looked back over her shoulder smiling at me lovingly as she tightened her thighs around my invading prick pressing against it lovingly to force it even deeper inside of her. "Oh…yeah…that's right Kal…make me forgive you with that sexy dick of yours. Show me how much you love me."

My hands wrapped around her long hair giving it a tug that made her head pull back and her hard nipple press against my palm. So my little fox was a bit kinky. I smirked and gave her another rough spank leaving a pink hand print as I began to go faster and harder. Every thrust went deeper much more quickly and soon her entire body was rocking back and forth quickly with my hips as she struggled to keep me inside of her. "Kal…I'm…I'm…" I leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Not yet my love…" I whispered to her. "Not until I give you permission." She smiled softly at me and nodded, her moans getting louder and more exaggerated as she attempted to excite me more. I could feel my hard cock twitching inside of her as I struggled to hold myself together. But with five words she was able to send me over the edge.

"Can I…cum now…master?" That one caught me by surprise and so playing along I placed my lips next to her ear.

"Mmm…go ahead my pet…cum for your master." I purred and sure enough it sent her over the edge too. I slammed my hips against hers as she rocked back against mine and we stayed there, cumming together. After a few more thrusts our fluids were well mixed inside of her uterus and as the sticky tip of my cock slid from her, her tails wrapped around it stroking it affectionately until they had milked the rest of my hot seed, spilling it on her beautiful white fur.

"Did I do good Kal? I hope that my reward for your apology was enough." I smiled at her and pulled her to sit on my lap.

"Not yet it's not…" I purred. She turned to look at me and immediately our lips wrestled with one another's as we shared a loving and passionate kiss. She smiled as our kiss broke apart and I spent the rest of our time in the shower washing her body, sometimes causing more mess for me to clean up with how 'thorough' I was. Once we were done I lifted her in my arms stepping out of the shower with her as she giggled lovingly, her body drained of energy from the multiple orgasms she sustained.

"I see you kept your promise Kal…I'm having such a hard time standing you have to carry me." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me hard before we stood there drying one another off. Her eyes glowed so brightly, and I'm sure that mine were shining just as bright. Soon the both of us were dressed, dried, and holding one another's hands we left the bathroom to find Jinx standing with a cup against the door.

"J-jinx!" Ahri cried. "What are you doing?!"

"Just wanted to see if pretty boy here took my advice. Apparently he did…atleast thrice."

Ahri's cheeks became beet red and she pushed Jinx out of the room before shutting the door behind her. I giggled softly before I pulled Ahri in my arms and dipping her I kissed her lovingly. "Are you ready to go see Riven?" I asked softly.

Ahri nodded with a smile. "Yeah…then we can go to Demacia…finally." She gently ran a fingernail along my jaw and under my chin. "Well c'mon then pretty boy…I think I've gotten enough use out of you this morning…tonight however may be a different story." She winked at me and I knew then that this woman was going to be the death of me. I was her pet just as much as she was mine. Soon we headed out the door and towards Riven's house where she was waiting for our arrival.

Riven smiled at the three of us before pulling us inside. "Alright guys, I've decided to give you guys a little something to help you. If this guy is as dangerous as you say he is, you'll need all the help you can get. For you Kal…I made this." She presented me with a long sword, almost perfectly balanced and sharpened on silk. Up and down its blade were glowing green runes that hummed with energy at my touch. I swung it about getting used to its weight when Riven smiled. "I know that the glove was a bust, so I made a bit of an adjustment to the runes and placed it on the weapon. You won't be able to absorb powers now, but it should allow you to channel your magic through the sword. And for you Ahri…" She reached out and pulled a bracelet that clamped onto Ahri's wrist. This will enhance your magic and speed as well as allow you to track his sword wherever it should be. We both know how men are about losing things." She gave her a friendly wink as Ahri giggled softly.

"I'm sorry I can't be more help to you two." Riven said before turning to me. "Kal. Listen to me good. Treat her well, she's a lady and that means she's always right. Even when she's wrong. And if you break that sword I'll find you and kick your ass. If you're dead I'll revive you and then kick your ass understand?" I nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Riven, for everything. I'm glad we got to meet you." Ahri smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Later Sis. I promise I'll take good care of him." Riven laughed. "You better, wouldn't do anyone any good if you lost your summoner. Which reminds me…Ahri if he ever starts giving you grief, all you have to do is…" she leaned closed to Ahri and began to whisper in her ear. Every now and then their eyes would shift to me and they would share a small giggle. Ahri's cheeks became a bright red and she nodded. Finally it was time for us to leave. Reuniting with Tristana and Teemo, we were ready to set sail. In a day's time I knew that we would finally be in Demacia. I hoped desperately that the trail hadn't gone cold. So many people were counting on me, and because of that I pushed failure out of my mind. No matter what setbacks happened I'd find that young girl and bring her home to her family, as well as all of the other champions that had gone missing.

* * *

Once we had boarded Tristy's ship Jinx and I sat on the bench watching as Kal's hair blew in the breeze. I turned to her with a smile, my golden eyes shining. "Hey Jinx…thank you for setting Kal straight. I admit that the way I worded it was bad…but I appreciate you understanding how important he is to me."

Jinx smirked. "Don't worry about a thing, chances are I'm gonna kill you all once Magnus is dead anyway. Try not to forget that I'm only in this to help beat my old boss so that I can finally be a free woman again."

I smiled nodding. "So what are your plans after we've finished our adventure? Heading back to Piltover for a life of crime?"

Jinx smirked softly. "Heck yeah. Blowing things up, tagging walls, setting cute little squirrels on fire. The whole shebang…I've even heard some new cute guy's taken over my turf. Who knows, maybe I'll end up having an adventure of my own someday. Once all this Magnus business is over. Are you nervous?"

"I really don't know what to think…I mean, after all this time…why did he choose now to come back in to my life. He had so many other options before, I don't understand why he wants me so badly now. Especially after he said all those things he said about me being useless." Jinx smirked.

"If I had to hazard a guess I'd say he's a bit like Kal. He wants to have influence, but he doesn't like people contradicting him. The only difference between the two of them is that Kal puts faith in you and feels that he needs you. Magnus doesn't think he needs anyone. That's why he has all of these women fawning over him. I mean Katarina? Really? She's a psychopath. What on Runeterra would anyone see in someone like that?"

I smirked at Jinx. "Sounds like someone's projecting their troubles on to others."

Jinx frowned. "Shut up fox girl. Why don't you go suck off your boyfriend or something?"

I smiled and leaning closer to her I began to tickle her causing her to erupt in bursts of laughter as she tried to wrestle away. "What so you can listen in on us again? Or were you hoping to join in this time?"

"Alright, hahaha, alright stop it." She pushed me off of her with a grin before sitting back up. "I have to say…you're lucky you two have each other. The only person I have is my sister…and she hates me."

Ahri turned to Jinx tilting her head. "You have a sister? I had no idea. You never mentioned her before."

Jinx smiled her evil grin that showed she was hiding something. "Didn't think I had to…seeing as how you've already met her and all." I looked at her confused before giving a laugh.

"I think I would know if I met someone related to you Jinx. You're not exactly…well you…you really stick out in a crowd." Jinx smirked.

"Oh believe me, I know most certainly for a fact that you've met her."

"If you say so."

I shook my head laughing as I left Jinx to herself. I walked up behind Kal, who was standing on the bow and wrapped my arms around his waist, leaning against his back. "Hey 'King of My World', what are you up to?" He smiled at me as he turned and leaned against the banister.

"Hey love. I'm just thinking about how we're going to find this girl. Demacia's a pretty big place…I don't even know where to start." Good old Kal…always thinking about the mission. He's always been pretty narrow-minded now that I considered it. I leaned up to give him a soft, comforting kiss on the cheek. I held his face in my hands so that his eyes were focused on mine.

"Hey. We'll find her. I don't know what Magnus wants with her…but I don't think even he's capable of killing a child." He smiled at me and place a hand over the one I had on his left cheek holding it there as he nuzzled against it lovingly.

"Ahri…"

"Yes Kal?"

He smiled at me and let his hand fall from mine. Wrapping his arms around my waist he drew me close as my tails unfurled around us like a silky cocoon. "I know…that this hasn't been easy for you. I'm not an easy person to say the least." I giggled softly.

"That's very true…but you're worth it."

"I appreciate that Ahri." He said back as we simply held one another. "I'm really sorry…for everything that I've done in the past to hurt you. I feel awful about the names I called you when we first met…even our argument this morning. I'm your summoner…and I should have treated you better than that."

I thought about what he said for a moment before gently kissing his nose. "Relax oh summoner of mine. I'm not exactly squeaky clean in our relationship either. But that's alright…everyone has their problems in a relationship. What's really important though…and I mean really, really, important…is that the only thing you hold against me…is you." He blushed softly as he drew me closer.

"I'd much rather hold you against me." He purred as he pulled me in for a soft kiss just before the ship's horn blared through the air causing both of us to jump startled. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, a common occurrence when I kissed Kal, but this time was worse to say the least. Turning towards the bridge I saw Tristana and Jinx laughing uproariously. I shot them both a look that warned that I would get them later.

I heard a chuckle come from Kal, and eventually it went into full blown laughter. I didn't hear him laugh very often…but it was a sound I enjoyed. It meant he was in good spirits and at the end of the day, that's what I wanted more than anything. Well…save one thing…but that would come with time.

* * *

"Land ho!" Teemo called out from the crow's nest before shutting the telescope and sliding down the mast like a fireman's pole. I smiled softly at the lightly dozing Ahri that rested on my lap. I gently ran my hands through her hair causing her to purr softly in her sleep and I knew that I'd never be happier than I was when I was with her. I gently shook her as the port pulled into dock, the sun shining over the golden skyline formed by the tall buildings and citadels. She let out the cutest yawn before wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Are we there yet?" She asked sleepily and I nodded to her as she snuggled into my lap. "Just another five minutes." She whispered and I smiled indulging her in her beauty sleep. Once the five minutes were up we packed our bags for our land excursion and headed out through the crowded streets of Demacia. We weren't sure where to start, but we figured the best place would be to go to the College of Magic; given the dark power that supposedly resided in the young girl.

Leaving the ship in the hands of Tristana, Teemo, and Jinx; Ahri and I decided to go alone through Demacia, heading towards the College of Magic. It was only then that I heard a familiar voice raise through the stalls. "I don't care what you say is just or unjust, you can't stop me from going there and that's final!" Another higher voice pierced the din of the crowded streets to should back.

"Listen to me for once! You're not going there, it's suicide! You'll need at least me or my brother with you and we both know how busy he is. And obviously it doesn't seem like you're willing to take me." Ahri looked up at me.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah it's…"

The flail of white tail coats in the wind confirmed our suspicions as we made our way through the crowd to find ourselves in the presence of our old ally, Lucian, the Purifier. "Well I'll be damned." He said smiling as he looked us over. "If it isn't my buddies from Piltover." The blond woman he had been arguing with looked from him to the both of us before turning back.

"Wait…as in like your recent trip to Piltover? Like the 'incredibly deadly flaming skeleton' Piltover?"

"The very same." Lucian laughed. "Ahri, Kal…allow me to introduce you to my good friend, and slightly annoying keeper…" The woman rolled her eyes at being called his keeper before pushing her way in front of him and extending her hand to us.

"I'm Luxanna, but please all my friends call me Lux. And if what Lucian has told me about you guys is true, then you're definitely friends in my book." We both shook her hand as I smiled to her. She was a cute thing, pretty young considering she was Lucian's leash.

"Hey, I'm Ahri, and this lug here is my boyfriend/summoner Kal'adamsul." She said my name with a rather snooty accent. Her arms were squeezed tightly around my arm as if she were clinging on to a wrecked ship in the middle of a storm. I shook her hand. "Pleased to meet you Lux, and please call me Kal." I felt Ahri embed her claws into my arms when I asked Lux to call me Kal. I turned to her to see what the matter was but she just had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Well, it's very nice meeting both of you." Lux replied giving a very proper curtsey, despite the fact that her bubbly personality wasn't one that normally denoted a lot of noble upbringing. I had always just assumed they were all a bore. "So if I may ask what are you doing here in Demacia?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Ahri cut me off. "Oh we're just here on a mission. You probably wouldn't be interested. It'll involve a lot of dirt and dangerous stuff. We wouldn't want to waste your time or anything, would we Kal?"

"Well actually…"

"Would…we...Kal?" Ahri repeated through gritted teeth that made me stop for a moment. Was…was Ahri getting jealous? It would make sense with how she's been acting, though I don't understand why she's so worried about this girl.

"Actually guys, I'm on something of a mission of my own. You see a young ten year old girl went missing from the College of Magic a few weeks back. I've been trying to track the trail down and I've got a lead." Lucian smiled as he held up his wrist, a small band on it. Pressing a few buttons he opened up a topographical map showing all of Valoran. "As it turns out, despite her being a student here in Demacia…she was actually born here. In the Voodoo lands. She was Noxian, atleast until Noxus High Command decided to try to exile people with natural magical abilities. So her parents ran and raised her there. By the time she was 5 years old she had managed to tame a dire bear and bind it to her as a familiar before changing it into a teddy bear to carry around."

My eyes went wide. "A dire bear? How the hell did she manage to do that?"

Lucian simply shrugged. "At any rate, I say we visit the Voodoo lands. She left the college to head home to visit the folks supposedly, and with her powerful magic there wasn't much that would be willing to tangle with her. It wasn't until a few days after she left that her folks contacted the college to let them know that she hadn't made it home. And so, that's when I was contacted."

Lux frowned. "And as I was just telling him, there's no way I'm letting him go out there alone. Not a chance. Demacia has just as much of a stake in this fight Ionian does." She said flashing Ahri a look.

"Actually…" I said trying to position myself between the two daggers being launched from either of them. "We're here on League authority…not Ionian. We want to find this girl too…it seems that We'll be tagging along with you guys to the Voodoo Lands then." Lux and Lucian looked at one another then looking at us.

"Sure." They both said in unison. And so the plan was set. We stopped at the store to pack up our supplies before sending word that we'd be heading to the Voodoo Lands on foot. We instructed them to meet us at Piltover so that we could simply ride back to Demacia once we completed the mission. Looking at our ragtag group I could see Lux and Ahri staring each other down. If looks could kill…I think all of Demacia would have been destroyed at this point.

"Well Kal let's go! The sun won't be up forever you know." Lux said sticking her nose in the air and dragging me along. Ahri growled and grabbed on to my other arm clinging to me tightly. This was going to be a long trip…


	17. Chapter 17

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 17

Author's Note: Hey readers, here it is, Chapter 17 of A Boy and His Fox. I hope you guys are ready for quite a bit of action and drama as they'll be spanning the next couple of chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. thank you again for reading and reviewing my work, it really does mean alot to me. Also, if you've yet to see it, I've started a new story focusing on the ladies of Piltover. It's my first attempt at a crime/romance series so please tell me what you guys think. Do not worry, A Boy and His Fox is not going anywhere! I intend on seeing this thing through to the end. - Kiba Elunal

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean absolutely not!"

Lucian and I stood to the side while the two girls argued back and forth over which route would be the best. The map was unrolled in front of us and it seemed there was only one path to take to get to the Voodoo Lands. We'd have to cross through the desert, that much was certain. But to get there we had two paths to choose from. We could either take the small mountain path to go over Mount Targon, though the path led through two very dangerous clans: The Solari and The Rakkor. It was much shorter but seeing as how both clans would sooner kill you than look at you it was very dangerous. Then there was the other way around. We could go around Mount Targon, to get to the city of Kalamanda which led to Mogron Pass. We'd be able to stop for supplies in Kalamanda before setting out through the desert, an obvious advantage, but in order to get through Mogron Pass we'd have to enter the Crystal Scar where a constant war was being fought for the valuable resources. Seeing as how Lux and Lucian were both Demacian, we doubted that Noxus would take too kindly to our presence.

Ahri growled at Lux. "Look! Clearly the mountain path would be better to take! It would take us to the desert and allow us to get there in half the time as the path you're suggesting."

"Yes, I heard you the first time. But if we're to get there in one piece we need supplies for our journey through the desert. Kalamanda is the perfect place for us to stop and refuel, not to mention that my brother Garen could easily lend us an entourage to get us through Mogron Pass." Lux retorted folding her arms over her chest, before turning to look at me. "Wouldn't you agree Kal?" She asked giving me the cutest sky blue puppy dog eyes.

"Well I…"

"Oh no! Kal agrees with me! We're going over the mountain ridge. We can make it in half the time and our supplies would easily last our trip through the desert, we'd just have to refuel in this tiny village on the Tempest Flats!" Ahri looked to me giving me a pleading look with those beautiful golden eyes. "Right Kal?"

"Well…both paths have their pros and cons…maybe we could decide with a coin toss?" Ahri growled.

"A coin toss?! We're talking about survival here Kal! Not just us, but about that little ten year old girl too."

"Well, personally I think Kal's idea is a great idea. I mean, since we're clearly in disagreement then it would be best to listen to the one of us who's had more experience travelling, isn't that right?" Lux smiled at Ahri who clenched her fist. Lucian simply leaned back against a tree and watched the two of them fight it out with subtle amusement.

I turned to Lucian giving him a look that asked him for help, but he simply shrugged and waited. "I defer to the majority." Lucian said simply before turning back.

Lux smirked. "Then I guess we're doing a coin toss. But since I'm a civilized being, I'll even let you call it in the air Ahri." Ahri glared at her, baring her fangs.

"I'm just as civilized as you thank you! Maybe you should call it!" Oh Gods, again?! When would this fighting cease? I finally stepped between the two bickering women.

"Enough! Both of you! Right now a girl is hanging in the balance, and I think that finding her is a tad bit more important than who gets to call the stupid coin toss! I'll call the damned thing, and I don't want to hear another argument about this from either of you." I shook my head in frustration as Lucian tossed me a coin. "Alright now. Heads we take the mountain path. Tails we take the Mogron Pass. Understand?"

"What if I wanted…"

"No! You guys get what you're assigned. Period. I don't care if 'tails is luckier' or whatever crap you guys come up with. Heads is mountain path, tails is Mogron Pass. End of discussion." I flipped the coin in my air and we all backed away from it. As it hit the ground the coin began to spin, we all watched with anticipation as the thing came to a stop…on its edge. "You've…got to be shitting me." I groaned as Lucian laughed at our rotten luck.

"May I make a suggestion guys? Why don't we just leave Kal with the decision. After all as Lux said he has the most experience."

"Lucian!"

"What? I'm just saying the logic is sound there. You're the only summoner here, so it should be you who makes the decision right?" He crossed his arms and chuckled to himself. I swear that man was going to get it. If we started to starve in the desert I'd eat him first…and I'd do it slowly.

"Well Kal?" Ahri said giving me a look that said I'd better side with her.

"Yes, a terrific idea Lucian. We defer the decision to you Kal." Lux said smiling softly to me as she aimlessly played with one of her blonde curls. I could see Ahri glaring at her attempt to flirt and I simply sighed.

"Well…our biggest worry is less food and more water. We can survive for atleast two weeks without food, surviving without water will only last for a few days. The water around Morgron Pass is tainted by the corruption from the Crystal Scar. The mountain would be a much better choice when it comes to resources. We'd run out of food and water before Kalamanda and I'd rather not have to travel on empty when we could easily find resources in the mountain to keep us sustained." Ahri beamed at me putting her hands cutely behind her back.

"Alright then this way!" She began walking towards the mountain path humming to herself as Lux just stared at us her mouth open.

"But…but…"

"What's wrong Lux? You said you wanted Kal to decide didn't you? This is the way Kal chose. You wouldn't want to change your mind would you?" Lux gritted her teeth at Ahri's taunting and I sighed softly resting my head in my palm.

We continued climbing up the mountain, and while many aspects of the terrain were dangerous, there were an abundant amount of streams and rivers of fresh water coming from the peak. Using Lucian and my magic to purify it we were able to collect more every couple of hours or so to prevent from having to use water from our own resources. As night began to fall we were about a quarter of the way around the mountain and so finding a very wide ledge we decided to make camp. Lucian and I having travelled often were able to set up our tents fairly quickly, though it was obvious that Lux was not the outdoorsy type. She groaned frustrated as her tent collapsed for the third time and just sat there on her knees. I walked over to Lux and smiled offering her my hand. Helping her up I began to show her how to keep the tent steady, showing her how to angle the tent poles correctly to keep the structure steady. She smiled as I explained and I couldn't help but feel like she was playing ditsy in an attempt to make Ahri even more jealous. After hammering in the final peg of Lux's tent she gave me a hug to say thank you and kissed me cheek, an action not missed by Ahri. I smiled softly as I left Lux to get the rest of her gear unpacked while Ahri and I went to find firewood nearby.

"So…" Ahri said as I used my sword to hack away a piece of a dead tree we had found. "Lux is pretty cute huh?"

"Hmm? Yeah I suppose so. Her eyes are pretty to say the least." Ahri frowned.

"Oh so you are attracted to her?" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Wait what? No I said she was cute."

"That's the same thing Kal!"

"I hardly think so. Squirrels are cute, doesn't mean I'm attracted to them." Ahri stomped her foot.

"You knew damn well what I meant Kal! You're my boyfriend remember? Not hers, mine." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned her back on me. I sighed softly and walked up behind her giving her a gentle hug.

"Ahri…I didn't realize that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. I mean, we never did discuss where our relationship was."

Ahri turned to me with a sad look in her eyes. "So you…don't want to be my boyfriend?" I smiled at her and gently kissed her lips making her blush.

"Now I never said that. I'm happy to be your boyfriend Ahri…but just because other girls flirt with me doesn't mean that they're bad people. If I was Lux's boyfriend instead of yours, would you not flirt with me too?" Ahri looked down at her feet as she scuffed her shoe in the dirt.

"Yeah…I guess so." She smiled up at me. "Okay, I promise I'll try to be more polite to the sun-shine kid. But so help me Gods Kal, if she makes a move on you and you don't set her straight I'll rip your balls off and feed them to you."

"Ahri, I'm not going to cheat on you. You know me well enough to know that that's not the sort of person I am." Ahri sighed softly before gently kissing me.

"I know Kal. I just can't help but be jealous. I've almost lost you too many times for you to be taken away by some random Demacian girl. I know I can be kind of tomboyish…and I can understand if you'd want me to be more girl. But that doesn't mean it's okay for her to step in like this…you know?" I smiled softly at Ahri and giggled as I ruffled her hair, much to her displeasure.

"Ahri you're plenty girly. Don't worry about that. I like you the way you are, you don't have to change for me." I turned back to the tree and chopped more of the wood from it before carrying the large stack in my arms as Ahri followed by my side.

"Welcome back Kal!" Lux called waving to me as I set the large pile down.

"Thanks Lux. I'll have the fire going in a moment." I looked around to find that Lucian was missing. "Hey Lux…where's Lucian?"

"Oh he said something about gathering some food for us." I began to pile up the sticks into a little cone as I found heavy rocks to form a fire pit. Finding some dried tender I placed it within the structure and holding out my hands, ignited the fire. It crackled and blazed as the smoke rose above us. I smiled satisfied with my work and finished unrolling my sleeping bag.

Soon enough, Lucian returned with some rabbits he had managed to trap and despite Lux's protest they were promptly skinned and cooked. She frowned as she looked down at the meat that had been provided to her from the rabbits. "But…I can't eat this…all I can think about are their adorable little twitchy noses. What if you killed some baby rabbit's parents?"

I turned to her with a soft smile. "Look Lux, rabbits leave in huge dens with lots more rabbits, and they reproduce…a lot." That caused her to blush slightly. "Don't worry Lux, the rabbits aren't the last ones there. I promise there's plenty more. We'd never capture and eat something if it meant destroying the last of them."

She looked at me and sighed softly before smiling. She slowly nibbled at her meat and soon she became accustomed to the fact she was eating a rabbit. Ahri chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Lux demanded.

"Nothing sorry. It's just kind of silly that you're so skittish about eating a rabbit. When I was a fox I ate them all the time. They were one of my main food sources other than rats."

Lux stuck out her tongue before turning to me. "How can you stand to kiss her knowing that she ate rats?" I simply shrugged.

"We do what we have to in order to survive. If we're in the desert and we haven't eaten in a week, believe me that rat starts to look pretty tasty. I've had to eat a few myself before. Not the best meat, but it'll do when you've got nothing else. I've found drying it into jerky makes it easier to swallow down." Lux blushed as she gently scratched her head sheepishly.

"Well kissing you would be a different story Kal." She giggled like a young girl. Ahri frowned and set down her plate with a sigh.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight everyone." She slipped into her sleeping bag and nuzzling into it she laid her head down on the cushion. Soon enough, everyone had finished eating and we all worked to slip into our large sleeping bags. The night was nice, at one point I felt a chill roll in through my tent. But then I felt something warm against me and without even thinking I simply pressed myself against it and fell back to sleep.

* * *

*I was there, floating over all of Valoran. I watched as the fires of war and conflict erupted on every inch of the continent. The league had been destroyed and Noxus was no running rampant. Every village, every city-state, every island; all of them were burning. That's when I saw him…the object of nightmares for all of Valoran. Jericho Swain. I just watched, helpless as he trampled everyone who opposed him, until finally he looked up and saw me. I tried to turn, tried to escape but all that happened was me having to watch as he ripped my flesh from my bones, tearing me limb from limb with his demonic ravens.*

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I brought my knees to my chest as I sat there trying to banish the fear from my mind. No such luck. I knew one person though who could help, one person whom whenever I was near all fear was removed from me, and his warmth showed me how safe I was when I was in his arms. Looking outside the tent I insured that the other two of our companions were asleep and silently I crept into Kal's tent. I slipped into his sleeping bag wrapping my arms around him and snuggling close to his back. He was warm and for a moment he stirred. Placing a soft kiss on his cheek he simply dozed off again, even pushing back against me causing my heart to race. It didn't take long for me to regain sleep. And this time no nightmares came, only peaceful tranquility.

The next morning was a tad bit hectic. I was the first to wake, and snuggling closer to Kal I took his scent before realizing someone else was in the tent with us. I looked over him to see the other girl snuggled up to him on the other side. Even I had to admit she was pretty, but that didn't change the fact that she had been all over Kal the entire trip so far. She just didn't know when to quit. So I simply snuggled closer to Kal and buried my face in his thick hair, just as the other woman started to stir. I watched as she smiled at Kal and placed a gentle kiss on his lips causing him to wake up slowly. He smiled softly at her before sighing. It seemed he realized the predicament just as quickly as I had.

That's when the trouble started. The girl began to scream her head off at Kal. It was clear that she was not happy that I had snuck into the tent first. But I couldn't help it, I wouldn't have been able to sleep with that nightmare that I had and Kal had helped me to fall back to sleep. I wasn't going to apologize for that. I could hear him trying to console her, good old Kal. He always was trying to keep things peaceful between everyone and that's when I heard Lucian beginning to wake up. He was not happy about being woken by the shouting and when he came out he simply glared at the two of them before turning and seeing me.

That's when a smile cracked on his face and he started laughing, harder than I'd ever seen him laugh.

"Man Kal, you sure have a way with the ladies." Kal let out a sigh as Ahri continued to poke and prod him attempting to work an explanation from him despite the fact that he kept saying that there wasn't one. He had simply woken up to find the both of us in his bed.

"I can confirm that." I said softly with a yawn as I slipped from Kal's sleeping bag with a smile. "Good morning Kal, Good morning Lucian. I trust the both of you slept well." Kal frowned before attempting to put on a smile.

"Good morning Lux." He said to me, atleast a bit of politeness in his tone if nothing else. "I know this may seem offensive but…what were you doing in my bed?"

I turned a bright red as I shook out my golden blonde curls. "Well you see Kal… I was asleep in my own tent for most of the night…but then I had a night terror and I couldn't sleep anymore. So after a while I came to your tent…you always make me feel a lot safer." I could tell my words got to him, softening his heart. He always seemed so kind in comparison to Ahri.

"See Ahri? It wasn't anything. She just had a nightmare." Ahri stomped her foot angrily.

"No Kal it was something! It's one thing for me to come and sleep in your tent it's another thing for another woman to do it." I watched as Kal took her by the arm and led her from the camp. I could see him whispering things to her softly and she continued to frown but eventually she just gave a sigh and wrapped her arms around him. Oh how I wished that that was me receiving his affections. When they both returned Kal smiled and waved to me causing my heart to race. He was coming towards me and I immediately felt shy and meek.

"H-hi Kal." I stuttered as he came closer. He sat down next to me and smiled softly.

"Hey Lux. Listen, I really don't mind you coming to sleep in my tent okay?" My heart let out a shout of victory. I knew he cared. "Just promise me something, next time you do come in, bring your sleeping bag with you and wake me up first. Ahri doesn't like the thought of me waking up with the surprise of another woman in my bed." He gave me a wink and unable to speak I simply nodded my head in agreement. I was still able to sleep at his side. That gave me plenty of comfort and as I began to pack up my things, I couldn't help but hum a cheerful tune I had heard from Sona the day before. The entire time though I could feel Ahri's angry gaze piercing me from behind.

* * *

I couldn't believe how terrible this trip was going already. I knew when we first met here that something was off on the way she looked at Kal. He kept making excuses for her and it really didn't help much. 'Oh she's just a kid Ahri', 'it's just a crush Ahri', 'You know I love you Ahri'. It was getting ridiculous. I knew…well hoped…that Kal wouldn't cheat on me just because some pretty blonde showed interest in him. He wouldn't leave me. That was the mantra I kept repeating to myself as we all packed up camp, every now and then I'd hear Lucian give a slight chuckle before Kal threw something at him to shut him up. That gave me a smile at least.

"Kal…can I speak to you for a moment?" I asked softly as I finished packing.

"No Ahri, as my girlfriend you're not allowed to speak to me ever." He said sarcastically sticking his tongue out at me. I playfully licked his tongue causing him to pull it back in in surprise before I nuzzled his nose with mine.

"I'm serious Kal. I know you don't think anything of it…but I'm worried that Lux may misunderstand your relationship with her." I sighed softly crossing my arms over my chest, just as I always did when I was nervous before continuing. "Believe me…I get the appeal of having two women fight over you. It's the same thing for us girls too. But how would you feel if you woke up to find Lucian snuggled up next to me?" Kal just smiled at me and nodded.

"I know Ahri, I understand your worries. And you're right I wouldn't be happy about finding Lucian in your bed. But at the same time I'd trust you to not do anything with someone else, and I hope you trust me the same way. Besides she's just a kid. If things get out of control I'll set her straight. I promise." I took a deep breath and hugged him in my arms holding him tight. I was glad to find that nothing had happened or would happen between them.

"Alright…I trust you. And I promise I'll try to be a little less jealous from now on." He smiled at me and gently lifted my chin to look in his eyes.

"That's my girl." He whispered softly before kissing my lips gently. I smiled into the kiss. He had called me his girl. That meant so much to me, more than he would know. I was his, and he was mine. It was a relationship I'd never known before and if I had to, I'd fight to keep it. But once we had put out the fire and proceeded onward, I suddenly felt a chill. As if someone was watching us from somewhere.

The day went pretty uneventful as we continued down the path. It consisted mostly of Lux and I both staring at Kal, as he and Lucian made conversation about whether or not resurrection spells were considered necromancy.

"Look Lucian, if you're hunting undead, you've got to take resurrection into consideration. I mean it's someone who was supposed to be dead, getting up and no longer being dead. That counts doesn't it?"

"What? No way man. I'm not that cold. I mean resurrection actually brings them back how they were not like mindless hungering beasts."

"But Thresh wasn't mindless. Clearly he was considered undead."

"Thresh was a skeleton! That's not a natural thing for a person."

"Okay, okay. That's fair. So what if say I got really badly burned…"

"Are we seriously doing this?"

"No, no. Hear me out okay. So I get badly burned right, to the point where flesh is like falling off the bone. Now normally that'd kill me. So then I get resurrected but my flesh is still all falling off right? Would that make me undead or just living?"

"Look Kal. I appreciate this philosophical debate but I really don't want to argue what if's on this thing. If I see a creature who was dead, should still be dead, suddenly get up all corpse like and start munching on other people I'm gonna put a hole in their head. Sound fair?" Kal simply frowned, upset that his question hadn't been answered.

"Fine. I'm just saying though it's a fine line between undead and revived." It was then that I sensed something was wrong.

"Wait guys…something's…off." The three stopped and turned back to me.

"What do you mean Ahri?" Kal asked me, a look of concern on his face.

"I mean doesn't this seem a little too convenient. We've been walking this path for nearly two days. Where are the patrols for the two tribes who live up here? Shouldn't they have atleast learned of our presence now?" Lux smirked at me.

"Ahri, you're just being paranoid. As per usual." I growled at her. I really didn't like this mouthy little brat.

"Ahri, maybe we just haven't reached far enough in the mountain yet. We don't know where the tribe resides, or even if they're nomadic or not. For all we know they may have gone to the complete other side of the mountain. But from now on we'll keep our eyes peeled okay?"

I frowned softly. Somehow I felt like that wouldn't be enough. Just as we stepped forward I heard a snapping noise coming from beneath our feet. "Umm…guys…" I started just as the sticks covering the pit trap beneath us broke causing us to all fall into a deep pit. Suddenly a helmeted head peeked over the rim, then another. We were officially in trouble.

"Retrieve the intruders. We'll put them in the arena."

* * *

This was not good…not in the slightest. I watched as the soldier began to wrap the rope around our wrists, the ones on the edge of the pit pointing long lances at us. I sighed softly. I should have trusted Ahri's instincts more. Then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. The arena they said. Admittedly these guys all looked like gladiators of some kind. So did that mean we'd get to fight for the chance of our freedom? Or did that mean they'd keep throwing people at us until we finally just died from exhaustion. Either way, a fight was inevitable.

We were walking for what felt like hours until we finally arrived at their small village. All of the men and women there were huge. Each one had a weapon of some sort, and judging by the bloodthirsty looks in their eyes, they knew how to use it. Suddenly we were shoved into a woven cage, and in front of us was a dirt pit about ten feet deep and a hundred foot across.

"You! First!" The guard said pointing to me. I began to protest until I felt the sharp point of a spear in my back. I stepped forward with a soft sigh. This was going to suck.

"You're going to make me fight bound?" I said after they had tossed me into the pit. The guard smirked and tossed a stone knife causing it to stick point down in the ground. "You're lucky we let you keep that sword on your hip. Not that it will do good against our rune weapons. But we are tribe of honor! We still give you fighting chance. If you victorious we set free. If not…we at least get your supplies to eat." I growled softly at the guard. I decided that I did not like these people. Leaning down I began to rub the thick ropes against the knife until they had been cut through freeing my hands. I rubbed my sore wrists as I heard the others behind me.

"Don't worry Kal I believe in you!" I turned around to see that the voice belong to Lux. I smiled softly as Ahri called out to me.

"Don't hold back Kal. Show them what you're made of." Before I could respond I felt the slam of a shield into my back that sent me hurtling into the wall of the pit. I groaned softly, that had hurt. Turning back there was one of the armored soldiers. In his right hand was a long spear, and in the left a heavy shield. I took a deep breath focusing my mind. I had to control my anger, reduce the distractions. My mind began to become tranquil, the world around me vanished into the darkness. The cheers of the crowd became a dull roar that became softer with each passing second. I reached to my hip and wrapping my hand around the long sword's handle I drew it slowly, the scraping sound of steel on the sheath was accompanied by the emerald green glow from the magical runes engraved on its blade. I heard the warrior gasp in surprise before giving a growl as the crowd suddenly fell completely silent.

"Surprise, you bastard." I said softly and immediately I lunged towards him with the blade. Swinging it downward in an arc of green light he raised his shield just in time. The sword clanged against the heavy metal dome, deflecting off of it as he moved it to the side lunging out with the spear. I quickly rolled to the side avoiding being lanced through. But even though the strike was a foot away from me something still tore at my cloak. This guy was quick, he had managed to make multiple attacks even though my eyes only processed one. This was going to be harder than I thought. I closed my eyes summoning the magic within me, when they reopened they were glowing a fierce sapphire blue, back lit by ethereal flames. The blade ignited in ghostly green flames much to the surprise of Lux and Lucian.

"When did he learn how to do that?" Lucian asked.

"I've never seen magic like this before." Lux stated softly.

Ahri smirked at the both of them. "Don't underestimate Kal's abilities. He's always thinking of new ideas and new ways to use his magic. That blade was crafted specially from him from what used to be one of Noxus' best." Lux gasped.

"That…was made by…Noxian sorcery?" She asked flabbergasted.

Ahri nodded. "Seems there's a lot about Noxus you don't know princess." She smirked before turning back to the match. "Get him a body bag Kal! Yeah!"

The warrior cocked back his arm and with a quick spin he hurled the heavy shield at me. Had I been anybody else the thing would have easily shattered my skull. But I wasn't just anybody else…I was a summoner! I slashed outward with sword slicing the metal in half and causing the shield to split around me embedding into the sides of the pit. Angered by his tactic's failure the soldier began to quickly lunge at me with his spear, over and over again. My eyes had adjusted to the magical flowing through them. Now each one of his attacks was more than visible, they were predictable. With every lunge my blade deflected the metal point away from me before I kicked outward knocking him back. Turning I shoved my left palm outward as a nova of force blasted from it sending him sliding backwards in the dirt pit. The force began to wrap around me, forming a force field. Maintaining the hand's position to keep the field up I advanced quickly lashing outward in a blur of green and blue, striking outwards over and over again, each blow of mine being deflected by the spear as he twirled it like a staff this way and that. With every overhead strike he was driven down further, until he was kneeling on his knees, unable to fight back, only able to block.

But yet…he was…smiling? What gives? Suddenly I felt something pierce through my force field and turning quickly the sharp blade of the spear lanced through my arm leaving a deep gash. The image of the warrior before me began to distort before vanishing completely and looking over my shoulder I saw the warrior smirking at me ready for a lethal lunge with the spear. Once more I deflected it, but with a skillful twist of his wrist the long sword flew from my hand landing with its blade stuck halfway into the dirt a good twenty feet away. Raising his spear high, the crowd cheered as he prepared to give the coup de grace, ending me once and for all. I had to think quickly, or else I'd find myself on the bad end of some barbarian's weapon.


	18. Chapter 18

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 18

My life is over. I'm going to die at the hands of some hillbilly mountain man in a dirt pit and they'll most likely do detestable things to my corpse. And if I can't win, what about Ahri? What about Lucian or Lux? Will they be able to beat them? Focus Kal. We need to win this. There is no possibility of failure, only delays in our inevitable victory. Remove all doubt from our mind. I closed my eyes tight as the warrior raised his spear high ready to strike the final blow. I felt magical energy surging through my body, feeling a tingling sensation throughout my aura. My body moved on its own…I slashed upwards and when I opened my eyes my aura had been shaped into the figure of an ethereal blade. I didn't know how I was doing this, and I could feel it draining me quickly but it would have to do for now. As the spear made contact with the aura blade the tip of it was sliced off but the soldier quickly leapt back avoiding a second slash from my aura. He came to a halt beside my sword and reaching down he grabbed the handle lifting it and ready to fight. Damn it!

Lux looked to Ahri in the cage as Kal was struggling to stay in the fight. "Ahri?! Why won't you do something?" Ahri looked at Lux.

"There's nothing I can do. My hands are tied and even if they weren't what would I do? I can't get to him." Lux growled.

"My Gods you are so useless! I don't know what he sees in you. Kal needs a weapon and I intend to give him one!" Reaching down to her waist Lux retrieved her scepter slipping it through the bars of the cage. "Kal! Catch!"

Hearing my name I looked up to see a bright white and yellow rod hurtling towards me. I leapt out of the way as he slashed with his blade, my aura starting to flicker. I quickly banished the aura blade to avoid combusting and grabbing the rod I held it up. I channeled a bit of magic into it and bright fiery lights exploded from it like the fireworks we had at Ionian festivals. The soldier screamed as he covered his eyes buying me enough time to hold the rod like a bat and swing it upward knocking the fighter's helmet clear off. He roared in anger as he managed to recover his sight, and aiming the rod at him I channeled as much mana as I could stand.

"This may sound a bit cliché but I'm about to make you see the light!" Suddenly billions of fireworks exploded one after another, different colors in different sequences. I watched as he began to convulse falling to the ground as his mind became overstimulated causing him to go into epileptic shock. Reaching down and grabbing my sword from his quivering hand I pointed it down raising it high before jamming it into his chest, pinning him to the ground. A quick twist clockwise and his body seized no more. I growled at the crowd who had fallen silent blood pouring from my leg as I raised my blade high. "I've earned my freedom! Release me and my friends, now!" The gate opened as three much larger warriors came in with spears and shields.

"Congratulations on your victory warrior. It's been a long time since we've seen one of our warriors bested in the field of combat. Your techniques are strange, but you've proven yourself worthy of life. You are free to go. Your friends however, are not." I was breathing heavily, the fight had greatly worn me out but I couldn't let any of those three step into the field with these barbarians.

"I'm not leaving, not until you release my friends."

The large man stared down at me, our eyes meeting as we glared at one another before he finally sighed. "Step aside little man, you may have bested one of our lower warriors but there is no way you can best our champion. In fact, even against all four of you our champion would come out superior."

My eyes flared and a grin came across my face. "Oh I'll take that bet. I bet all of our freedom that we can take down your champion no problem. If not then at least you'll have some more concubines for your men and extra rations for your people."

Ahri and Lux looked at each other as they strained to hear what Kal was saying. Soon enough though the doors of the cage opened. "Step forth, the lot of you. Your leader has challenged our grand champion to a mortal combat. You are all to fight him." The three in the cage looked at one another.

"You mean at once?" The guard nodded. Lucian burst into laughter. "and…and if we win we get to go free?" The guard nodded once more, unable to comprehend the humor of the situation.

The three of them smiled. This would be an easy win. They all leapt into the pit one by one as I rushed to meet them, quickly cutting their binds. I smiled handing Lux back her scepter. "Thanks Lux, you saved my life back there…I really owe you one."

"Oh? And just what are you willing to give me in return of this debt?" She asked seductively despite Ahri's frustration at the situation.

"We can discuss that later, for now we need to focus on the fight. That warrior was pretty tough, and even if it's just one person I have the feeling that this guy will be a lot tougher. Ahri, do you have your mana powered up?" I looked to her to see her nod as her tails spread out around her like a silky white halo, the tips ignited in her blue spiritual fire.

Lucian raised both of his guns with a smirk. "May the Gods give us strength, my weapons may have been meant to slay the abominations that dwell in the darkness, but please allow me to defeat the enemies before me with the tools I have."

Lux smiled. "I'll make him see the light!"

Ahri rolled her eyes. "Kal already said that in the last fight, weren't you paying attention? Come up with your own material, Gods."

"Hey I know he said it and he sounded cool when he did so I wanted to use it too okay? I'm sorry that Kal's too cool for you to comprehend but that's alright because he'll be mine soon anyway." Ahri turned on her clenching her fist igniting it in fire.

"Now look here you little brat. Kal is not going to end up yours. He's mine you hear me? Mine! So stay away from him and I promise that I won't roast you like the marshmallow you are." Lux smirked.

"Gods Ahri, he's a human being, don't treat him like a possession. That's just insensitive and wrong. I'm sure he doesn't enjoy being objectified, especially when you've basically labeled him as a sex toy."

"Will you two shut up?" I said snapping back at them. "We need to be prepared for what's coming. We don't know anything about this…" suddenly the sun was blocked out from overhead. "guy? Lucian look out!"

Lucian quickly dashed to the side as the large man slammed into the ground with his spear an angry glare emanating from under his helm. "So you four are the fools who challenged me? You will not be victorious in this fight. No one is a match for PANTHEON!" He roared tapping the base of his spear against the ground hard causing a shock wave that pressed against all of us like a great wind, causing me to slide a few feet. Now that was scary. His strength was incredible, and I began to feel the pressure of the fight falling on me. I had already been concerned when the man agreed to allow all four of us to challenge their champion, which must mean he's at least able to defeat more than one of the other fighters. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw Lux rushing in, light pouring from her scepter.

"Lux no! Don't rush…" Too late. The large man spun his spear and sweeping it outward it caught her by the chest. Swinging her around he flung her into the wall causing a bit of dust and debris to crumble downwards on top of her.

"Ha! Puny girl things she can take me on her own? She has spirit, I like that. I will give her the honor of being slain by my bare hands!" I watched as he picked up Lux by the throat, squeezing down on her windpipe causing her to gasp for breath. I couldn't just sit here and watch him kill her, I had to move quick. I went to rush him with my sword but I saw a large blast of spirit fire hit him from the side causing him to shout as he turned towards Ahri who stood, bathed in her sapphire blue flames.

"Hands…off…the kid." She growled as she advanced slowly. Pantheon laughed.

"Another woman thinks she can best the mighty Pantheon?! Then let us also fight. And when you are defeated I will take pleasure from both of your corpses!" I gagged a little at the thought of his threat before focusing back on the fight. Since he was facing Ahri his back was to Lucian and me. I nodded to him and given the signal he began to charge up energy in his relics. The both of us dashed towards him and as Lucian began to blast him over and over again with the Culling, channeling his divine fury into his guns, I raised my sword leaping upwards and slashing at the large arm that held Lux, starting to lose consciousness. As it swung upward my sword began to grow warm in my hands before igniting in fire. Catching Pantheon by surprise I managed to land a score on him causing him to release Lux with a howl of pain. As she fell I managed to catch her, sliding beneath the massive hammer that was his fist. When I turned back Ahri was repeatedly bouncing her orb off him, bathing his body all over with her magic like a monstrous game of squash. Lucian was right behind her firing cross shaped beams of divine energy that seemed to allow Lucian to move even faster as a holy wind blew around him.

Lux opened her bright blue eyes to see me kneeling over her concerned. "Kal…you saved me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm cute and you love me and Ahri totally doesn't deserve me. We need to talk about this later. For now we've got to work together on this guy." Pantheon managed grab Ahri by her tails before throwing her towards us. Quickly Lux and I split apart as Ahri skidded across the dirt between us. With another angry spin the champion raised his shield, reflecting Lucian's beams of light back towards him causing Lucian to howl in pain.

"But Kal, I can't hurt him! I tried to hit him remember and he simply batted my attack out of the way as if it were nothing." I frowned and standing behind her I pushed her in front of me. "Kal?! What are you doing? You're using me as a human shield? This totally isn't the way for my future husband to act!"

"Lux shut up for a second! I'm going to channel what small energy I have left into you and give you a power boost. The guys coming soon and I need you to charge up as much energy as you can!" I closed my eyes as I felt the energy leaving my body, flowing into Lux's causing her to give a gasp of pleasure as the powerful endorphins rushed through her body. Immediately I could see a difference, her entire body was glowing with scintillating light. I saw Pantheon turn and begin to charge us. "Hurry Lux, I need you to do this quickly!" The scintillating light began to converge together in the center of her chest as he grew ever closer to us.

"FOR DEMACIA!" She cried as huge beam of light tore from her bosom, blasting a gigantic trench in front of us before hitting Pantheon square in the chest. The force behind it was incredibly powerful, sending him flying into the far wall of the pit and causing a man shaped crater in the wall. He groaned, his body covered head to toe in bad burns as Lux fell to her knees exhausted. "Did I…Did I do good Kal?" She asked softly.

"Yes Lux, you did great." I watched as Pantheon staggered to get back up but before he could another large arc of light came from seemingly nowhere as it struck him square in the chest causing him to collapse, unconscious.

"Quickly! This way!" A voice called to us and turning I saw a woman wielding a crescent shaped blade dressed in dark purple armor with long silver hair, the source of the light. I saw Lucian grabbing Ahri and carrying her under his arm so I did the same with Lux, my hand wrapping around her waist to hold her tired body while we fled this place. As the gates slowly began to open the woman leapt into the pit blasting aside the guards as if they were nothing, clearing us a path.

"Kal! You dirty boy you, touching me like this." Lux giggled as we continued to run.

"Not now Lux!" I growled as my wound began to give my leg trouble. Finally I slowed to a hobble, Lucian and Ahri slowing down beside us as our savior looked back with a soft sigh.

"It is good that I showed up when I did. Pantheon is not known for his forgiveness when it comes to being hurt. He's something of a big baby in a bronze diaper." The woman looked to me, her eyes a bright white that glowed beneath her hair. The sun was already setting and so she suggested we stop and make camp here. Ahri finally began to gain consciousness and I smiled at her as she looked to see the strange woman wrapping a bandage around my leg.

"Kal? What happened…how did we…?" I shushed her softly.

"It's alright Ahri, this woman helped us to escape. Lucian carried you to safety." I groaned as she tightened the bandage up on my wound. "You know we never got your name." I said to the woman who had finished cleaning my injury.

She smiled up at us. "I am Diana, Scorn of the Moon. And what… may I ask your names?"

I smiled at her politely and nodded. "My name is Kal, my companions are Ahri, Lux, and Lucian." Diana nodded in understanding.

"I noticed the young blonde girl is a great wielder of light. Does it come from the Sun's power or the Moon's power?" I looked at her confused. Lux was dubious herself.

"Ummm…neither, I think. I just enjoy using light magic. I don't think I get it from the sun or the moon." Diana let out a deep breath as though she were contemplating something.

"I see. That is interesting." Ahri sat up as she came to my side snuggling next to me.

"So Diana…" she asked softly, "what are you doing way out here in the mountains?" Diana frowned at the question so much so that Ahri for a second regretted asking it. "You don't have to answer it. I didn't mean to pry."

Diana shook her head. "No that is fine. Allow me to tell you my story. I was born into a tribe known as the Solari. They are people who worship the sun and are able to harness its power for their own magic. I myself was a rather inquisitive child and the sun never really interested me…but the moon… it was so beautiful…so majestic. I began to wonder if there were others who revered the moon as myself. But such questions are forbidden amongst the Solari as they are considered heresy. Foolishly I convinced myself that if I found proof that our ancestors worshipped the moon the Solari would come to accept my beliefs…I was wrong. They attempted to execute me for my heresy and so I used these artifacts I found within an ancient temple of our people." She gestured to her armor and blade. "And so I was able to escape, I've been hiding out on this mountain ever since."

"Wow…I'm so sorry to hear that." I said softly. "These Solari sound pretty dangerous. Is there anyway we can avoid them when we head towards the desert?" Diana thought about it for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm afraid not. However, if you keep quick and tread carefully, perhaps you will slip through their patrols. The one you must really be on the watch for is Leona. She is much like Pantheon, the champion of the Solari. She would not hesitate to slay you for not worshipping her precious sun. So if you see her, strike first, and strike hard." I swallowed, taking Diana's warning to heart.

"Thank you Diana, for the advice. I think that perhaps I should find a spring of some sort and meditate. If I can restore enough of my mana I can heal my leg. Any idea where I may find one?" Diana nodded pointing to a path that led through a grove of trees. "Take this path, head straight down for about five minutes and you'll find it. It is one of the most beautiful and peaceful places on the mountain, blessed by the moon herself." Thanking her again I stood and excused myself from the group. After some time I found my way to the springs.

* * *

When the moon had finally risen high overhead I looked to the others. Kal still had not returned from the spring, and Ahri and Lucian had fallen asleep in their tents. Now was the time for me to put my plan into action. With Kal alone I could finally be alone with him. I quietly followed the trail he had taken and when I came upon the springs I saw him sitting peacefully beneath the trickling warm water, his eyes closed. The moon's light shone through the steam of the hot spring causing it to form the most beautiful rainbow I had ever seen. This was almost too perfect. I swallowed, knowing that I had to overcome my shyness if I wanted Kal to notice me. This was not going to be easy, and I knew how he felt about Ahri…but I just wanted him…just for one night. Surely I could have one night with him before Ahri took him away again?

I began to remove my clothes from my body until I was fully exposed. At first I was nervous and covered myself but then I reminded myself what I was here for. I couldn't turn back not now. I slipped into the water making sure not to make noise so as to alert him. When I finally got close enough to touch him, I cleared my throat softly. I watched as his eyes opened, deep blue like the ocean. "Lux? What are you doing?" He asked, and I could hear his voice as nervous as I felt. Without answering him I simply sat beside him and smiled softly.

"I hope you don't mind…" I finally said after a short period of silence. "I wanted to join you." He blushed softly his eyes shying away from my body. I smiled. Such a gentleman. "It's okay…" I said, "I don't mind if you look."

He chuckled softly, almost nervously. "I'm sure you don't Lux…but, you also know that Ahri and I…" I didn't want to hear about that fox girl. That's not why I was here. I had to be more aggressive and so I turned him to face me and silenced him with a kiss as I pressed my body against his. I felt his hands on my shoulders but instead of pulling me to him like I expected he softly pushed me away.

"Lux…I appreciate it. Truly I'm flattered…but Ahri…she's special to me. And I don't want to do anything to hurt her." I frowned softly. That was not the response I was hoping for.

"Why don't you like me?" I asked.

"What?"

"Is it because I'm not beautiful?" He frowned and shook his head.

"Don't say that Lux, you are very beautiful. It's not anything like that…"

"Well then what is it? You know how I feel about you…but you can't even return just a shred of those feelings? I'm not asking you to leave Ahri…I'm just asking you to let me pretend for one night that I could be with a man as amazing as you Kal." I gently leaned my head on his shoulder, an affection that he did not shy away from this time. "You said so yourself you owe me one Kal…" I whispered softly.

"I did say that Lux…is this really what you want? What if you regret it? This isn't something we can undo. And there are rules Lux…this would never leave the two of us. Understand?" His words caused my heart to skip a beat. He was actually agreeing to be mine for one night, and I couldn't be happier. I nodded softly to answer his question. I could tell he was conflicted about this, and I felt guilty about using his life debt as an excuse to do this…but this was something I wanted, more than anything. I took his hand in mine gently bringing it to my breast, as I stared at him.

I could feel him beginning to massage my body, no man had ever touched me before, much less seen me this exposed. I wanted him to be my first, this was his gift to me and my gift to him. Looking down in the water I could see his member and reaching my hand between his legs I gently wrapped my hand around him, stroking him affectionately. I could see the pleasure in his eyes as he took a sharp breath and I felt him harden slowly in my grasp. As he continued stroking my breast I released his hand and turning I straddled his leg, grinding myself against his thigh. I gently moaned as I felt his thigh against my private area, and the pleasure that came with it was one I had never even imagined. "Thank you Kal…" I whispered softly to him. He didn't say anything, simply closed his eyes. I could tell he didn't like this…he knew it would hurt Ahri…but he was staying true to his word still.

I ran my hands through his hair pulling his lips to my chest, wanting to feel his teeth against my flesh. Though he resisted at first he finally played along, his lips parting for my nipple as I pressed it into his mouth with a happy moan. He cock now fully erect it was time to put my full plan into action. I spread my legs, straddling his lap and holding his member upwards I slowly lowered myself on to him. I felt him stretching me, seeing as how I had never had someone inside of me before. His eyes went wide and began to struggle, but I simply held him there, not wishing to let go before I got the wish he promised me. As he managed to slip from my grasp he removed my breast from his lips as I began to pant softly, a mix of pain in pleasure from the penetration I had brought upon myself. "Lux…wait, this isn't what you want."

"Yes it is Kal. I know it is…ever since I was young I was a soldier for Demacia. I've only been valued as someone to fight within a war, another soul sent out to push back the Noxian tide. I never had any friends…never had any affection from my family…never had anyone I could trust and call my own. But then I met you Kal…you were so kind to me…you didn't see me for my family name, or my rank, or title…you saw me as who I am…just plain old Lux. I don't want to be alone Kal…I'm tired of being lonely…so please," I begged him with tears running down my eyes as he held me in his arms and I held him in mine, "Let me have this…let me feel your love and affection just once so I can know what it's like to have someone who cares about me." I looked down into his eyes and he looked up at me with a nod before gently placing a kiss on my lips. It was the first time that night he had actively done anything to me. That kiss was worth more to me than anything else that occurred that night, even the biggest change I would experience for a long time. He was trying to be gentle, to comfort me. I think somewhere inside he knew that this would help me somehow…and I felt that even though this night was something that would never happen again, he and I'd be closer somehow.

He swallowed softly as I looked to him. I slowly began to lower myself again onto him, pulling him deeper inside of my body until I could feel him pressing against me. My hymen had reached his tip, and I knew that at last my wish would be fulfilled. I was prepared for the pain, I knew it would hurt but so long as it was Kal, it didn't matter to me. Before he could try to convince me to stop again I slid back up before thrusting back down on him. I bit my lip to prevent from screaming in pain as I felt him burst through my cherry, a small amount of red mist clouding the water around us before it quickly faded away. Despite the pain I continued grinding up and down him, each time trying to take him just a little bit deeper until finally the pain dissolved into pleasure and ecstasy. I felt him gently take me by my hips and lift me off of him. I whimpered unhappily…I wasn't finished yet…he had been my first, but I wanted to experience my first orgasm at his hand…I wanted to pleasure him so that I knew his body at least longed for my touch. That's when I felt his arms wrap around me, his hand softly massaging my lower folds causing me to close my eyes, happily pressing my pelvis up against his hand. He understood…he finally understood. Tears of happiness rolled down my cheeks as I heard him whisper softly in my ear. "I'm sorry Lux…I understand what it's like to be lonely…to feel like you've got no one else in the world. I know you'd wish that I'd be yours forever…but I also know that you're not the kind of person to force someone to love you…not if their heart truly belonged to another." His voice was soothing in my ear and I nodded in agreement to the words he said. I didn't mind just having a sample; that was more than enough to last me. I knew that eventually I'd find someone else, someone whose heart belonged to me and only me. I held his hand against me, slipping one of his fingers inside of me. I tilted my head back for him moaning his name softly as my hand once more found his sensitive cock. I began to stroke him, gently at first, but with ever stroke I began to get faster, causing him to follow suit. I felt pleasure I'd never experienced before rack my body and I tensed up as I felt the amazing sensations release from my body, causing an even bigger high than I had had before. I smiled as I pulled his hand from me turning towards him with a smile as I began stroking him faster and faster, until finally his eyes closed and as his hips bucked upwards I could feel the thick slimy strands of his cum on my fingers. I smiled at him and just to show him how much it meant to me I softly licked his semen off my hand, making sure to clean it of every drop. His breathing was heavy and I snuggled up next to him, wrapping his arm around me as I closed my eyes.

"Thank you Kal…" I whispered softly to him. "You've granted my wish." He nodded giving me a smile, but I could see behind it that he was still wracked with guilt. I could tell it wouldn't be long before he told Ahri about what happened, but when he did I would be there to take responsibility for it. It was my life debt he owed, not the other way around. Ahri would have him from now on, I'd even stop flirting with him for the rest of our adventure.

"Kal…" I whispered.

"Yes Lux?" He whispered softly back.

I leaned over kissing his cheek before snuggling back against him. "I know you want to tell Ahri…I understand if you do…I promise though, I won't let you take responsibility for this…" He turned to me surprised as I looked him in the eyes. "You tried to push me away multiple times Kal…it was me who kept on insisting, it was me who kept on pushing…even she should understand if we tell her that it was just this once."

Kal sighed softly before nuzzling his cheek against mine. "Look Lux…if that doesn't work…if Ahri leaves my side…I want you to know…I will go after her. She means more to me than anything Lux." I smiled softly at him.

"I know…I just wanted to know what it felt like to be her for once. I see now she's lucky to have someone like you Kal." Kal turned to me and what he said next shocked me.

"No Lux…I'm the lucky one. She doesn't deserve someone like me…I'm flawed…broken even." I frowned at him.

"Shut up Kal."

"What?"

"I said shut up. Don't you get it? You're not just anyone…you're someone special. To me…to Lucian…to Ahri. You mean different things to each of us but that doesn't change the fact that we care for you just as much as you care for us."

"Lux, I…"

"No. No excuses Kal. You're motto is 'Rely on me the way I rely on you' right? Well Ahri does rely on you, just as much as you rely on her. She loves you Kal, and everyone knows you love her too. This…this thing may be a mistake to you, but to me it means everything. And I promise if Ahri were here right now, she'd tell you that she still loves you."

"It's true…" We both turned and standing at the edge of the pool of water was Ahri tears streaming down her cheeks. "I…I understand why you did it Kal…but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt." I let Kal go and nodded to her. "Kal…if I had done the same thing…for a reason like this…would you still love me?" I let the two of them talk about what she had witnessed…apparently she had been there for the whole thing.

"Of course I would Ahri…I'd love you no matter what came between us. Remember the Ionian string of fate?" He smiled at her and gently wrapped his pinky around hers. She nodded still sniffling.

"Yes…no matter how tangled or stretched the string may get…it will never break." She rested her head on his chest and I smiled as I watched the two of them softly sway back and forth in the hot springs. I knew that things were hurt between them…and I hoped that in time the wounds would fade. I also knew that someday I'd have a relationship as close as that…but until then, at least Kal had managed to tide me over.

* * *

I watched wordlessly as I followed Lux to the hot springs. I had no idea what she was up to, but I was going to find out. That little brat had been following Kal like a sick puppy all day and I wasn't going to let her try to take him from me. I wanted to say I had faith in Kal…but I also knew about her saving his life. She had managed to succeed at saving him where I wouldn't have…in a way she'd given Kal back to me.

I listened as the two of them simply talked for a moment, and I heard her explain why she wanted him to pay his debt in this way and it all seemed to fall into place. I was upset, hurt even. I felt as if Kal had betrayed me when he had said they had to keep it a secret from me. I didn't want him to lie to me, especially when I would have understood had he just told me…

But that was when I heard her say it. She knew he wanted to tell me, and when he did, she'd take the blame. She knew I'd be upset and she'd be willing to incur my wrath for his sake. Perhaps she was more grown up then I gave her credit for. I continued watching as she made love to him, and silently I thanked the heavens when refused to cum inside of her. He had at least reserved that for me. Finally the time had come for me to reveal myself, so stepping into the water I made my presence known. Kal came to me while Lux watched and we had a very heart felt talk.

"Kal…I understand why you did it…but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"I know Ahri…I'm sorry. But I promise…this will not happen again. I have repaid my debt to Lux. She has even agreed to stop flirting Ahri. She didn't want to hurt your feelings or make you jealous." I looked over his shoulder at the blonde girl shyly sitting there waiting for us to finish talking. I looked at him and gently kissed his lips.

"Well…if it's just for tonight…I'll let it slide." I said softly to him resting my head on his chest. I loved the man so deeply, how was it that my heart was willing to take such abuse and still be willing to leap into his hand at a moment's notice. "But… you'd better make it up to me tomorrow night…" I whispered to him. Even if this took me years to get over…at least I could say he was trying.

"I will make it up to you for the rest of our lives Ahri…" I smiled softly to him and gently stroked his cheek.

"That's what I like to hear Kal…and one last thing…"

"Yes my love?" I smiled at him before looking behind him to Lux.

"Your night with her isn't over yet…she gets you for the day Kal'adamsul. You'd better treat her just like you treat me, at least for tonight. And just know…if this happens again…we will have problems Kal." He nodded in understanding.

"It won't happen again Ahri…and thank you…"

"For what Kal?"

"For being so understanding about this."

I smiled at him and gently kissed his forehead before waving Lux over to me. I leaned in and whispered softly in her ear: "kiss his neck, it drives him insane." I gave her a friendly wink and she hugged me tightly thanking me for not hating her.

"Don't get used to it sister…he's still my man. And who knows, when you find someone…maybe I'll cash in and have some food off of your plate." She blushed softly but nodded.

"It's a deal."

I ruffled her hair before heading back to the campsite. Snuggling into my sleeping bag I looked to see both her and Kal clothed, snuggling into the same sleeping bag together. The smile on her face was one that I had felt myself many times. I could admit that I felt a pang of jealousy watching the two of them like that, but somehow…knowing that Kal had resisted…knowing why he did it…knowing he would never do it again…it all helped the jealousy go away. I knew that tomorrow it'd be me he had his arms wrapped around. I closed my eyes and falling asleep I dreamed of that moment. Things between Lux and I would be different now...but nothing had prepared me for what would happen the next morning...


	19. Chapter 19

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 19

Author's note: Hey guys, while I'm sure most of you don't mind too much, this chapter doesn't have much in the way of action in it. I was talking to a real-life friend of mine and she asked me a lot of questions about Kal and why he acted the way he did. I say friend, what I really mean is radical third-wave feminist who believes that all men are evil and should burn in the fiery depths of hell. Needless to say I disagree. So Jocelyn, (you know who you are), this chapter goes out to you, you sexist bitch. So enjoy everyone :D I promise there will be a lot more action in the chapters to come. –Kiba Elunal

Also a note to my female fans: No, this is not an attack on women. I believe that men and women are equal in every possible way; that men and women can do the same things just as well as the other; etc. However I feel it's a little ridiculous that so often I have people who get all uppity because I do something that's normally construed as polite (i.e. opening the door for someone). I don't do it because I believe that a woman can't open the door herself. I do it for everyone because I believe it's respectful and it's a nice thing to do. To be honest, a lot of this chapter is an explanation to the people I know as to why I often am so protective over others, as much of an ego stroke as that is. Anyway, now I'm rambling. Apologies if I've offended anyone. Unless you deserved it. Then I'm not sorry. –Kiba Elunal

The next morning I awoke to the sound of conflict. I groaned as I rolled over. Not even twelve hours and Ahri and Lux were at it again?! My eyes slowly opened to find Lux snoozing cutely next to me. But if Lux was asleep, who was arguing. I rolled over in my sleeping bag and went to exit the tent. As soon as I opened the flap I found myself at the end of a sword, wielded by a woman dressed in golden armor. Her sword had a handle that spread out into a sun disk before it formed into the silvery blade. Looking around I found Diana was noticeably absent before the woman pressed her sword closer causing me to tilt my head up to avoid getting nicked. "I don't know who you are stranger…but you're in a heap of trouble."

"Let me guess…Leona?" The woman's eyes widened as she grabbed me by the collar and threw me against a tree. Using her shield she pinned me against it and I could feel the thing beginning to grow hotter in her grip.

"Who told you my name? How is it you know of me?" I looked at her glaring angrily as I put my hands on her shield. She was not the only one who could turn up the heat. Having rested enough to once more use my magic I sent electricity through the steel causing her to scream in pain as her body jerked and twitched. She fell to the ground, her muscles flexing randomly as the current ran from her body into the ground below. I put my foot on her wrist, preventing her from lifting her sword as I drew mine, pointing it at her throat in return. "What sorcery is this?! More moon magic?" She roared.

"No, I don't get my powers from the moon. And it was one of the moon's worshippers who told me your name. She told me everything. About how your people attempted to execute her unjustly, how you scoffed at her beliefs and banished her to the wilderness. How even now you hunt her to brink of oblivion."

Leona scoffed at me.

"Do not believe that deceiver, she only has one purpose: to wipe out the Solari from the face of Valoran. I agree, the way she fell and became corrupted was sad indeed. I do not feel she should have been executed for her beliefs…but I also do not believe that that gave her the right to slay her captors AFTER she was freed."

I looked to her skeptically. "I've fought many warriors…I've met some that will stab you in the back as soon as possible, I've met ones who've charged head first into combat, and I've even met ones who throw their soldiers before them like lambs to the slaughter. I could tell you were an honorable warrior by the fact that you did not kill me in my sleep, nor after I had just left my tent. So I suggest a compromise. Release your sword, and I shall sheathe mine. We can talk about this in a more civilized manner that doesn't end in blood shed." Leona glared back at me for a moment before tossing her sword aside with a clang. True to my word I slid my blade back in its sheath and offered her my hand to help her back to her feet.

Taking my hand she came to stand once more her eyes never leaving mine as she continued to wear the dutiful frown on her face. "I appreciate your honor stranger. I am Leona, champion of the Solari. I've tracked Diana here and I am to slay her once and for all. I do not take joy in it, but such is my duty."

"I don't understand, why is it so important that she die? Would she not simply leave the town be if you let the incident with the elders go? Surely you cannot blame her for feeling the need to slay her executioners before she herself was executed." Leona shook her head.

"You still do not understand. She did not slay her executioners upon her escape. She left and came back to slay them. She killed men and women in cold blood for not renouncing their faith to the Sun. If she was peaceful I would have no qualms about letting this go, but she has returned many times to slay more of us." It was then I saw Diana slipping from the trees behind her, as her light arced towards Leona, the solar warrior turned reflecting the light off of her shield to vanish into the air. "And as you can see, the heretic has no qualms about stabbing others in the back." Leona outstretched her arm, opening her hand causing the sword she possessed to fly back to her grasp. "Have at thee heretic!" She cried out as her blade glowed brilliantly.

"Kal?" Lux asked softly as she crawled from the tent rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Why is it so noisy out here…can't you let a girl sleep in…peace?" She looked at the two women fighting. "Kal…shouldn't you stop them before they get hurt." I closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"I would Lux but…I don't know which one I'm supposed to help. Both of them seem to be in the moral right. How can I punish Diana for defending her beliefs or punish Leona for wanting to protect her people?" Lux smiled softly at me.

"Truly Kal? How can you not have figured this one out…punish both of them or punish neither of them. What's important is that you stop the fighting, not that you help either side defeat the other." I smiled at her and gently ruffled her blonde hair causing her to frown and swat my hand away. As the two women lunged at one another, the clash of steel falling again and again, Ahri and Lucian began to wake, emerging from their tents to see the commotion. Ahri seeing Diana fighting with a strange woman ignited her fox fire but before she could run in I held my arm out stopping her.

"Kal? What gives? Our friend is getting wailed on."

"Don't worry Ahri, I'm about to stop this, but trust me: the last thing you want to do is a pick a fight with that woman." As their blades began to charge up with golden and silver energy I leapt into the fray using my magic to deflect both of their spells into the sky. "That's enough!" I shouted, causing both of them to pause.

"Now let me get this straight: Leona, you've been elected your people's champion and as such you've been hunting Diana here in order to get back at her for killing three elders. Killing them after you had already escaped and returned, in order to make them pay for trying to execute you though you provided evidence that your beliefs were just as valid as theirs. Is that right so far?"

"No! Her beliefs are not as valid as ours! Show me evidence that the moon is in anyway a divine being and I'll accept that her belief is valid enough to stand beside mine."

I blinked. "The Moon? As in the literal Moon? I thought you guys were talking about Moon Gods and Sun Gods. You two are talking about the actual Moon and Sun?" Both women nodded. I sighed softly. "Alright, here comes science lessons for both of you. Neither the Moon, nor the Sun are divine beings. They have divine beings that represent them, but they themselves are not said divine beings. Leona, the Moon is incredibly important to our world. It has inspired thousands of works of art and literature, not to mention that without it our oceans would be too low for us to use to our benefit. Also, your belief that the Sun's light is superior in morality is hypocritical to say the least."

"Ha!" Diana taunted, attempting to give Leona something of an 'I told you so'.

Leona scowled at me as she took a step closer. "How am I the hypocritical one? In what way is what I believe hypocritical?"

I sighed softly and turned to Diana's smirking face. "I'll explain in a moment. And don't get too excited Diana, you're hypocritical too. The Moon does not create light of its own. It is just a ball of rock and dust, nothing more. However due to the types of dust on the moon's surface the Sun's light reflects off of it, causing it to appear lit. That is why we have different phases of the moon instead of just one. So in reality the very thing you're arguing about is the same damned light! The sun's light and the moon's light are the same thing!" Leona took a deep breath and sighed softly.

"Suppose what you say is true. That does not excuse the amount of Solari she has needlessly killed." I turned to her puzzled.

"What do you mean 'amount'? Didn't she just kill the three elders?" Diana frowned.

"Don't listen to her Kal she lies!" I held up a hand to hush Diana. My eyes scanned Leona's wanting to ensure that her answer rang true. But before she could answer my question I felt cool radiant energy blast me hard in the back, Diana sending me crashing into Leona. As she began to flee, Leona lashed out with her blade, a lasso of light wrapping around her ankle, causing her to fall onto her stomach, the crescent sword sliding away. With a tug Leona flailed her back into the center of camp, drawing my sword I pointed it down at Diana to keep her stationary.

"She lies, yet you're the one who attacks me? Seems like the only one whose got trouble being honest is you." Lucian came behind me and gently placed his hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Kal…despite her crimes, even you must recall she saved us. She will be given what she deserves in due time. If you kill her, you're no better than they are." I stared at her hard before finally getting my foot off of her chest.

"Fine."

I watched as Kal removed his foot from Diana. I couldn't believe what I had just seen and heard. Despite the fact that he was attempting to stop the fighting, Diana, the one who had rescued us, had attacked him. This proved that she was indeed the killer Leona claimed to be. I began to get a sick feeling in my stomach as I watched Leona put handcuffs of light on Diana. I shouldn't have suggested we gone this way. If I hadn't then we wouldn't have had to worry about these zealots or the war hungry barbarians from earlier. Leona pulled Kal and the rest of us over to talk.

"Thank you all for your assistance in Diana's apprehension. Is there any way I can repay you? Before Kal could speak up I stepped in front of him, nodding.

"Tell us the fastest way off this mountain." Kal looked at me in surprise. "So far everything has gone wrong for us Kal. This mountain has nearly killed us multiple times, I had to watch my boyfriend have sex with another woman, and now I got to watch people duke it out over an issue that was so stupid and simple Kal managed to remedy the situation in all but ten minutes! So please, I just want to get out of here and back to saving that little girl. "Kal's eyes were wide as I vented out all my anger and frustration, breathing heavily by the end as I waited for the woman's response.

Leona sighed softly pointing down a path. "Follow this path some ways and turn right at the fork. You'll find yourself in the Shurima desert by nightfall." She turned away and instantly I began marching down the path. The sooner I could get off this thing the better. I knew I was throwing something of a temper-tantrum, but it was time that I started making myself heard. For far too long I've done most of the relying, but I was a champion damn it!

"Coming guys?" I asked as I walked past Kal, my hair flailing behind me. I smiled as he turned his head, and I could see that my change of heart was attracting his attention.

I didn't know what it was about Ahri's change of attitude that made me notice suddenly once again just how beautiful of a woman she was. When I watched her turn, her head held high I couldn't resist my urge to follow her. Her hair smelled sweet like raspberries. As she walked past me, my head followed her movement. Lucian and Lux stood stunned beside me before Lucian uttered only one word. "Damn."

I jogged quickly to catch up with my champion again and I gently nudged her with my elbow. "Hey…Ahri…is something bothering you?" She turned to me and smiled softly, but I could see a certain sadness in her eyes, a disappointment even.

"It's not important Kal. Don't worry about it." I frowned softly.

"You know there's a rule amongst men…" I said, "It's when a woman tells us not to worry that we should worry most. You've always been so open with me about your feelings Ahri…don't stop now." I gently nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

Ahri turned smiling at me gently pressing her hand on my cheek. "Kal…are you my knight in shining armor?" I looked at her before nodding softly. "I agree Kal…and that's the problem."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. More woman logic. "So…you don't want me to take care of you?" She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"No, of course not. I love that you and take care of me…" Now I was really confused. She smiled and gave another sigh. "Kal…sometimes I want to be your knight in shining armor…I want to be the one you need help from. Lately it's felt like…I don't know…that I'm the one who always needs to be rescued. You're my summoner…I'm the one who's supposed to fight on your behalf, not the other way around." She reached up and placed a soft kiss on my lips and I wrapped my arms around her waist reciprocating her affection. Lux walked past us and gently bumped Ahri with her hip.

"Oh get a room you two." She teased as Lucian smiled at us. As Ahri turned to catch up with Lux he came up to me.

"You know Kal…Ahri reminds me a lot of Sara. Just because she doesn't need you…that doesn't mean she doesn't love you, you know?" I turned to him frowning softly.

"I know Lucian. But…I…I have a protective personality. The meaning I have in my life is to protect others…to help people. But what do I do when the person I love doesn't want me to protect her? What happens when the thing I care about most doesn't need me anymore?" Lucian smiled at me and gently clapped my shoulder.

"Kal…Ahri will never stop needing you. Why don't you just try riding shotgun for a while? I can tell you out of personal experience that when the time comes, you'll still be there to leap in to support her." I frowned and shrugged his hand off of me.

"Lucian…forgive me if I don't take your advice. But how well did that work out for your wife when she needed you most?" I walked away to catch up to the other three while Lucian just sat there stunned. I was glad that I didn't get to see the tears in his eyes. I knew I'd regret my words later, but the last thing I wanted now was someone else to tell me that I wasn't needed.

I blinked the sun from my eyes as the hot sun shone down on my. The rivers of the mountains had run downward depositing a incline of silt and upon stepping on it, I could feel the alluvial fan give way under my weight, causing me to slide down the dune into the arid air that blanketed the Shurima Desert. The heat was intense and immediately I removed the thin and loose fitting cloak from my pack, putting it on to avoid being burned by the sun's rays. Looking at our compass I pointed towards the East. "This way guys." I said softly as Ahri watched me head off into the sands, not another word uttered.

"What's wrong with Kal?" She asked softly.

Lucian frowned as he watched me staying a good ten paces ahead of me. "He's throwing a temper tantrum Ahri. He doesn't like the thought of you being able to take care of yourself." Ahri looked at him confused.

"What? Why not?" Lucian took a deep breath and sighed.

"It's a difficult thing to explain Ahri. He…he wants to feel like people need him. It's what he lives for you see? He has to be the foundation, the pillar of support for the world. He wants to be the Atlas for Runeterra, balancing the whole world on his shoulders." Ahri frowned softly.

"But why? That doesn't make any sense. The entire concept behind Atlas was that it was a punishment. No one wants the weight of the world on their shoulders."

"No one except Kal. He thrives off the responsibility of it all. Think about it Ahri, when has he ever complained about this whole adventure you've been on? It seems to me that when things get down and dirty it just seems to make him even more excited than he usually is."

"That's not fair Lucian. He's just …"

"Just what Ahri? Do you remember what happened earlier? He challenged the most powerful fighter in the clan, and it nearly bit us in the ass! He put all of our lives on the line just to feed his desire for glory. I loved Sara, but that didn't stop me from giving her independence. I mean hell Ahri, he cheated on you…in front of you! Yet you forgave him within the hour!"

"Well I…"

"Well nothing! You want to be independent stand up for yourself." Lucian turned on his heels proceeding further into the sand. Lux finally catching up looked at Ahri, who had tears in her eyes.

"Ahri? What's wrong?" Ahri turned towards her.

"I…I just don't know what to do…" she said softly. "Kal…Lucian…both have really good points. Kal is a great person…he protects me…he protects us! But sometimes…sometimes he bites off more than he can chew. Sometimes his own little personal code gets in the way of his logic and reasoning. He doesn't know how to pick his battles and everything is a contest of wills. I love him to death, but he does things…hurtful things. Like last night…and he hides behind that code of his to convince himself what he did was right."

Lux frowned taking Ahri's hand and leading her down the path with the other two, hanging far enough back that they could talk without being heard. "Ahri… how long has it been since you've known Kal? About two months now right? Not to upset you but it's appalling that after all that time I can understand him more than you can. He hurts, just like the rest of us. When he's in danger, he doesn't think about himself, he thinks about us. You saw him in that arena. When he won he demanded for us to be released too. Yeah he challenged their greatest fighter…but he nearly was killed fighting their average fighter, how well would we have fared? Yes he loves to be relied on…but it's a double-edged sword. When he succeeds he's filled with an elation that can't be explained…but when he fails…it's a weight that he bares terribly."

"But…why does he have to bare it alone Lux?"

"He does it to protect us. Like you said. It's difficult to take responsibility for your mistakes…he takes responsibility for others mistakes too. Think of it like this Ahri, if you accidentally killed someone and were sentenced to execution…what do you think Kal would do? He would fight for your freedom, even if you were in the wrong. And if he couldn't convince them otherwise he would take your place. To the people like us that deeply care about him it's a stupid decision. But to him…it's more than just glory…it's responsibility. Why do you think people so easily fall into line behind him? It's because he's a natural leader. Not just anyone can become a summoner before they turn thirty."

Ahri nodded softly. "I just said…that I wanted to be the knight in shining armor…but it upset him. I don't understand what's wrong."

Lux smiled. "When you said you wanted to be the one to save him…you were basically telling him that he wasn't doing his job well enough and that you felt you could do better without him. Men are surprisingly sensitive beings Ahri, you should know that of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ahri, you spent the first part of your human life manipulating the emotions of men. It can be done with simply words, and with actions so much more can be done. Think of last night…tell me that you don't believe I was the one who convinced Kal to accept my request." Ahri looked down at her feet.

"Then what should I do Lux?"

Lux smiled. "What any woman should do for her man, and what every man should do for his woman. Talk to him, tell him that you appreciate what he does and that you're not seeking to push him away you're seeking to attempt to be a better partner."

Ahri twiddled her hands before pausing. "One more question Lux…why are you helping me? If you love Kal…wouldn't you try to separate us so that he would be up for grabs?"

Lux smiled at Ahri. "Ahri…you and I fight often. But both of us have one thing in common. We care about Kal more than anything else. The only difference between us is that Kal is happiest when he's around you…not me. And that's all either of us want…for him to be happy. That's what love is."

Ahri grinned at her slyly. "For someone who's barely into adulthood… you sure have given this a lot of thought."

Lux smiled back at Ahri. "What girl doesn't dream of a prince charming to sweep her off her feet? It may be an immature thought…but still what's more romantic than someone willing to take on the world for you." Ahri smiled and gave Lux a hug.

"Thank you Lux…it means a lot to me. Now if you'll excuse me…I've got a man to set straight." She and Lux began to jog in order to catch up with Lucian and I. Finally Ahri managed to get to my side where she gently tugged on my shirt. I turned to her, and immediately I could tell she had something important to say. Her normal flirty smile was replaced by stoic determination that caused her eyes to glow like fireflies. "Kal'adamsul…you and I need to have a talk."

She called me by my full name? That was a new one. At first I wasn't interested in what she had to say, to be honest I wasn't much in the mood for talking after Lucian had tried to convince me to play less of a role in Ahri's life. But soon Ahri jumped in front of me and pushed against my chest bringing me to a halt. I sighed softly. "What is it Ahri?"

"Kal…I just wanted to say…sorry…and thank you." Strange thing to say…as far as I knew she hadn't done anything worth apologizing for, and I hadn't done anything worth thanking. "I'm sorry because…I never realized just how much helping others meant to you. When I said that I didn't want to be rescued and that I wanted to rescue you for once…I didn't mean that you haven't been good enough for me…I meant…I don't know, that I wanted to help you more. Every time a scrap comes up you immediately pull out your weapon and you're ready to put your life on the line for me…I want to do that for you too. We're lovers…which means we're also partners. I know you want to carry the world on your back for our sake…but don't you understand that I feel the same way about you? You don't have to carry the world alone Kal…I'm there to help too." I simply looked at her in shock. She had finally understood…she could finally see why I was the way I am…she didn't see me as Kal her summoner/boyfriend. She saw me as Kal, the person. She peered through my Javari window and could finally see me for who I really was and what I really am: a hopeless romantic looking to be a hero. "And Kal…the thank you…it's because I never really noticed just how hard you try until just recently. You've done lots for me, and while we've had times where our relationship got rocky…I know that you always try to do what you think is right for the both of us, and that means a lot to me. I love you Kal, please don't ever forget that." She turned to leave but before she could I swept her off her feet carrying her in my arms as she squealed playfully. "Hahaha, Kal! Put me down silly!" I smiled to her as she finally gave up struggling and simply snuggled closer to me.

Then I saw the ruins…We all stopped, gazing at the large expanse of crumbled towers and destroyed buildings. What once was a sprawling metropolis lay dead on the ground, never again to stand tall against the sapphire blue sky. This was the price we paid…this was our punishment for going too far when we had so very little. I closed my eyes and putting Ahri down I began to slide off my boots and socks. "Kal? What are you doing?"

I said nothing as I put my boots and socks in my pack. I was a summoner, my entire duty was to prevent this from happening again, and I wanted to ensure that this image would be burned into me, one way or another. I took a deep breath and stepped forward onto the blistering hot sand. I winced and continued onward, one painful step after another. Until I was out of these ruins the shoes stayed off. The world had been punished, the people had been punished. Had I been born earlier I'd have been punished too. That's when I heard Ahri beside me, she drew a deep breath as she winced. She was hand in hand with me, scorching her feet on the hot desert's sand. "Ahri?"

She smiled softly to me as she continued to endure the pain of walking on the billions of coals that were the grains of the Shurima Desert. "I told you…ungh…Kal. You are not bearing this weight alone anymore. Not while I'm still able to walk beside you to do this." She smiled at me and took my hand in hers. "I love you Kal, and that means that when you suffer I'm going to suffer too; whether you like it or not. If you feel you should be punished for this, then I'll take the punishment gladly. No one should have to take on the world alone." I looked at her and tears rolled down my cheeks before she gently kissed them from my face. I kissed her softly before continuing onwards.

I watched as Ahri and Kal shared their tender moment and standing beside Lucian I smiled. "Look at them." I whispered. "Aren't they just so cute together?" Lucian glared at me.

"Oh yeah…absolutely fuckin' adorable." I looked at him putting my hands on my hips.

"Alright grumpers, talk to me. What's the deal? First you did all that yelling at Ahri…you gave her advice that would have only made things worse…and now you're snapping at me. Please Lucian, tell me what is wrong." He looked at me and I flashed him my best puppy dog eyes that I could and for a moment I could see a smile slowly show on his face before he shook it away.

"Kal…Kal said something to me that really hurt alright. It twisted a knife that I thought was removed long ago." He turned to me and sighed. "When my wife, Sara, died; it was my fault. She and I were just like Ahri and Kal…though I suppose I was the one who was Ahri and she were Kal. Sara and I were close, but of the two of us she was the one with the strength and the drive. She was a hot pistol, as people used to say. I convinced myself that it was okay, that being a passive husband was fine if that's what she wanted. But that day…when we were hunting in the shadow isles…she ran ahead, and instead of running next to her I lagged behind. When I caught up to Thresh…she was gone. I would have been gone too but instead I blasted that sucker to oblivion." I looked at him and wrapped my arms around him giving a hug.

"Lucian…I'm sure Kal didn't mean it…when he gets angry…well you know how he is. He blurts out things that are hurtful and doesn't even realized what he said had such an effect. I guarantee you, tonight when we break for camp he'll apologize." Lucian smiled softly at me and ruffled my hair. I slapped his hand away.

"I swear what is it about you men and not realizing that it takes time to make my hair nice? When you mess it back up it just ruins the hour of work I do in the morning to make myself look presentable." Lucian just laughed at my words before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Settle down Lux…I'm sorry. You're like a little kettle." He laughed. "C'mon let's catch up to those two." I looked up to see that Ahri and Kal had gotten way ahead of us, understandable considering their barefooted state. Lucian and I took off across the sands, unaware of the presence following us.

I winced in pain as I took another step in the hot sun. How was Kal able to do this without even showing a sign of pain? I told him I would suffer beside him, and I would…but I never said that I wouldn't complain about how much it hurt later. He was going to have to put in some serious cuddle time to make up for this I decided. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the sun reflect off of something shiny, but when I turned it had vanished. "Kal…?"

"Yes Ahri?" He asked.

"I don't think we're alone…" I whispered as my orb formed into my hands. I saw the gleaming once again and quickly turned to the side, this time catching a green blur before it vanished. "Kal…" He nodded silently signaling to Lux and Lucian. Reaching down to his hilt he began to slowly slide his blade from its sheathe until the reflection showed up once more. Turning behind him I saw what looked like a large bipedal crocodile with a long strange blade that was shaped like a wide flat crescent. As he rushed Kal he let out a terrible hiss, but Kal was fast enough to raise his sword, deflecting the attack away from himself.

"Ahri! Get out of here!" He shouted. He still hadn't learned. Then it looked like I'd have to teach him. The crocodile continued to advance, every strike driving Kal lower into the sand until his feet finally slipped from under him. The crocodile raised his blade high to drive it into Kal, and it was then I saw my opportunity. My entire body ignited into spiritual flames and I felt a strange energy in my soul rush me forward. I lowered my shoulder and slammed into him hard driving him back as he burned in flames. Having knocked him off his guard I repeated the process twice more, each slam knocking him back and causing him to create a trench in the sand where his claws dragged across the ground. I felt my fire become extinguished…the attacks had taken too much effort and I gasped as the thing managed to get back up, snarling angrily.

"Foolish little fox! I will end you for that! I will cut the flesh from your bones!" Beautiful bursts of light and divine energy pelted against the blade in his hands, sending it from his grip and skittering across the desert. He angrily roared at Lux and Lucian and in the blink of an eye he managed to dash towards the blade. Rolling and grabbing it before coming back to his feet he rushed towards me just as quickly but before he could make it to me the ground beneath him began to glow a soft purple, beautiful chains snaking from the ground and wrapping around his arms and legs, to restrain him. Where the chains touched him he began to grow old and dry out, as if his very life essence were being drained from him. He growled and in one final act he vanished, leaving us to the desert. As a dark shadow fell over me I looked up to see a man, tall as a giant with the head of a Jacakl in green and gold armor, an axe made of emeralds in his hands. I quickly got to my feet ready to fight as Kal rose behind me. But the Jackal simply walked towards us.

"You'll have to excuse my brother Renekton…back in our homeland…well, let us just say that unfortunately, he is lost to us. Now he and I spend most of our time together locked in combat. He to slaughter and myself to protect. You may call me…Nasus."

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 20

Author's note: I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone very special and dear to me. To be honest, I can understand that Ahri's personality within this story may not be picture perfect of how it is in the game. But that's alright, it's because in a sense, it isn't Ahri. I dedicate this chapter to Remy whom I love with all of my heart and soul. She's really my everything and though she's probably blushing as she reads this because she's so adorably shy, it doesn't change the fact that when I write every loving and romantic thing in my stories that the person on my mind is her. Happy Anniversary Remy. It's been 3 years and as always I'm looking forward to another one spent with you. 3 Kiba Elunal (Josh)

P.S. I think your butt is cute.

* * *

So there we were…our odd little adventuring party. We had a fox-girl, a surprisingly smart for her age sorceress, a bitter old priest, and now a ten foot tall jackal man. I don't think anyone could ever call my life normal anymore.

"So Nasus…what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked. The Jackal turned to me with a toothed grin.

"Why I live here of course." Everyone suddenly stopped moving.

"You live here…"

"Yes."

"In the desert?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly do you live?" Nasus chuckled.

"Patience young one. It is a virtue. You will see all in due time. For now let us make haste, I fear that as long as we are here my brother may lurk nearby waiting to strike." Ahri smiled up at him and gently tugged on his arm to get his attention.

"So, what exactly happened to your brother?" She asked softly, her curiosity getting the best of her. Nasus suddenly looked very sad. I could understand how it felt to lose a sibling. My sister Nicole had died when I was young. But his brother was still alive. Granted he was a cannibalistic douche bag, but still alive atleast.

"Back in our home land, a place that is not within the realm of your existence, I was charged with the guarding of a great library. I had read every book in the entire universe and people would come from all corners of the globe in order to ask for my wisdom. To ensure that only the pure and true could come in Renekton was stationed outside to judge the morality of those who came. If they were evil he would send them away but if they were good he would let them pass. However…seeing the evil in people's hearts is not an easy thing my friends. Eventually it corrupted his mind, twisting him into…well what he has become now: a monster. He began to slay people, good and evil. No remorse, no reason, just needless bloodshed. Realizing the problem our Gods used their divine power to destroy him for the sake of the world…or so we thought. Somehow he ended up here…and I was pulled here not long after by the magic of your land." I frowned softly.

"I'm really sorry about your brother Nasus. I lost a sister myself. She was murdered by a man in cold blood." Nasus looked down at me and patted my head.

"Listen friend; do not feel sad for me. I accepted my brother's demise long ago. He is still dead to me to this day. I'd rather have that and think of him as the brother I once loved then as the monster he has become, just as I am sure you prefer to remember the good things about your sister rather than the bad. But please let us move on to a more cheerful subject. Why is it that you are travelling in the desert?" We all looked at one another before I turned back to him.

"You're going to want to pick another topic."

* * *

I sighed softly as Kal and Nasus continued their conversation with one another, I noticed that Lux was hanging back a bit from Nasus and she seemed really jumpy. Slowing down my pace I walked beside her observing her behavior. "Lux? Is something wrong?"

Lux shook her head vehemently. "No, no. Everything is fine." It was an obvious lie. I'd never seen her so nervous before, even when she gave Kal her virginity she was more stoic than this.

"Tell me the truth Lux…I promise I won't judge." She sighed softly looking at me her blue eyes shining beneath her golden locks. Looking to make sure the others were out of ear shot she tugged on my sleeve and put her lips next to my ear.

"I'm afraid of dogs…" she said softly. I smiled at her and turning towards her I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"But you're not afraid of me."

"Ahri you're not a dog, you're a fox."

"So? We're practically the same thing."

"No you're not; you're an entirely different branch! You're vulpine not canine. And besides…you don't really look like a fox save your ears and tails…" Lux frowned softly as I wrapped my arms around her nuzzling her cheek with my own.

"Hey…don't worry about it. If you want I'll stay back here with you and make sure that nothing happens okay? I understand being nervous about dogs, they used to chase me when I was a real fox." Lux giggled softly. "I think Kal would agree that you're still a stone-cold fox Ahri." I blushed softly.

"You really think so?" I asked looking at Kal. He was smiling as he discussed philosophies with Nasus, Lucian still sore about what Kal had said earlier. It was nice to see Kal smile…he was so much cuter when he's happy. As I was lost in my daydreams of Kal and I we scaled to the top of a sand dune before we stopped bringing me back down to reality. My eyes went wide as I looked up to see gigantic floating pyramids above us. "Wh-what is that?!"

Nasus smiled softly. "Welcome to my home."

I was speechless. "Wow you live here?" Lucian asked. "This place is huge! I've never seen anything like it." Nasus smiled as he walked into the shadow of one of the great things, where beneath in the center was a long rope that trailed down to the ground. Putting his axe on his back he began to scale the rope, disappearing into the darkness within the pyramid.

Lux tugged on my sleeve again and turning to face her she shook her head. "Ahri…I have a very bad feeling about this…I don't think we should go into that pyramid. I've always heard legends about these pyramids being incredibly dangerous." I smiled at her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Relax Lux, Kal and Lucian will be there with us and you're a light mage. You don't have to worry about the darkness." Lux smiled sheepishly then nodded.

"Okay Ahri…I'll go with you guys…thank you for being so nice to me. It's like having a big sister…one who actually spends time with me unlike my older brother." She gave me a tight hug and I returned the favor in kind.

"Oh Lux…I've always liked the thought of having a little sister…I tell you what. From now on we're sisters. Even if not related by blood we can still be sisters." Lux nodded in agreement as we followed the boys up the rope and into the black abyss that was the pyramid's interior.

* * *

I smiled as I climbed after Ahri up the rope and ended up in the dark. Holding up my scepter it glowed with a brilliant light that revealed a wide passage way with winding halls and hieroglyphic murals on the walls. Holding the light up I followed after them, careful not to leave Ahri's side. After we went further in I saw the most beautiful sculpture and I just couldn't help but to look at it. The next moment I turned around…and the hall was empty.

"Hello?" No response.

"Ahri? Kal? Lucian? Is anyone there?" Still only silence. I put my hand on my chest, my heart was pounding violently. I needed to remain calm. I'd been by myself before, I'd gone on recons in Noxus more dangerous than this. I think I remember the path. That's what I told myself when I turned the hallway ending up inside of a room with sarcophagi lining the walls on either side.

Realizing that this was not the way I turned to leave only to hear the slow creak of one of the caskets opening. I froze, becoming rigid, too scared to look. I just closed my eyes tightly and prayed that the sound had only been in my head. It was then that I felt something tugging on my pants leg, accompanied by a light sniffling. "Hello? Did you come to play with me?" I turned and saw a yordle, head to toe in bandages. I stepped back afraid as he came closer. "Please…I'm so lonely…no one sees me anymore…" he whimpered as tears leaked from his bandages to sizzle like acid on the floor.

"No…stay back…I'm warning you." I said holding up my scepter in shaking hands. But I couldn't concentrate hard enough on channeling my magic. I was far too scared as the light began to fade leaving me in pitch black darkness save the golden eyes of the mummy.

"Oh…so you don't want to play…no one wants to play with me…" The mummy turned around waddling away as I could hear him sniffling sadly in the darkness.

"Wait…wait." I said softly causing him to look over his shoulder at me.

"Yes?" He asked before wiping his tears away with his bandages.

"I'm sorry…you just startled me. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I feel terrible I made you cry." The mummy looked at me and slowly came closer. My heart raced again as he gave me a big hug.

"It's not your fault…I woke up this way. I don't even know where I came from or how I got here…my name's Amumu…what's your name?" I looked down at him my heart rate starting to return to normal as I gently pat his head.

"It's nice to meet you Amumu…my name is Lux. I wanted to ask you Amumu…I had some friends in here with me. Do you think you could help me find them again?" Amumu looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…I know my way around the pyramid pretty well…there's not much to do here other than walk around. It must be really nice." I looked at him.

"What must be nice?" He looked at me with those incredibly sad eyes and my heart couldn't help but to go out to him.

"Having friends…" I bit my lip. That's so sad…he was all alone in the world. Why didn't Nasus ever come talk to him? "Well I'll be your friend Amumu."

Amumu beamed. "Really?! You will?" He quickly took my hand pulling me with him into his sarcophagi which was actually the entrance to another secret passage. "This is going to be so great Lux…we'll be able to hang out and you can sleep over forever. It would be fun."

"I don't think I could sleep over forever." I giggled softly before he stopped looking back at me.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well you know Amumu, it's just a little silly for me to spend every night with you here in the pyramid. Don't you think so?" Amumu sniffled again.

"It's cause you don't like me isn't it…" Ah damn it, way to go Lux.

"No Amumu it's not like that…I've just got other friends too. I've got to spend time with them also right? Otherwise then they'll get sad." Amumu looked at me and nodded pulling me further into the chamber. Soon enough I could hear the voices of others and stepping in front of Amumu I followed my beacon until I saw them again. I gave a light sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness I found you guys again. I was so nervous…I hate the dark, it gives me the chills." Lucian smiled at me before he noticed Amumu starting to walk past me.

"Lux look out!" He raised both of his guns just as Nasus turned to see Amumu and I.

"Lucian no!" Nasus tried to warn him but he began blasting away at poor Amumu who was dancing back and forth trying to avoid the beams of light.

"Die unholy abomination!" Lucian growled as he continued to fire round after round.

"I don't understand…what did I do…why are you shooting at me?" Amumu whined as Nasus put a hand on Lucian's shoulders.

"Lucian you need to stop right now!" But it was too late; a beam of energy had already let fly and hit Amumu right between the eyes. The mummy fell over a small bit of smoke rising from his forehead before he got up. Suddenly a large golden ring spread out from under him and bandages rose from the ground wrapping around all of us as he began to scream in an inarticulate anger. I could feel the bandages tightening choking the life out of me. Kal was wriggling attempting to get free and when he couldn't I could see smoke coming from under his bandages as he burned them away. Ahri seeing Kal began to follow suit as our bindings squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Ahri…ungh…he gets powers from…AH!...extreme emotions! You …need to distract him…" I managed to choke out as the bandages continued spiraling around me having gotten to my throat where they started to strangle me. I watched as Ahri put her hand to her lips and blew a soft kiss to Amumu. But this was different…there was some sort of magical effect to it and I saw Amumu's expression change as he slowly walked towards Ahri as if he were madly in love with her. Sure enough the bandages became loose and I immediately ripped them from my body. "Damn it Lucian! We told you to stop! Why do you have to be such a dumb ass all the time?!"

Lucian frowned at me. "Hey! I'm sorry I was trying to save your weak ass from that undead. If you had just let me blast him with the culling I'd have sent him back to the grave." I growled.

"Like I said: dumbass! He's not an evil undead. He's fine until you piss him of by say…oh I don't know…shooting him in his face!" Ahri had leaned down and gently rubbed Amumu's head causing him to nuzzle against her affectionately. I had never seen Ahri use that magic before…I had to admit, it was frightening…what if…what if she had used it on Kal?

* * *

As Ahri and I got free I prepared to roast this mummy with a large fireball but turning to see Ahri, she blew him a kiss. From her palm came a small pink heart in the shape of her glyph. When it reached the mummy he looked puzzled…then…I don't know what happened. He became zombified, he just let everyone go and began walking towards her. The way he was looking at her…something about it sent up redflags in my head. I wasn't happy about this…not one bit. Nasus walked over to Amumu and gently pushed him back the way he'd come from. "Come on Amumu, back to bed with you little one. You know how cranky you are when you don't get your sleep. I promise I won't let your new friends leave without saying goodbye to you first okay?" Amumu shook his head coming back to his sense before looking up at Nasus.

"Oh…okay Nasus…" I watched as he waddled away, as if he had no recollection of what just happened. Then I realized something…if he didn't remember Ahri charming him…then…what if she charmed me? What if the feelings I felt for her were not my own? I swallowed hard breathing heavily as I began to panic. Jinx had said on Miss Fortune's ship herself that she had caught Ahri charming me when I was fighting against Gangplank's men. Come to think of it…we never talked about that…what if I was still under its effects and I had to break out. What was going on? Lux and I shared a look that confirmed we were thinking the same thing.

Nasus agreed to allow us to spend the night in the pyramid to rest. He even restocked us on supplies to get us the rest of the way to the swamp. But that wasn't my top concern tonight. When He escorted Lucian and Lux to their rooms I followed him to mine. "Thanks Nasus…I hope you don't mind if Ahri and I share a room…" He shook his head.

"Not at all. Young love is such a beautiful treasure in this world. Do not let it go to waste Kal." He said softly before turning away, the light from his axe fading down the hall as I pulled her in with me to the room. Everything was pitch black.

"Kal?" I heard Ahri's voice call out to me in the darkness. "Where are you?" she giggled. I felt her soft tail brush my leg.

"Ahri…can I ask you something…"

"Of course Kal…anything." I swallowed softly. "This…this may hurt your feelings Ahri…"

She paused for a moment. "That's…not really a comforting way to start a conversation…"she said nervously.

"I'm sorry it's just…I saw what you did with Amumu…how you used magic to make him fall in love for you…and I…I just…I'm worried. Did you do that to me? Is that why I love you so much?" Ahri fell silent before speaking.

"No Kal…I've never used that spell on you except once…to keep you from killing that pirate. But as soon as you dropped the pirate I removed my control over you, I swear. Please…believe me Kal…" she said softly.

I smiled in the darkness. "I believe you Ahri…there's really no way to prove it one way or the other…but that doesn't mean anything. Just know…if you do have control over me…you can release it. Chances are, I'd still love you anyway. You're an amazing person Ahri…"

I heard a rustling sound in the pitch and reaching forward I felt something soft and smoothe in my hands. I felt Ahri grabbing my wrists and pulling them up along her flesh to her breasts, completely bare and nude for me. I blushed softly and despite not being able to see in the slightest I began to massage her body tenderly. I could hear her mewls of pleasure as I squeezed and rubbed her amazing chest.

"Oh Kal…"she moaned softly pressing her breasts further into my palms, I could tell from the way her nipples hardened that she loved how I was touching her and smiling to myself I gently pushed her back through the darkness until the both of us tripped falling onto the incredibly soft bed giggling at how awkward we were without our sight. I continued to give her the most sensual massage I could, my fingers pinching and rolling her nipples between them, each little tug pulling a moan from her lips. I quickly stripped from my own clothes throwing them aside. I could feel her soft tails caressing my body, one even tickling my chin softly.

She turned over, rolling on top of me to begin a round of love making but before she could something came over me. This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't want carnal pleasures and an endless stream of nothing but sex. I wanted what we used to have, I wanted the tingling sensation that filled me from my head to my toes when she looked up at me and told me that she loved me. "Kal…?" she asked confused when I stopped her.

"Ahri…let's not tonight…" She didn't say anything but I could feel the sadness emanating from her.

"Is this…because of you being worried…about being charmed?" She asked softly. Though she paused to try to hide it I could hear the nervousness in her voice. I smiled at her and pulled her close to me wrapping my arms around her nude body as I pulled the blankets over the both of us to keep us warm. Her tails instinctively wrapped around me protectively as she laid her head on my chest.

"No Ahri, it's not like that. I didn't mean let's not be together tonight…I meant…let's take a step back for a moment. It's only been two months since we first met…we shouldn't rush into sex. I know that that's stupid and hypocritical coming from me…" I said softly burying my face in her silky black hair. It still smelled of raspberries, and I could feel her ears twitching softly as they tickled my chin.

"That's not stupid Kal." She said softly. Her tone was different somehow, almost cheerful and relieved. "I don't think it's stupid at all."

My hand brushed her bare back causing her body to shiver under my touch. My fingertips trailed up her spine reaching her long black hair which I ran my fingers through lovingly. I could hear and feel her purring onto my chest as she leant up and kissed me softly, a gesture which I returned with all the love for her I had. There was the tingling again, the one I had sought out. When her lips finally fell from mine I could feel the smile on her lips as she nuzzled back into my chest. "Ahri…" I whispered.

"Yes Kal?"

"I love you." That was it. That was the pure unvarnished truth. Everything I had done in the past had been for my sister, to avenge her death; somehow making up for the fact that I wasn't able to save her from a middle-aged soldier at the age of seven. But somewhere along the way my heart transformed. Yes, I still used my sister as a driving force behind my actions. I wanted desperately to ensure that no siblings would ever be split by Noxus' passion for war and conquest. But that's not why I did it anymore.

Somehow, somewhere, this beautiful amazing fox woman entered my life from seemingly nowhere. Forces of the universe that neither of us could begin to comprehend had set forth a chain of events throughout our entire lives. Events that despite the pain and suffering they caused the both of us resulted in a tempest of emotions as a result of being thrown to the chaos of fate and probability. If I was more of a religious person like Lucian, I would say something among the lines of 'I saw the light' or 'I found God' or something similar to that. But the truth is…I just realized what I should have known all along. This was the way the world worked: through fate and destiny. I don't think anyone could argue that Ahri and I were star-crossed lovers. We had both been simply stumbling around in the dark trying to make our lights shine a little brighter. But instead we bumped into each other and simply combined our lights together to become a beacon in the darkness.

I knew then that she hadn't charmed me. No magic could possibly emulate this amazing and wonderful feeling that had welled up in my chest simply from the joy that being near her brought. She was the reason I did what I did now, not my sister. Everything, no matter how much I broke it down or looked into it came even close to straying from those three words that meant so very much. "I love you too Kal." She whispered back to me squeezing me close. And that was it. That was all that I needed to hear from her to make my pulse rise and my heart soar.

For the rest of that night no words were exchanged between us, they didn't need to be exchanged. We just laid there in one another's arms feeling the other one's love and passion in the dark. It wasn't long before sleep overcame me, though to be honest I still couldn't tell if I was awake or not. That's what happens you realize that the person you love is the best dream you could ever want to have. Nothing could ever replace what Ahri meant in my heart. For the first time I felt regret sink into my life. I only had one regret, just one: that I had ever done anything to make this beautiful creature in my arms cry. Right then and there I made a coven that it would never, ever happen again.

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the feeling of his soft lips on mine. I pressed my lips willingly back against his as I recalled the events of last night. When he had impeded my advances, for a moment I had feared the worst. I feared that he still thought I was manipulating him, attempting to make him forget the thought of it by distracting him with physical pleasure. But of course, that was not my intention. All I wanted, all I ever wanted, was to be his and his alone. I could feel his heart beating in his chest, and when all it took to make it flutter was a soft kiss from me…well, a girl can't ask for more than that. No one can.

Our lips left one another's as I gently nibbled on my bottom lip. My eyes opened in the darkness to find that I could see just a little bit, my eyes having become adjusted to the pyramids black nothingness. I looked up to see Kal, smiling down at me and I knew immediately that our relationship had changed once again. It was a strange sensation, one that could only be explained as this. It's like when you're young and you look around you as a teenager, at whatever boy or girl you happen to be dating at the time and say "This is love, I don't think I could ever love someone more than this." But of course, you're wrong. Eventually you grow older, you realize that what you felt had been affection not love and then you meet someone new. You say to yourself "This is love, I don't think I could ever love someone more than this." But still you're wrong; every year that passes causes love to change its definition. And finally you reach the stage Kal and I had arrived: where you tell yourself "I could never love him as much as I do now" every day, only because every day he proves you wrong time and time again. Just when I thought we had reached the ceiling of how much two people could possibly love one another he did or said something to shatter the glass, causing me to love him even more than I realized was possible. It was then that I had an epiphany: maybe there was no highest possible amount of love. Maybe every day until the day I died I'd realize that something Kal did or something he said would make me love him even more than the day before.

I took his hand in mine weaving my fingers between his I held his hand there. It was so incredibly spontaneous how we had become so close to one another. How could we have fallen so deeply into this pit of love in only two months? You hear stories of people getting married within two weeks of knowing one another and often you think "it won't last. Not a chance." Perhaps not, there's always that lingering chance that they aren't the person you thought they were. And I'm sure every one of them has thought they were the exception to the rule. But that was the difference between me and them. I didn't think Kal and I were the exception…I knew for a fact we were the exception.

I could feel him stirring beneath me and releasing his hand I moved to let him sit up. But instead of doing that, he pulled me closer, turning my head so that he could kiss and suck softly on my neck. I shivered in delight; he knew how much I loved the feeling of his hot breath on my throat. I felt him gently nibbling on my skin and I realized then what he was doing. He was giving me a hickey, marking me as his own one and true love. Normally a hickey is meaningless, it's simply a mark to show that you and your lover had gone the next to step, and in a way it still was for us. But at the same time it was so much more than that; it was a testament to our relationship. From then on whenever someone saw my neck they would know that he had given it to me. They would know I was his…and I realized then I wanted to make sure everyone knew that he was mine too.

When he finally released my neck I could feel the small bruise forming and smiling down at him I quickly lifted his chin. I hungrily reciprocated his gesture, sucking on his throat almost roughly as I heard him softly moan in my ear. I know he had said he didn't want to have sex, but I wouldn't deny that my body craved physical pleasure to go along with the emotional rush of ecstasy I was experiencing at his hand. I cradled his neck in one hand while the other slowly groped my own breast before sliding between my legs to softly stroke my snatch. My cheeks burned a bright red as I soon felt his hand on top of mine and without resistance I let him push it away and replace it with his own. He slid two of his fingers inside me, filling me with warmth as I gently rose and lowered myself on his hand. I wanted release; I wanted to cum on his fingers and show him how much pleasure he gave me. And what's more I wanted to give him the same pleasure. My hand sought out his soft lower flesh and taking it I gently began to stroke him to stiffness. He and I simply laid there with one another, our moans melting together just before our lips did. I parted his lips with my own and my tongue wrapped about his, loving the taste of his mouth on my tongue. I whimpered happily in his lips as he slid another finger inside of me and began pumping against my movements, his thumb reached to press against my clit. My body filled with fire at his touch and I began to stroke him faster, as if every time I covered his whole length it would stoke the flames he had set in me. I became a raging inferno and I knew then I had to have him…now. I gently removed his fingers from me and before he could deny me again I straddled him sliding myself onto his hard member. Our lips parted as I rode him, my back arching in pleasure as he filled me so tightly. I was surprised then when he sat up and took one breast in hand and the other in his lips, suckling me like a new born pup as I rode him faster. My hands tugged his hair, holding him closer as my tails wrapped around his body, not wanting to release him from my embrace. Soon I felt myself reach the height of our passion and my body felt as if I had been struck by lightning. My muscles instinctively tightened, and I knew that unlike our other times, this time I would not let him go, no matter how much he struggled. I came on him, hard. As my cum ran down his shaft and my thighs I found myself able to grind against him even faster and in time I felt him twitch inside of me before filling my depths with his sticky hot seed. I continued to move up and down on him, my speed slowing down with every time he plunged into my core. I was going to milk him of every last drop and judging by the look in his eyes as he continued to lovingly suck my tit I knew at that point he was so lost in the pleasure that I could have hit him with a hammer and he'd still love it.

I came to a rest, breathing heavily as I just sat there clutching him to my breast with him still inside of me. I wish we could have stayed here like this all day, I wanted more than anything to just hold him there and for him to hold me until he was ready to fill me again but I knew that shortly we'd have to leave this place. What we sought to do was dangerous, some would argue suicidal. But if we died I swore that if I could I wouldn't change a thing about our love. The two of us sat there for what seemed like hours before I finally slid from his member leaving it stick with our juices. I saw him reaching for a piece of cloth he kept in his pack and smirking before he could clean himself I leaned down and sucked his cock clean of the both of us. He just gasped as I looked up into his eyes giving him a wink before I let the sensitive flesh slip from my lips as my teeth gently dragged against his flesh, careful not to hurt him. I swallowed our mixture with pleasure and once again laid with him my hand stroking his thigh. "Sorry love, I know you didn't want us to have sex…but I couldn't help myself…I had to have you." I purred to him. I felt him trembling beneath my fingers and smiled softly as he replied.

"Don't apologize Ahri…I loved every moment of it."

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 21

Author's note: Hard to believe that there'll only be 10 more chapters or so left in the series. You guys have been awesome throughout the entire thing. If I could keep this story going forever, believe me I would. But the truth of the matter is that the thing that makes a truly good story is that it has to end sometime. Don't worry, I intend to keep writing. I've had way too much fun writing this much so far and I'm not going to quit just because one legacy ends. I'll have to start a new one. I've got a few ideas cooking in the pot upstairs. Chances are as I get closer to closing I'll create a bunch of "First Chapters" I've been considering and compile them all into one story. Then I'll let you guys tell me which one you like best and want me to continue. Needless to say I'm going to finish Smoothest Criminal as well; still a coin toss on Sound & Fury. While I love Cres I feel like his character just doesn't fit quite well. Who knows, maybe I'll find a site and make something completely original. If that does happen I'll be sure to put the link in my profile for you guys . But, 10 chapters is still quite a bit, and since I'm alternating between stories when it comes to posting you guys still have about 3 more weeks worth of updates until only Smoothest Criminal is being updated. Again thank you all for your amazing support, I wouldn't be able to keep writing as much as I do without it. Please continue to tell me what you like, what you don't like so that I can mold my story to better suit your tastes. –Kiba Roberts

We said our farewells as Nasus guided us out of the pyramid. He even replenished our supplies for us and agreed to escort us to the edge of the desert. Lux gave Amumu a hug telling him that she promised she'd stop back by on her way home to Demacia, and with Ahri clutching to my arm the five of us headed off into the desert sun. My feet had begun to callous and blister with the heat of the sand and Ahri seemed to be experiencing the same as we both squeezed one another's hand harder and hard, attempting to endure the pain.

"I don't understand Kal…why is it that you are doing this thing?" Nasus asked. "Torturing yourself escapes me; you must have some reason for doing so."

I smiled softly at him wincing as I felt one of my blisters come open as I turned to him. "Long ago…before this place was a desert it was a beautiful land. The entire area was filled with lush forests and spawning metropolises. Human kind began to war over the paradise, each side using large wanton amounts of magic without even considering the consequences. Eventually the corruption of the magic on this land caused an apocalyptic cataclysm that nearly destroyed the planet. Gigantic hurricanes, huge earthquakes, electrical storms, floods; all of it plagued this land until one day the whole place became nothing more than sand. The ground was tainted. Nothing could grow. No water would fall from the skies anymore. All of human-kind then came together and formed our League of Legends so that the war and magic could be contained. I put myself through this trial…out of the respect of the souls who have fallen here and so that I can remember the reason I became a summoner in the first place: to ensure that no one should ever suffer like this again. Ahri does so because she wishes to show me that my burdens are not mine alone to bear anymore." I smiled softly as I watched her continue walking. "Something I am very grateful to know."

Nasus smiled at him and gently he reached into his pack retrieving a small clay jar. "When you reach the end of the desert place this on the bottom of your feet; it will work quickly to heal the blisters." Taking the small jar I bowed my head to him politely. It was hard to believe that after only two days we were almost at the end of the desert. We had moved quickly and along the way I had learned quite a bit about myself and about my feelings for Ahri. That was when we saw the flash of metal as Renekton leapt from the desert sands. I tried to draw my blade but as I did the sound of a gunshot filled my ears as the blade leapt from my hands sticking half way into the sands. Turning I saw Miss Fortune standing there with her pistols, a trail of gun smoke coming from the barrel. The five of us gathered into a circle ready to duke it out as another foe appeared, green flames backlighting his empty eye sockets.

"No!" Lucian cried. "No we killed you! I saw you die!" Thresh gave an evil laugh as he swung his scythe in circles.

"Oh poor little Lucy…you only wish I had died! Now you will suffer like all the rest!" He let out a cackle as he held up the green lantern. Lucian raised his guns angrily as a dagger flew from a nearby dune knocking one of the guns from his hand as well.

There standing on the hill was Katarina an evil smirk on her face. "My, my, my, look what we've found friends. It seems that the worthless baby summoner and his friends are stuck in the desert with no one to turn to for escape. Now is when your death is at hand!"

I gritted my teeth glaring at her. "You forget! We've got five to your four, you're still outnumbered Katarina!"

She smirked, a cold stare in her deep green eyes that gave me pause. "I beg to differ, summoner…you must have already forgotten about your dear friend Warwick…" I looked in the distance and saw the traitorous wolf out on the horizon. His summoner stood behind him a sphere of influence glowing in his hands. Warwick let out a howl that chilled my blood but reaching down and wrapping my hand around the hilt of my sword I prepared to defend myself.

Katarina smiled. "Now, now summoner. Put down your pigsticker. We have no intention of fighting you…that's up to our newest friend. We stand here merely to ensure you don't escape. You're not leaving until she kills you…or you kill her." Off in the distance I could hear a soft humming and turning that way my hairs rose on the back of my neck. Skipping happily an empty gaze in her eyes was a small ten year old girl holding a teddy bear in her right hand.

"No…you didn't!" I growled angrily wheeling on Katarina. "How could you?! If you've got a problem with me then fine but for Gods' sakes she is just a child! Is there no distance you'll go to try to make me suffer for sharing a different ideology from you?" Katarina laughed.

"Ever so arrogant! This has nothing to do with you Kal, this has to do with me, my summoner, and the fox girl over there. You were just stupid enough to get in the way, as usual. But I tell you what…surrender the fox girl to me and I'll release the ten year old to you. Safe and sound." Flames lit in my eyes as I began to tremble with rage and fury.

"Not gonna happen!"

"Your loss. Annie!" The little girl smiled softly as she approached and I held my sword defensively as she came closer.

"Hello there mister…do you want to play with me and my teddy bear?" I said absolutely nothing as I watched her, nervous as to how I could bring myself to fight a small child. "Tibbers and I love playing with new friends, don't we tibbers?" She giggled softly before tossing her bear towards me. Midair the thing turned into a giant flaming grizzly that let out a terrible roar knocking me to the ground.

"Kal!" Ahri cried and as the bear lifted its giant paw a shield of light surrounded me blocking its strike as Lux smiled at me.

"Get up Kal! This fight isn't over yet! Don't take her for granted. Pummel her first, then we can decide what to do with her." I nodded and raised my sword quickly ready to duke it out. I let out a deep breath over the blade as icy crystals formed on its surface a frozen wind surrounding it as I lashed out at the bear cutting frosty swathes through its flaming hide. Suddenly Annie raised her hand wrapped in a tiny plastic bead bracelet and from it huge jets of flame filled the air around me canceling out my frost magic. This young girl was powerful, even more so than me. So that's why Magnus had kidnapped her, he wanted her power to himself!

Just as she began to charge up an even larger fire ball Ahri stepped in front of me. "Wait!" She cried. "I'll go! Just don't hurt him! I'll go with you peacefully, but you have to swear to me that you'll let the others go unharmed!"

"Ahri no! I won't let you leave with them!" She turned towards me and slapped me hard across the face.

"Kal! Now is not the time for you to be the arrogant hero. Now is the time to think. They can take me away but that doesn't change the fact that you can still come and rescue me. I love you Kal…and if you don't let me go now they will kill all of us. So please…just stay quiet…and let me go." I looked at her rubbing my cheek.

"Ahri…I don't know what will happen to you…I don't want to lose you." I gently walked to her and gave her a hug kissing her cheek. "I love you so much Ahri…" I nuzzled her cheek which she reciprocated.

"Ugh…can we just get on with this?" Katarina groaned and Ahri turned from me before nodding and walking towards them. It was then that a large blue circle began to form beneath them. A teleportation spell ready to take them away. Including Annie. They weren't going to go back on our deal not a chance. I rushed forward towards the little girl and tackled her to the ground as the rest of them teleported. She began to struggle her eyes glowing a fierce green as she got ready to cast another spell. Taking my hand I pressed it to her forehead and closing my eyes I silenced her, removing her ability to use magic temporarily. Something else came out with the silence…her eyes became normal again and she stopped resisting as her mouth opened a small green sphere floating outward. I grabbed it before it could float away and looking at it I realized that it was a miniature sphere of influence! So that's how Magnus was doing that. But how did he get it? Only the council could make a sphere of influence. Squeezing the thing tightly I managed to shatter it into powder and placed that powder in a vial. I needed to take this to someone, someone who could help me analyze it and track its origin. Lucky for me I knew the perfect person to see.

I stood up slowly and helped Annie to her feet. She looked around herself and seeing her teddy bear on the ground ran to pick it up clutching it to her chest. Slowly she walked back to us and looked up at me. "Mister?" She asked softly. I knelt down next to her and gently ruffled her hair.

"Yes Annie?"

"Thank you…for not letting them takes me again." She walked closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck giving me a hug. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around her too giving her a hug before picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

"C'mon little one. Let's get you home." She smiled at me and held on to my head as we continued through the sand. Thoughts ran rampant through my head. What would happen if he put one of those things in Ahri… what if he managed to make it permanent? What could I do if we had to fight? I couldn't hurt Ahri…I just couldn't. Chances are she'd kill me and I'd be powerless to stop her. But on the other hand…I couldn't let Ahri just live like that. She deserved to be free, even if it meant dying. My own thoughts conflicted with one another and as they swirled about in my head I was suddenly aware of Lux walking beside me.

"Kal…" She said softly.

"Yes Lux?"

"I…I want to help you find Ahri." She said softly as she held on to my arm. "I know you didn't hear us talking…but she's my sworn sister. I can't just let Magnus take her like this." I smiled at Lux and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you Lux. I'd be glad to have you with me. We'll need a lot more than the two of us though, we'll have to find others who are willing to give us a hand. The most obvious one is Jinx. She's waiting for us in Piltover right now. I think Tristana and Teemo decided to go back to Bandle Town, so they're both no-go's." I looked to Lucian frowning softly. He hadn't spoken to me since I mentioned his wife's death. I knew it was over the line, and I didn't know how best to apologize.

"What about you Lucian…would you come with us?" Lucian looked over his shoulder at me, giving me a gaze that was colder than ice.

"Sorry Kal not interested."

"But Lucian…we need you. We've made an excellent team before."

"And how well did that work out for Ahri?" He asked an angry glare on his face. "I just want to go home and rest. I'm tired of going out and about with you. You've always put us in the worst kind of danger and I'm sick of it Kal. I won't help you."

Lux glared at him. "Lucian, you're a real son of a bitch you know that?" She walked over to him. "I get it Kal hurt your feelings, but are you really willing to sacrifice Ahri because of it?" Lucian whirled on her.

"Look here Princess, I don't care how high up the noble tree your family is. As far as I'm concerned Ahri is Kal's problem and his alone. If not for the fact that you're here, I probably wouldn't have even come along in the first place. I'm sorry about Ahri, I really am; but face it Lux if Kal had been a bit less risky and had planned this out a bit more she wouldn't have been taken in the first place."

I stepped up to Lucian. "Lucian. I'm sorry for what I said. And please, right now I would do anything if it meant getting Ahri back. Whatever you want from me Lucian you have it. I swear. Just please…help me get back Ahri." He looked at me with a frown.

"Sorry just doesn't cut it Kal." He sighed softly before continuing. "But…I haven't forgotten that you saved my life back in those mines. And I know…that if you had been there when my wife died, you'd have done everything in your power to save her. I'll help you Kal on one condition. When we find that undead bastard Thresh, he's mine. You can take on all four of the others if you like, but you leave him to me understand?" I nodded.

"It's a deal Lucian."

We began to reach the edge of the desert as the sun began to set coloring the whole sky pink. Annie had her arms crossed on my head and was sleeping on Tibbers a soft trail of snores coming from her. Having finally come to a point where grass was once again growing I groaned sitting on a rock nearby and looking at my feet. They were covered in blood and pus, the burning sensation fading incredibly slowly from them. I watched as Lux sat beside me and opened the small clay jar that Nasus had given us. She slowly rubbed the ointment on the bottom of my feet and I winced in pain. It felt as if someone had mixed lemon juice with rubbing alcohol and were now rubbing it into my wounds. Sure enough though, once the pain had gone away my feet felt excellent.

"Thanks Lux. I really appreciate it." I kept my voice hushed as I slid on my boots, not wanting to wake Annie. I stood back up and smiled at Nasus. "Thank you Nasus, we wouldn't have made it through the desert if it hadn't been for your help. I wish there was some way I could repay you." Nasus smiled at me and placed a massive hand on my shoulder.

"There is something you can do. Take care of that little girl; make sure that she ends up safe and unharmed. It must be hard for her, to have such greatness thrust upon her at such a young age. She will need someone like you to help guide her down the right path." I looked down at my feet.

"But…how can I do that. I can't even find the right path." Nasus sighed softly.

"Sometimes my friend, the right path can't be found until you've become lost. You will find it, and yourself, once again. I am sure of it. For now, it is best you get her back to her parents. I am sure they are worried sick about her."

"Thank you Nasus, again." He nodded and bowing to all of us he turned back disappearing into the wind blown desert. I turned to the others with a soft smile. "Well guys, we've made it through the hard part, we've even managed to find the girl. Let's bring her home and see the smile on her parents' faces." Lux and Lucian nodded in agreement and so we were off, heading towards the place where Annie was supposed to call home.

We weren't far off from the other end of the Voodoo Lands and up ahead we could see a large wooden gate with a giant snake carved around it as if protecting what was kept inside. This must have been the headquarters of the Gray Order, meaning Annie's parents were inside here. The night had risen on our journey there and the gates appeared shut. Pushing on it the doors opened slowly to reveal a nightmarish scene. Corpses littered the ground. Examining them closer it was clear what had happened. Kat had come here…worse she had slain everyone here. We walked through the silent town, blood flowing freely in the roads as we headed deeper towards the large house where Annie lived with her parents. Annie stirred softly and immediately I covered her eyes to prevent her from seeing the gruesome scene.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me see, let me see!" She yelled as she attempted to pull my hand away. Finally she managed to wrench free of my grasp and seeing her village in this state she fell silent, unable to speak.

"Annie…" I said softly. Annie looked at her house and took off banging on the door loudly before stepping back and ramming into it hard, the door opened under her force and what she saw was a sight that no child should have to see. Her parents lay on their floor, blood slowly pouring from their mouths; their eyes open with blank horror. Annie fell to her knees, covering her face with her hands. Soft muffled sobs could be heard as her shoulders heaved. Now she was truly alone.

This was worse than Noxus, this was a complete and total nightmare. Even after getting what they wanted I couldn't believe that they were so cruel as to come back and take this from her too. I walked over and knelt beside her. I gently took my cloak and wrapped it around her swaddling her in the large and soft fabric. "Annie…I'm so sorry. I promise you…when we find Magnus…I will make him pay triple what you have had to pay for his avarice." She turned towards me and threw herself in my lap crying loudly as I stroked her hair trying to comfort her. Lucian and Lux gently went over to the bodies.

"I suppose…we should get to work burying them." Lux said softly.

Lucian knelt down beside them gently making a cross over his chest. "Gone is the life of two innocent souls, taken before their time. Death is a mercy, and now they have been spared the pain and suffering of life. Their spirits now laid to rest, their bodies shall return to ashes and dust from which they were born. May peace await you on the other side. Amen." He gently ran his hand over their face closing their eyes so that they could be put to rest.

Annie looked up at me, her eyes still filled with tears. "Kal…" she said softly. "Please…take me with you…I don't want to be here alone…" I nodded softly to her hugging her close.

"Annie, you're more than welcome to come with us. I promise I'll do my best to take care of you." Looking at Annie, it was as if I were looking at Nicole. "Annie…I know it may be soon to ask…but what do you want to do with the bodies? We could bury them if you like…or we could burn them…which would you prefer?" Annie sobbed some more before she took a deep breath and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"Let's put them on an altar and burn them…they'd have wanted it like that…I think." I nodded and so we set to work, collecting all of the bodies in the village and placing them respectfully on a gigantic altar. Using cloth sheets we found inside of the houses we wrapped them all and we stood, waiting for someone to say a few words.

Lucian began. "Though we had never met any of these people…I can tell by the way they cared for one another that they were good and decent beings. When Noxus began to become corrupt, it was they who were the first to stand up and refuse to be pushed down. Their lives were not meant to be taken this way, and those who have committed this act will face the wrath and judgment of the Gods and by our hand they will be sent to them."

Annie sniffled stepping up. "I know…that I'm just a kid…but everyone here took care of me. I didn't just have one mommy and daddy…I had a whole bunch. We were more than just neighbors, we were family. I hope that wherever they're going it's nice for them there." She walked over to where her parents lied and gently kissed the cloth they were wrapped in. "Good night Mommy…Good night Daddy…I hope you sleep well." With that she stepped back and holding out her hands set fire to the altar. We watched as the flames rose higher and higher before we began to walk back to Annie's house.

Hopefully the bad guys left clues behind when they raided the village, so we decided we would all search Annie's house to see what we could come up with to give us an indication of where we may find Magnus. We tore the place upside down, and had almost no luck. No footprints, no note, no taunting message scribbled in blood. We were at the end of our rope with no leads and no way to follow them. However, when we searched through Annie's parent's library we managed to find something that would be of help.

When I had first spoken to the council they mentioned that there was a way to identify if a champion and summoner were meant to be together. A pair of magical rings hidden somewhere in the world that when worn would either bind the champion and summoner permanently or make it so that neither could bind with anyone else ever again. According to one of Annie's family's books this was technically inaccurate. In actuality there were four rings in total. Two were silver and were meant to remove the ability to bond permanently. The other two were made of gold and when worn would permanently bond the summoner and champion. A plan began to formulate in my head. We may not be able to defeat Magnus on equal ground, but if there was one thing we could do it would be to drain him of his biggest asset: his control over the champions. If we were able to retrieve the rings and get one on to his finger we'd be able to remove his influence over every champion he had. The book described a path from the village heading east to a lost city known as Icathia, where inside of an ancient temple the four rings were said to be held. However, the place was guarded by fierce creatures, each one guarding one of the four rings.

"Well everyone…let's head to Icathia. Once we get the rings we'll take the powder I collected from Annie's influence orb to Piltover and find someone who can help us trace it back to Magnus. This place is very dangerous; legends say that the only two people who made it back were driven completely insane by the Void that supposedly resides in the lost city. If you don't want to come, I'll understand. In fact, I'll give you the powder so that you can make a head start to Piltover and get to work finding it. The choice is up to you three." I swallowed deeply holding out the vial of green powder and waiting for their response.

Lucian nodded. "I'd love to help you get to Icathia Kal, but I move faster than any of you three. Let me take the powder to Piltover. When I get there I'll prepare a teleport calling spell to get you guys out of there and to safety." I bowed in appreciation.

"Thank you Lucian." Annie smiled at me and came closer gently hugging my leg.

"I'm comin' too Kal! I don't wanna see your friend hurt. That meanie who took me did bad stuff to me and I don't want him to be able to do it to anyone else. Me and Tibbers will come and help you." I smiled at her and leaning down I picked her up in my arms hugging her tight. Turning to Lux she beamed at me and giggled.

"Do you really need my answer Kal? I mean come on. Someone's got to make sure that you don't get your butt kicked by these monsters. I'm going, and nothing you say can stop me." I smiled softly at my three friends. "Alright then everyone. The plan is set, you guys know what to do. God Speed Lucian, thank you again for your help. When you get to Piltover find a way to contact us. If you get the location of their base…please wait for us. I don't want you rushing in on your own and getting hurt." Lucian nodded in agreement and that was that. The three of us remaining headed east from the village following the map that led to Icathia, the lost city of wonders. Looking back at the village behind us I could see the smoke from the pyre still rising into the night sky to blanket the stars.

I knew it would be dangerous, but I desperately hoped that Ahri was safe and okay.

***Elsewhere***

I squirmed in Kat's grip when we had arrived at Magnus home. A hood had been slipped over my head so that I couldn't leak its location to Kal and the others and suddenly I was pushed forward bumping into someone. The hood was taken from my head and I found myself staring up into the shining violet eyes of Magnus himself. "Hello Ahri, I've missed you." He said softly wrapping his arms around me and hugging me close.

I blinked. This was not what I expected to happen. "How have you been my delicate little rose? I've been so anxious to see you lately." His hand caressed my cheek before gently running under my chin. I tried hard not to purr, I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction.

"I'd have been a lot better had your goons not tried to kill me all this time. You've got a lot of nerve Magnus, I told you I never wanted to see you again!" I growled my claws extending. "I swear when Kal gets here he'll…"

"He'll what Ahri? Kill me? What is it that you see in him exactly? I treated you well enough didn't I? I took such great care of you. Remember those cold nights when you and I would wrap up in a blanket and simply stare into the fire? I'd hold you in my arms and you knew I'd keep you safe. You broke my heart Ahri, but it's okay…I forgive you. I still love you Ahri…you may not believe it but it's true. That's why I brought you here Ahri...I want to be your summoner again." I shook my head violently.

"I already have a summoner and he's treated me better than you ever have or ever will. I gave everything for you and then you turned around and betrayed me you bastard." He still continued to smile at me and he gently ran his hand through my hair. I groaned as he softly scratched me behind my ears causing a soft purr to escape from my throat before I stepped away from him.

"Please Ahri…give me a chance. You know I know how best to please you. More so than anyone else." Kat frowned in the corner of the room her arms crossed. Images flashed in my mind. Carnal images of the times I had spent with Magnus and the feelings he had invoked in me. Even I had to admit that he was my first love and that somewhere deep inside I still thought about him. But…Kal, I couldn't betray him. I wouldn't. Sensing my reservations Magnus stepped closer to me wrapping his arms around my waist. "Oh Ahri…don't waste your time thinking about that weakling. You know that I'm much more powerful than he is. I'm the one who's meant to be your summoner Ahri, you know that. Just relinquish your bond…I promise I'll give you everything you could ever dream of…" He gently leaned down pressing his lips against mine. I tried to pull away but my body merely began to kiss him back. I couldn't help it, something inside of me desperately craved his touch, wishing for things to be as they were before. I tried to resist tried to fight it but I could tell that I was quickly losing the battle. With one last burst of will power I pushed him away wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"I see…you still have some loyalty to him. You're a beautiful woman Ahri…you deserve so much better than someone like him. I mean has he been as loyal to you as you are to him?" He asked staring deep into my eyes. I stared right back before nodding my head slowly, though I knew it wasn't true.

"I tell you what Ahri…I'll prove to you that he truly doesn't care about you. I'll send my cohorts out to find him and tell him where you are. If he comes within the next week I'll give you up once and for all. But…if he doesn't show up…you must relinquish your bond with him and make a pact with me instead." I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if I even wanted Kal to find me anymore. The way that Magnus had kissed me made me so dizzy and I could barely formulate words to respond.

"Kal…he will come for me." I said softly. Magnus nodded.

"Very well, I shall send for him. For now though Ahri, your bedroom is upstairs and on the left. You must be tired from your journey, I suggest you get some rest." Rest sounded good, I was feeling rather sleepy all of the sudden. I walked up the stairs, my tails swishing sleepily behind me. I was out before I even hit the bed.

Magnus turned back to Katarina who frowned. "You know Summoner, if I didn't know better I'd say you preferred her over me." Magnus smiled softly at Katarina and headed towards her gently wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply.

"Don't be silly kitten, you know that you're the most important person in my life, just as much as Ahri is. Just because Ahri is here doesn't mean that you'll be put out on the curb." Katarina purred softly nuzzling into his chest.

"Did you really mean what you said about sending us out to get him?" She asked softly.

"Oh I'm sending you all out all right. But when you find him, instead of telling him where to find Ahri, I want you to slit his throat. Make sure he can never come back to haunt us again understood?" Katarina grinned at her summoner before roughly kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Summoner…it makes me so hot whenever you come up with one of these schemes. I can't wait to get back from killing that punk summoner so that you and I can have some real loving…who knows, maybe I'll be in a good enough mood to let your pet fox have a turn when I'm done." Magnus smiled.

"I look forward to it Kitten. You had better get to work tracking him down, for all we know that fool still has my orb of influence on him. So follow the signal, when you get there it should lead you straight to him."

"As you command Summoner…" she purred softly.

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 22

Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry I've been moving so much slower lately. To be honest I'm having a bit of writer's block, mainly in this story. I think everyone would agree that last chapter was proof of that. However I am still trying, I'm not going to give up on it. I don't think that would be fair to you guys in the slightest. I have to say though that your reviews are what keep me going so thank you for those. Also for those of you who don't know I now have a Twitter: KibaElunal if you guys ever want to chat or whatever. I'm bored, I'm out in the middle of nowhere, I don't mind having conversation. Also if you guys could spread the word about these I'd be very grateful :D I'm hoping that once I'm done with these two I could work on both a real novel and another fan fic of some kind. Thanks for your support everyone –Kiba Elunal

*The sun was setting beautifully over the hill as I sat on the steps to my house looking out over the horizon. It was an absolutely amazing display in the sky bathing it in pinks and oranges of every shade and color. I looked down to see a small child coming up the stone path and somewhere inside me I knew the child was mine. I reached down with open arms and took my daughter in them hugging her tightly as she laughed and kissed my cheek. 'Where's Daddy?' she asked as she sat in my lap. My eyes moved to the house and nodded.

"He's inside little one." I said softly and she went inside. Soon enough though she came back outside in a panic screaming "Mommy, mommy! There are two men and they both say that they're daddy!" and I knew that something was amiss. I stood up turning around and pushing open the door to come upon Kal and Magnus, weapons drawn and spells prepared as they were willing to throw down right inside of the house.

"You're wrong, she loves me I know it!" Kal said angrily flames rising up his arms.

"Sorry punk, you're out of your league, you'll never be good enough for her." Magnus retorted charging up a ball of electricity.

I opened my mouth to speak, to agree with one of them but…I couldn't. My mouth sealed shut and I found that I couldn't scream or anything. It was then the boys noticed and immediately Kal deactivated his flames and came to help me. But Magnus shoved him away taking his place instead. The two of them got locked into combat again as I continued to try to breathe and as darkness surrounded me, Death approaching me , the last thing I saw was Kal and Magnus firing charged up bolts at one another.**

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily in a cold sweat in the bed. I looked around and confirmed, I was in Magnus' house. Kal was out there somewhere trying to find me, I knew it. I put my face in my hands my tails flurrying all about me. The memories of the previous night came flooding back, the way Magnus had kissed me, the effect his touch had on me. My heart and body were confused and at war with one another. I didn't know what to do or what to think. Magnus had hurt a lot of innocent people; he'd almost killed Kal multiple times. He kidnapped a small child and who knows how many other crimes. He did it for me. All for me. Would Kal do the same thing? Would Kal go so far as to kill people who were not involved in order to find me and get me back? Did I want him to? I sat there my chin on my knees as tears flowed from my eyes trying to make sense out of everything that had happened.

I told Kal I had loved him…that was true. He'd proven his love for me time and time again, but also he had the annoying habit of pushing me away whenever things became too dangerous, almost willing to sacrifice himself for me. I suppose that was the difference…Kal would sacrifice himself for me…Magnus would sacrifice others. On one hand…Kal's sacrifice would be much nobler…much more sincere. Magnus…his sacrifice resulted in the deaths of others, but he would stay with me…what could I do? I heard a rap on the door and opening it Magnus came in.

"I don't want to talk." I said softly as I put my face in the pillow. I felt his weight on the bed next to me as he gently stroked my hair.

"Then don't talk. Just listen. I know you're having doubts Ahri…but you said so yourself…he was never meant to be your summoner. It just turned out that way because you charmed the stone. Let's face it…I was always meant to be the one who was your summoner." I sat there his words wrapping around my head as I contemplated them. He was right, Kal was not meant to be my summoner…but that didn't mean he was not meant to be my lover. Whatever Kal was doing right now I hoped he was thinking of me…Gods know I was thinking of him.

"Has there been any word of Kal yet?" I asked softly as I snuggled closer to my pillow. I felt Magnus breath in my ear as he kissed my neck causing my tails to twitch and stiffen before I pushed him away.

"Magnus no…answer my question."

"Not yet my dear…I fear that he's escaped off to somewhere that's rather well hidden. You would think someone who loves you so much would be asking all around the place if anyone had seen you, I wonder why he hasn't yet." His hands began to massage my shoulders and again I shrugged away from him.

"Magnus…please, leave me alone right now." I clutched my pillow backing into a corner. "I need to be by myself for a while. Please just go." Magnus sighed softly and nodded ruffling my hair. He gently placed the plate of food he had brought on the table.

"Alright, just be sure you eat something please." He said before he went out the door closing it behind him. I stared at the plate of food, I hadn't eaten since yesterday…but I couldn't bring myself to eat. I was too upset. Kal or Magnus…I couldn't very well choose both. Unable to do anything else I began to cry into my pillow until once more sleep had taken me.

The sun was high in the sky radiating heat downwards upon the cracked and thirsty land. Annie still sat on my shoulders, my cloak pulled up over her head to protect her from the heat and by proxy providing me with shade. Lux stood next to me holding my hand reassuringly and I knew that the time would be upon us soon that we would reach Icathia. Sure enough in a few moments the shimmering outline of a ruined temple appeared on the horizon, the heat distorting the image to the point where it was fuzzy. This meant nothing of course, we had passed three identical to it on the way here. The heat was getting to us and mirages were becoming more frequent as we trekked further into the desert.

"Kal…I'm tired…are we almost there?" Annie whined from my shoulder as Tibbers dangled from her hand brushing against my ear occasionally.

"I'm…not sure…sweety." I panted softly. "Can you…see that thing…in the distance?" I asked pointing to the outline. She squinted a bit in the sun's harsh light before nodding.

"Yeah…I see it...what about you Lux?" Annie asked turning to face our golden-haired companion. Lux looked at it carefully then smiled.

"Good news guys…I think we've finally reached the genuine article." All three of us let out a weak cheer before we continued shuffling through the dry barren wasteland that was the Voodoo Lands. I pulled out my canteen taking a swig of the water before passing it to Annie who drank more of it. As she handed it to Lux, Lux drank some before inverting it over her head, the cool water dripping down her face. I had to admit that Lux was stunningly beautiful; it was honestly a large surprise that she hadn't found someone yet. Perhaps people in Demacia were a little too straight laced for the whole love at first sight thing, and I knew that many noble families still did arranged marriages. I hoped for Lux's sake that such a thing didn't occur. Lux wasn't like most Demacians…despite being incredibly loyal to her home land she was always looking for ways to help others and pitch in her thoughts. Someday she would make a luck man very happy.

As we approached the structure we were ecstatic to discover that it was indeed the real thing until we passed the outer gate and saw the 200 foot high stair case leading up the side of the pyramid like temple. All three of us groaned before making the long walk up the stairs. Every single one made my legs feel like lead as we climbed. "You know…" Annie said softly. "I remember papa reading me something about these temples. He said they have all sorts of traps and stuff inside." I looked up at the young purple haired girl with a smile.

"I guess we'll just have to be careful then won't we?" No sooner had the words left my mouth that my foot fell upon the next stair which collapsed. We could hear a ticking sound and looking at one another we all let out a scream as the stairs vanished beneath us turning into an incredibly flat surface. I scrambled trying to get a grip on the wall but instead we all just slid back down and into a large dune that was waiting at the bottom for us. I let out a sigh of frustration. "Looks like we got to start over again."

Lux frowned at me. "Kal…not to put you in a worse mood but…you didn't by chance notice which of the 200 stairs that one was did you?" I let out an inarticulate scream of frustration before simply laying down in the sand.

"You know…" I said softly, "now seems like a very good time for us to take a break. Who's hungry?" I took the pack off my back and set it down on the ground opening the flap. We had lots of different types of trail rations: nuts and berries, dried meats, edible herbs, some bread. Passing the food out to the other two we sat eating in silence. My mind wandered to Ahri…I hoped she safe. I didn't know what this Magnus bastard was up to taking her away but I intended to find him and shut him down once and for all. These rings we were going to get would see to that.

"You know Kal…I've been wondering. Once we finish this…once we rescue Ahri and all the other champions…what will you guys do?" I smiled softly at Lux.

"Good question…not one I've given much thought. I suppose the cliché of a white picket fence, two kids, a dog. You know. I want to settled down with a girl, not just be her lover…does that make sense? I mean…before Ahri, I'd never even been with a woman." Annie looked down at me.

"What do you mean? You'd never seen a woman before Ahri?" I looked up at Annie and laughed softly.

"No that's not quite what I meant. I'll explain it when you're older Annie. Which reminds me…what do you plan on doing?" Annie frowned softly as she gently nibbled on her jerky.

"I don't know…my home is gone. My mommy and daddy aren't alive anymore." She began to cry again as she buried her face in my hair. Lux punched me in the shoulder and gave me a look that was just as bad as her calling me a jerk. I looked up towards Annie and lifted her off my shoulders holding her in my lap.

"Well you know Annie…I've been thinking about it…and I'd love it if you lived with Ahri and me. I know we're not your parents…and I would never try to replace the ones you'd have. But it'd be nice having you around you know? You're a good kid Annie, and you remind me of someone whom I loved very much." Annie smiled up at me through tears.

"Who's that?" She asked softly.

I took a deep breath. "My little sister…she died a long time ago. She wasn't much younger than you are now Annie." Annie frowned again hugging me tightly.

"I'm sorry you lost your sister." She said quietly before turning to Lux. "Lux quit being a meanie and give Kal a hug. " I laughed softly as Lux smiled and wrapped her arms around the both of us. It was nice, I thought, finally having friends. In the academy I was a loner, practicing on my own to be the best I could. Even when I was younger I was so shy that I never really did play with the other kids. But things were different now…I knew that if I died today that I'd have people who came to my funeral.

Having finished our meal we stood up and prepared to take the long journey back up the stairs into the temple. Renewed with a fresh vigor from the thought of my friends and Ahri I quickly began to scale the stone steps. It took us a couple of tries in order to discover which stair the switch was on but finally we had reached the top where there was a hollowed out shaft leading downward. As we stepped inside, Lux's light guiding us through, I felt a strange presence around us, as if someone…or something…was watching us closely.

Having finally reached the city of Piltover I looked down at the list of names Kal had given me of people who could potentially help. Caitlyn, Vi, Jinx, and Ezreal were the ones he had suggested I find but I took the liberty of adding a few other names to the list as well. I knew that Heimerdinger, the man who sold me my sunglasses, was smart enough to pretty much reverse engineer anything. As I walked through the crowded streets a black shadow suddenly rushed past me followed closely by two officers of the law.

I walked to the Sheriff's office first which was close by and smiled softly as I came in. Though we hadn't been formally introduced, I knew that I owed my life to the Sheriff of Piltover for her good aim. When she saw me enter the woman smiled up at me tilting her hat in salutations. "Ah Lucian! It's good to see you again. Although I'm surprised you're back. We haven't had any reports of Thresh returning though we can say that we didn't find any evidence of him in the mines."

"Yeah I figured as much. I saw him the other day when attacked our group." She gasped.

"Oh Gods I hope everyone's okay."

"For the most part we are, yeah. But that's actually why I'm here. Ahri's in some trouble and I need your help finding her." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the vial of green dust gently pulsing with energy. "This was the summoner's sphere of influence, the one who took her. We managed to extract it from a young girl he was controlling. I was wondering if you knew any place in town where someone may know how to reverse this thing so it can lead me to where the bastard took her." Caitlyn frowned for a moment before something seemed to pop into her head.

"Actually…I think I may know someone who might help. Our new detective Raine may be able to assist you. He should be back any moment now. Do you have time to sit for a while and wait for him?" I thought about it for a moment and decided it was best that we wait until after we knew where Magnus was before summoning Kal. That meant that until we did find out I was just stuck here anyway. So I simply nodded. She smiled warmly to me and went and fetched me a cup of coffee. Taking the mug thankfully I sipped what may have been the best damned coffee I had had in my life.

"Thanks a lot Sheriff."

"Please, it's Caitlyn. You're a friend Lucian, no need to be so formal." I looked around to see that the office was fairly empty.

"Say…where's your deputy…you know the one with the big fists and something of an attitude problem?" Cait laughed softly.

"Oh Vi is probably with Raine, the two of them are thick as thieves." The expression made her laugh even harder before she realized and cleared her throat. "Sorry, inside joke." Her cheeks were a light pink as she became embarrassed. Even I had to admit that Caitlyn was pretty cute when you got to know her. For the longest while the two of us sat there, talking about our recent adventure and drinking coffee but soon the door swung open revealing Vi and who I assumed was their new detective.

"Ah Raine! Welcome back. I trust your mission went successful?" Caitlyn asked as Vi supported the clearly exhausted man on her shoulder. He nodded weakly as Vi set him down in the chair at his desk before rushing out of the room. "Raine, we need your help with something, and this one won't require near as much energy. Here we've got a summoner's sphere of influence. What do you think?" She tossed the vial to the guy who caught it midair and brought it close swirling it softly.

"Strange…it's definitely the same stuff used to make one, but this doesn't seem like all of it. It must have been really small for you to have only gotten this much out of the thing." He looked up at me with an icy gaze.

"That's right, it was a miniature Sphere of Influence. The guy who used it forced one of the champions in the league to swallow it and he could use his own Sphere to control her that way." The man's eye widened.

"You're telling me the man can manipulate a champion against their own will? That's…that's incredible to say the least. Such a thing shouldn't even be possible." I frowned.

"Does that mean you don't know how to track it back to his original sphere of influence?" Raine turned back to the smile before giving me a sly grin.

"Consider it done friend. I'll have the co-ordinates set for you within the week. The sooner we get this bastard behind bars the better." I nodded to him thanking him for his assistance as Vi returned with a cool wet rag. She softly placed it on Raine's head and I could tell from the worried look she had for him that the two were more than just partners.

I smiled as I stood and bowed to both of them. "Thanks guys I really appreciate your help, now I've just got to go talk to my old friend Ezreal." Caitlyn smiled and nodded.

"He should still be in his office. I wish you the best of luck Lucian." I thanked her again for the coffee before heading outside the sun shining down on my face. I hoped Kal was having as good of luck as I was.

As we walked further down the dusty corridor we found ourselves in a large chamber nearly forty feet square. On the ground, made of tile was a mosaic that formed a diamond that was cocked perpendicular to the square room. Annie clutched on to me tightly as I bent down brushing the dust from the ground to get a better look at the pattern. Emblazoned on the four corners of the diamond were symbols representing the four alchemical elements: Earth, Air, Water, and Fire. Each one led to the center which contained a symbol I had never seen before, and when I went to examine it torches that had been placed in each corner of the room burst alight. My head wheeled about but instead of fire in the torches they were deep purple crystals that hovered slightly above it. As the crystals began to glow they released a purple beam of energy that struck the center symbol resulting in a swirling nexus of darkness. I closed my eyes, not wishing to look into the chaotic Void which many said had the ability to drive someone to the brink of madness. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat that I looked up. There floating above me was a man in a series of tubes and spikes, a blade of purple flames extending from the back of his hand.

** "Halt mortal! I am Kassadin, Walker of the Void. Like you I once came here seeking my destiny, though after witnessing the Void I have sworn to protect others such as yourselves from its maddening visions as well as preventing anything else from coming inside. Turn back now or suffer my fate!"**

I stepped forward towards the ethereal man Annie whimpering in fright as his visage. "Kassadin, my name is Kal'adamsul. I am a Summoner for the League of Legends." Kassadin looked down on me with an expression of respect. 

** "What purpose does a summoner of the League have here? Perhaps I may be of assistance." **

"I am seeking four mythical rings. They were used in long times past to bind people together and I seek to use them now to prevent an evil summoner from causing any more harm than he already has. He has already stolen the woman of my heart and slain hundreds of innocent people out of his own selfish desires." Kassadin seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding softly.

**"I know of the rings of which you speak…however, they are not so easily obtained. Each one resides in the possession of a foul being of the Void. Currently on Runeterra there are four: Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, Malzahar, and Kog'maw. Find them and slay them, if you succeed at that you shall find the rings you seek." **

I bowed politely to Kassadin. The rings weren't here…that meant I had to move quickly if I wanted to save Ahri from Magnus. "How am I supposed to find these four?" Kassadin frowned softly and stepped towards me his eyes staring into mine.

**"There is only one choice for me mortal. Not one I choose happily. I will show you a glimpse of the Void, but only a glimpse. If I am able to do so quickly I will prevent you from seeing the worst that is yet to come. Once you have endured this trial you'll be able to sense other beings of the Void so that you may track them quickly."** I nodded and stepped forward before Lux put her arm out.

"No Kal. Let me. I want to be the one to do it." I looked to her.

"Lux don't be stupid, you heard what he said. I should be the one to look at this thing not you." Lux turned around and shouted back.

"Kal, Ahri needs you! Hasn't it occurred to you that right now Magnus could be using his magic to take control of her mind? We need you on your "A" game Kal or else who knows what may happen. One thing we know for sure is that he can't take control of summoners and unfortunately you're the only summoner we've got." With that she pushed me back stepping forward towards Kassadin. "I'm ready Void Walker, show me what you see so that I may help my friends."

Kassadin looked down at Lux before nodding. **"You are indeed brave young mage. I hope that your bravery will allow you to endure what I could not."** Stepping forward Kassadin placed his hand on her forehead and darkness enveloped the both of them completely, cutting off our view from the two. Annie and I held our breath in anticipation as we waited to see what would become of Lux's fate.

I found myself floating over Runeterra once more. All around me the skies were dark and black and there were fires everywhere on Valoran. Despite the darkness and the flames I came closer to the surface to see what had become of my home. The place was destroyed, completely ruined and in utter chaos. Those who weren't dead had been transformed or altered into horrible mindless beasts which now tore at the body of their loved ones. I could hear a person screaming for mercy as two of the beasts took old of either of his arms and pulled so hard that they ripped him down the middle. I watched as other beasts made love to the corpses of the fallen and I knew that the world had ended. This was the way we would go out, not with a whimper, but with screams of agony and terror as everyone died around us. It was then that I felt Kassadin's hand on my shoulder and as I turned to face him I found myself back in the room with Kal and Annie. Immediately I fell to my knees retching as I vomited onto the tile, unable to stomach the images I had seen.

**"I apologize milady, I was unable to shield you from the visions…however be thankful that I was able to shield you from one thing. Whenever I was shown what you were, I did not merely observe it. I lived it. For what felt like an eternity I had to suffer through the fate that those shared and when I returned I dedicated myself to preventing that future. You've done well to endure what you have and now you should be able to sense those that do not belong." **

I vomited once more onto the ground and finally being alright I stood up shaken. I turned to Kal and Annie and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I walked past the both of them. "Come on guys, I know where the first one is. We've got to move quickly." I could hear Kal jogging in order to keep up with me and eventually he found pace beside me.

"Lux…are you alright?" I looked at him and nodded, though I knew in my mind that that was not true. What I had seen…it scared me. It scared me greatly. What could have caused such terrible destruction and mayhem? Whatever it was it must be stopped, and the very least I could do to help would be to send the beasts who had leaked through back to the pit for good.

"Lux…if you want to talk about it…you know I'm here…" Kal said softly and I turned to him.

"Kal, I would love to talk about it, but right now we've got more important things to do and the things I saw are not meant for the eyes of children either." I said gesturing to Annie who looked at me with worried eyes. "The first one we're looking for is named Kog'Maw. It's a strange creature known as the mouth of the Abyss and it is able to devour anything and everything in its path. It's fueled on hunger alone and lucky for us it's in the Tempest Flats heading towards a tribe of nomads. If we can manage to get there in time we may be able to save them before the creature devours them and becomes stronger.

Kal sighed softly before nodding in agreement and heading that way with me in tow. I knew I should have been worried about Ahri, but with what I had seen I knew Ahri was the least of my problems.

Heading North towards the Tempest Flats I watched from Kal's shoulders as Lux led onward. I could tell something was wrong and whatever happened to her when she talked to that Kassadin guy it sure scared her. I wanted to help, I know that they both just saw me as a little kid, but I could help them too. I gently laid my head on Kal's head letting out a breath as we finally reached an area with grass sprouting from the ground. Finally we had reached the Tempest Flats which was a land that despite its green and lush appearance was prone to terrible wind storms that could blow people away according to my Daddy. But the good news was that these storms only happened once a year and that currently the lands were safe. I wrapped my arms around Kal's head, happy that I wasn't having to walk and that I had someone to carry me the way Daddy used to.

Even though I had just met Kal he seemed really nice, Lux too. Both of them wanted to help me when Mommy and Daddy went away and I could tell that this Ahri girl was really important to Kal. I think she may have been his wife just like Mommy was for Daddy. I felt terrible that he gave her up for me, but at the same time I was thankful. I don't know how that mean man was able to control me like he did but I remember feeling really funny after I ate the food he gave me. But that was different, Kal and I would find him and kick his butt, Tibbers may even get to jump in and help too. These rings were the only way we'd be able to stop him for good and so that's what we had to do.

I held my nose as something stinky filled the air and I began to look around for what was making the smell. It was almost like rotten eggs, but why would there be eggs out here in the middle of the flats? It was then that I noticed the grass around us was dead and that there was a disgusting white slime that led towards what looked like a far off circus. I gently nudged Kal and pointed towards the tent.

"Kal look! Something is heading towards that circus over there!" He turned to look and nudged Lux to draw her attention towards it.

"That's not a circus Annie, it's the nomad tribe. We need to get over there quickly or those people are going to get hurt." I nodded and held on tight as Lux and Kal began to run, careful not to step in the sticky, smelly white goo. We could hear screaming and the tent was on fire as we finally got there. I could see lots of blood and random body parts lying about everywhere. It was then that we finally found the source of the smell when an ugly white worm thing lifted its head and broke through the tent and turned towards us. It let out a loud roar and its breath made my eyes hurt it was so bad. Kal reached up and set me down softly beside him before he reached to his hip and pulled out his sword causing it to light up in fire. Lux held up her scepter and it began to glow with pretty rainbows as she got ready to kill this thing.

"So this is Kog'Maw…" Kal said softly. Lux nodded to him.

"Watch out for its spit Kal, the stuffs so acidic that it'll burn through your skin and bones." I almost wanted to cry I was so scared. The thing was so big and I was so little but I had a very big friend who could help me. My hands got all shiny as they lit up in the pretty orange fire and taking Tibbers in my hand I tossed him forward making him into his big Tibbers form. I gently pat his head and his entire body ignited in flames. The giant monster let out another roar as it ran towards us its jaws open wide, hundreds of teeth inside of its throat.

"Get him Tibbers!" I cried as my bear hurtled forward and I watched Kal and Lux leap forward ready to fight with the beast and take him down once and for all.

Knowing I had to eat something I got off the bed and went to the plate of food that Magnus had left for me. I sat on the bed eating it as I continued to think about Kal and Magnus. Then something occurred to me. I hadn't abandoned Magnus, he abandoned me. That was something that Kal would never do. Kal had never told me once that I was weak or inferior. He'd always treated me as an equal, more so he put me on a pedestal and always told me how beautiful he thought I was. I knew then that Kal was the only one for my heart and Magnus' attempts to charm me would not work. As I put another bite of food in my mouth I felt something hard go down my throat causing me to cough.

I began to feel dizzy and sick, as though the entire world was spinning around me and dropping the plate of food onto the floor my thoughts went to Kal one last time. As my vision slowly began to fade from view Kal's face transformed into Magnus' and I knew then that perhaps I had judged Magnus too quickly…he wasn't so bad…in fact…I think I was starting to love him…

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 23

Author's note: Hey everyone, here's chapter 23 for your viewing pleasure. This is now seven chapters left before the end of the story and things are starting to come to a boil. While most of this chapter is focused solely on Kal, Lux, and Annie it is important to know that the others aren't just sitting around. Well…technically that's not true. Lucian's enjoying his week off in Piltover and Ahri is still sick and bed ridden with a homicidal maniac taking care of her for something he caused. That being said some news updates: I have a twitter now, KibaElunal. Feel free to follow me, I'll be sure to post lots of interesting factoids about my life (what soda I drink at school) and some fun stuff about the plans for my writing ahead. You guys have been absolutely awesome and I promise that even though A Boy and His Fox is reaching the finish line, my writing in absolutely no way is coming even close. So without further ado, I give you Ch. 23. –Kiba Elunal

I stood looking up at the great beast before us, it's jaws snapping open and shut as it chittered out foul gibberish that could drive one mad if exposed to it for longer than necessary. Out of the gibbering came two words over and over again. "Me hungry! Me hungry!" We were all ready; we needed to shut this thing down before it had a chance to hurt anyone else. Immediately we set to action as Lux imprisoned it in a cage of light that burned at its flesh with her magic while Annie and I ran to flank him for a three pronged attack. Just as it managed to snap its jaws and shatter the cage of light Annie threw Tibbers forward causing the bear to rush the creature. As the bear approached it grabbed Kog'Maw's leg and began to lift it as if a sumo wrestler that were about to toss his foe clear out of the ring. Kog'Maw had different plans however and tilting its head downward it released a stream of acid that practically disintegrated Tibbers where he stood. As it turned towards Annie she shot fireballs at it, one after another until her magic was able to develop a feedback field. Firing another bolt of fire at it the thing exploded in its face stunning it just long enough for me to put my plan into action.

Running behind it I drew my sword and stepped on its tail, each foot step finding a place between its scaled hide as a grip as I dashed upwards. Noticing that I was on its back the thing began to flail angrily as it tossed me this way and that, Lux attempting to blast it with light so that the creature would become blinded. Just as I got up to the top I held my sword high a bolt of lightning striking downward and charging my stone blade. Inverting it I drove it downwards into the thing's crown sending paralytic electricity through its entire body. The creature roared in anger as its muscles became numb and it sent to crash down onto its side. Seeing Annie in the great things shadow I leapt down grabbing her and leaping out of the way just as the great beast hit the ground with earthshaking force. I panted turning back to thing. I could see it still breathing, which was perfect. I drew my blade from its head and sheathed it.

Lux ran up to us. "Wait what are you doing Kal? We need to finish this thing off." I turned to her with a sigh.

"Lux, we know next to nothing about this thing. Now if I had hazard a guess I'd say the ring was located within the thing's stomach. If we kill it, it may release enough acid to completely destroy the ring and we can't afford to take that risk. So I'm going in after it." Lux gasped.

"No! Absolutely not! What if the thing wakes up and swallows you Kal? Then what will you do?" I turned away from her and walked towards the his open gaping maw.

"Lux we have no other choice! I've got to get in there and get out this ring. If I don't come back in ten minutes, kill the damned thing and save your selves. I'm going to go find that ring." Lux started to go after me but Annie just grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Kal's gonna be alright Lux…I know he is." Lux frowned and crouched down next to her ruffling her purple hair. Annie smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"I know he'll be alright Annie…but I just can't help but be worried about him. I guess that's just what love means." Lux whispered softly as she nuzzled against the small girl. With my sword in hand I entered the cavernous opening and began to walk inside, the stench of rotten flesh exuding from the thing's body. Soon I pressed my way though it's esophagus and proceeded to attempt to find the ring somewhere within the monstrous gullet.

Holding my hand out in front of me I ignited the flames making sure they didn't scorch any part of him and startle him awake, proceeding through the darkness that was the belly of the beast. I could hear the sloshing of his innards and looking down I found myself nearly ankle deep in stomach acid. Quickly I rose up my barrier to ensure the protection of my own person and as I walked further my magic continued to push the acid around me keeping me safe. Further up ahead I could see something sitting on what looked to be a giant pile of bones from various corpses that had fallen in here, the flames glinting off the metallic object. Looking closer I could see the ring and I knew I had finally found it.

As I began to scale the mountain of bones I felt the giant thing shift under me causing me to fall into the pitch. I could see the ring falling as well. As I reached out to grab it the thing slipped between the cracks of my fingers before I fell face first to the ground, thanking the Gods that my barrier remained intact. I franticly began to search for the ring where it had fallen and finally retrieving it from the ground the thing bucked once more sending me flying against its fleshy interior. The thing had once more awoken and was now on a rampage again, and I knew that I didn't have much time before my barrier went out. I held my sword close and allowing a bit more of my magic to trickle out I caused it to burst into emerald green flames. I knew what I had to do; I had to cut my way out of this bastard or else I'd become his next meal.

I sat there with Lux outside of the giant monster that had managed to destroy Tibbers. I frowned as I looked at my teddy bear again, glad to know my magic kept him safe from too much harm. Lux looked really worried about Kal still and I didn't know what to say to her other than that it would all be okay. I knew Kal was strong enough to be alright, but I also knew that Lux loved him a lot to be so worried. Lux smiled at me as she saw Tibbers in my lap and gently she picked him up. "Well…since we're just waiting here Annie, would you like me to fix up Tibbers for you?" My eyes went from her to Tibbers, and though he would be fine I knew that Lux just wanted something to take her mind off of Kal. I nodded softly and watched as Lux pulled a needle and thread from her pack and began to sew up Tibbers' holes. In and out she would poke the needle tightening up all his stuff before she tied a tight knot cut the thread with her teeth.

"Thank you." I said as cutely as I could when she handed him back to me and hugging him tight I laid down with my head in her lap. "Lux…if Kal is going to be like my new daddy…does that mean you'll be like my new mommy?" I asked softly as she gently brushed my hair. I turned to look at her to see that her cheeks were a bright red before she shook her head softly.

"No sweetie, I'm afraid not. Kal is in love with someone else…her name is Ahri." I smiled softly at Lux.

"I've heard of her Magnus talked about how he wanted to take her powers from her so he could become powerful enough to topple the League. I don't think he's quite figured out how to take them yet though." Lux looked as me shocked.

"Annie…you can remember what he said to you?" She asked softly and I nodded. "Can you remember where he took you?" I shook my head no.

"He put a hood over my face so I couldn't see where we went. At first he pretended to be nice to me but when I told him I wouldn't teach him how to do what I did with Tibbers…" I let the words trail there. I didn't want to talk about the mean things he did to me…the ways he had touched me while I was stuck in that cell. Lux frowned softly as she held me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her sniffling into her neck. I just wished Kal would come back soon so we could finally end this ordeal.

Just as Lux was about to say something else the big monster let out a roar and began to shake. Immediately Lux leapt up and I managed to land on my feet while we got ready to face the monster. Lux trapped him in a cell of light again but this time the monster simply stood up roaring loudly at us. That was until we saw the bright green light. It was really pretty like shiny emeralds. Then I could see the tip of Kal's sword sticking out of the monsters belly and with an upward slash a beam of light sliced clean through the monster causing him to split apart with Kal standing there covered in yucky slime and blood. But even still I ran up to hug him because I was just so happy he was okay. Having finally gotten him back he smiled at me and held up a shiny golden ring in the light. "I found it guys." He said softly. A small little bubble began to form in the creature's acid though and as it got bigger and bigger I tugged on his pants leg and pointed to it. A miniature monster burst out of it chattering a lot like a monkey before he rushed towards us. We all ran as fast as we could and just before the monster got us it exploded in a rain of smelly purple gunk. Kal pushed both Lux and me to the ground and jumped on top of us as the purple stuff fell down on top of all of us and I could tell but the way he closed his eyes tight that the nasty gunk must have hurt him pretty bad. Standing back up Kal sat down in the grass with a sigh and began to undo his cloak.

I smiled warmly as I saw Kal cut his way out of the beast and when he held that ring up to the light I knew he had been successful. I let out a deep breath I had been holding in since he went inside, and now that we were all safe again I could relax. At least that's what I thought until I saw a weird embryotic sac that began to jiggle and contort. As the membrane split open I saw a miniature version of Kog'Maw and within moments it rushed towards us. Grabbing Annie's hand I pulled her after me with Kal hot on our heels. I hazarded a look over my shoulder to see the thing begin to bloat before exploding in a rain of very strong acid. As it started to fall Kal dove tackling us to the ground wincing as the horrible liquid burned his back. I sighed softly and helping him back up I smiled softly to him.

"Thank you Kal…again. You always seem to be the one to rescue us." I giggled softly.

"Don't…ungh…mention it." He whimpered as he took off his cloak to examine his wounds. Helping him over to a large boulder I had him sit down so I could look at his back and what I saw made my gasp. Up and down his back were patches of burnt flesh that was dripping with blood.

"Kal, this is really bad. We're going to have to treat this here." I turned to Annie and pointed to the west. "Annie there's a stream over there, I need you to go there and scoop up as much water in your canteen as you can." The little girl nodded and ran off clutching the canister in her hands as she went to grab the liquid. I opened my pack as Kal tried to squirm away.

"Thanks Lux but I'm fine really." But before he could move I grabbed the back of his pants and pulled him back so he couldn't move away.

"Like hell Kal, this can become infected and I'm not going to be carrying your ass while you've got fever and lockjaw just because you feel like being a dumb ass. You think Ahri would want you to be reckless like this? Because I bet she'd be pretty pissed if she knew you were trying to get away without taking care of this wound." I saw him go quiet and he stopped struggling with a sigh. I felt terrible for Kal, I couldn't imagine what it must feel like not knowing what had become of the person you loved so deeply. "Better." I said as I opened my pack and removed a bit of bee's wax I had gathered earlier.

Annie came back just in time carrying the large jug that was full of water. I gently poured it on his wounds causing him to wince as the dirt, grime, and acid was washed free revealing a bunch of nasty looking burns. I could tell already that they were sensitive by the way that even just a small amount of water was causing him pain. Taking a towel I put it on his back dabbing gently on his wounds in order to dry it and taking out some wax I began to gently smear it over his cuts. I could tell that as I started to rub it in to his burned skin he was getting relief. He let out a soft sigh as I continued creating a protective layer over his skin. Once it was done I smiled. "Perfect." I said. He immediately sat up and reached for his cloak until I pulled him back again.

"Hey, did I say you could get up?" He looked back at me.

"What I thought you were done?" I smiled softly at him and pulling out a sleeping bag I laid it on the ground.

"Come on Thane. Lay down on the sleeping bag. Face down of course. We need to let the sun dry the wax on your back." He opened his mouth to protest but I cracked my knuckles in an attempt to intimidate him. Instead I must have come off as cute because he just gave a soft smile before he laid down in the grass I smiled and sat beside him to keep him company.

"So, you found the ring huh?" I asked. He nodded and pulled the ring from his pocket before placing it in my palm. It was a beautiful thing with small winding tribal patterns on the outside of the band. "Wow. This one's gold, so that means…"

He nodded. "That one's one of the binding rings. Have you been able to sort out any more of those visions you had? Do you know our next destination?" I sighed softly as I closed my eyes. A deep pit formed in my stomach and in the darkness of my clenched eyes I saw a nightmarish form. The creature was large and red with great mandibles like a spider of some sort. The name Cho'Gath popped into my mind and as it opened its jaws wide to consume me in the darkness my eyes shot open. I panted heavily, my heart racing.

"We're hunting Cho'Gath next." I said softly. "The bad news is…he's located in the Kumungu Jungle."

His eyes opened wide as he looked to me, shocked at what I had said. "The Kumungu Jungles?! What on Runeterra is he doing in the Kumungu Jungles?!" I simply shrugged my shoulders, unsure of how to answer Kal. For the next ten minutes the three of us sat in silence as we contemplated the terrors we would have to face in the time to come.

Deep in the Kumungu Jungle I fled through the underbrush. I could hear the crashing sound of the trees breaking behind me as I ran this way and that, leaping over puddles and sliding under branches. Despite the fact I was in the body of my adoptive family, this…thing…managed to continue gaining distance on me. I growled in frustration as I continued to leap over it. No matter where I led this thing it didn't seem to slow it down one bit. If I could have smiled I would as a thought came into my mind and immediately I turned ninety degrees to my right rushing off towards the place I sought. Kumungu's giant tar pit. Unlike the great beast I was light enough to leap on the floating bits of trees that had fallen into the giant black sludge allowing me to escape across to the other side. I broke through the tree line and made a beeline for the pit. Looking over my shoulder I saw that the giant red monster was right at my heels, I could feel its warm breath on my tail as I took a leap of faith bounding from one plank to the other. Soon enough I made it to the opposite embankment of the tar pit and coming to a sliding halt I looked back in shock. The creature had sunk into the tar pit as I had planned. But despite the thickness of the bubbling liquid it was still moving towards me, only slightly hindered by the liquids presence. I had watched as it fed on three of my family already and I was not about to become the fourth. I took off to the badlands, though I knew that it was dangerous to do so.

The plants there could be deadly, their carnivorous nature allowing them to eat great beasts, much easily a creature such as myself. But that was a chance I had to take in order to shake this foul creature from me. As I ran my muscles felt like they were on fire and it wasn't until it was too late that I felt the thorn's embrace around my body. My cat form vanished as I regained my birth form, spear in hand. I heard the clicking of high heeled shoes on the stone ground beneath me and I looked shocked as I saw a woman made entirely of plants. "Release me! You do not know what comes this way!" I cried in anguish as the thorn's tightened around me, my spear still in my hand.

"All I need to know is that you are prey and I am your predator!" The plant woman laughed as she came even closer. I could feel the thorns sucking my life energy but still I managed to turn pointing my spear towards the bog. From it the great beast rose letting out a fierce laugh as it came closer. The plant woman gasped as the thorns vanished from me. "It seems that the statuses have changed…we are now both prey…and must band together to take down this predator." The plant woman extended a green hand. "You may call me Zyra. What is it that you are called?" I nervously took a couple steps back as the creature came closer. I quickly shook her hand before turning back.

"I am known as Nidalee…he is coming soon. Let us see what we can do to end this foul beast." I raised my spear high and took my stance. I let my hunting instincts take over my body as I became filled with the raw primal magic that was my gift from the jungle. I took a step forward and hurled my spear towards the beasts chomping maw.

The wax having finally hardened into a soft shell over my wounds I slid my clothes back on, buttoning up my shirt quickly before I donned my cloak. "If what you say is true we need to get to the Kumungu Jungle quickly lest this beast consume anyone else. If it is similar to Kog'Maw the more we dally the more powerful it becomes. Which way to the beast Lux?" I turned to face my two companions; Annie was throwing Tibbers playfully up in the air before catching him in her arms again, laughing happily. Lux on the other hand was packing up all of our supplies and hearing her name she turned back.

"We head South and to the West Kal. We're all packed up now if you're feeling well enough to go." I looked over my shoulder at Lux with a smirk.

"I was well enough to go hours ago. You were just too busy being a worry wart." She frowned crossing her arms over her chest cutely.

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to die of an infection Kal! We need you to help us fight these things and you're going to help us. End of story. I'm not going to let you off easy by allowing you to die. She covered her mouth attempting to do her best Urdnot impression. 'Once you've sent these beasts back to the void then you have my permission to die.'" I laughed at her antics before shaking my head.

"Alright. Let's go. Come along Annie." I called and with a giggle she ran up next to me grasping my hand softly. Within the next day we were all at the precipice of the Kumungu Jungle. The ground beneath our feed was cracked and dry, run rampant with thorns and brush. Most of the plans looked dead due to lack of nutrition. Judging by the bones of the dead animals I'd say it was because these plants had lost their source of prey. I squinted on the horizon as I saw a bright flash of light from far off, like the sun gleaming off a piece of steel. I shielded my eyes from the sun's harsh light to get a better look and I saw two women battling with a great red beast. The thing was like nothing I had ever seen before, and I could tell by the headache I got just from looking at it that this was Cho'Gath, The Great Devourer.

"Bad news team, there are people out there being attacked by Cho'Gath. We need to get there quickly. Drawing my sword we rushed forward in a standard triangular formation. Lux and Annie were on either side and back a bit and I was front and center. I hacked and slashed my way through the dead thorns, the magical fire that had become my trademark burning away the dried vegetation quickly as we rushed through the embers. Hearing us coming the two women turned to see us as Cho'Gath let out a fearsome scream causing both of them to grip their ears in pain. "Lux!" I cried.

"On it Kal!" I saw her scepter come flying past me, as light formed around me in a protective shield as Cho'Gath slammed the ground hard. The earth beneath my feet rumbled as bone like spurs erupted upwards sending me through the air to land painfully on my chest the wind knocked out of me. Cho'Gath approached and attempted to drive his spiked claws through me but I quickly rolled out of the way as Annie blasted him with a cone of her fire causing him to rear back.

"Foolish child!" It hissed in what sounded like hundreds of voices all speaking at once, "You shall be consumed for what you've done! I've seen to it that your eternity will be spent in my possession!" It opened its mandibles wide as it rushed forward to swallow up Annie and I knew I had to act quickly. I ran towards her as fast as I could, but it looked as if it would be too late. Just as the mandibles were closing in vines erupted forth from the earth tying his fangs apart. Cho'Gath roared angrily as the plant woman whom had been fighting earlier nodded to me.

Standing between Annie and Cho'Gath I raised my sword high as Lux cast an enchantment on it to give it the power of light which could combat the essence of The Void that was so powerful within this creature though before I could land a decisive blow it broke free of the vines jumping back to avoid getting struck. However no sooner had it landed did a cougar leap from seemingly nowhere sinking it's fangs into his outstretched forearm and with a quick twist of its body it ripped the limb from it crushing it in its mighty jaws. The Devourer roared angrily as it began to stomp its feet hard causing the boney like spikes to erupt all over and as I quickly wove this way and that to avoid them he turned towards me spewing a volley of spikes from his tail which he lashed out with like a scorpion. I crossed my arms over my face defensively as the bone spikes tore through Lux's shield, thanks to which I received nothing more than a few shallow lacerations on the outer parts of my body.

Shield gone and his tail now lowering I dashed forwards towards him. He went to impale me with more of the bone spurs he launched through the ground but before he could I slid beneath him dragging the sharp tip of my blade across his underbelly causing his entrails to fall to the ground. He roared angrily as two of his three remaining arms attempted to stuff them back inside of his body, but before he could vines erupted from the ground once more to grab onto his entrails as carnivorous saplings bloomed feasting upon his vital organs. He screamed in pain as he hacked and slashed at the vines but thanks to Lux's quick casting he was imprisoned within a cage of light unable to escape as one of the long thorns reached into his chest cavity and ripped from it his heart. His eyes going lifeless he began to sway. "You think you've won! But…I am not through yet! I will merely return to whence I came!" He cried out just as his body lay still and unmoving. I took a deep breath, sheathing my sword as I turned back to the plant woman and the cougar. The Cougar began to spasm and shift as her legs reversed direction with a sickening crunch. In a horrid display that I could do without reliving she took on the shape of a tall Amazonian woman with a spear. That must have been what caused the glare earlier. As I approached the woman with the spear pointed its tip at the plant woman.

"Stay back! This one will gladly consume you now that the threat to herself has passed." The plant woman looked towards the shapeshifter with little interest. "Oh please…this one will make a much more satisfying meal than all of you combined. I have no need of your nutrients now." As the plant continued to consume Cho'Gath I saw on the ground a small glint of silver. The ring! I quickly rushed to it but the thorns immediately leapt up with a hiss as they turned towards me swaying dangerously.

"You keep what you kill human. You did not slay this prey and thus its spoils are mine!" I was starting to get really tired of this jungle and I had only been here for a short while. I turned back to the plant lady with an angry glare.

"Now you listen to me! Had it not been for me and my team that thing would have easily eaten you. Just because you scored the last blow does not make every piece of the thing yours. I care not for its flesh or meat, all I care for is the ring that has dropped from him. It is important to me. It is the only way I have to get back the woman I love." I clenched my jaw as my hand went to my blade wrapping tightly around its handle. I didn't want to fight so soon after this last encounter, but if this woman pushed me to it I would.

"Love is such a foolish emotion!" She cackled. "So many men of your kind have fallen victim to my sisters because they were unable to foresee the danger that comes with their 'love' of them. You shall share the same fate as all of your kind before you have." I squeezed my blade tightly as I started to slide it from its resting place ready to slice this woman in half if she continued to impede my way between me and the ring before I saw a spurt of flame ignite the vines causing the woman to shriek in pain as she backed away. I turned to see Annie with an annoyed look on her face.

"Shut up you horrid old vegetable!" She yelled at the woman, "you're just a stupid plant and that's why you can't understand what love means! Kal needs that ring and he's going to get it. If you try to stop him Tibbers and I will incinerate you to a crisp! Kal's my friend and I won't let him lose Ahri just because of some dumb, mean, stinky plant!"

"You dare challenge me child?! You dare challenge Zyra, Risen of the Thorns! I will smite you and consume your essence you filthy brat." Annie just stuck out her tongue and blew her a raspberry. Zyra was seething in anger before I saw Zyra raise her hand launching a thorn straight at Annie. Annie just yawned as she tossed a fireball into the air incinerating the thorn midair.

"Gonna have to do better than that you old hag!" She said taunting her. Behind Annie vines raised from the earth and wrapped around her throat lifting her off the ground as it started to choke her.

"Is this good enough little prey?!" Zyra laughed as Annie's legs were kicking as she tried in vain to pull the vines from her neck. "No? Well perhaps these will make things more impressive!" I saw a swathe of thorns roll towards Annie and I knew that Zyra intended to impale her throat. I could never make it to Annie in time, the thorns were moving far too quickly. I had no choice. Drawing my sword I hurled it towards Annie, the flaming blade creating a fiery propeller that soared through the air. Just as Annie's feet went limp and her hands fell to her side the blade tore through the stalk embedding itself in the ground behind her. I rushed forward scooping her up in my arms as she coughed now able to breathe again.

"You…you were going to kill her!" I growled angrily. "She's just a child! What in the Hells is wrong with you?" Zyra laughed out loud as she advanced closer whips extending from either of her arms. I saw the cougar woman rush Zyra letting out a panther scream as she went to rake her only to be caught by Zyra's whip before being slammed to the ground hard. Spikes began to form under the ground and I knew Zyra was about to impale her. That was when I saw the most amazing thing happen.

"You…you attacked Annie…you attacked Kal…now you're attacking her. Let's see how you like it!" Lux shouted as her body began to glow with prismatic energy. When her eyes opened the bright blue was glowing brightly, enough that they could be seen in the setting sun. "For DEMACIA!" Lux cried as a great prism of light burst forth from her chest igniting Zyra in magical flames. Zyra turned and noticing she was outclassed she had no choice but to retreat. As I ran to pursue she quickly escaped through her roots vanishing to who knows where. Lux quickly ran to the cougar's side and gently shaking her awake smiled at her. "Don't worry she's gone. You're safe now." The cougar quickly transformed back into her human version with soft smile. "Thank you strangers…I wish there were some way to repay you for your help. My name is Nidalee, please remember it. Should you ever need assistance with any tasks, please do not hesitate to call on me." Lux nodded thankfully bowing to her.

"No thank you Nidalee. Had you not warned me that she was dangerous she could have killed all of us. Luckily we were prepared, right Lux?" I said turning to her.

"Indeed Kal. Thank you again Nidalee, are you sure you'll be alright here in the jungle by yourself?" She asked. Nidalee simply nodded with a grin.

"I've lived here since I was a babe, and don't worry about Zyra: my family and I will seek her out and put her down once and for all. She and her kind were a blight on this land and now she is the only one left. I do not know how she obtained a human form, but I intend to send her back into the ground from whence she grew." Nidalee responded. "It is the least honorable of predators that hunt out the young of other beasts for the sake of bloodsport. In my family you only kill in defense or what you eat. Speaking of spoils of the kill…" Nidalee reached down picking up the silver ring and putting it into Lux's palm. "This was what you wanted correct? I do not know what it is for, but I'm sure if it were something I needed to know you'd tell me. Best of luck you three, and remember: the Jungle looks out for its own. You'll always have a friend in Kumungu." And with that she was gone, the woman dashing back into the trees as I sat there cradling Annie who had bruises around her neck from the vines.

Later that night as we camped out just outside Shurima desert I held the ring up to the pale moon examining it in its light. It glittered brilliantly and I gave a soft sigh before rolling over to my stomach. The girls had found a spring nearby and were bathing now so I had the camp site alone to myself. I had to admit that the silence and peace were tranquil but even with all this tranquility I was in unrest from worrying about Ahri. It had been three days since she'd been taken and I still hadn't heard any word from Lucian.

That's when I heard Lux and Annie's footsteps as they returned to the campsite. As they got back Lux smiled softly at me. "Are you ready to change your bandages Kal?" she asked softly. All I could think about right now was Ahri and how frightened she must be trapped in the house of the man who had hurt her all those years ago. Don't worry Ahri…I'm coming for you.

When Lux repeated the question I looked up to her. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Lux…I've just got quite a bit on my mind right now." I leaned up so that she could remove my shirt from my body. The bandage was soaked through with the blood and pus involved in the healing process and if we removed it as it was it would just serve to reopen the wounds. Thankfully, Lux had managed to think ahead as she took the small canister of hot spring water and unscrewed the top of it.

"I know you're worried about Ahri Kal…but we'll find her. I mean look, we've already found two of the four rings, and I for one know that you two will be together again soon. On that you can trust me." I looked to her puzzled as she gently poured the hot water down my back. I winced at the slight burning sensation that came with it, like that of a bad sunburn.

"How do you know that for certain Lux?" I asked wincing as she poured another thing of hot water down my back, the bandage loosening from my burned flesh. She smiled softly at me and gently kissed my cheek.

"Isn't it obvious Kal? You two were made to be with one another. You were the one who told her about the red ribbon of fate right? Were you serious about that or did you really mean it? Because I believed it Kal, I believe it completely. You two are bound together, stone be damned." Annie rubbed her eyes sleepily as she came over in her pajamas, dragging Tibbers behind her on the ground.

"Yeah Kal, I'm sure Ahri misses you just as much as you miss her. If I were Ahri I'd miss you Kal." She let out the most adorable high pitched yawn before laying down beside me as Lux examined the burns.

"She's right you know Kal. She sure is a smart kid. I have to say these burns are healing up nicely, I don't know how your body is able to recover so quickly but it is. That cloak of yours must have really blocked out most of the acid and had you not shielded us things could be a lot worse. I'm afraid though that you're going to have some pretty bad scarring once it's finished healing." I smirked chuckling softly as she applied another layer of bee's wax over my wounds and wrapped me in bandages again.

"That's alright…I really appreciate your help Lux. Besides, I've heard the ladies love a man with a scar." Lux smiled softly and nodded.

"They do indeed. It shows that they have commitment to something enough to get injured for the sake of it. But for now Kal you need to rest, we've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. I did some meditating in the spring and I've discovered our next Void creature is Kha'Zix. And get this, he's in Urtistan." I cocked my eye at her.

"You mean that creepy ghost town? What the hell is he doing there? It seems so weird that they have been popping up in such random places. I mean what was Cho'Gath doing in a jungle? It just doesn't seem to make any sense." Lux let out a soft yawn as she stretched out.

"Who knows…does any of it make sense? Let's get some sleep for now, we can discuss it more in the morning. A cool wind blew through the camp and Lux sighed softly as she continued to stare up at her tent. "Hey Kal…?"

"Yeah Lux?"

"I was wondering…could I sleep next to you in your tent tonight? It's really cold and the last time I did I remember you being really warm. We don't have to do anything; I just want to lay in there with you." I pondered her request looking down at the dozing figure of little Annie, curled up beside me clutching Tibbers to her chest. What was one more woman in my bed tonight? Lux even said that nothing would happen between us, and it was indeed very cold.

"Yeah Lux, that's fine." I whispered and soon the blonde mage managed to squeeze into my tiny tent and pressed herself up against me as she wrapped her arms around me. She snuggled closer her nose brushing against mine and opening her eyes she giggled embarrassed.

"Sorry about that Kal. That was an accident." I smiled softly at her and gently wrapped an arm around her letting her lay her head on my chest. "Good night Kal." She yawned as her bright blue eyes slowly began to shut.

"Good night Lux…Good night Annie…thanks again…for everything." I whispered softly to the both of them as I ran my hands through their hair. I felt terrible but I wished so greatly that Ahri were here with me instead of Lux. It was Ahri's body I wanted pressed up against mine, not hers. As sleep began to overtake me I started to dream about the time I'd spent with Ahri, making sure not to forget a single detail. When I saw her again I wanted to make this official. I'd even get down on one knee. I fished into my pocket examining the golden ring. Yeah…that's what I wanted.

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 24

Author's Note: Hey everyone Ch. 24 is officially released :D only six more chapters until the epic conclusion of the story. On one hand I'm excited to finally reveal all of the crazy secrets that have been cooking in the plot since I started, on the other hand I will be sad when my first project ends. This must be the feeling parents get when their eldest child leaves the house to live on his own for the first time. And just like them I couldn't be prouder of how well my story has done and how much you've guys have really encouraged me to continue writing and pushing me further. Thank you all for your support. –Kiba Elunal

Once I had recovered enough to be out and about of my room Magnus began taking me out on the most romantic of dates. We never really went to any towns or anything; rather we saw the natural scenery around us. Beautiful rivers, the white sandy beach, mountainous hikes; they were all so incredibly breathtaking. Every day I had felt myself slipping more and more from Kal and closer to Magnus. How could I have ever thought that Magnus didn't care about me? He obviously loved me, otherwise why would he go through all this trouble to make me happy and comfortable? Despite that I tried hard to be friendly with her, Katarina still didn't like me. Every time we were in the same room she'd glare at me angrily like I had committed the most terrible of crimes. I didn't know what her problem was…maybe she was jealous? Jealous of the love Magnus and I had? It would make sense. She knew he could never love her as much as he loved me. At this point, I didn't even care if Kal found me or not, if he did he'd just take me away anyhow and I didn't want that anymore. I just wanted to be close to the man I loved. Hell, Kal probably had already found someone else anyway; he probably wasn't even looking for me anymore.

* * *

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't take the fact that she was here stealing from me what was rightfully mine. "Oh don't worry Kat," Magnus had said "you know I'm just using her, it's really you I love." Yeah, right. I was surprised he was even able to say it at all with his tongue shoved so far down her throat. But then all he had to do was touch me in that one spot, the spot only he knew under my chin and I was back under his spell. That didn't make me like or tolerate her presence even just a little bit more. I was the one Magnus loved! I was the one who was sacrificing the influence I had over my whole country just for a chance to spend a hot and passionate night with this summoner. I didn't even understand why he wanted her here in the first place!

Then one day…I came in to find her with his dick in her mouth. That was the day I broke…that was when I had had enough. I left the room slamming the door shut behind me. I doubt Magnus even noticed with the expression he had on his face while she licked his cock like the little fox slut that she was. Things between them were advancing and like a cancerous growth she had to be removed. I couldn't just kill her though, Magnus would be so furious. He'd probably even turn me away for it no matter how I pleaded and explained that I did it all for his love. No, I had to make a more logical approach. It was like we were toddlers and this bitch had taken my toy. The only way to make her give it back would be to distract her with another one. He had told me to go and search for Kal, and should I find him, kill him so he could never come for Ahri. Oh I was going to find him alright, and when I did I would get him there and her out ASAP. As I laced up my boots and strapped on my daggers I knew that Kal and I had had our differences. But this was something more important than our petty squabbles, this was serious. He may not believe that I wanted to actually help him, but at this rate…I didn't really care what he believed. He'd be coming with me one way or another; even if I had to knock his ass out and drag him back to Magnus' house. The last I had seen that moron he was in the desert, I bet he still was somewhere beneath the great barrier. As I leapt on to my horse and rode off quickly I knew I would find him, no matter how long it took I was not going to let her steal him from me.

* * *

I yawned softly as I began to wake up and blinking I wiped my eyes to see that Kal was still sleeping. His arms were wrapped around me protectively and it made me think of Daddy. It was so hard to believe that they were gone…and all because of that stupid Magnus! He killed my Mommy, he killed my Daddy, and now my new Daddy was hurt because he was trying to kill him too. I softly sighed as I thought about what had popped into my own head. My…new Daddy? Is that what Kal had become for me? It was true he'd taken such good care of me, and he always tried to make sure I was safe. He even let me come with him to find the person who killed my family. That's what a Daddy does isn't? Take care of you and keep you safe? If that was the case then Kal was definitely another Daddy to me. Looking up at him I gently tugged his shirt to wake him up. He stirred opening his blue eyes and looking down at me. "Oh…good morning Annie…how did you sleep?" He whispered softly.

I just hugged him tight putting my head against his chest. "I slept good…thanks for asking…Dad." I heard his breath catch at the word and looking up into his eyes I could see his cheeks were red and he was smiling shyly. Wrapping my arms around him I leaned up and kissed his cheek. Yeah…if I got to pick someone to be my new Daddy, it'd definitely have to be someone like Kal.

After Lux woke up we got to work packing up camp as Kal and her did the heavy stuff I made sure to put out the fire and gather our supplies. So Tibbers and I took all of our canteens down to the river in order to fill them, as that's what Kal had asked me to do. When I got to the crystal clear brooke I layed down on my belly as I watched the tiny fish swim around. Setting Tibbers down beside me I dipped in our canteens one at a time filling them up to the brim before taking a sip. The cold water tasted really good and it was so refreshing to have something to quench my thirst. Standing up I returned to Kal and Lux and handed them their canteens to signal that we were ready to go. We were heading towards Urtistan, some sort of ghost town up north that was completely abandoned now. According to Lux we'd find another monster to beat there and then we'd only have one more monster left. We journeyed North West from Kumungu waving farewell to the harsh lands and up on a mountain I could see a cougar staring at us. I waved to Nidalee with a smile before turning around to face the road ahead.

"So Lux, what can you tell us about Kha'Zix? Any sort of special powers or weaknesses we should know about?" Kal asked. Lux frowned softly before replying.

"You want the bad news or the worse news?"

"When you phrase it like that do you even have to ask?"

"He has the powers of evolution." She said softly.

"What do you mean he has the powers of evolution?"

"With every creature he kills and consumes he adapts. He gains their speed, their strength, everything. And all of it just continues to pile up."

"That's the worse news I assume?"

"No…" Kal stopped in his tracks and tooke a deep breath.

"How can it possibly get to be worse than that?"

"He's eaten every living thing in his path from Ithica to his current location." Kal rubbed his temples as I clung to his back placing my head on his cutely.

"It can never be simple can it?" He groaned. I could tell he was frustrated so I gently took off my cat ears and put them on his head with a giggle. He sighed softly as he felt me put the headband on him and looking up he chuckled softly. "Thank you Annie, I appreciate it but it's fine. I'm just hoping I can come up with some way to beat him by the time we get there." I smiled and gently pulled his cheeks playfully.

"Of course you will Kal, you always have the answer for everything. I've never seen you lose a fight yet!" He looked at me over his shoulder with a smile.

"You've only seen me fight thrice."

"And one of those times you saved me so there." I stuck out my tongue at him and he playfully grabbed it teasing me as I whined trying to swat his hand away. "Anyway, like I said you'll do great Kal. I know you will. We're going to find Ahri I know it." He smiled at me and put me on his shoulders so I could hang on to his head and not have to strive to keep up.

"Yeah, I know we will. Thank you Annie for always trying to cheer me up. You too Lux. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." We proceeded North and I knew that soon we'd arrive at the ghost town.

* * *

I sighed softly as I turned the map this way and that, trying to make sure I'd gotten our bearing right. The sun rises in the west and sets in the east, which mean we should head that way, but the compass is pointing this way. I gave an aggravated scream as I sat down on a rock located in the middle of the Fyrone Flats where we had traveled through to get to Urtistan. When I sat down on the rock I felt it shift a little a bit of dust coming off onto my pants. "Oh man!" I cried turning to Kal. "Damn it Kal look what happened?" I said turning around to show him.

He chuckled softly. "Gosh Lux, I know you want me to stare at your ass but you don't have to act so desperate for attention. Anyway, what did you sit on?" I pointed to the rock and walking over to it he brushed off the red dust before frowning. "I think I found out why we're lost." I looked to him puzzled before joining his side.

I groaned as I looked at the rock…it was iron. The entire flats were littered with iron rocks. No wonder the damn compass wasn't working, the magnet was getting all thrown off by the stupid iron. I kicked the rock hard so very frustrated at the stupid thing as Annie tugged on Kal's pants. It was cute how quickly Annie had imprinted on Kal, and I also knew he would be good for her. "Kal…I'm thirsty…" she whined softly, her voice dry. Kal looked at her kneeling beside her. "I know sweety, but unfortunately we're out of water…because SOMEONE had to drink it all." He looked over Annie's shoulder at me and I pouted.

"I did not!" I snapped back. "I used it to rinse the dust out of my hair…" He glared at me.

"That's even worse!"

Suddenly a voice called out from behind us. "Maybe I can help some." Turning around we came face to face with Katarina. Immediately I raised my scepter as Kal drew his sword. Annie's hands rose in great flames as Kat held up her hands. "Woah, woah. Easy there guys…I come in peace. I'm not here to fight…honestly." I glared at her suspiciously as I walked up to her and circling around her back I undid her knife bandolier taking it away from her and holding it in my hands.

"Alright…say we believe you. Talk, what do you want?" Kat smiled softly, a strange thing to see given how she had always just greeted us with a malicious smirk before.

"Simple…I want to help you get your little fox friend back." Kal angrily grabbed her by the throat lifting her off the ground as he put the tip of his sword at her chest where her heart was.

"The friend that you took?! The one you tricked into coming with you peacefully using the life of an innocent little girl as blackmail? The one your master has killed hundreds of people and entire villages for? That friend?!" Kat grabbed his wrist gasping for air as he slowly choked her.

"Wait…please I can tell you…where to find her!" She gasped for air as she held on to his fingers.

"Why?! Tell me now!" He shouted at her as he began to squeeze on her windpipe. She began to cough as her lungs tried in vain to take air into her lungs. I'll admit…I was scared. I had just seen Kal destroy two hulking beasts of the Void, but this…this was a side of Kal I never wanted to see again. This was what happened when you got between Kal and the person he was trying to protect…this…this was Kal whenever the world had fallen off his back. I walked over to Kal and gently put a hand on his wrist.

"Kal…let her go. She can't breathe." I whispered and he grit his teeth before his grip relaxed and he dropped Kat causing her to fall to her knees as she gasped for breath.

"Thank…Thank you…" She said looking to me as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Answer his question Kat or I'll get pissed and I'll tell you now I'm fifty times worse than Kal is when I'm upset. Why are you helping us?" Kat paused for a few moments until her breathing became regular again before looking up at the three of us.

"Look…I love Magnus…okay? That's why I'm working for him. I don't agree with what he does, or his plans…but I love him. But lately…ever since he brought that girl home…she's all he thinks about. He doesn't even look at me anymore unless it's because I'm interrupting his time with Ahri." Kat's green eyes gleamed with her tears as she looked into Kal's eyes. "Please…you have to help me win him back from her…I don't know what I'd do without Magnus…"

Kal crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. "Why do you love him so much anyway Kat? When we first met at the Institute you were not the sort of girl who followed people around like a love sick puppy. And look what he's made you do! I mean, yeah, you've always been kind of a bitch, but at least then you could use the excuse that you were just fighting for your ideals. Now you're just killing people because he asked you too. " Kat swallowed softly as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Because…Don't you get it Kal? He's the only one who's ever acknowledged me as a person…every summoner has only seen me as just a champion…they've never seen me as Kat. Not even you Kal…even you wouldn't acknowledge me as anything other than a tool to be utilized." Kal frowned softly at her.

"How can you say that Kat? You know that's not true. It was you who wouldn't accept me remember? You refused to let me give me any sort of control over you and every time I asked you to do something that wasn't your way you'd insult and berate me…but even through all of that I kept our nerves synched. Every time you got ambushed and were injured I felt every scratch, every bruise." Kat frowned at him.

"That's such a stupid thing to do Kal."

"No Kat it's not! Think for a second. I did that for you. I didn't want you to feel like a tool, I wanted you to feel like a partner. Like a team-mate. And as your team-mate I don't deserve to sit in a comfy room blurting out orders at you through a sparkly ball. I deserve to feel all of the pain that you feel based on both of our decisions." Kat looked up at him as tears streamed down her eyes.

"I…I just wanted to show…how powerful I could be without someone." Kal smiled softly at her and shook his head offering her his hand.

"Stand up Kat, your groveling is worse than embarrassing, it's just downright pathetic. You don't have to be powerful on your own Kat. Everyone needs someone. Look at me, the only reason I've done so well this far is because I'm constantly surrounded by people that help me by giving me a reason to fight. You can come with us…but not because I want to help you get back Magnus...but because I want you to know what it's really like to have a friend who believes that you're destined for great things." She nodded wiping her eyes as she looked at him, unsure of what to say. Her head was dangling low as she though of all the thins she had told him when he was at the institute. All of the cheap shots she'd made since he had been bound to Ahri. The guilt was eating at her and you could see by the look on her face that she knew what she had done had been wrong.

"Kal…I'm sorry…" She whispered to him, begging for his forgiveness.

"I know you are Kat…"

When Kal turned away from her I followed after him quickly. "Kal…are you sure we can trust her? I mean what if she kills us in our sleep or something? She is a Noxian Assassin. That's like being a car mechanic and a lawyer. We can't trust her!" He turned to me and smiled.

"Who said we were…I expect her to betray us eventually…but we may as well use her while we can. If she wanted to kill us out here she could done that easily. We'll keep an eye on her for now, but I say we let her come with us." I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you say so Kal…I trust your judgment here." I said softly as I pulled him aside. The least we could do was tell Annie what was going on, and it would be best to discuss our plans out of earshot lest Kat be planning to sabotage our quest.

* * *

I sighed as I hung back watching Kal, Annie, and Lux chattering away. I knew none of them trusted me even though they pretended to. When they turned to face me and came back they were in agreement. I was allowed to come with them. I had to say…it felt strange to be accepted by them. They were making it far too easy, I didn't even have to kill or fuck anyone to get in, although the latter was more my sister's thing anyway and look where it got her. I felt a tug on my leg and turning towards Annie who was clutching her bear tightly to her chest she jumped back startled. "Yes? Did you want something?" I asked rather impatiently. I knew I was pushing my luck…but there was no way I was going to appear weak to a child of all things.

"Well…you said you had some water…and I was wondering…" her words trailed off and I sighed removing the canteen from my hip. I unscrewed the lid and sipped from it before passing it to her.

"Knock yourself out kid." I said, gaining me a warm smile from Kal. I rolled my eyes tossing my long scarlet hair behind me before brushing past them. "So where are you guys going anyway. You said you had some stuff to take care of beforehand. What sort of stuff are we talking?" Lux frowned at me and I could tell from the look in her eyes that she hated me. Whether it was because I was an assassin, because I was Noxian, or because I was with Magnus I couldn't tell…maybe all three.

"Oh you know, just protecting the world by destroying beasts of great and powerful evil that have leaked through from another dimension. Stuff like that. Pretty much par for our course seeing all the bullshit you've thrown at us."

"Easy Lux." Kal said softly and I smirked at the blonde Demacian skank.

"Yeah Luxanna, you should really watch that temper of yours." I knew the name bothered her a lot…that's why I did it. But as soon as I did I scolded myself. Demacian or no Demacian I needed to prove myself capable of being at least focused enough to give up our country's petty feud.

"It's…just…Lux…" She growled before moving closer to Kal's side and grasping his arm tight, never taking her eyes off me. I swear it was so pathetic how was she was clinging on to him. Couldn't she see that she wasn't in his heart? But then again…could I really judge her? I mean here I was, allying with people who hated me in an attempt to win back the heart of Magnus…who may have given it to someone else.

* * *

We continued walking for quite a while until we reached the base of a crumbling clock tower, the entire city around us buried in sand. Squatting down I brushed some of the sand aside to reveal a weather vane that went on top of a house. Clearly whatever happened here took out the entire town, but it couldn't have been the monster. I don't think anything could have done this much in the matter of a few weeks. Speaking of the monster…I looked around in every direction and there was no evidence of any creatures. "Lux are you sure you got it right?" I asked brushing my brown bangs from my eyes. "There doesn't seem to be anything here." Lux twiddled her fingers nervously as her head turned this way and that.

"Yeah Kal, I'm positive. Even now I can feel it watching us…I don't know where it could possibly be." Before I could respond to her I felt something heavy smash against me hurling me into the only stone structure still visible above the surface of the sand. I hit the bricks hard letting out a shout of pain as I heard something crack inside of my body. I turned to see what had hit me but there was nothing there but a clicking noise followed by a terrify voice.

"Consume…and adapt…" It said and suddenly there was a loud buzzing before I felt something big land on my chest with a painful crunch causing me to cough up blood. I could feel something big standing no me crushing me. The beast was camouflaged? How could we not see any trace of him. Seeing me gasp in pain I watched as Kat turned and before Lux could object drew two daggers, both of them landing in the thing's leg causing it to roar and get off of me. The two daggers still stuck inside of its body. It turned towards Kat giving another screech as a wavering pattern appeared revealing a tall purple creature with wings hunched over. This was Kha'Zix, the Voidreaver. I tried to stumble to my feet but my broken ribs made me simply stumble back on to my knees as Annie ran to me and helped me down gently.

"Don't move Kal…just stay still…we'll get you help in a bit." As the Voidreaver approached me Annie stood up turning around to face it. She began to conjure a giant fireball as it lunged towards her only to be stopped by a solid wall of light from Lux. It growled at the wall only for Annie to finish casting her large ball of flames into its face. It hissed as its antennae were singed and just as the wall faded away Katarina vanished in a cloud of smoke reappearing above him with her Shunpo. I smiled as Katarina impaled the top of his head causing it to screech in pain as it swung her back and forth. As it did she repelled off of him flipping high into the air as she spun, launching her blades with her deadly lotus technique. I watched amazed as dozens of daggers impaled him one after another, piercing his already thick hide to the hilt. However with one slap of his tail he sent her up in the air. If she fell from that high she'd have died. I gritted my teeth as I used most of my magic to heal my wounds and quickly ran towards her. I leapt as she fell and caught her in my arms as I slid to a halt. I grunted in pain as my not quite fully healed rips whined under the effort I had made but looking to Kat I sighed when her bright green eyes opened. She was safe…thank Gods. She blushed as I put her back on her feet dusting herself off.

"Not that I don't appreciate it Kal, but I would have been fine you know." She looked at me smiling softly before a screech reminded us that we had more pressing matters than the development of a friendship. "So what's the plan to stop this thing Kal? I tossed over a dozen daggers all along its spine and it hasn't even slowed it down. As it approached closer its jaws snapped open and shut revealing fangs made of iron that were sharp enough to probably cut through stone. Wait…iron fangs? My mind burst into hundreds of ideas as I quickly turned to Kat.

"Kat tell Lux that I need her to slow it down. I've got a plan." Kat nodded and ran towards Lux to give her my message as I dashed over to the shocked Annie. "Don't worry Annie, I'll be fine." I said as she looked at the bruises on my body worried. "Right now I need you to do something for me…You still have some magic left don't you?" She nodded quickly. "Excellent, here's what I want you to do, charge up the biggest fireball you can but don't fire it until I've said so okay?" She nodded again as she closed her eyes focusing on forming the giant inferno as I had instructed. Lux waved to me to signal she was ready and immediately blasted a stream of bright light into Kha's eyes. It stunned him for a moment until his eyes started to evolve to adapt to her attack. "Alright Annie, fire that fireball at his back now!" Together Annie and I fired our magic, her fire heating up Kat's blades before my lightning struck them. Annie's heat had managed to meld the daggers with his spine so when I hit him with that electricity it went through his entire body, frying him from the inside out.

As he began to fall backwards I pulled Annie out of the way before he hit the ground with a thud. Jumping onto his chest I could still feel his heart beating beneath my feet, so drawing my sword I ignited it in the green flames before driving it point down into his chest. With that his body erupted in flames around me, the hissing shriek echoing in the air as his corpse dissolved into ash leaving only a glittering silver ring behind. Picking it up I shook it free of the dust with a smile. "Mission accomplished team." I said softly before turning and walking over to Kat. "Listen Kat…I just wanted to say…thank you." She looked at me tilting her head as her cheeks turned pink.

"Thank you for what?"

"When the monster was standing on my chest you threw your daggers into its leg and made it get off of me. Had you not…I probably would have died." She looked at me speechless before softly sighing.

"Yeah well…you caught me…so I guess we're even too."

"Perhaps…but one thing is different…" I said softly.

"What's that?"

"Now…now you've earned my trust." I smiled to her and gently stroked her cheek my hand trailing along her jaw. She straightened immediately and closing her eyes she let out a soft purr that took me by surprise. Curiously I decided to do it again and as I continued to scratch her under her chin she blushed even more before pushing me away.

"Okay that's enough. I'm not a toy you know. I get that so many people find it adorable. 'Oh ho ho, look Kat likes being scratched like a cat beneath her chin, she even purrs its so cute'. Yeah well it's not cute. I'm not a cute person! I'm an assassin who will kill you in your damned sleep." I chuckled softly at her frustration and smiled.

"Well I for one Kat, have always thought you were pretty cute. Except when you were trying to kill me, you weren't very cute then, but other than that you were absolutely adorable." She blushed harder and turned away.

"Shut up Kal. Where are we going next?" I turned to Lux raising an eyebrow as I waited for her to inform us of our heading. Lux closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to the both of us.

"You guys won't believe this…the fourth being…Malzahar…he's at the Institute of War…they're inducting him into the League of Legends. My eyes went wide with shock, the Institute of War? If he was there he'd be long gone by the time we got there. That means we needed a bit of assistance.

"I guess we have no choice then…Lux…we'll stay the night here. And then…tomorrow, once my aura is strong again…I'll contact Lucian. I'll tell him to bring a team and to take the ring from him. After that we'll all rendezvous at the institute." I turned back to Kat and looked deep into her eyes, both of my hands taking either of hers. "Kat…now is the time for you to decide. If you want to…you can simply tell us where Magnus is and we'll take care of it…you can deny you had anything to do with us and I'll even let you two have your love if it doesn't hurt Ahri or myself."

"Or…?" She said her breath catching in her lungs as she held it waiting for an answer.

"Or…you join us in the final fight. Ahri won't be able to help us if she's under Magnus' control, and at that means we need you on point." She looked at me nervously twiddling her fingers.

"But…what if I mess it up again like during your exam. What if I can't get it right and we end up losing…?" I gently rested my hand on her shoulder looking deep into her eyes, getting lost in her seafoam green hues.

"Don't be scared Kat…I will be right there with you every step of the way. I believe in you Kat, and I know you would make a great asset to the team if you joined us. And I for one would be glad to have you." Kat looked at me and without a word she simply stepped forward and wrapped her arms around my torso hugging me tight. I gently smiled hugging her close as well as I felt her tears running down the front of my robes. I looked to Lux who was grinning at me and shaking her head. It looked like Kat was one of us…at least for now.

Later that night Annie came to Kat and sat beside her, eating her food quietly. "I'm really sorry…" Kat said. Annie turned to her as Kat looked at the small girl. "Look…I know you're upset about me kidnapping you…but one day…you'll understand. Love makes you do some terrible things…" Annie growled softly at her.

"You mean like killing my entire family? My entire village?!" She began to get angrier as she stood up on the campfire log. "Kal may have forgiven you Kat but I won't! You killed everyone I ever cared about, everyone I ever loved! As far as I know you're nothing but a big mean monster and that's all you'll ever be. " Kat looked at her stunned as the small ten year old shouted at her with tears in her eyes.

"What are you talking about Annie?" Kat said softly looked at the small girl. She gently stroked her short pink hair looking deep into her eyes. "Annie…after we took you…we never came back to your village. We didn't kill anyone there. I'm…so sorry Annie…I had no idea that had happened to you." Kat hugged Annie close the shocked girl stunned speechless. "I understand why you're upset…" Kat whispered, "and I wish there was some way I could make things better Annie…I'm really sorry" Annie swallowed softly as she looked at Kat.

"But…but if, you didn't…who did?"

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 25

Author's note: Hey everyone :D You guys have been super awesome and I just wanted to say thank you for your patience while I try to get over the small amounts of writer's block I've been running into lately. A Boy and His Fox is racing towards its final conclusion quickly and I just want to say thank you guys for all the support you've given me thus far. Just as a heads up, I've checked to see how many faves I'll need to reach top ten thus resulting in the Youtube Vlog I promised you guys. The tenth position has 77 favorites as of right now and currently ABAHF has 57. So spread the word :D get twenty more faves and that Youtube Channel is as good as made :3 thanks again everyone. Also, chances are I'll publish the ending that I want to use then I'll provide you guys with a "AX" or Author's Cut, explaining what my other idea would have been. –Kiba Elunal

Lucian yawned bored as he leaned back in Ezreal's chair. He'd been here for almost a week now and still no word from Kal on the rings or even where to find him. Tracking them down through the orb had been a bust. Within a day of getting it Raine had informed him that the thing deteriorated the instant he tried to examine it. What he did manage to find out however is that they were all linked to one Sphere of Influence that controlled the whole lot of them allowing the summoner who used it to control multiple champions at once, something that was supposed to be impossible. It was just then that the door to the Grand Master Explorer's office opened revealing Ezreal wearing a leather fedora with a whip in his belt. Lucian raised an eyebrow looking at him and his strange dress.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?" Ezreal looked at him strangely.

"This is what I always wear when I go exploring temples and stuff."

"Bullshit! You weren't wearing that when you were in the mines with us fighting Thresh."

"Well that wasn't a temple now was it?" Ezreal snapped back causing Lucian to let out an irritated huff. "Anyway I managed to find the artifact I was telling you about, the one that will help us contact Kal. If he's a summoner we can tune into his Sphere of Influence and project you through it so he can see and hear you." Lucian looked up with a smile.

"Bout damned time. Gotta say Ezreal, even for a kid you do a good job living up to your title. At any rate, we need to get this puppy on the road. Who knows what sort of trouble Kal has gotten himself in to?" Ezreal nodded in agreement. Stepping back he tossed the disk in the middle of the floor causing it to unfold a small pillar of blue light creating something of a three dimensional screen.

"Summoner's name please." The thing requested in a feminine robotic voice.

"Kal." The system beeped and whirred.

"Apologies, there is no record of a Kal in the League's database. If you believe to have received this message in error, state the name once more and be sure to do so clearly." Lucian frowned. He hated machines.

"KAL." He enunciated. The machine once more the machine whirred to life.

"Apologies, there is no record of a KAL in the League's database. If you believe to have received this message in error, state the name once more and be sure to do so clearly." Lucian growled and was ready to blast this thing into bits before Ezreal put his hands on Lucian's shoulders.

"Easy Lucian…let me give it a try." Stepping towards the machine Ezreal smiled and put his hands behind his back. "I am searching for Kal'Adamsul, a summoner of Ionia. Bound Champion is Ahri of Ionia." The machine whirred before produce a high pitched ding.

"Target located, activating interface." Ezreal flashed an arrogant grin at Lucian who stepped forward pushing him out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep your mouth shut Ez, I don't need any of your lip."

"I didn't say anything." Ezreal said innocently.

* * *

As the four of us began to head towards the mountain pass again after our awkward night we stared at the ground in silence. All this time we had thought it was Katarina who had burned down the village, but if not her…then who? The most obvious suspect was Magnus, but why would he have kept it a secret from his right-hand man…err…woman. It was highly suspicious. To top things off none of them had any idea on how to get in contact with Lucian in Piltover so that he could begin to prepare for their ambush on Malzahar at the Hall of Justice. That's when Annie looked down from my shoulders where she sat before gently tugging on my hair to get my attention. "Yes Annie?" I asked, the first words uttered since we had awoken this morning.

"Look Kal!" She said pointing at my pocket. Inside of it the small blue marble was glowing brightly in a way I'd never seen before. Reaching in I pulled it out and dropped it on to the ground causing it to swell before creating a small platform that balanced on top of it. The image of Lucian appeared with a beaming Ezreal standing next to him.

"Lucian?! How the hell are you doing this?" I asked, stunned by such a feat. Lucian smirked before he began to speak, his voice crackling slightly as the image flickered.

"Hey Kal. Looking good for someone I had half assumed was dead by now. Did you find what you were looking for?" I nodded. "Yes, though they weren't in the temple. We've gotten three of them now and the fourth one is on a champion named Malzahar who's in the Institute of War right now. Needless to say we're still a few days away from reaching there." Lucian frowned before his eyes shifted to Katarina.

"Holy crap! Kal you managed to capture her? Damn Kal, you must have some sort of God throwing women in your path or something. I mean damn, how many more women are going to throw themselves at you?" Kat rolled her eyes before flipping Lucian the bird. "Oh and she's still got an attitude. Kal you really impress me sometimes."

"Shut up Lucian this is important. Kat has defected to our side. She doesn't want Ahri under Magnus control any more than we do." Lucian frowned softly.

"Speaking about Magnus…the sphere we found in Annie was a bust. The thing disintegrated as soon as Raine looked at it." I raised an eyebrow confused.

"Raine?" Lucian laughed softly.

"Right sorry, forgot you two hadn't met quite yet. He's Vi's new partner, though I suspect he's more like her squeeze judging by the bite marks she always seems to have on her shoulder." I laughed and shook my head.

"Lucian, leave the poor kids alone. But still, the sphere's destruction is not a huge hindrance. Katarina has offered to give us the location of Magnus' hide out so that we can get the league to summon him. That way he will have to fight me in Summoner's Rift or have his powers stripped. Even he can't disobey a direct order from the council without putting a huge target on his back." Lucian nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Anyway, what would you like me to do about this Malzahar guy? If he's alone I may be able to take him but if you suspect he's got back up I'll just head that way and slow him down a bit. That way you can meet me here as soon as you can and we'll all work to take him down." I looked to Lux who nodded before gesturing to tell him of the others we faced.

"Lucian, do not engage him. I repeat, do not fight him. Wait for us to get there. We've had to pick up the rings off three of his friends and each one's nearly killed us. They are incredibly powerful and they are not to be trifled with. The best thing you can do is wrap him up in red tape. Talk to the council and demand to see him pass the League Judgement. That should buy you at least a few days of preparation. If they give you hassle tell them that Summoner #1337 has evidence that his cheated in his first Judgement. That should confuse them enough to hold him there until we get there." Lucian nodded eagerly before Ezreal pushed him out of the way.

"Actually…Kal I think I may have another friend who can help you. Are you familiar with the Solari." I groaned frowning. "Ah I see you've met them. Perfect. Find Leona, tell her Ezreal sent you to get her help. You're a day away from their base camp and they'll be able to shave your travel time down by almost five days." I beamed.

"Nice work Ez, we'll take it. Hopefully we'll be able to get there without another incident like last time." Ez looked confused.

"What incident?"

"Long story, you'll have to wait for me to get back before I tell you." Ez nodded.

"I look forward to it. At any rate Kal, I only have one more thing to say to you. Help Ahri, you're her only hope." And with that the transmission was cut off leaving my Sphere sitting in the sand, the glow faded away. Picking it up the thing shrunk back to the size of a marble before I slipped it back into my pocket.

"Well…that was interesting." Kat said softly causing me to tense up in shock. "Gods Kat, I forgot you were standing behind me." I let out a deep breath placing a hand over my heart to feel if it was calming down after such a startle.

"What exactly did he mean by women throwing themselves at you?" She asked crossing her arms lifting an eyebrow.

"Well…umm…" I looked to Lux who immediately turned beet red before looking away. "There have been a large amount of women who…may or may not have succeeded in an attempt to seduce me." Thinking back on all of the interactions I'd had on my journey so far I began to wonder if Lucian was right. Perhaps there was some sort of weird omnipotent being that was controlling my fate somehow. Kat just stood there staring at me.

"I hope you don't expect…" I immediately raised my hands shaking my head.

"No no! Absolutely not, I'd never…"

"So you're saying that I'm not good enough for you to be attracted to me?"

"What? No I never said that Kat! I just mean that-"

"Oh I know exactly what you meant Kal'adamsul and you can forget it. You're not getting any of this." She said gesturing to her body. I threw up my hands in frustration.

"I'm not trying to!"

"So you don't want me?"

"Yes, I mean yes meaning no. I mean…gah!" I walked off with a huff as Lux stepped beside Kat. Kat smirked at her giving her a wink.

"That was rather mean of you Kat…"Lux said softly.

"Oh come on Lux even you've got to admit it's fun teasing the boys every now and then." Lux shook her head in disagreement.

"Huh…kill joy." Kat walked off to follow me as Lux proceeded onward as well.

* * *

I whimpered softly as I waited impatiently in the restroom at Magnus' house. I looked at the small white strip which was slowly forming a green check mark and I frowned. That shouldn't be possible. I mean the last person I had sex with was…I stopped, blinking softly. What was his name…why couldn't I remember his name? I remember being bound to him through some sort of flaw in the system but I couldn't remember who he was or even why we had sex. My mind felt completely blank and I was so shocked that I couldn't even remember his face anymore. I sat on the toilet and buried my face in my hands. Pregnant…I couldn't believe I was pregnant. How was I going to tell Magnus? What would he say? He'd probably want to get rid of it, I could understand that. But I don't know…something inside of me was telling me to keep it, that it would be better for everyone if I just kept this to myself. So that's what I decided I would do. I knew Magnus would find out eventually but for now it would be best to pretend like none of this ever happened. Taking the pregnancy test I snapped it in half and flushed it, removing the evidence. The last thing I wanted was for Magnus to find out before I was ready with an argument on why I should be allowed to keep the child. He was pretty cranky lately after he found out that Katarina had disappeared and hadn't returned in nearly three days.

I used to not mind…in fact I was actually thrilled at the opportunity to pleasure him. But since she left he'd gotten a lot rougher. The other night when I was giving him head he had shoved it so far down my throat and held it there that I thought he was literally going to kill me with his dick. Luckily I was able to pull back enough to breathe through my nose before he forced me back down. I don't know what was going through that head of his, but I knew one thing: I had started to become worried about my safety here…and now with the baby…I needed to be more careful about not upsetting him. The others had returned informing him there was no sign of Kal…who ever that was. He didn't seem too pleased at that prospect and so he simply sent them out of the house and told them not to return until they found him.

I'm sure this Kal guy was up to no good, otherwise why would Magnus want him dead so badly. I stepped out of the bathroom to come face to face with Magnus himself. "Hello Ahri, is something wrong?" He asked me in that seductive voice he used that got me all hot and bothered. I softly shook my head.

"No summoner; my stomach just wasn't feeling very good. I think I'm going to lie down for a bit now." Magnus grabbed my wrist tight jerking me back as I went to leave before growling.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm speaking to you Ahri." He said through bared teeth that made my heart pound in nervousness before he took a deep breath. "I mean…I'm just concerned is all…I would hate for you to get sick my love." He gently tilted my chin up and placed a soft kiss on my lips before pulling away. "Go ahead and get some rest my dear, you'll need it for later tonight." He spanked my ass as I turned to head back to my room my tails swishing side to side. Laying down in my bed I looked out the window and wondered why he hadn't sent me out to find this 'Kal' person. I was sure that he was hiding something from me...but what could it be?

* * *

I watched as Kal and Lux trailed ahead of me leading the way up the mountain. I still couldn't believe I was doing this. I was traveling with my Summoner's sworn enemy and plotting against him. It was for a good cause of course, that bitch could never please him like I could. Although…if Kal is so dedicated to find her…maybe she could. Even with as much sex I gave Magnus I hadn't even heard word of him attempting to find me from my sources. When I got back to him I was going to ask him about what happened to Annie's village. After all he was the one who had stayed behind after we captured her to 'throw off the trail'. It was one thing to murder the occasional Demacian envoy or scouting party. They had signed up for the military, they knew the risks involved. But even though I didn't have any love for the Grey Order, they were just civilians. They didn't want to be involved in any fight. In fact, had Annie not been there they'd never even know of what we were doing.

Something was very wrong here; I could feel it in my chest. I looked up at Kal and Lux again and as my eyes fell upon Kal something stirred inside of me. I wonder what it was all these women saw in Kal that made them want him so badly. I mean sure he wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't exactly an Adonis either. I mean he was about average to be honest, and nothing's worse than being stuck right in the middle. Was there something I was missing about him? I shook my head. Even if there was something it'd be ridiculous to try to get his attention, I mean what sort of omnipotent being would dangle beautiful women in front of him and tempt him to infidelity.

We didn't walk much further until I heard a twig snap nearby. Pulling out two daggers I became on high alert instantly. "Guys." I said softly turning towards the source of the noise. Lux held up her hand forming a ball of light before hurtling it in the direction I was looking igniting the trees in bright light and revealing the faces of nearly ten warriors. "Time to go." I said as I ran towards them the warriors charging after us. Looking over my shoulder there were nearly twenty before a large weighted net fell over head trapping us beneath it.

"Wait." A voice said stepping forward revealing a beautiful brown haired woman dressed in shining golden armor. "I know these people…well most of these people. They helped us; they are not ones of the moon like Diana." As the net was cut free I stood up on guard in case they ambushed us again but Kal gently put his hand on my wrist to lower it. His touch was warm and I quickly jerked back as if he had touched my arm with a hot iron. What the hell was wrong with me? I was letting what that preacher man said get to my head. I shook my head clear of distractions as I watched the golden woman in armor approach. Kal offered her his hand and she took it before leaning in and kissing his cheek. Maybe…maybe it was a custom! That's it, a custom! I mean surely he didn't have sex in front of Ahri while she was with him.

"Leona! It's good to see you again. Is Diana still incarcerated?" Kal asked.

Leona frowned softly and shook her head in disappointment. "After we managed to get her to the village she used her magic to burn through the ropes before blasting me with a radiant light. I couldn't get to her in order to stop her before she disappeared through the wilderness again. I apologize for wasting your efforts Kal." Kal smiled at her and laughed softly.

"You give me way too much credit Leona. It was you who saved me remember, not the other way around." Leona smiled softly at him before sheathing her sword on her hip.

"Thank you for that compliment Kal. But I must ask, what brings you back to our mountain. I thought you had business in the Voodoo Lands." Kal nodded softly.

"Yeah we were looking for this one." He said indicating the sleeping Annie on his shoulders. Leona smiled brightly at her before turning back to him.

"Your daughter is very beautiful Kal, I am surprised that someone as young as you has a daughter so grown." Kal laughed hard shaking his head.

"Oh no, no. It's not like that. I mean yeah she calls me dad, but she's only twelve years younger than me. And believe me I wasn't having sex when I was 12. Didn't even have my first kiss until a month or so ago." Leona giggled softly before nodding her head.

"Come with us back to the village Kal, we'll get you set up there. You look as if you could use some rest as well as some supplies." Kal bowed appreciatively as we followed them up a winding path. I was impressed by their hospitality. I had heard that the mountain folk here were incredibly distrustful of strangers so it was amazing that he had befriended their champion so quickly.

"I appreciate the help Leona…but I'm afraid I have to ask for a favor. Ezreal said you may be able to assist us." Her eyes lit up as she turned to Kal.

"You are friends with Ezreal? Whatever you need Kal, just name it. Ezreal was the one who returned my ancestral armor and blade to us when he found it in an ancient sun temple on this very mountain that even our elders didn't know existed."

"Well…we need a way to get to Piltover as fast as we possibly can. See…there is a summoner who captured Ahri and I need something from one of the champions at the Hall of Justice in order to stop him, not to mention I have to appeal to them to allow me to battle with another summoner."

Leona held up her hand. "Say no more, you'll stay the night with us while we arrange for transportation for you and your allies." Kal bowed his head in gratitude as the Solari left us to settle in to our quarters.

"Kal…" Lux said softly. "About the last time we were here…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…" Shouldn't have what? Was there something I was missing? Kal frowned softly as he set the slumbering Annie down on a cot making sure she was asleep before walking over to Lux and giving her a hug.

"Lux, don't be sorry. To be honest…I'm the one who should be apologizing. I should have said no and left it at that. So please…forgive me." Lux smiled leaning into the hug.

"No. It's okay, I don't regret it at all." He laughed softly and proceeded to tickle her playfully causing her to shriek and push him away laughing. I simply sat on my own cot watching the two play. Was this how a team was supposed to be? I couldn't remember even so much as cracking a smile with Sarah and the others. So far…this team was looking to be a lot more fun than my previous one…but I couldn't help but wonder…why wasn't I there playing with them?

* * *

The next morning came early for us. The sun shone brightly over the mountain casting golden rays of light upon its face. The beauty of the scene was spectacular and it was little wonder now why the Solari worshiped the sun. I yawned as I turned over to see Kat simply sitting on her cot staring at the floor. I frowned softly, swinging my legs out over the edge of my cot. "Kat? Are you alright?" Kat seemed startled that someone was speaking to her before seeing it was me.

"Huh? Oh good morning Kal. Yeah I'm fine I guess…I've just been thinking about a lot of things." I frowned and tried to lighten things up by teasing her.

"Ah, I thought I smelled something burning."

"That's not very nice Kal."She said flatly and I shook my head chuckling.

"Relax Kat, I'm kidding. I was trying to cheer you up. Now tell me…what's the matter?" Kat swallowed softly as she turned to me frowning.

"It's just…I don't know. It's weird for me that you're treating me so well. I mean, for that last two months I've been trying to kill you and your friends. I wouldn't have hesitated for a second to slit your throat. One of your best friends even died because I led Warwick there. You should hate me! Why don't you hate me?!" She cried as she tried to wrap her head around it. I frowned softly and walked over to her cot sitting beside her.

"Kat…I don't hate you. I don't hate you because I know that underneath your cold, tough exterior lays a warm heart. You were raised to be an assassin but even with all of the training in the world someone can't force compassion out of you." I wrapped an arm around her shoulder so she could lay her head on me. "Look…I'll be honest with you Kat. When you first came to us…I didn't trust you. I was certain you would stab me or someone else in the back and I was sure that you would kill us the first chance you got. For the first couple of nights you were with us I couldn't sleep because I was worried you'd come into my tent and try to kill me. But when you saved me from Kha'zix…I knew then that I could trust you."

Kat looked at me with tears in her eyes her scarlet bangs draped over her forehead. "I don't understand Kal. Why are you being so nice to me? What do you want from me? Are you trying to sleep with me? Cause if you are, just say so. Is this why women throw themselves at you? You play on their insecurities and make them think you're some sort of gentleman who loves them?" I frowned softly.

"Kat, I've no interest in doing anything like that. I'm being nice to you because you've been nice to me. The only thing I want is to make sure that my friends are happy, and whether you count yourself one of them or not, I can tell you that I view you as a friend. And as my friend my shoulder is there for your crying pleasure, no strings attached." I could tell by the expression on her face that she still had trouble understanding and believing me. I closed my eyes softly and patted my lap. "Here, lay your head in my lap."

"What?" She asked blushing profusely.

"You heard me, just do it there's a point to all this, I promise." She sighed softly and tucking her hair behind her ears she laid down using my legs as a pillow. I smiled at her and gently stroked her hair.

"Kal, I don't understand…what is this for?" I smiled down at her as she looked up at me.

"Absolutely nothing. I'm proving to you that it's okay to lean on me. You don't have to be a hardcore bad ass all the time Kat, I'm more than willing to take up your share of problems every now and then. I know…it may seem hypocritical to tell you this, especially since I'm so inclined to handle everyone else's troubles when I can't even handle my own…but I want you to know that when the time comes Kat, you can rely on me to help you. And I don't expect anything from you in return. Not one thing." Kat smiled softly in my lap before gently closing her eyes, her cheeks a soft embarrassed pink. She mouthed a silent thank you before rolling over and nuzzling against me.

It was almost funny to me that Kat could be so cute…she was like a child who'd never had a friend before attempting to find out why another child was inviting her to play with them. The world she must have experienced must be cold and unfair. I don't envy her confusion in the slightest. I sat there with her for quite some time before she finally spoke up again. "Kal…thank you. Thank you for telling me these things. I appreciate the chance you've given me…and I promise I won't waste it." I smiled softly at her .

"I know you won't Kat. I'm happy to have you as part of my team, don't think otherwise." She smiled softly again.

"Kal…can I ask…what are the rings for…you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'd understand wanting to keep it a secret from me." I sighed softly.

"I'll tell you Kat. I trust you. The rings are an ancient relic dedicated to the binding magic between a summoner and a champion. The gold ones permanently bond two people together, the silver ones make it so a summoner and the champion can never bond with anyone again. The plan is to slip one of these on to Magnus' finger, preferably the silver one. If I can find a champion who's ready to leave the life…well then I'd be able to remove his summoning powers forever. And if I can't find a champion…well I'll just have to put the other ring on myself. I can't stand the thought of that bastard controlling Ahri…or anyone else for that matter. From everything I've heard about him I'm certain of one thing: he doesn't deserve to be called a summoner, and I would gladly give up my powers to make sure he couldn't hurt anyone ever again." Kat nodded softly and I could tell she was weighing my words carefully. I trusted her now, I was sure that she wouldn't betray me with this information and it was all in due time that we'd be set to leave the Solari.

"Kal…" Kat whispered softly to me.

"Yes Kat?" She smiled up at me and nuzzled against my stomach.

"Thank you…for everything." I softly brushed her bangs from her face and for the first time since I had met her I could see peace and happiness in her eyes.

"You're welcome Kat. You can always count on me alright? You're one of us now." She smiled softly and rolled over to get some sleep. I smiled softly before looking up at Lux and Annie, both still sleeping soundly in their beds. I could never ask any of them to give up their status as champion for me. Slipping softly from underneath Kat's head I stepped outside into the sunshine with a sigh as I basked in its warmth.

Leona seeing me standing outside approached with a smile. "Good morning Kal, I trust you slept well?" I turned to her with a smile and nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much for your hospitality Leona." She beamed back at me with her radiant smile.

"At any rate Kal, I was just about to inform you that your transportation is set up. Shall I awaken your friends?" I turned taking a look back at the tent before turning back to Leona and shaking my head.

"They won't be coming with me. I'm ready to leave as soon as possible." Leona looked at me perplexed but simply shrugged as she escorted me up the mountain's cliff face. Standing there on the precipice I saw the outline of a woman wearing scaled armor. When she turned to me I was shocked to find that her skin was in fact a dark blue color and giving me a fanged grin Leona approached her with a smile.

"Kal, I'd like you meet my good friend Shyvana. Shyvana, this man is Kal, the one I told you about who helped with Di." Shyvana smiled and bowed politely and I returned the gesture.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kal, Leona has said great things about you. It will be a pleasure to escort you on your journey."

"Thank you Shyvana, though I must ask…what exactly will be our transport. I do not see any mounts of any sort here." Shyvana gave me a wicked grin as Leona smiled.

"Shyvana shall be your mount." She said. My cheeks became a deep red.

"Leona…that's not exactly what I meant…" Shyvana laughed softly.

"No, that's not quite what she meant either. Allow me to show you." I watched as her body became cloaked in flames and soon standing before me was a small dragon, just big enough for a rider. My eyes went wide as the dragon turned to me its eyes burning with pride. "This is my true form human. I am a half-dragon, and I would be honored to take you to Piltover." I just stood there my mouth agape unable to look away. I had only heard of such magnificent creatures in legends and stories, I was unaware that any still existed in the world. Leona chuckle closing my mouth.

"I had the same reaction when I first met her." She laughed. "I assure you though; there is no reason to be intimidated. She doesn't bite…often. Just make sure you don't upset her and you should be fine." Shyvana playfully smacked Leona with her tail.

"Don't scare the poor man Leona." She said turning back to face me. "Really Kal, it is fine. You will not hurt me and I will not hurt you. Just hop on to my back and wrap your arms around my neck." I nodded as she lowered one of her wings crouching low to the ground. Grabbing on to one of the spines that ran down her graceful neck I swung my leg over her and held on tightly.

"Farewell Kal! What shall I tell your friends when they awaken?" Leona called.

"Tell them that I said thank you for all they've done, but I can't put them in danger anymore." Leona nodded as Shyvana took a couple of steps back from the cliff face. "I'll be honest I've never flown before Shyvana…" I said softly. "I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't be, I can't fly anyway." She began running full speed towards the cliff face.

"Wait what?!" I screamed as she dove from the cliff's ledge dive bombing at a near vertical drop as I clung to her for dear life. In a quick movement her wings spread around her catching the warm thermals coming from Valoran's surface as she soared through the air. Trembling I released my death grip on her as she laughed. "What the hell was that?! I thought you said you couldn't fly! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Shyvana turned her head to look at me giving me a wink. "I can't fly. We're technically gliding. Now hold tight Kal, we'll be in Piltover in a couple of hours. Just relax and enjoy the feeling of being in the air." Nodding I lowered myself against her to keep the wind from my face my pony tail flailing behind me. Swallowing I braved a look down at the earth below us and immediately I regretted it. I spent most of the ride staring intently at the back of her neck repeating to myself that the key is to not look down.

* * *

I yawned softly as I brushed the blond curls from my face sitting up in the cot and stretching. As I turned to look for the rest of our travelling group I saw Annie still sleeping and Kat was lying on her side, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. I chuckled softly before looking to Kal's bunk and finding it empty. His pack and belongings were also missing and getting out of bed I pushed my way outside of the tent to see if he had perhaps gone outside to talk to Leona. I was shocked to find that there was still no sign of him and that was when I saw Leona talking to a few of the elders. "Leona? Have you seen Kal? He wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning." Leona excused herself from the elders before turning towards me and leading me where we could speak in private.

"I'm afraid Lux that Kal has already left the mountain and is en route to Piltover as we speak." What? Why the hell would he leave like that. Before I could question her further she smiled softly. "He gave me a message for you and your companions. He says thank you for all your help and that he went on his own because he didn't wish to put any of you in further danger." I was stunned speechless…that idiot was going to go after Malzahar all by himself. We needed to get up and leave. Now. Turning from Leona I ran back to the tint bursting in.

"Everyone wake up! Kal's gone!" Immediately Annie and Kat opened their eyes and got up.

"What do you mean Kal's gone?" Annie asked.

"I mean he's left. He's going to try to take on Malzahar alone." Kat frowned.

"That idiot…" she muttered. I went over to her and grabbed her by her shirt pulling her towards me.

"What did you say to him?! What did you do to make him leave huh? Tell me!" Kat looked frightened as she put her hands on my wrists, but there was another emotion in there…one of sadness.

"I didn't say or do anything…he told me earlier this morning that he cared for us…all of us…and that he always wanted to be there for us when we needed him. I didn't know that meant he was going to leave, honest. If I did…I would have tried to stop him." Angrily I threw her back on her bed.

"Whatever. Right now we need to get to the Institute of War before anything bad can happen to him. He's heading to Piltover which means he must need something from someone there before he can head back to the Halls of Justice. We need to find quick transport and get there before he does." I said as I quickly began to gather my things. "Get your stuff, both of you. We need to move as quickly as possible." Within minutes we had all of our gear and were standing before Leona.

"Leona…we need to get to the Institute of War quickly. Any ideas?" Leona frowned softly.

"I'm afraid that I don't have anything for you guys to get there within the day. However…I can provide you with some horses. They will shorten your travel time to maybe a day or two at the most." I nodded.

"We'll take them. Thank you Leona, we're sorry to burden you like this but it's important. Kal is in extreme danger." Leona nodded understanding and whistling the Solarians brought us two powerful looking horses that stomped their hooves and brayed at the wind. Helping Annie onto the saddle, I swung my leg over the powerful beast's back so that I was sitting behind her. I watched as Kat gave me a nervous look and mounted her own horse.

"Do you think we'll make it there in time?" She asked softly. And I flashed her a fiery look.

"For your sake…I hope so." Immediately I pressed my heels into the horse's side causing it to take off into a gallop as Kat followed my lead. Kal…don't do anything rash…I don't want to see you get hurt for our sake. I prayed to the Gods that we'd make it in time and soon we were charging down the mountain path towards Demacia.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 26

Author's Note: Alright, I'll admit I am completely impressed. You guys managed to get me to the top ten Rated M LoL stories, a startling achievement given that I only started writing earlier this month. With every chapter put out this story comes closer to its end. But as they say every end is in reality just a new beginning, and that beginning will be of two more stories: one sequel, one spin off. So don't fret friends, some of your favorites will still be around. Obviously not Soraka Q-Q but still...it's okay to cry if you want to. I shall be making a Youtube Channel (Obviously it will be KibaElunal) and there I will post vlogs regarding topics that you guys send me every week. So...that being said, send me your topics for next week and I'll get started on it. Thanks again for your support everyone. -Kiba Elunal

* * *

I closed my eyes as Shyvana folded her wings around her diving sharply towards the earth below only to unfurl them at the last second. Catching a large boost of thermal wind the half-dragon soared over the mines where a war raged between us, an area known as the Crystal Scar. "Shyvana, do you need to rest or anything? Why is it we are flying so low?" I shouted in order for my voice to surpass the roar of the wind that swept past us.

"No Kal, I am fine. Thank you, I merely wished to check on someone." Down below I could see men and women locked in combat and I smiled softly.

"Which one?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Which person is it that's gotten your heart of course?" Shyvana turned her head towards me giving me a look before she turned forward again. Sighing, the dragon knew I could see through her ruse and indicated with her nose to a man with golden armor and a spear.

"That one, there. His name is Jarvan IV…"

"Wait…as in _the_ Jarvan IV? As in the crown prince of Demacia? You sure do aim high." I chuckled causing her to give a derisive snort.

"He saved my life once, and he helped me to end a feud that had raged for far too long." I smiled softly.

"He's a great man…when Noxus invaded my home I heard him speak at the Institute of War. He demanded that the High Council give us a rematch or else he would have personally escorted a squad to Ionia to help defend us. Had it not been for his words, we wouldn't have been able to repel Noxus from our borders." Though it was difficult to tell, I could feel as though Shyvana were smiling.

"Yes, that sounds like something he would do…he's so rash, so…I don't know…heroic? There's much more to it than that, but still…every woman wants a man who's willing to be her hero." I smiled softly as my mind went to Ahri: her beautiful laugh, her radiant smile. I missed her greatly. At that moment, I'd have gladly given anything just to see her smile again.

"Every man wants a woman to think of him as her hero." Smiling softly I leaned forward and gently rubbed Shyvana's neck causing her to look at me puzzled. "Come on, let's go down there. I'm sure he'd be happy to see you and I know how worried you are about him."

"But…what about Piltover? Once we land I won't be able to take off again since we're not high enough up."

"That's really fine Shyvana, I can take the train from here. What's important is that we make sure your mind is at ease, I know how it feels to worry for a loved one." Shyvana nodded.

"Thank you…" she whispered softly before once more tucking her wings in and soaring downwards. Jarvan IV and another man wielding a large sword in bulky armor stood back to back fighting off a horde of Noxian minions, on the verge of being overpowered.

"Don't worry sir…" Garen said to Jarvan, "I'll create a hole in their line for you to leave through. No matter what happens to me you mustn't fall here. Demacia needs their prince."

Jarvan smirked. "Inspiring words my friend, though neither of us will be falling today. I shall not give up on you Garen, you've served me well all my life, there is no reason for me to abandon you now." Garen frowned.

"I was worried you'd say that." Suddenly a screech came from the sky as both men looked up to see a dragon racing towards them. In wave of fire the minions around them were incinerated freeing them from the ambush and allowing them to turn the tides by capturing the citadel. The immediate threat gone, Shyvana spread her wings, slowing her descent before she shifted back into her humanoid form. My legs were numb from the long ride as I dismounted on to the ground mid transformation but soon enough I had regained enough feeling in them to move around.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana cried happily running up to him and hugging him tightly. Jarvan blushed softly as Shyvana took a step back clearing her throat in embarrassment. "I mean…it's good to see you are unharmed sir…apologies for my intrusiveness." Jarvan laughed heartily as he pulled Shyvana into a tight hug.

"Don't be silly Shy, had it not been for you Garen and I would have been in quite the dilemma. It is good to see you." I smiled at the two as they reconciled and made up for some lost time when out of the corner of my eye I noticed Garen glaring at me suspiciously.

"And who are you supposed to be?" He asked seriously.

"Ah…right apologies. I am Kal'Adamsul Midori-he. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am a friend of Shyvana's she was assisting me in getting to the town of Piltover when we saw your battle. She said she was concerned with the prince's well-being so I suggested that we come to lend a hand. It's a pleasure to meet you." I offered him my hand but he simply folded his arms across his chest sizing me u.

"Midori-he? You're Ionian."

"Is that a problem?" I asked. He frowned.

"The problem is that you and your people constantly refuse to side with us in the Noxian conflict. Never do you dedicate yourself to Noxus' downfall." I blinked softly.

"Woah, wait a minute. Your conflict with Noxus has nothing to do with Ionia, is it so bad that our country just wants to be left alone? Not all of us live for war you know." Garen growled softly.

"Cowardice is what it is! Your people hide behind your walls and the waves of the ocean pretending that nothing can touch you. But when Noxus finally reached your borders who was it you came crawling to? That's right, Demacia! But when we needed your help here, where were your forces?" Now I was starting to get a little bit pissed.

"Hey! Look prick, first off Ionia did not ask for your help, Demacia offered it. Secondly, we have repaid our debt to Demacia a hundred times over in the League of Legends. Do you know how many times an Ionian has fought on behalf of a Demacian summoner? I'll give you a hint, more than you have." Garen growled and raised his sword and with a swift movement I caught his blade on my own, the runes glowing with arcane might. It was only then that Jarvan noticed and stepped forward placing his spear on both of our blades and pointing them at the ground.

"What is the matter with you two?" He said. "We're meant to be allies here but you two are at one another's throats. What is the meaning of this Garen?" Garen frowned planting his sword in the ground.

"I was merely defending Demacian's honor your highness from this Ionian whelp. Just as the rest of his people, he is full of cowardice and a lack of respect for Demacia's justice." I stomped my foot glaring at him.

"This 'Ionian whelp' for your information is a summoner for the League! And I never said anything about disrespecting Demacia, I said that the people of Ionia just don't want to get involved. That doesn't make us cowards that makes us level headed!"

"Lies! Lies and slander! You are no summoner for the League; if anything you're just a mage trying to play pretend." Flames ignited in my eyes.

"I'll show you who's playing pretend." I growled raising my hands before Jarvan stepped between us.

"That is enough! Both of you!" He turned to face me with a nod. "Apologies friend, my name is Prince Jarvan IV, crown prince of Demacia. Please excuse Garen's hostility, he's just greatly offended to any insult to his honor, no matter how minor. May I have the courtesy of knowing whom I am addressing?" He extended his hand outward for me to shake. Politely I took it shaking it firmly.

"I am Kal'Adamsul Midori-he, Summoner of Ionia sir. It is a pleasure to meet you." Jarvan IV smiled brightly.

"Kal'Adamsul? I've heard your name before! It has been being passed around the country side. They say you're the youngest summoner out of the Academy. Garen, how could you not have heard of this young man?" Garen looked at his lord his mouth agape.

"You mean he truly is a summoner? But he's not much older than Lux! I couldn't even imagine a summoner so young."

"Lux? You know Lux?" I asked curiously. He smirked as he turned to me.

"She is my younger sister. So you know of her do you?"

"Oh yes, I know her. She's been travelling with me lately as one of my companions."

"I see how well do you know her precisely?" He said cracking his knuckles. Smirking at him, I put my hands behind my back and rocked on my heels.

"More intimately than you know…" I said ambiguously. He frowned at my words and shouldered his great sword. "At any rate," I turned back to Jarvan, "I was with Shyvana here when we flew over the battle field. You appeared to be in need of assistance so I told her that we could drop in. I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to offer my help if you need it." Garen huffed.

"As if we'd need your assistance! You're but a child." Jarvan gave Garen a glare that silenced him almost immediately.

"We'd be honored to have you aboard Summoner. Noxus has been here for months withholding essential resources for Bandle City and Piltover. If we can push them back here, we'll be golden." I nodded.

"Alright. I don't have much time here, I've got to leave for Piltover by tomorrow. What's the plan?" Jarvan smiled unrolling a map and setting it on the ground.

"These circles indicate the location of energy probes that are mining the land of its resources and storing it inside both of our nexuses as was originally agreed upon. But lately Noxus has been taking far more than their fair share. These citadels as the probes are called have a flaw however, with a little jiggery-pokery we'll be able to make the rate at which they absorb energy skyrocket overloading Noxus' nexus. With me so far?" I nodded.

"As it turns out," he continued, "Noxus also knows of this flaw, so currently we're locking in a vicious game of offense/defense. We must capture as many of the probes as possible before Noxus captures ours. Should we manage to destroy their Nexus victory will be ours and we'll be able to collect enough minerals to last Bandle City and Piltover for another year. Any questions?"

"Just one…what sort of opposition will I be facing?" Jarvan smiled.

"You are a bright one. Currently we've got a few of Noxus' champions on our tail: Cassiopea, Darius, Talon, and the head of Noxus itself: Jericho Swain."

"Swain is here? As in the Master Tactician Swain?" Jarvan nodded and Garen smirked.

"Scared little boy?"

"You're not?" Garen laughed heartily.

"I fear no man! I will gladly sunder his head from his shoulders!" I smirked back at him.

"Then you are foolish. As much of an arrogant person as Swain is, he's smart. He won't be left alone, no matter how it may appear. If you rushed in to fight him without taking caution you'd be dead before you got within ten feet of him."

Jarvan frowned at Garen and I before sighing softly. "I'm afraid the boy is right Garen, your courage and dedication is strong, but you should fear Swain, he is no normal opponent."

"So, what shall be our strategy?" I asked.

"There are four enemy champions and four of us. Our scouts have informed us that Darius is in a squad to the North, Cassiopea to the South. This means that Talon and Swain are holed up at the Far East side of the mines. Shyvana and I will cut through the center of the mines and sabotage the machinery to buy us a distraction so that we can infiltrate their camp and rig their citadel. While we do so Garen, you will distract Darius. Kal'Adamsul, you will handle Cassiopea. Watch out for her magic, she can turn you to stone if you're not cautious." I nodded. "Then it's settled. If you are in trouble send us some sort of signal and we'll re-group and come up with something else. Let's move."

As Jarvan rolled up the map Garen slid over to me. "I don't know and I don't care how good you think you are summoner, but just wait. I'll easily defeat Darius and then I'll come over and defeat Cassiopea too since we both know you'll be begging for my help." I growled at him and picking up my sword it ignited in emerald green flames.

"We'll just see about that…" I said as I turned to the South, racing to accomplish my mission.

* * *

I sighed softly as I tied off my horse to the hitching post. We'd been riding for nearly five hours now and I could feel it in my legs and thighs. I looked towards Lux who was softly stroking her horse's nose and I could tell she was worried about Kal. "Lux…?"I called gently as I approached her and she turned to me quickly frowning.

"What do you want Kat?" I sighed softly.

"Lux…I know you're worried about Kal…I am too…but he's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Lux spun on me angrily.

"So what? We should just forget about all this mess and go home? Let him take on Malzahar and Magnus by himself? You're wrong Kat. He's strong but even he can't do this on his own."

"I'm not saying he has to. I'm saying that no matter what you may feel for him Lux, we have to focus on the task at hand. If we run into trouble along the way and you're distracted like this we'll be in big trouble." She frowned softly and looked at her feet. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Lux…he'll be all right. I'm sure of it." She suddenly grasped on to me in response hugging me tightly.

"I know Kat…I just…I just love him so much…" she whispered. I sighed softly and gently I wiped one of her tears away.

"Don't worry Lux…the pain will pass…and someday you'll find someone else to love…someone who returns those feelings." Lux nodded with a sniffle. I smiled softly and chuckled. "Do you know who else I had to say that to Lux?"

She looked up at me and shook her head.

"Your brother." Lux looked surprised.

"Garen? He asked you for advice?" I blushed softly as I scratched the side of my cheek.

"Not exactly…he umm…asked me out on a date…I had to turn him down of course. I'm sure Swain would not be happy to discover I was fraternizing with 'The Might of Demacia.' Besides…he's really not my type." Lux looked at me shocked.

"I had no idea…I mean everyone always suspected but…" She let go of me with a small giggle and then a laugh. "I can't believe it! My brother: stone-faced Garen, all honor and duty…asked out a Noxian assassin, oh man I can't wait to see him again, I'm going to give him such a hard time." I smiled softly with a sigh. It was good to see her smiling again. I then scolded myself, how could I have become so soft? Normally I'd have torn her heart to shreds and planted more doubt in her mind. I used to be ruthless, efficient in my deception…but now, something had changed. Was it because of Kal? Oh Gods…the last thing I wanted was to join his hoard of squealing fan girls. I'd much rather be taken out behind the shed before that happened.

* * *

I watched as Kat walked down to the small stream we had stopped by, dipping her hand in the clear running water and splashing it on her face. Her words still weighed heavy on my mind as I thought of Kal. It was true, Kal was indeed a strong summoner, but he was also still young. That led him to be brash, impulsive, in one word: dangerous. The way he just ran while we were sleeping was proof of that. I let out a frustrated sigh. Why couldn't I remove him from my head? I knew he only had eyes for Ahri, I'd accepted that a long time ago. But even still he was the first man I've ever loved. My heart can't just let him go…can it? Annie walked to my side tugging gently on my skirt to get my attention. She smiled up at me as I kneeled down.

"Lux…I know you're scareds about Kal…so…I want to give you what helps me when I'm scared." She took Tibbers and offered him to me with a smile, the cutest little smile and looking at the teddy bear that meant so much to her I gently took it. "But it's not to keeps okay? You can have him but only until we get back to Kal. He's still mine understand?" I laughed softly and nodded.

"Of course Annie, I wouldn't dream of taking Tibbers away from you. You are his best friend after all." Annie beamed brightly at me.

"Just like you're Kal's!" She exclaimed and I felt my heart stop beating for a moment as what she said washed over me. Kal's…best friend? Surely she was mistaken. He didn't see me as his best friend, he just saw a little love sick girl from Demacia. Sure we were friends, but I don't think he thought enough of me to consider me his best friend. I stared at Tibbers for a long time. Tibbers was Annie's protector…whenever she needed help most that's when he came for her. But…whenever she didn't have him with her, that didn't mean she was worthless. It just meant that she wasn't as strong as she would be if he was there. I smiled softly and handed the teddy bear back to her.

Yes, that was me. I was Annie, and Kal was my Tibbers. He would help me when I needed him, but when he wasn't there I knew he expected me to be able to hold my own. "Thank you Annie." I said atlast smiling down at her. "You've helped in more ways than you can imagine." Annie smiled at me again and hugged my waist.

"I'm glad! I don't have to go any more by the way…we can keep looking for Kal now." I laughed softly and helped her into the saddle on the large horse before swinging my own leg over. I turned back to Kat who had returned from the creek and flashed her a warm grin.

"Hey Kat!" Katarina turned and looked at me puzzled. I flashed her my brightest smile before saying. "Welcome to the team." Tapping my heels into the horse I took off. Now that we were out of the mountains we needed head east towards the Institute of War. We'd find Kal soon enough, but until then I knew that I had to stay strong.

* * *

I wiped the back of my mouth with my hand cleaning myself of Magnus' seed as I panted heavily. This is what my diet mostly consisted of these days, and to be honest I worried about the baby because of it. It was already bad enough that I did it nearly every night for Magnus, but now he'd started using me to reward Warwick and his summoner whenever they did well. I still hadn't told Magnus about her yet, or him as the case may be. I tried every night to picture the father's face, or to at least remember his name. But it was all a blur to me, all I could remember was blue eyes…bright blue eyes that were like sapphires. Magnus reached down patting me affectionately on the head, a gesture which had begun to irritate me. I was not his dog, I was not his sex toy either. I looked up to him and smiled, hiding my true thoughts away from him. "I love you." I purred softly to him as I climbed into his lap. I wrapped my arms around him to cuddle but he just pulled my arms from him before standing up and putting his clothes back on.

"Sorry Ahri dear…you know I'd love to stay…but I've got important business with the League I have to see too…" I frowned as he went to leave.

"This is about Kal isn't it?" I asked causing him to freeze with his hand on the knob. "I heard you talking to the others…telling them to find Kal…who is he? Why won't you send me out to find him, you know I could." He let out a soft sigh (of relief?) and turned back to me.

"I didn't mean to hide that from you Ahri sweetie, it's nothing you need to worry your little head about. He's just a dangerous person who's jealous of our love. He wants to take you away from me because he heard just how lovely you are. But don't worry, I won't let him have you. That's why I don't send you out, because I'm worried if I did he would take you and never give you back." A cold shiver ran up my spine.

"Do you promise?" I asked softly. "Do you promise you won't let this Kal person take me?" Magnus nodded his head to me.

"I promise Ahri, you're mine for life." I smiled softly at his words as he left the room closing the door behind him. I was surprised when I heard the click of the lock from the outside being turned, I guess he didn't want me going after Kal anyway. But that was alright, I had much more important things to think about. I laid back on my bed with a tired yawn. What was his name…who was he that he meant enough to me that I would have sex with him…and without protection no less. He must have been someone important to me…but if that was true, then why couldn't I remember his face? I closed my eyes rolling over in my bed and placing a hand on my stomach as I thought of our child. I could almost feel it speaking to me through our spiritual connection. It was trying to warn me of something…I could sense danger somewhere, and it was getting closer. One thing was for sure, I really hope it's not that Kal person.

* * *

I dashed through the battle field sword alight as I slashed my way through the summoned minions of Noxus. One by one they fell to my blade as I streaked across the path, my magic incinerating them as I went. Finally I looked up to see the citadel. According to Jarvan all I had to do was channel my magic to the tip of the citadel and it would begin to short out. Arriving at its base the minions of Demacia continued marching forward as a beam of energy flew from my hand igniting the crystal with a fain blue glow. I watched as the runes surrounding the base began to light up with magical energy indicating that the needle was going into the red. But suddenly I saw a small purple ball of goo hurtling towards me and quickly I leapt away as the ball hit the ground sizzling on the stone with a corrosive poison.

"Well, well…who is it we have here? Someone new?" Turning to face the voice as well as the source of the venomous acid, I came face to face with Cassiopea. She was half woman and half snake, her lower body comprised solely of scale and her hair had formed into a leathery hood. Oddly enough, her face looked vaguely familiar.

"So you must be Cassiopea hmm?" I said turning my sword to the side and adjusting my grip. She began to advance slowly towards me a sly grin on her face.

"It would seem you have me at a disadvantage then. Please…I so do not enjoy fighting, let us be civil about this. How about we start with your name?" I gripped my sword tightly. Something about this woman didn't sit well with me.

"My name is Kal'Adamsul. Now that you have it I will give you once chance. Step aside and allow me to complete my mission, or stand and be forced into conflict. The choice is yours." She sighed softly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now why would you want to destroy our resources, Sir Kal'Adamsul? Noxus needs these for their livelihood just as much as Demacia does…is it really so unfair that we get them as well as the Demacians?" My eyes narrowed on her as she slithered ever closer. My grip on my sword became tighter, my knuckles white in anxiety. Why did she have to be a snake woman? I really hated snakes.

"It would be fair…if you got the same amount. You're getting more and so we're balancing it out. Demacia will only take what is needed for Bandle City and Piltover. The excess you've gotten thus far will cover the difference." She frowned softly as I stood frozen in a mix of fear and curiosity. She began to wrap around me binding me softly as I stared into her eyes, until we were face to face.

"I think we both know that that's not true. You know that Demacians can be so arrogant…so…proud. Noxus believes that all people deserve the same chance for greatness…it's the strongest, the ones who work hard that get what they want. You should know that, judging by your age. I bet you didn't bend over backwards to help those lazier than you in the Academy. Am I correct?" It was then that I realized why she looked so familiar. Her eyes, they were identical to Kat's eyes.

"You're Kat's sister aren't you?" I asked softly. That shocked her, she was surprised that I could recognize her through her appearance.

"How did you…?"

"Your eyes. They look exactly like Kat's." I could feel her grip loosening on me as she started to pull away. "What happened to you? How did you come to be like this?" I asked my instincts remaining as sharp as ever. She sighed softly remaining unmoving.

"Unlike my younger sister…" she hissed, "I've never had the killer instinct…while she was the murderous assassin, I was always the prettier more charismatic one. So I used my skills to assist Noxus, seducing foreign diplomats and convincing them to reveal their secrets to me. Until the day I went to the Freljord. The job was like any other but this man was rather…resilient, when it came to my charms." She looked down deep in thought. "In order to get state secrets from him I sword on his sword, a rather ugly thing, that I'd not reveal the information to anyone. Needless to say it was a lie, I told my father. And when I did…" she gestured to herself, "this happened. So you see…have pitty on me summoner. I've already lost my looks and my father…must I lose my rank among Noxus for the sake of a few crystals?"

I smirked, then I began to chuckle. "Heh, you really didn't learn your lesson the first time did you?" For a moment the mask slipped as she lunged closer to me hissing.

"What do you mean?!" She asked before she realized she had lost her temper.

"I mean…you've still not learned that toying with someone's emotions will lead you to worse off than you started. People don't like being toyed with Cassiopea, especially not me. I'm completing my mission, even if I'll have to cut through a friend's relative to do so." She stopped for a moment puzzled.

"Kat…is your friend?" She asked cautiously, unsure if this were some sort of trick.

I nodded. "I am helping her gain vengeance on a lover who has been controlling her for some time now. The same man now holds the woman I love captive, and I need to complete this mission so that I may find her. So…if you have any humanity left within you…for the sake of your sister, for the sake of love…release me, and let me do what I must do." Cassiopea thought for a moment before coming closer to me. Lifting up her clawed hand she stroked my cheek.

"Now why would you want to go find someone else? When you've got me right here? I could be so very loyal to you…you'd be high up in the Noxian command, and I know that General Swain would love to have your abilities under my command." She leaned forward hissing in my ear. "You could have it all…power, money, influence, women…all would be yours as you pleased. And the best part is you wouldn't have to lift a finger to get it, just simply walk with me back to camp. Just forget about this mission and woman of yours…then you'll be set with happiness for life."

I smirked softly as I gripped my sword tightly. "Sorry…I've heard that Noxus has rather poor weather and besides…" With a bit of magic my sword burst into flames forcing her to quickly unravel from me as it singed her scales. "I really, really, don't like snakes." I growled entering an overhead sword stance, my opposite hand pointed towards her in case she attempted to attack me. Her eyes went to my blade and she hissed.

"That's…that's Noxian sorcery! Where did you…?" I smirked.

"You're not the only one capable of being likable Cass. However there is one startling difference between us…I am much prettier than you!" With that I dashed forward swinging my sword in an upward arc causing a fiery shockwave to fly from it. With an inarticulate howl of rage she rushed towards the shock wave, deflecting it off her clawed gauntlets as she rushed towards me. I quickly leveled my sword slashing at her horizontally, but she simply used her reptilian lower half to deflect the blow from her scales, putting her right next to me. I felt her open her mouth and sink her fangs into my neck injecting me with venom. I growled shoving her away and leaping back my eyes glaring at her. I began to feel faint from her poison, but I couldn't stop now, I had to win this. I had to live to get back to Ahri.

Holding my sword firmly in both hands I felt my body starting to go numb, but even still I remained standing. "My, my, you are strong. The amount of venom I injected in you should have you on the ground gasping for breath right now. You must have some strong constitution. In fact…I'd say you're tough as stone!" Her eyes flashed for a moment and I began to feel a painful tingling in my legs. Looking down I watched as stone began to grow over my skin, slowly rising up my limbs. She cackled victoriously as she approached. "You are such a fool summoner. You could have had it all…and yet, you had to go and say something so hurtful." Her clawed hand went to my throat as she began to choke me the stone now up to my knees. "So tell me Kal'Adamsul…don't you find me…beautiful?" I gritted my teeth as she began to squeeze on my windpipe, the stone having reached my waist.

"I…ungh…told you…I…don't…like…SNAKES!" She screeched in pain as I managed to stab my sword into her hip. She immediately back away from me hissing angrily. Her focus gone, the petrification process began to reverse as my body continued attempting to combat the toxin she had injected. She seethed and shook with anger.

"You little bastard! That hurt!" As I regained feeling in my legs I managed to stumble about before gaining my balance. I watched in horror as she drew the blade from her body without even a flinch. She held my blade in both hands and let out an angry hiss. I shifted my right leg in a 90 degree arc putting it behind me as I brought both of my hands up, igniting them in magical fire. I knew that with my sword being used against me and my body on the verge of collapse from the toxic venom, I was on the cusp of the most dangerous fight of my life. I braced myself as I began to charge up my magic ready to release a spout of flame. As she charged me her eyes screaming for blood, I held up my hands and waited for her approach.

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 27

Author's Note: Hey everyone :D So…we're getting down to the end here, ever chapter posted is one step closer to the finish line. But, there is a slight chance I may go over the number of chapters I originally put forth. However, even if I don't go over you guys will have a sequel and a spin off to look forward to, as well as the other two stories I've been working on. As you guys may or may not know I put up the first Vlog a few days back and I want you guys to know that most likely I'll be recording and posting the Vlogs on Wednesday nights. However, it is a show that I'll need your help with. I usually will ask a question of a week and you guys should send me funny or interesting topics to rant about. They don't even have to be LoL Related. You can either PM me here on or you can comment on the video on where you'll find me listed as Kiba Elunal. I've decided to call my show the Lunar Fang Vlog. That's just what my pen name means, I may even change it. But I'm sorry if the first video wasn't too good. I'm really shy but I promise I'm trying to work on it. Honest! :D – Kiba Elunal

I stood there legs trembling as she began to race towards me holding my sword high overhead. Within moments she was upon me slashing in a down ward arc. In a desperate attempt I caught the slow swing in both hands above me holding the sword in place with what little strength I had remaining. I could feel my legs losing all strength, going completely numb from the venom coursing through my body as I knelt to my knees. My power was quickly waning as I held the heavy stone blade from its lethal resting place in my skull. "Just give up and die!" She hissed at me as my arms began to tremble.

"No!" I grunted back putting all my concentration into keeping the strike from landing on me. Suddenly her rough scaly tail flung outward hitting my ribs hard causing me to cry out. But still I held fast to the blade. She continued to whip me with her tail over and over again, her rough scales slicing through my skin. "Cass…please stop this!" I growled as her strength began to push me further to my knees.

"Ha! It is only when it is cornered that the rat begs for his life from the snake! Please by all means, beg for mercy more! It will only make killing you that much more enjoyable."

"I…don't…want…to hurt you!" I said my energy fading fast. "You're…Kat's sister…and she's a friend." Surprisingly I felt the weight on my body lighten slightly.

"What did you say?" Cassiopea hissed.

"I said…I'm not going to hurt my friend's sister."

I could see hesitation in her eyes. "If you wished to stop fighting…" she growled, "why did you attack earlier?"

I frowned. "You spit acid at me, tried to petrify me, injected me with venom, and you're a creepy snake woman. Take your pick." Her eyes became fierce at the mention of her form.

"You insolent little welp!" She roared angrily. I quickly rotated wrapping my thighs around her arm to keep it straight. With another rough twist of my body I heard her shoulder snap out of place as she was thrown to the ground. She screamed out in pain as I leapt forward, opening my legs before putting her in a triangle choke. I held tightly to her wrist so she couldn't swing my sword again. She gasped for air, her claws trying to dig at my legs franticly. "Please…" she gurgled. "I didn't…choose this…" I frowned and released my choke.

"Speak Cassiopea. And I may leave you with your life." I could see tears welling up in her eyes as she looked to me.

"I know how your kind thinks. You look upon me and all you see is a monster, just as all you see in Kat is her beauty. I was a human once too! I'm not a monster, I never wanted to be a monster. My father…" she swallowed softly. "My father raised me to be like this…to try to seduce and manipulate to get what I wanted…and in the end it turned me into…into this thing! Now no one will ever find me beautiful. No one will ever love me!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that seriously what all this is about? You feel you have to earn your love because you're no pretty enough? I'm sorry but that is the stupidest load of bullshit that's ever come out of a foe's mouth, and I say that having fought with Jinx before." She turned away from me.

"Do not taunt me Kal'adamsul. Just end me as you intended to." I chuckled softly then I began to laugh.

"You just don't get it do you. If your family or your country or whoever it is you're trying to impress only keeps you around for either your appearances or your usefulness then you need to find yourself a new one. I never had any intention on killing you. I'm Ionian for Gods' sake. I just want you to only take your fair share. Jarvan assures me that everything will be balanced by the end of the day and the last thing I want is to see blood shed from either side." She hissed angrilly.

"The Prince lies! He is nothing but a filthy Demacian wanting to play God over everyone else! He has no true strength!" I frowned and warningly clamped on her throat causing her to squirm and writhe.

"Now, now. If you can't say something nice, then do the world a favor and shut the hell up." That was when I saw it. Up in the sky was a gigantic broad sword crashing towards the earth point down. I quickly released her rolling to my feet and pushing her out of the way as the blade embedded in the ground.

"I knew it! Noxian traitor!" A voice roared out and turning around I saw Garen his eyes like that of a rampaging bull and I knew he was talking to me.

"Oh I'm a Noxian because I didn't want to see someone get killed? Man your priorities are seriously messed up." He growled pulling his broad sword out of the ground, as Cassiopea coughed hard on her hands and tail now that her windpipe was no longer under my grip.

"Move out of the way Summoner. I shall put this beast down like she deserves." I could feel my body finally starting to overcome her venom's effects as I picked my sword up off the ground, her wheezing still audible behind me.

"Not a chance Garen. As far as I'm concerned she has been subdued. She's not going to attempt to stop us now. I mean look at her, she can barely breathe much less fight." He growled walking up to me putting a gauntlet covered hand on my chest and grabbing me by the robes.

"I said get out of my way!" He roared as he shoved me aside. "Prepare to die foul creature. I'm sending you back to the Nine Hells where you belong!" He swung his sword downward in an attempt to decapitate her but I quickly shoved my stone blade outward using my returning strength to restrain his blow.

"And I said not a chance. You talk a big game of honor and justice but who gave you the right to deem her worthy of the Hells?!" Deflecting his sword strike upward I elbowed him hard in the stomach pushing him a few steps back as I stood between him and Cassiopea. "Drop your sword Garen, this is your last warning."

"Traitorous swine! I shall slay you and the beast so that you may be her pet in the next life just as you are in this one!" He roared as he charged forward swinging his sword in a diagonal slash only for me to circumvent his blade with my own. I quickly stepped forward placing a high kick under his jaw sending him stumbling back again.

"I can't believe Lux thought I was anything like you! You don't deserve the respect she has for you or the praise she gives. You're just a xenophobic, overzealous, asshole!" I quickly spun my blade in a figure eight motion across my chest while he used his own to block it.

"Don't you talk about my sister! You don't even deserve to speak her name much less tread the ground she's walked upon. But that's okay I'll be taking your life so that you will be unable to shame our family anymore." I grinned. I could see him getting angrier and angrier, and with every trickle of rage he'd begun to get sloppy. His footwork was poor and his swings were far too wide and carried too much momentum.

"Ha! I'm the shame to your family? That must have been a huge relief for you once you found out huh? I mean I can just imagine what it must be like with your family during the holidays. Does poor wittle Garen have to sit at the kids table with all the little children?" Time and time again my stone met his steel; every second we'd shift a foot forward or back as though locked in a deadly dance. He continued to swing heavily at me before he swept my leg from under me. I hit the ground on my back as he went to impale me with his blade but I quickly rolled away and came to my feet.

"What was all that crap about honor? That was a pretty cheap blow there oh wonderful 'Might of Demacia'. More like 'Might land a low blow when no one's looking'. Hey, you know what? Maybe I'll talk to Jarvan after this. I'm sure I could convince him to take on a summoner as his right hand man, seeing as how obviously you aren't living up to standards." Garen was alight with fury as he swung his blade time and time again at me.

"You would dare attempt to take my position?!" He bellowed as he gave a horizontal swing like a bat. I planted my sword's tip in the ground stopping his blade and allowing me to plant a fierce jump kick to his chest plate.

"Why not?" I smirked. "I've already taken your sister's virginity."

"Lies!" He roared as he charged me lunging at me over and over again. I was able to dodge him quickly enough but he managed to get a few good scratches on me.

"Oh you're right. I didn't really take it. She just kind of gave it to me. If you want to be really specific she begged me to deflower her. The only reason I did was because she wanted it so badly. There was just no saying 'no' to this girl. But, to be honest I didn't even want it. I mean don't get me wrong she's adorable and her tits are amazing but just look who she's related to. The sex could never be good enough to justify having to call you my brother." He let out an inarticulate scream of pure hatred as he lunged at me. I quickly spun my sword forcing his to the ground and crossing over it with my blade to keep it there. "Though I will be honest…second best sex I've ever had. She's got some pretty wicked kinks. I even got to watch her lick up my cum." That's when I saw it, the flames in his eyes that told me that his mind had cracked. At this point someone could have set off a bomb behind him and he'd never have noticed. He was beyond furious now, all I had to do was wait for him to make a stupid move and lower his defenses. Then I could end this fight once and for all.

He turned slamming his free elbow down on my wrists causing the sword to fall from my grip as I stumbled back. This was the moment I had waited for, this was when I'd take advantage of this over grown ape's arrogance. He charged forward stabbing out with his sword. I shifted to his left side just a second too late and his black nicked my side. However I was on his side now and he was drastically overextended. Locking my hands together I brought them down hard on the back of his head knocking him unconscious. I gave a sigh and shook my head giving him a good kick in the ribs for good measure. Picking up my sword I walked over to the stunned Lady Du Coteau and pointed the tip of my sword at her. "And if you try anything on me you'll be next." I said through gritted teeth as my hand went to the wound on my side.

"I…I don't understand…he was going to slay me and you…stopped him? Have you changed your mind about Noxus? For me?" I laughed.

"Don't flatter yourself Cass, the guy was an arrogant prick who needed to be knocked off his high horse. I'm still not joining Noxus and I'm still not going to let you stop me from overloading this citadel." She stared up at me with those glowing blue eyes, visibly torn between duty, gratitude, and fear. When she finally slumped down I sheathed my blade and began to channel the energy through the spire once more. Soon the magic had overloaded it causing it to drastically begin pumping minerals at a high rate the magical whir beginning to screech like a kettle. "That sounds promising." I chuckled before smashing one of the rune stones so it couldn't be reversed.

"So now what Summoner?" Cass hissed fearfully. "Will you silence me by removing my head? Or will you just cut off my arms and leave me to bleed out in this sun?" I smirked at her and once more I drew my blade. I could see the worried look in her eyes and I had to admit it gave me a sensation of amusement. Stabbing the rune-inscribed sword into the ground, I crouched, my nose just inches from hers as I stared at her causing her to shift uncomfortably. It was obvious that she was not used to someone willingly getting this close to examine her since she suffered this transformation.

"I will tell you exactly what I will do Ms. Du Couteau." I noticed her flinch as I reached my hand into my pocket as though to retrieve some cruel device. But she released a soft breath of relief when all I pulled out was a small sheet of paper. Placing it in her palm I pricked her finger before squeezing a few drops onto the paper. I then pricked my finger as well the blood mixing with hers. I began to chant a magical incantation and the blood droplets rearranged themselves into the Caduceus.

"What is this?" She asked looking at it confused.

"It is my sigil. Lady Cassiopeia Du Couteau, as a Summoner and representative of the nation of Ionia, I hereby deem you an honorary Ionian. So long as you possess this Sigil you will be able to come and go from Ionia as you please and while you are there they will recognize you as my guest and friend." She looked up at me in bewilderment.

"You're doing what?!" She asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I told you, a real family and real friends don't judge you based on what's on the outside Cassiopeia. I'm sure not all Noxians are bad, but I'll say that finding the light in the darkness isn't always easy. It's even worse when you live in a country that's practically dedicated to making everyone else have a bad day. You are welcome in my home as often as you like and when you are there you will be treated with kindness and respect as though you were part of my family." I could see that my words had moved her as tears began to form in her eyes. She stared down at the small piece of paper in her hands silently. "However, there is one condition…" She quickly looked back up to me, looking rather disappointed. I could tell already she was scolding herself for thinking that this had come with strings attached. "My condition is that you locate your ally Darius (assuming he's still amongst the living) and you leave these mines. If your commander asks where you both went you can tell him that you were ambushed by a group of Demacian Champions who managed to repel you outside the field of battle. And, (this is the important part) you must leave Garen unscathed. He is not to have one scratch on him or one drop of blood missing otherwise I will find you Cass and the next time I'll show you the true meaning of loneliness when I send you to the Black. Do you understand me? The last thing I want is to see his little sister crying buckets because her brother is dead or badly hurt."

She nodded quickly. "Good." I stood back up drawing my blade and sheathing it. My job here was done. Cass quickly scurried away to hold up her end of the bargain and not even five minutes later I heard the faint clicking sound of wood on stone. Turning to look over my shoulder at the source of the noise I found myself face to face with none other than Jericho Swain.

"I must admit, that was rather merciful of you summoner. Many would take that mercy as a sign of weakness."

"Swain." I said simply. I could feel my blood boiling already. So many things I'd wanted to say to him after all these years. I wanted to make him pay for what happened to my sister. It may not have been him directly but it was definitely someone under his command. I wanted to find out who had killed my sister and I wanted him to take responsibility.

"At your service," he said bowing deeply to me. My hand quickly went to my blade but he held up his hand gesturing to stop. "Peace summoner, Jarvan has already won this day. There is no need for you and me to have conflict. Just the opposite, I wished to meet the young man whose name has been on the lips of every nobleman from Zaun to Demacia. Truly it is an honor." His courteousness confused me. I had never met him in person but everyone spoke of Swain as though he were The-King-Who-Crawls himself.

I crossed my arms over my chest with a frown. "I wish I could say the same. Your reputation precedes you Swain."

"Please call me Jericho."

"Very well, 'Jericho'. Now what is it that you want?" He smiled a cunning smile that sent shivers up my spine.

"I have a proposition for you. One you may be interested in."

"As if."

"It involves your little fox friend." I froze. I quickly walked up to him and grabbed him roughly by the collar, tugging him closer to me.

"How do you know about Ahri?" I growled.

"Relax summoner. I am not your enemy. If anything I'm attempting to befriend you. To be honest Magnus has been a thorn in my side for far too long. He thinks to overthrow me by using his corrupted influence on poor Katarina. However what he does not know is that I'm on to his little game. My sources have also informed me that you are currently in the possession of four rings. Two to permanently remove a summoner and champion's powers and two to permanently bind a summoner with his champion isn't that correct?" I glared at him and let go of his robes.

"Let's pretend you are. What of it?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but I doubt that Magnus will just allow you to waltz up to him and place the ring on his finger no questions asked. Not to mention that you will probably never find a champion who is willing to give up their powers for the sake of some feud between two summoners. However, I have a way that may be much more efficient." I stared at him suspiciously.

"I'm listening." I said quickly.

"I can tell by your sword," he began, "that you are already knowledgeable to some extent of Noxian Rune Sorcery. Well, those rings of yours also happen to be technology from our predecessors. Give us the rings and we shall bind their powers to the Nexuses in Summoner's Rift."

"I fail to see how that does me any good." I said frowning.

"You are both summoners are you not? This is the very reason the league was founded to begin with. You must challenge him to a custom match. He as a summoner must accept or else give up his status in the league and by proxy his powers. Once we bind the rings to the Nexus you need only to defeat him and the power of the rings will drain his powers from him faster than you can blink."

Wary of his trickery I looked into his eyes attempting to read his face. But the man's face held no indication of deception. But still… "How do I know I can trust you?" He chuckled softly.

"You are wise to be untrusting of me Summoner, but I assure you this is not a deal I will go back on. All I wish for in exchange are the other pair of rings and you will not have to surrender them until after Magnus is stripped of his powers. I also have one last thing to offer you…a bit of knowledge that you may find particularly interesting."

"About what?"

"The champion you were meant to be bound to." I blinked in surprise.

"How do you know? The High Council said that there was no way to indicate who I was meant to be bound to." He for the first time in our conversation gained an angered look on his face.

"The High Council are nothing more than pathetic fools who cannot see what is right before their eyes: the glory of Noxus. I assure you, I will tell you who it is, if and only if, you agree to our bargain." I stared at him looking down at his outstretched hand. I frowned.

"And if you go back on our deal?"

"Well, you would simply track me down and 'beat me with my own cane' would you not? Believe me, I have never gone back on my word and I shall not do so now." Pondering it for a moment I decided that if I wanted to defeat Magnus I'd have to strike a deal with this man. I put my hand in his gripping it tightly and shaking it firmly.

"It's a deal." I agreed.

"Excellent." He replied. "Now I believe you've got a train to catch, is that not so? The next one leaves in two hours so you'd better hurry if you wish to catch it." Hundreds of ravens flocked to him coating him in black feathers before they scattered leaving behind no trace of Swain save his footprints on the ground. I knew this man was dangerous and just being near him made my skin crawl. But this was for Ahri, I reminded myself. And that was all the convincing that I needed. If it would save Ahri I'd gladly sacrifice any possession I had for her sake. There was only one problem, one that I would have to rectify personally. If Ahri was forced to fight for Magnus the way Annie was forced to I'd have to break that spell on her before I destroyed his Nexus, or else when it exploded she would lose her powers too. And if that happened…she would turn back into a fox…and I would never see her again. As a plan began to formulate in my head I calmly turned on my heels and proceeded out of the gully and towards the train station a few miles away. Before I knew it the click-clack of the train's wheels on the track would provide me with an eerily soothing lullaby and soon I was fast asleep en route to the city of Piltover.

* * *

Magnus surprised me with roses today. I had no idea what the occasion was and he swore he just bought them out of affection (he had stopped using the word love since I refused to suck him off by complaining that I felt ill) but even still it was odd for him to give me tokens out of the blue. I gently set the vase containing the bouquet on the dresser and sighed softly as I went and lay back down on the bed. I continued to attempt to contemplate who the father of my child could possibly be. It wasn't a one night stand; the memories of the occurrence were far too intimate for that. And oddly enough…I don't think it was our first time either. But if he was someone I was willing to sleep with, not once but multiple times, he must have been special. So why couldn't I remember his face? I felt something cramp up inside of me and I buried my face in the pillow so that my whimpers would be able to be heard outside. It wasn't the baby; it was still far too early for that. I wasn't even showing yet, not to mention that I hadn't even begun getting the morning sickness. I had already made my decision; I was going to keep the baby. Lately, between the times spent avoiding Magnus and attempting to picture my secret admirer I had begun thinking of names for the baby, depending on if it was a boy or girl. I really liked the name Lilly if it was a girl…but if it was a boy the name that kept appearing in my head was 'Adamsul'. It was a peculiar name, but somehow…it gave me comfort. I walked over to the window opening it and letting the fresh breeze roll in. Perhaps I could climb out the window. If I used my sheets to make a rope like they do in fairy tales then I could scale the building and be gone before Magnus even knew. I leaned out to look down the wall and just as I did a gigantic mouth roared up from earth, its fangs as long as my arm and hundreds of spiky tentacles extended beside it. I let out a surprised squeak as I stepped back bumping into Magnus.

I spun quickly in shock bumping into the book shelf next to the window sill. "Apologies Ahri, did my pet surprise you?" He asked in a chilling voice as he advanced on me.

"Ummm…yeah…just a little." I whimpered softly as I continued to step back with every step he made towards me. I found myself pressed up against the window sill and he stood right in front of me with a grin that turned my blood into ice.

"There's no need to worry about Baron Nasher, Ahri. He won't hurt you…so long as you behave that is." He began to lean towards me causing me to lean back before I heard his jaws snapping shut just beneath me.

"Of course Summoner." I said attempting to keep my voice steady. "You know I'd never misbehave around you. After all I love you Summoner."

"That's good my dear little vixen. Now I assume that you'll be feeling well enough by the end of the week to continue our… 'sessions' won't you?" He asked though the tone of his voice made it sound rhetorical than an actual request. I swallowed before reluctantly nodding, my eyes going to the ground. "Good. Then you'd better get some rest my dear…after all, once the weeks over I'll be so tense having been without your touch for so long. It will be quite a work out for you." And with that, he was gone. He left me in the room closing the door behind him. Once again I heard the familiar locking sound that had become so familiar lately. Whoever the mystery father of my child was…I desperately hoped he was a prince to take me away from this awful place.

* * *

I gently rubbed my eyes looking over to Kat who sat staring into the fire. Lux was still sleeping in the tent and even though it was still dark out I wandered out of the tent in my pajamas. I smiled as I sat next to Katarina with a smile. "Hello." I whispered softly causing her to jump.

"Oh Annie…it's just you. You startled me." I tilted my head slightly.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know what you were doing up so late." Kat sighed softly turning back to the fire her beautiful red hair glowing in its light.

"Annie…you may be too young to understand this…but have you ever felt like…like things in your life should have gone differently? Like something happened that despite its occurence, it shouldn't have?" I frowned softly.

"Of course. Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I dream of my Mommy and Daddy and when I wake up I think that their death was just a nightmare. But then I realize I'm not in my bed…and I remember that they're really gone." I sniffed as I felt a lump in my throat and I felt like I was about to cry.

"It doesn't really ever go away Annie. I wish I could tell you that it does, but...I've lost my Mommy and Daddy too. It will always hurt Annie, but I can say that it will at least sting less with time." I bit my lip lightly.

"Is that why you're out here all by yourself? Cause you miss your Mommy and Daddy?"

A warmth wrapped around me as Kat pulled me into her lap hugging me gently. "No Annie, not this time. Now I'm thinking about Kal and when we met in the academy. I was so mean and rude to him. I treated him poorly and I humiliated him in front of his peers. And now, thinking back on it…I can't even remember why. He had been so kind to me, even when I mocked him he seemed to keep his composure and give me commands with precision. I became so sick of it…I wanted him to hurt. Every time he shook off one of my insults I just wanted to hurt him more…so one day during a battle…I resisted his commands. For the first time since I started being a champion I dove headlong into the enemy forces. Knives, swords, axes, bullets all pierced my body. And because of his need to connect our nerves, I knew he could feel ever burn, every sting. But even then…he didn't whimper or cry out in pain. He just…pleaded that I give him back control so he could save me. I didn't do it of course; I let myself be slain just to respawn back at our Nexus. After the battle…the coordinator wanted to know what had happened. I shamelessly pinned it on him. He was nearly kicked out of the academy had it not been for the fact that he had never been in any sort of trouble before." I looked up at her. What she had done was really mean to Kal, even more mean then that time a boy in the village had took Tibbers and thrown him in the mud.

"Why were you so mean to him Kat?" I asked softly.

A soft sigh came from her and she shook her head as she looked back to me. "To be honest Annie…I'm not sure. I think it was because…with the other students, I could easily manipulate them to do what I wanted. But with Kal, he always was able to keep a level head. He always was able to tell me what to do and when I disagreed with him over his strategy, I was proven wrong. I hated him for that, so I decided I would try to make his life as miserable as I felt. But even after all that…Kal forgave me."

"Kal's a nice guy Kat. He wouldn't hold on to something like that for too long. Why would he? After all he did still get to become a summoner so what you did to him wasn't really anything at all. Once, a mean boy in the village named Jimmy took Tibbers away from me so I would chase him. Right as I got to him he threw Tibbers into a mud puddle and got him all dirty! But…in the end I was so happy to have Tibbers I didn't really care that Jimmy had taken him in the first place…" my voice went soft as I finished my story and I felt Kat's hand on my head rufling my hair. I gave a light huff and fixed it causing her to laugh even though I couldn't see what was so funny.

"Thank you Annie. Despite being so young, often you know exactly what to say. Someday Annie you're going to grow up to be a beautiful woman…and I'm telling you now, if a guy ever tries to win your heart…don't you dare settle. You deserve someone who will treat you right."

I stuck my tongue out making a grossed out face. "Ewwww. Boys are gross and stinky. Why would I ever want to give my heart to a boy. That's just disgusting. He'd probably eat it or spit on it or something. That's all they ever do with things is eat it or spit on it, sometimes both." Kat laughed again and looked up at the moon with a soft sigh.

"Don't worry, I promise most of them get better as they grow up…but some…well let's just say I've had my fair share of Jimmies throw my bear in the mud."

"Like Magnus?" I asked. She turned to me and I could see a look of hurt in her eyes before she sighed.

"Yeah…like Magnus. I promise…he has a good heart inside…I know he does. I just have to find it…but I'm sure it's there." I shrugged softly and stood up with a yawn.

"Whatever you say Kat, but now I'm getting sleepy again. How long until morning?" Kat smiled.

"Not long now Annie. The morning should be coming very soon. It will be nice to see the beginning of a new day won't it?"

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 28

Author's Note: Hey everyone, it shouldn't be too much longer now. I know you guys are both anxious and disappointed that ABAHF is coming to a close but don't worry there will be lots more stuff involving Kal and Ahri to come. You guys have been great and I appreciate your interest in my writings. So...to celebrate the encroaching ending I'm holding a contest :D I can't tell you what happens when you win, but I can assure you it's going to be really awesome. The contest goes like this: I want to see you guys do some fan art. Draw any scene from any of the stories, but the scene must contain at least one OC. Whoever I feel does the best drawing will get the prize. Which as we all know the best prize is a "Su'prize'". Ha! I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter: as always please rate and review my work, it's your reviews that help me to improve after all. Thanks again. -Kiba Elunal

* * *

I awoke with a start as the shrill cry of the train's whistle alerted the passengers that we had reached the end of the line. I yawned softly, having been asleep the entire hour long ride over. My legs felt stiff as I stretched them before reaching upwards over head in order to grab what small amount of things I had brought with me. The entire ride had been a night mare, but oddly enough it wasn't about Ahri or Magnus…it was about Swain. Something about him set me on edge and despite our deal I had the sinking suspicion that his betrayal would come sooner or later. But I didn't have time to worry about that, I needed to meet up with Lucian and get back to the Institute of War to defeat Malzahar and retrieve the last golden ring he had on his person. In addition, despite my distrust of Swain I couldn't argue that he gave me the good advice of making this a league matter. I had a plan that was a tad unconventional but if I could convince the High Council to allow it I knew for certain that Ahri would be mine again soon.

Stepping from the passenger boxcar I looked around taking a deep breath of Piltover's surprisingly clean air and I realized that it had been almost a month since I'd been here last. My mind came back to the battle with Thresh and my abduction at the hands of Jinx. I couldn't help but wonder how she was, I had pretty much assumed that once she came back here she wouldn't be turning herself in but I felt it may be nice to see Caitlyn and Vi again. Without hesitation I began to walk down the cobbled street towards the Sheriff's Office where Lucian was most likely waiting. I hadn't really contacted him since the last we spoke and if he wasn't there I was sure that Caitlyn and Vi could help me track him down. Finally reaching the large brick building I was relieved to find that they had managed to patch a hole in the wall where Jinx had blown it up with her panty bombs. That had been a very weird experience. Just as I placed my hand on the door to open it I heard an excited voice behind me. "Kal! Is that you?" I turned catching a glimpse of light blue pigtails before being tackled to the ground by Jinx.

"Ow…hey Jinx. It's good to see you again." I laughed before standing. I helped her up and when we were both back on our feet I gave her a big hug. "It's been a while. I've missed you Jinx."

"I've missed you too Kal, but where's Ahri? Isn't she supposed to be with you?" I felt my voice catch in my throat as I looked to Jinx with sad eyes. I guess Lucian hadn't been able to find her and give her the news. I took her hand and tugged her into an alleyway so that she wouldn't be arrested again and sighed softly.

"Ahri was…she was captured…by Magnus." Jinx gasped frowning.

"Kal this is really serious. You can't be dawdling around here you've got to get to him as soon as you possibly can." I nodded.

"I know Jinx, I'm moving as fast as humanly possible believe me."

"No Kal, I don't think you understand me. The longer she is with Magnus the more control he will have over her. If you don't get there soon she'll be completely at his mercy, and the worst part is…she'll forget everything about her time with you. If you can't move quickly enough she will never remember who you are and you will never have her back, even if you do break Magnus control over her. So my question to you is, why the hell are you here? Why aren't you hunting her down right this instant?" I sighed softly.

"Jinx. Magnus is much more powerful than I am. I can't just go head to head with him, so I searched around and found these magical rings. Two will permanently bond a summoner and a champion with one another. Two will remove a summoner's powers and his bond with all champions. I've already got three of the rings and I just need the fourth one which is in the possession of Malzahar: a being from the Void that is currently at the Institute of War. These Void guys are tough so I came here to get some backup so that I can get the ring from him. I've also got some things to talk about with the High Council so that I can set up a Field of Justice to face Magnus on. I made something of a deal with the Devil and if I manage to destroy Magnus' nexus the rings will sap all of his powers and remove his influence from every Champion he's corrupted thus far. Including Ahri." Jinx smirked flashing her teeth brightly.

"Well look no further Kal, you know that old pal Jinx is always willing to put a few holes in some people. I say you should take me with you to fight this Malzahar. You know I can be of help to you." I thought about it for a moment as she grabbed my shirt giving me puppy-dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeease." Ugh…damn it.

"Alright fine, you're in. But listen to me carefully Jinx, you've got to be careful against the champions he's going to send out. They're really tough and I don't want you getting hurt understand me?" Jinx nodded emphatically.

"Sure thing boss man! Let me just tell the new guy I'm leaving and I'll be ready to go." I looked at her puzzled.

"New guy?"

"Ah yeah that's right I forgot you've never met the tree-man. Don't worry about it, it's nothing special. Just some guy I've been rooming with. He's one of those "worry-wart" types that says things like 'Jinx, tie your shoes before you trip' or 'Jinx cut away from you' or 'Jinx I really think those liquids you're just tossing together may become explosive'. I swear he can be a real kill joy sometimes. Anyway I'll be back in just a moment Kal. Let's meet here in about twenty minutes, then we'll go." I nodded in agreement and watched the flexible petite woman wall jump her way on to the roof of the building and cartwheel across the ledge dangerously. She was so strange, but I didn't have time to think of her now. I needed to go find Lucian. I had promised him he'd get Thresh, and that was a promise I intended to keep. Pressing once more against the Sheriff's door I opened it to be greeted by a cool burst of air from the central cooling. I was surprised to find the place mostly empty save a very tired looking Caitlyn pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Ah good afternoon Caitlyn." She looked at me sipping her tea.

"Hello Kal…you realize that's an oxymoron don't you? There's no such thing as a 'Good' 'Afternoon'. Anyway what brings you back to my city?" She yawned largely covering her mouth with one hand before sipping from her tea again.

"I'm looking for someone: Lucian to be specific. He said he had spoken to you when he contacted me. Any idea where he is?" She looked at me lazily as if to say 'Do I care where he is?' but instead she just sighed softly.

"Probably out with Ezreal looking at some new artifact or doohickey."

"Are you okay Caitlyn? I don't think I've ever seen you this tired before. Jinx can't be keeping you that busy can she?" Caitlyn blinked a couple of times.

"Oh…is Jinx back in town? I hadn't heard."

"Okay? Caitlyn I think you need to have a nap. You're exhausted and you can't be trusted with a gun if your grouchy and unable to hold your head up long enough to aim. Come on, I'll walk you home." She groaned.

"Please don't you start making things complicated for me too…" I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay now I know you're not okay. Grab your tea, I'm taking you home. Period." She looked at me and realized she was far too tired to argue and so pouring her tea into a thermos she walked through the door I held open and out into the street. "Alright Cait, which direction?" Caitlyn pointed, sipping from her thermos as she slid her arm around mine. That was odd, Caitlyn wasn't normally the type for physical contact. She must be incredibly tired. "Alright Caitlyn, spill the beans. Tell me why on Runeterra you are so incredibly tired all of the sudden. This isn't like you." She sighed softly and nodded.

"It's a rather long story Kal."

"It's a rather long walk back to your house too."

She sighed again before downing more of her tea. "Well, it all started not long after you left. Vi ended up hurt pretty badly and saved by this random stranger. I told Vi that she needed a partner and so she just dragged this poor Joe off the street and made him a cop."

"That sounds…well to be honest that sounds like it must suck for that guy. I mean Vi is rather…brash." Caitlyn chuckled softly.

"Isn't that the truth…but I could tell right away that this guy wasn't just some normal every day person. The way he walked, the way he looked at things, this guy was trained and trained well. It wasn't until a week or so later that I found out the truth."

"The truth?" I asked.

She nodded. "Turns out that our 'Raine' as he called himself actually ended up being none other than Wolf's Bane Thane: a notorious thief who's been responsible for the relocation of hundreds, if not thousands of expensive items. Crazy huh?" I looked at her dubiously.

"I'll be honest that sounds like something you'd see in some corny Crime Drama." She frowned at me.

"I'll have you know that I rather enjoy Crime Dramas…I like to laugh at the idiot detectives who can't figure out the case within the first 48." I chuckled softly. "What? What's so funny?" She asked.

"Nothing, sorry. It's just kind of silly. Most people watch it because they admire the detectives, but you watch it because you look down on them. But getting back to your problem. What happened next? Obviously you found out. Did you throw him in jail?"

Caitlyn frowned and lowered her thermos with a soft sigh. "I was going to…originally I was going to lock him in a cell and throw away the key for having fooled us for so long…but there was something I knew…and he knew that Vi and I knew it too. There had been many times where he'd risked himself to save our lives. So…Vi and I began planning on asking the judge to allow him to serve out his sentence working for the Sheriff's Department."

"But you didn't…did you?"

She shook her head. "A person from a secret organization came in wielding a gun and managed to catch us off guard. He grabbed Vi and was holding her hostage. He was going to kill her…just blow her brains all over the wall. See…Vi wasn't always on the right side of the law. At one point she was a thug, as you'd probably guess. She was a member of this secret organization. Number 6 or VI in Solarian Numerals. As it turns out Thane was a member of that organization as well just after she left. He was VII and the rules say that if a lower member kills a higher member they get their rank. This guy was II so he wanted the VI rank. That's when Thane exposed his true identity. He tricked the man into switching him for Vi and when he did he forced the man to put the gun to his own head. He managed to best him in physical strength and he made sure that the last thing the man experienced was the realization that he had made a mistake and that he was going to die for that mistake. It was…frightening to say the least."

"Ah…so you've been having nightmares?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"Just the opposite I'm afraid…I can't get him out of my head. I think I may have something of a crush on him…but I could never say anything."

"Why's that Cait?"

"Well…the other day…I went to bring him coffee for breakfast…and I sort of found him and Vi…together…in bed…naked." She blushed softly looking at the ground as she sipped her tea again. "I'll admit…it hurt seeing them like that, especially with how I felt…but…I should have made my move earlier I suppose. That's what you get when you let your heart win. Now I fear I'll just have to grin and bear it for the time being. Hopefully I'll be able to get sleep again soon." I frowned softly and stopped pulling her to a halt.

"Caitlyn…listen to me carefully alright? This thing…it's not going to just go away if you wait long enough. Believe me. I know it's kind of scary but…you need to tell him how you feel or else you'll never get the closure you need. I've learned the hard way that losing someone close to you hurts, especially when you never got the chance to tell them how you really felt about them. You deserve to tell him…he deserves to know." Caitlyn sighed softly.

"Maybe you're right…but what about Vi? She's taken quite a shining to him and what happens if he returns my feelings? I don't want to see Vi get hurt…she's my best friend." I gently bit my lip. That was a tough predicament.

"Explain this to Vi. Tell her about these feelings you've been having and what you plan to do. It would hurt her less to know that you have those feelings before he potentially breaks up with her for feeling the same way. And if Vi is truly your friend, no matter what the result she'll understand completely. What's important is that you don't betray her trust Caitlyn, if you do something with him behind her back…that's when things get ugly. I've learned that one from experience too." I looked down sadly as Caitlyn gently nudged me with my elbow.

"I have to say Kal, when you last left Piltover you were just an obnoxious yet intelligent boy. Now I can see that Ahri did an excellent job turning you into a good man. Thank you for your advice, I greatly appreciate it." She smiled as we continued walking and soon we arrived at her house. She looked at me with dark circles under her eyes and chuckled. "Thank you Kal…for walking me home…and for your advice. You're a good friend, and I wish you the best of luck on your trials to come." She leaned forward and softly kissed my cheek. "Go find her Kal, I'm sure that Ahri is counting the seconds until you return." As the door shut I stood there stunned as I rubbed my cheek. Turning from her house I began to walk back the way I came. Hopefully soon I'd be able to find Lucian and get back on track to finding Ahri. I couldn't stand the thought of whatever that sick bastard was doing to her.

* * *

I pulled up the hood over my fiery red hair as we made our way through the crowded Demacian streets. Lux had told me that there was nothing to worry about, but the last thing I wanted was for someone to recognize me as the killer of their brother or father or uncle. Holding the cloak tightly around my body I turned to her in a hushed voice. "Now why did we have to come here to Demacia again? I'm not exactly popular with the locals here you know." Lux shushed me quickly.

"Relax Kat, we won't be here long. We just need tickets for the train and we'll be there in no time flat." She smiled softly. "Just relax, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." I sighed softly and smiled back at her before I noticed a familiar figure over her shoulder. It was her older brother Garen, and he was coming right this way.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." I whispered nodding with my chin at his approach. As he came closer I turned my head pulling the hood to the side so that he wouldn't be able to see my face. The last thing I wanted was for this annoying brick-for-brains to recognize me. He was so terrible at flirting, every time he opened his mouth he'd always say something stupid and cliché.

"Luxanna!" He barked causing her to turn her attention to him. I heard anger in his voice but it seemed to have escaped her as she ran up to hug him. Just as she was about to wrap her arms around him he quickly shoved her away. "Don't touch me harlot!" He growled and Lux stood there shocked.

"Garen? What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem dear sister is that I happen to know what you were up to when you left with Lucian on business elsewhere."

"Garen, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Silence Luxanna. I don't care to hear your excuses or lies. As far as I'm concerned you're no kin of mine any longer. A Crownguard stands proudly; they do not lie on their back. There's no room in our family for sluts who give themselves freely to Ionian trash." I could practically hear Lux's heart breaking as her brother continued to shame her…what was worse was that he was being so loud about it that the rest of the market place had turned to watch the events going down.

"Brother please!" She cried but he simply turned his back to her. Now I had had enough.

"Garen!" I snapped lowering my hood causing him to whirl in surprise.

"Katarina…? I…uhhh…what are you doing here?" he asked bewildered. I glared at him with a growl.

"How can you possibly think it is okay to treat your own sister this way? You think it's okay for you to just disown her like this? I mean hell you didn't even have the decency to do it in private! You had to spout it to the entire world! I'll have you know our entire trip she's been talking about how much she looks up to you and the first thing you do when she gets home is accuse her of something of which you don't even have proof!" Garen was shocked to have me lecturing him like a child. I found it funny that someone with so much money couldn't afford to buy himself some tact or decency. "You want to accuse her of betraying your family's honor? What do you think they'd say if they found out that you tried to seduce a Noxian assassin? Or is it different for the great Might of Demacia?"

"Well…I…the Ionian…he said…"

"Does it look like I care what some Ionian said? The only reason she gave herself to Kal is because she loves him but you've got your head too far up your ass to even listen to what she has to say." I could see him starting to become angry.

"Now wait just a second Kat! This isn't any of your business, this is between my sister and I and you don't have any part of it." My eyes flared as I turned to the small child next to me.

"Annie honey, I want you to cover your ears." The little girl looked at me puzzled but did what she was told before I turned back to Garen grabbing him by his chest plate and dragging him down to eye level.

"Now you listen to me you limp-dicked son of a bitch. Your sister has gone to the verge of hell and back, faced certain death, and has made more sacrifices for one friend then you've made for your entire fucking country. You've got a problem with Kal? Well guess what douche bag; that means you've got a problem with all three of us because we're his friends and I won't let you talk shit about him. You always wanted to know why I turned you down, well here it is. You Garen are nothing more than a tiny insignificant bitch who loves to run his mouth until someone better comes and kicks your ass. Then you run home whining and bitching like a dog with its tail between its legs." His eyes were wide in shock that someone was speaking to him this way and I felt Lux tugging on my arm.

"Kat…it's okay, let's just go…"

"No Lux, I'm not done yet." I said shaking her arm from me. "Garen you're going to apologize to your sister, and then you're going to buy us some fucking train tickets with your bullshit money that you don't deserve before you go back to your room high up on your golden pedestal and you will just shut the fuck up while you work to surgically remove your foot from your mouth."

"Or else what?!" He argued back.

"Or else, I will release every embarrassing photo you've sent me in an attempt to be cool and win me over with your sub-par equipment. You think your sister losing her virginity is a scandal, oh believe me I'm skilled enough in espionage that I will make your fucking life a living hell for the next decade if you even so much as breathe a word of this to your parents. So let me break this down for you: if you fuck your sister over, I'm going to bend you over a table and shove my foot so far up your ass that I'll have you licking the shit off of it. Do I fucking make myself clear?!" Lux and Garen just looked at me stunned to silence while Annie looked up at me, her ears still covered. "I said…do I make myself clear?!"

Garen nodded, unable to speak before reaching into his wallet and pulling out the sixty vallors needed for our train tickets and handed it over with a shaking hand. I snatched it from his grasp before turning back to the crowd. "Got a problem people? Don't you all have lives to live or something?" Within a few moments the hustle and bustle returned to the city as Garen looked to his sister with a soft sigh.

"Is it true Lux?" He asked softly.

"Is what true?" She asked.

"Did you love him? Kal, I mean. Did you really love him when you decided to…" his words trailed off as Lux walked over to him.

"Garen…please listen to me. I do love him…but he doesn't love me…he loves someone else. He turned me down at first, he told me he didn't want to do anything with me…but I made him do it. He owed me a life-debt and so I made him pay me in that way. But that doesn't mean that I don't love you brother. Or that I don't want to be part of the Crownguards. It just means that I'm an adult Garen, and I get to make my own decisions. Kal said he wanted to keep this a secret, but if he told you then he must have done it for a reason. I know he can be stubborn and hard-headed sometimes brother…but so can you. And like you Garen I respect him. So please, don't be angry at him…don't be angry with me or Katarina. I'll always be your little sister no matter how much you may push me away." She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly and I smiled softly as I watched him hug her back.

"Oh Lux…Kat was right. I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry. I was just so mad…I couldn't bear the thought of my kid sister being deflowered by someone who was a coward…I should have known better than to think that you didn't have a reason for doing what you did."

"Garen…Kal is a lot of things…but I promise that a coward is not one of them. I know you have a dislike of Ionians because of their neutrality…but Garen, not everyone is as dedicated to Demacia as you are…you have to at least understand that." Garen nodded softly before looking down at his feet before Lux hugged him tightly. "I love you big brother, but right now Kal needs me…and I won't let him down…just like you wouldn't let Demacia down when it needs you." Garen smiled to her and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I love you too little sister…but I just have one last thing to say."

"What's that big brother?"

"That Kal…he's the biggest idiot in the world for choosing someone else over someone as amazing as you. You'll find someone Lux…and I promise that when you do…you won't even think twice about Kal. Don't ever let anyone convince you that you're less than wonderful Lux…not even me." He softly kissed her cheek. "Now go on little sis, show Kal just what he's given up." Lux beamed at him before letting go and coming to join Annie and I. "And Kat?" I paused looking at him.

"Yes Garen?"

"Is it really that small?" I chuckled softly but said nothing, only flashing him a sly grin as I pulled up my hood and turned towards the station. As Lux and I started to go Annie followed after before nudging my leg.

"Can I uncover my ears now Kat?" I laughed and nodded as she put her arms around Tibbers clutching the teddy bear close to her chest. Soon we were on the train outbound from Demacia, the institute of war only a four hour journey away.

As we sat down at our seats Lux turned to me with a smile and squeezed my hand softly. "Kat…thank you…for earlier." I laughed softly and playfully brushed her cheek with my knuckles.

"Lux, just a word of advice from a woman who's more experienced. Sometimes the thing a man needs most from a woman isn't the loving tender female, but the raging bitchy hurricane that lies underneath to tell him when he's being an idiot." She smiled letting out a light giggle before we both kicked up our feet as Annie looked at the both of us, not understanding any of the topics we were discussing. It wouldn't be long though. Someday she'd learn the same lessons that Lux was learning now. And when she did, at least she'd have us there to help her.

* * *

Having finally returned to the Sheriff's Office I was relieved to see Lucian's white coat entering the building and I immediately hurried after him. "Lucian wait!" He spun around to see me and smirked exiting the building once more.

"Bout time you got here, I've been waiting for over a week now. What the hell took you so long? Where are the others?" I frowned slightly poking at the dirt with my feet. "Oh no, tell me you didn't. You did. You left them behind and went off on your own. Man you are ten kinds of stupid! And let me guess, you're here because you want me to come with you and be your back up is that right?"

"Look Lucian…I…I can't stand the thought of any of the girls getting hurt okay."

"Well aren't you Mister fucking Chivalry? Look man, I don't know if you realize this but those three girls consist of Noxus' greatest assassin, a light mage that can copy spells on sight, and a ten year old girl carrying around a demonic teddy bear. Believe me, they know damn well how to handle themselves. I understand your concern, but at least don't tell me that you just left without saying anything." I paused for a moment.

"Okay…I won't tell you."

"Oh for fucks sake Kal!"

"Look, I screwed up, but can we save the lecture until after we reach the Institute of War? I really need your help and I don't have much time. We're waiting on one other person, but she'll be here soon enough." Lucian sighed.

"Fine, I'm ready to go when you are. Who is this person anyway? Is it that Jinx girl? I looked everywhere for her but I couldn't find a trace of her. Hell most of the people didn't even know who she was."

"Did you try the sewers?"

Lucian raised an eyebrow. "Did I try the… no man! I didn't try the damned sewers! You never said anything about her being a crazy bitch who lives in the sewers like some fucking mutant ninja turtles! How the fuck would I have known to look there?" A voice came from behind him clearing her throat. As Lucian turned he came face to face with a short woman with blue braids that trailed down her back.

"I'm sorry who's a crazy bitch?" She asked. "Hey Kal, this dick wad coming with us too?" I chuckled softly.

"Lucian, meet Jinx. Jinx this is Lucian, you'll have to forgive him. He's one of those zealotry types."

"Fuck you Kal." Lucian growled.

"See?" I laughed. "Anyway to answer your question, yes he is coming with us. He helped defeat Thresh in the mines after you tossed me down that mine shaft. But anyway we can catch up later; right now we've got to get to the Institute of War. Ahri's waiting for me and we can't just sit idly while that bastards got his hands on her." And with that the three of us quickly went to the train station, buying our passes for the next train to the Halls of Justice.

"Alright Kal, we've got a two hour trip there…time for you to spill. How exactly did you manage to lose Ahri?" I frowned softly at Jinx.

"Well…to put it simply: we ended up finding the little girl, Magnus had her under his control from some miniature sphere of influence he had forced inside of her through some…questionable means. So Ahri decided to make a deal with his crew. She'd come quiet and peacefully but only if we got the girl. They agreed and they took her, but they also tried to take Annie too. I managed to grab her just in time so that they couldn't stab us in the back. After that we went to return Annie home only to find out that Magnus had gotten there before us and burned it to the ground. After that we found out about the rings, and our path was set. Once we get this fourth ring I'll be on equal ground with Magnus. However, on the way back towards the mountain pass we ran into Katarina again, though surprisingly this time she wished to join us. Magnus had used some sort of spell on Ahri to make her love him again, and when Kat found out that Ahri was giving Magnus some…attention…she became jealous and came to find us so that we could help separate the two of them. Hell hath no fury right?" Jinx listened intently to my story and when I was finished gave me a friendly smirk.

"Man, you've sure been busy while I've been gone huh? So where are the other three now?" I frowned softly as Lucian glared at me.

"Dumbass here thought it would be too dangerous for them so he left their asses on a mountain." Jinx opened her mouth in surprise.

"Kal!"

"I know, I know. Okay I fucked up, I get it. But can we please just focus on getting the ring from this guy. The last three I've fought were monstrous and tough as nails. I've no doubt that Malzahar will be exactly the same as the others. When we get in there we've got to be strategic, we can't just rush him guns blazing understand?" The both of them nodded softly. "Good."

With that the three of us rode in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

Kat, Annie, and I disembarked from the train once it had pulled into the station. We finally had made it to the institute of war but there didn't seem to be any sign of Kal here. I gave a light sigh of relief before turning to Kat.

"Good news, I think we beat him here."

Kat pointed down the tracks towards the approaching train. "Not by much, here comes the Piltover Express now. So how are we going to play this? I don't want to act like we were all incredibly eager to see him." Lux nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we should try to make him feel as bad as we can so that he has to beg us for our help." The train pulled into the station and as the doors opened Kal exited tailed by Lucian and another woman I didn't recognize with long blue pigtails. I opened my mouth to scold him like we planned but Annie ran past me laughing.

"Kal, Kal, Kal! We made it see? We all missed you so much, promise you won't leave like that again!" Kal smiled chuckling softly.

"Gee thanks Annie, way to stick it to him." Kat muttered as the two of us joined him. "So Kal, is this your back up?" He nodded softly.

"Yeah. Katarina, meet Lucian and Jinx." Kat smirked.

"Believe me I've already had the pleasure." That was when Kal turned to me and gave me a warm smile.

"Hey Lux. It's good to see you again." He came over to hug me and flashing him a warm smile I punched him hard in the jaw. "Ah…Damn Lux what the hell?"

"You'd better have a damned good reason for ratting me out to my brother Kal. Because of you I nearly got removed from my family. If it wasn't for the fact that Katarina had some dirt on Garen I'd probably be out of a home right now. So? Let's hear it." Kal looked at me shocked and sighed softly.

"I'm really sorry about that Lux. I ran into your brother at the Crystal Scar when Jarvan asked for my help thwarting some Noxian plot. Your brother didn't like me from the start and it was there that I met a certain someone who needed my help…someone your brother wanted dead."

"Oh and who would that be that you felt so compelled to help them?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently.

He gave another sigh before gesturing to Kat. "Her sister…Cassiopea. I had already defeated her and she had submitted. So when Garen decided to try to finish her off after she surrendered I stepped in." Kat gasped softly at the mention of her sister. "Garen was much stronger than I was so I had to make it so he was distracted and unfocused…so I may have started taunting him. And it just kind of …slipped out. I'm really, really sorry Lux. Can you forgive me?" I turned my nose up with a hmmph. I had already forgiven him of course, but as Kat told me earlier, sometimes a man just needs to realize he's done something incredibly stupid.

"Not a chance Kal, you really fucked up this time. I'm going to help you rescue Ahri, but only cause I hate the thought of that sleazebag forcing her to do such carnal things." I turned my back to him causing Kat to secretly flash me a thumbs up to signal I was doing well. That was until, of course, I felt him walk up behind me and wrap his arms around my shoulders, pulling me close and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Lux…even if you don't forgive me, I'll never forget all of the things you've done for me." He kissed the back of my head and my hands gently went to his which were crossed over my chest, softly stroking his arms. My cheeks burned a bright red and Kat face palmed as I nuzzled against him.

"Damn it Kal…you know I can't stay angry at you when you're so damned affectionate." I whispered nuzzling against his cheek. "I forgive you okay? Now let's go slay that Void bastard so we can get the ring and save Ahri."

"Actually about that…there is one other thing I need to do while we're here." He gestured for us to all come closer and when we did he began to describe to us his plan. I clung on to every word and when he was done I just stood there speechless. Things were about to get very interesting for all of us.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

A Boy and His Fox Ch. 29

Author's Note: Well…here we are. The second to last chapter of the series. To those of you who've made it this far I congratulate you and thank you for your support in this series. It's been one hell of an adventure and I've loved every second of it. The fan-art contest is still going on and will be until November 23, 2013. However I always like fan art so even once the contest is over if you just enjoy drawing feel free to send me stuff. It always makes me happy to see it :D Thanks again everyone, and don't worry I promise that the story won't end next chapter…there's still plenty more that will happen in the sequels. –Kiba Elunal

* * *

The five of us walked to the large double doors that stood before us in front of which was a gruff looking minotaur, arms crossed over his chest like some sort of bouncer at a club. When he saw us he let out a huff. "Halt! Who goes there?" His voice was bored and sarcastic as if he hated having to say something so cliché to every person who looked to enter the Hall of Justice.

"Kal'Adamsul. These five are my guests." Alistar looked over all of them.

"Say…I remember a kid by the name of Kal'Adamsul. He was a scrawny little twerp though, that couldn't be you…could it?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I laughed softly.

"Gee thanks horn head, good to see you too." Alistair laughed heartily.

"It is you! Oh man, you sure have changed a lot since your days here at the Academy. I can smell blood on your hands and fire in your heart. Looks like you sure proved that one bitch wrong huh?" I cleared my throat nervously and gestured with my head towards Katarina behind me. "Oh…I…uh…yeah you know, the one with bright green hair and the eye patch…" Katarina simply walked up to him and shoved him out of the way before opening the doors.

"C'mon I'm sick of talking to the walking hamburger." She mumbled as she slipped inside. The others simply shrugged following her in and I turned to Alistair with a wink.

"Don't listen to her friend; you're not a walking hamburger. You're grade A steak in my book." I flashed him a thumbs up but he just smacked me over the back of the head.

"Yeah, yeah. Get to stepping. You're cramping my style out here. Oh you know, now that I think about it, the council said something about wanting to speak to you. After you're done with whatever business you have here I'd suggest heading there." I nodded softly and was about to enter when I stopped.

"Hey Alistair, what can you tell me about this guy Malzahar?" Alistair's brow furrowed and he leaned forward so no one else could eaves drop on us.

"Kal, this Malzahar guy is bad news. The guy's got all sorts of problems. All he does is talk to him self like there are hundreds of voices in his head, only no one is around. He starts breaking into all these different voices and stuff. At one point he's going on and on about the desert, the next he's talking about losing an arm in a leg in some freak science experiment. The guy's nuts. If you can help it, stay away from him. I don't know why, but something about his scent really bugs me." I nodded.

"Thanks Al. Any idea where I can find him?"

"Did you not just hear a fucking word I said Kal?"

"Look, it's a really long story Alistair but the fate of my champion depends on me finding this guy. Please, I really need your help." He glared at me but let out a sigh. "Fine, head inside and he should be waiting right outside the council room. They wanted to speak to him about something too but not until after they spoke with you. I'd suggest moving pretty quickly. The council doesn't like to be kept waiting." I nodded in understanding and went inside to find that the others were waiting for me.

"So Kal…care to tell me what that 'bitch' said about you?" Kat asked cracking her knuckles. I chuckled softly and brushed past her.

"You should know Kat you were there." She growled softly.

"Hey I already apologized!" I smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Who said I was talking about you?" She looked at me confused.

"Then…who were you talking about?" I smirked softly at her.

"I'll never tell." She let out a frustrated growl causing me to chuckle before I remembered about the council. "Oh! I've got to go see the council. If I'm not there soon they're going to be so pissed off. You guys can come with me, just be sure to wait outside okay?" Jinx frowned.

"And just why is it that we can't come with you into the council room?" I sighed softly.

"The rules say that only a summoner and his bound champion may enter the chamber. The magical binds get tangled with the core Nexus beneath the compound. As such if a summoner and a champion who are not bound enter without prior arrangement being made the Nexus produces a powerful feedback that gives you a splitting headache like you would not believe. It's like nails on a chalk board." Jinx sighed softly and nodded in understanding. Lux frowned for a moment before leaning closer to me.

"Kal, do you think…do you think that after you're done you could ask the council to let me speak to them?" I smiled softly and nodded. "Sure thing Lux, I'll let them know you wish to talk. I'm sure they won't turn you away. Also, Alistair said that Malzahar would be waiting for us outside of the chamber. He's not stupid enough to attack us in the league, but even still I want you guys on your guard should he try anything. Understand?" They all nodded as we proceeded down the grand hallway leading to the doors of the Institute of War's Grand Council. Standing floating just a foot above the ground was a man wrapped in purple robes a hood pulled far up over his face. In a voice that echoed hundreds of others he spoke to me.

"Kal'Adamsul I presume? The council is waiting." I walked past him my eyes not leaving his until the doors closed behind me leaving me in the center of the council. They leaned forward and began to speak.

"Welcome back summoner, we've received word that the little girl is safe now, is that not so?" I nodded.

"Yes milords and milady, Annie is now safe, and even more so I know who the one that took her is. He is a Summoner in this very League. His name is Magnus and he's developed a way to force Champions to be bound to him against their will. Currently he is in possession of my Champion and is…defiling her…with his sinister nature. That is why I wish that the council permits me to challenge him in one on one combat within Summoner's Rift. I currently have in place a plan that ensures that should I emerge victorious, not only will the bound champions be set free, but he will lose all of his summoner abilities, allowing the High Council to punish him swiftly and justly." There was a hushed murmur between the three as they discussed the situation with one another before they finally all turned to me.

"Very well Kal'Adamsul. Based on your efficiency with the task we'd already given you, despite our…erm…slip up with the gauntlet, we are willing to grant your request. When shall we put out the call to Magnus to order him to Summoner's Rift." A smile curled up on my lips.

"Immediately…after granting my second request High Councilors."

"Second request?"

"Yes High Councilors. The second request I have is part of my plan to defeat him. He is a senior summoner by my comparison and in a full on fight I do not stand a chance against him. So I wish to command my champions from the front lines so that I may offer them my strength if need be." The High Council looked at one another murmuring once more before nodding in agreement with one another.

"Summoner, it is very…odd that one such as yourself requests to be a champion. You realize that by doing so you can be chosen to be bound to another Summoner in future events, is that not so?" I swallowed nervously. That was not something I had considered. But still, this was important. I had to do this…for Ahri. I nodded my head in affirmation.

"Very well…Kal'Adamsul your judgment to become a member of the League of Legends shall be prepared post haste. We are trusting you to serve your country of residence by representing them within the League of Legends. You are to fight smart, fight hard, and most importantly, fight with other members of your team in order to work towards preserving Runeterra's stability. Your Judgment shall be ready later tonight."

I bowed humbly to the High Council. "Thank you milords, milady. I welcome the Judgment with eager anticipation."

"Before we dismiss you summoner, we have one more piece of information for you. You asked to know who your true bound champion would be did you not? The answer has indeed been discovered, but I fear it is not one you will enjoy thoroughly." I frowned softly.

"Why is that High Councilors?" The woman shifted nervously in her seat before continuing.

"As it turns out…you were not meant to be an Ionian summoner as you so wished…"

"What? Why is this? I was born in Ionia, I've lived there all my life. I deserve to be a summoner for the Country of my birth is this not so?!" I began to panic. I wasn't able to represent Ionia, what did that mean? "If not an Ionian summoner than what country would I be responsible for? Piltover? The Blue Flame Islands?"

"This is where the news we know you will not be happy of comes into play Kal'adamsul. Of your two statements, only the second was correct. You were not born in Ionia as you have thought. We have extensive records and overwhelming evidence to show that you were in fact born elsewhere. You are in fact…Noxian. Your mother and father lived in Noxus when you were born. When the Noxians first sounded the war call against Demacia, your family smuggled you as an infant out of the country and onto the island of Ionia, believing it to be above the horrors of war." I felt my blood suddenly turn into ice as their words hit me like a freight train. I clutched at my chest as my head began to spin. Noxian? My most hated enemy, the country responsible for the deaths of so many people and so much suffering; the ones whose policies and negligence in conjunction with my own had caused the death of my little sister Nicole. That was who I represented on the fields of justice? I was meant to be their summoner?! I shook my head.

"You must be mistaken, that cannot be."

"We are _not_ mistaken Summoner. We have been given undeniable evidence of such. Having discovered this…we were able to appeal to the Binding Stone again in order to discover who your true champion would be…you have in fact already met her."

"What? Who is it? Who could it possibly be that I'm meant to have my soul bound to?" I turned hearing the doors of the chamber creak open and two guards escorted a very confused woman into the chamber. My eyes went wide as they found beautiful green eyes and long red hair belonging to none other than…Katarina Du Couteau.

"Kal? What is this, what's going on?" The Guards gave her a soft shove before closing doors behind her. She nervously took a few steps forward to come to a rest beside me. I was shocked. Katarina was my champion?! After all that had occurred between us in the academy and even this entire adventure she was the one my soul was meant to be bound to? How is this possible?

"Lady Du Couteau, as we've just informed your peer here, we have received new information that has brought something to light. You have in fact been called to be a champion of the League of Legends once more." She frowned softly looking confused.

"Does this mean that I am unable to assist Kal in recovering Ahri? The Noxian's policies are not set to change for another fifteen years almost, how can I possibly be called to serve them already especially when none of our summoners were bound to me?"

The High Councilor leaned forward from where he sat and with a glowing hand the binding stone rose from the floor before us. "The binding stone indeed intended to bind you to a summoner Katarina…however do to an oversight, he was mistakenly bound to a different champion. Your summoner Lady Du Couteau, is the man standing beside you now." She turned towards me quickly in shock.

"Truly?" She asked trying to wrap her head around this. "You are positive this is the case."

"If you do not believe us…place your hand on the stone, it shall inform you thusly now." I watched nervously as she placed her hand on the stone…a beam of light erupted from it striking me square in the chest channeling through my soul before arcing to Katarina and doing the same. Ethereal chains formed within the light as the Binding Stone did its duty: Katarina and I were now Summoner and Champion.

"I…I don't know what to say…" she whispered softly looking at her hands. I knew the feeling, however…the more I looked at her, the more I thought of what I had come to learn of her in the last few weeks we'd been travelling together, the more I realized just how much we had in common. She had a good heart, I'd seen it myself when she was with Annie and Lux. She was an older sister, just as I had been an older brother and I'd seen myself the weight she bared for Cassiopea. A soft smile came to my face as I straightened my stance.

"I do." She looked to me in surprise.

"What?"

I smiled at her and walked towards the confused Katarina before wrapping my arms around her and hugging her closely. "Katarina Du Couteau…I would be honored if you would have me as your summoner…just as I am honored to have you as my champion. While I may not be able to promise you the same 'love' or affection that Magnus offered you…I can promise you one thing, I will do all in my power to ensure that you are not shamed on the field of battle." She stood there in my arms silent unsure of what to say and when she looked up at me there were tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you…do you truly mean that Kal? After all of the bad things I've done…all of the people I've hurt…including you, I can't understand why you would possibly want to have me as your champion." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Kat…I know that despite your choice to take the life of the blade…despite your ruthless passion…despite even your deepest denials: I know that inside of you there lies a heart just as beautiful as you are." She blushed softly and wrapping her arms under mine she buried her face in my chest. "I promise Kat, I won't abandon you as my champion. I will protect you, and I will be your friend. Now and forever. Don't forget that." She nodded in my chest, unable to speak but still wanting to acknowledge that she understood. When she finally managed to gain control over herself I gently took her hand in mine and turned back to the High Council.

"High Councilors, I Kal'adamsul Summoner for the League of Legends hereby accepts Katarina Du Couteau as my true bound champion." I fished in my right pocket and pulled out the small marble that was my orb of influence. Since Ahri had been possessed by Magnus the thing hadn't given its normal blue light as it once had. It began to swell until it was the size of a bowling ball and Katarina smiled softly reaching up with her left hand and placing it on the sphere.

"I Katarina Du Couteau, known in the League of Legends as the Sinister Blade, hereby acknowledge the binding contract of the soul that has been offered to me. I gladly and eagerly accept Kal'adamsul as my summoner. And despite our differences in the past…I am honored to have him as my summoner…and as my friend." The Binding Stone began to glow as it fired a beam of energy into my Sphere of influence, charging it and causing it to shine even brighter than it had before. Katarina's eyes went wide as the light flowed up our arms engulfing us. Coughing she opened her mouth for a small green summoning orb to leave her lips, only to shatter into dust in the air above us. As the light faded back into the sphere, she became very weak and as she stumbled forward I quickly reached out with my arms and caught her. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she looked up to me before attempting to get to her feet again. She tucked a lock of her crimson hair shyly behind her ear before turning back to the Council.

"Summoner Kal'adamsul, Champion Katarina Du Couteau also known in the League as the Sinister Blade: The High Council of the League of Legends here by acknowledges the bonding of both of your souls and fully agrees that it is correct and just. In fifteen years' time, both of you are to report to either Ionia or Noxus, based on the decision the two of you have reached, in order to choose a side in the encroaching conflict. You are both dismissed. Please inform the Champion Malzahar that this High Council shall reconvene in thirty minutes to discuss his matter." We both bowed politely to them as the Binding Stone sank back into the floor. My orb shrank once more until it was the size of a marble and slipping it into my pocket Katarina and I turned to leave. By the time we had reached the door the other four were waiting for us anxiously.

"Well?" Lux asked curiously. Kat seemed so giddy and energetic.

"Ooh, let me tell them…please, please, pleeeeease can I tell them?" I laughed softly.

"Of course you can Kat." She beamed and turned back to Lux.

"Well…as it turns out you know how it's been discussed that Ahri was not originally meant to be bound to Kal?" The four of them nodded. "Well…it's because he was meant to be bound to me. Kal was technically born in Noxus, meaning that his bound champion would have to be from the Noxian pool. And so…Kal has formed a pact binding me to him as his champion and him to me as my summoner." The crowd of them fell completely silent in shock. I could tell Lux was visibly shaken, not to mention green with envy. Jinx just let out a fit of laughter at the irony of it all while Lucian shook his head.

"Man…this is some really weird messed up shit we're in." He said. "I mean honestly, how the hell did that happen? We must live in a really twisted fucking universe." Annie approached me and gently tugged on my hand causing me to turn towards her and kneel down so that I was on eye level with the ten year old.

"Yes Annie?" I asked soflty.

"Kal…does this mean that Kat's my new mommy…instead of Ahri?" Kat smiled hearing her question and came to kneel beside me.

"No sweety, Kal and Ahri are still in love with one another. Being his champion won't change that…but, it does mean you'll be seeing a lot more of me once they've adopted you so instead of a Mommy or Daddy I'll be more like your favorite Aunt who spoils you rotten." She giggled giving her a hug. "Yay!"

Lux opened her mouth to protest. "But…But I thought I was the aunt…" Kat smirked at her and gave her a wink.

"Don't be silly Lux, you're much more like her Godmother. If anything Jinx is the other aunt." Jinx turned shocked.

"Wait now hold on! Don't drag me into this!" As the four of them began to squabble with one another I chuckled softly rising and approaching the strange figure cloaked in purple robes. My hand went to my blade just in case it would be needed in the conversation.

"Malzahar I presume?"

He looked towards me empty eyes staring into mine. "That is one of my names." When he spoke his voice echoed as though there were at least a dozen of them present. "What purpose do you have for addressing me Summoner? I am sure you have much more important things to do than to speak to someone as myself."

"Actually," I replied, "I've been looking for you for the last couple of days. You have something in your possession that I need greatly. If you're willing to surrender it I'd be more appreciative, but if you don't…I have no qualms about fighting you here in this hall." Malzahar's gaze did not change, neither did the expressions on his face.

"I see…While I'd be more than willing to oblige your lust for violence by exposing your mind to the true definition of horror all whilst I watched bemused as my void crawlers ripped you apart limb from limb, I've got more important things to do. What object is it you are seeking? A silver pocket watch perhaps? I'm afraid you'll have to be just a bit more specific." Something about the way he spoke of torturing me without even the slightest of inflections sent a chill down my spine and for once I was very relieved that I would not have to fight him.

"A golden ring. It has magic that allows someone to permanently bond with a champion if they are a summoner." Malzahar nodded reaching into his pack before pulling out the ring and offering it in his palm, hand outstretched.

"Very well, take it. Though I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I need not warn you of the consequences of such an object."

"Consequences? What consequences?"

"As I said…I need not warn you of the consequences of such an object. Is there something else you desire or do you simply wish to irk me with more idle threats and dreadful banter?" I frowned taking a deep breath and shaking my head.

"No, I'm fine. Though the Council asked me to pass along that they'd be here in thirty minutes to hear what words you had to speak, thank you Malzahar for your civility. It was a relief from the pattern of the other members of the Void." As I turned to leave Malzahar called out.

"Wait." I turned to look at him over my shoulder to find he was right next to me. "What other members of the Void?"

I turned to him. "Cho'Gath, Kha'Zix, and Kog'Maw. Kassadin told me all about how the four of you were trying to bring about this destruction. Well…now it will only be you." I turned away again but behind me I heard a sinister chuckle escaping from Malzahar's lips that followed me to my waiting party. The laugh sent another chill through my spine and I made it a note to avoid conflict with him in the future if I could help it. I looked at the small golden ring in my palm. Consequences…even if it meant that Ahri and I'd die within the next decade…I'd rather that than her be in service to that bastard. I wrapped my hand tightly around the ring and slipped it into my pocket.

Lux looked at me with a frown. "Kal? Are you alright?" Her voice snapped me from my daze.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Let's go…our plan is set into motion, I will have to return for my Judgment later tonight. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake. I'll just be performing a few parlor trick for some audience right? I mean how hard could it be?" Lux grimaced and pulled me by the wrist out of the institute of war as the rest of them followed. When we finally got to the train station at last she stopped. "Lux? Why did you pull me all the way out here?"

"Kal, as a Champion I'm not allowed to tell you of what happens in the Judgment. But…there is something you need to be prepared for. This isn't going to be simple parlor tricks. You need to take this as seriously as you possibly can. You're going to bare your mind to the High Council Summoners and you're going to watch as your very being is laid out in front of you. Other than that…I can't tell you anymore. It is different for every person. But you need to take this seriously…the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." I looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry Lux, I'll be more than fine. I swear it." She frowned. I guess that wasn't what she wanted to hear from me but she simply sighed.

"Anyway, let's go ahead and get the train tickets okay?" I nodded as Jinx, Annie, Lucian, and Kat caught up with us. I smiled at them as I went to buy the train tickets. Kat came with me and leaned her back against the counter.

"Five please." I said sliding the Valors through the slot. Turning to my new champion I smiled. "So…what are you thinking about all of this? I'm curious to hear your thoughts." She smiled softly and let out a deep breath.

"To be honest I'm relieved. Even a little happy. Since I joined you I've felt like I've become part of some sort of silly family all with you as the binding force that kept us together. I don't know if you've noticed…but you've changed a lot of lives since you started out on your little journey, all to find a ten year old girl at that." She looked at Annie over her shoulder who was giggling as Lucian tried to frantically shake her off his arm where she was dangling from. "I mean look at her Kal, her entire village and family were killed and still she's able to smile and laugh. That's the effect you had on her Kal." I looked at her confused causing her to chuckle. "See? You've no idea do you? A lot of things have changed for us Kal. Lux has learned to accept that sometimes the heart doesn't always get what it wants, Lucian has learned that duty to a God shouldn't be his only reason for living, Jinx…well Jinx has learned to at least be a tad more normal."

"And what about you Kat? How have I affected you?" I took the tickets from the clerk thanking him before turning back to her.

"Me? Well…I suppose you opened my eyes. You showed me that I shouldn't settle for someone who doesn't agree with my views. You've shown me that I don't have to be the tough as nails bitch that I hide behind for the sake of being tough. To be honest Kal…you've done more for me than I could ever describe." I blushed softly as I stood there.

"This isn't one sided you know…you guys have changed me a lot too."

Kat smirked. "I don't believe that for one second."

"Oh? Think back to when I was at the academy. All I cared about, all I would ever care about was defeating Noxus in battle. It wouldn't matter the issue or the problem, so long as I was suppressing Noxus' power and influence over the world. I couldn't stand the way they treated others and the last thing I wanted was for them to ever gain even another inch of ground. But…because of Ahri…I learned that there are things that are more important to me than the League or getting revenge. Lucian has shown me that there is reason for dedication to a cause, but that blind dedication may as well be leaping into a pit of sharks. Lux has helped me by showing me that if someone really loves another person, you want them to be happy, not just happy with you. Annie has shown me what it's like to care for someone else more than you care for yourself." I looked at the little girl laughing playfully as Lucian had managed to pry her from his arm and was now tickling her. "Jinx showed me that sometimes it's alright to be a little crazy. You can't be serious all the time you know. And you…" I paused for a moment as Kat looked at me with those bright green eyes I smiled softly at her and gently kissed her cheek. "You I have to thank for the most important lesson of all."

"What's that?" She asked blushing and rubbing her cheek.

"That no matter how bad things may get…no matter how terrible the situation…there will be times where even the worst of enemies will turn around to help support you. You've shown me that people can change Kat, you've shown me that despite all the troubles and hardships we've caused for one another that there is still good inside of everyone. Sometimes it's just not as easy to see." She blushed even more and smiled.

"See now you're just spouting a bunch of crap trying to get me all flustered." She chuckled. "But…thank you. That means a lot to hear you say that." Just then the train pulled up to the station as the conductor stuck his head out of the cabin.

"All aboard!" I smiled softly at Kat nodding towards the train.

"Well, looks like our ride's here. Thanks for the talk Kat, you're a huge help." I turned walking towards the train with her on my heels a smile on her face.

"Don't mention it." The ride home was a quiet one, occasionally words were exchanged and plans were discussed but the important thing that I experienced was a strong sense of connectivity between us. I looked at the five people I'd come to call my friends, the only ones I'd ever really had. I knew that tomorrow the battle on Summoner's rift would be a difficult one, but I also knew that with my plan and with my friends beside me Ahri would be back in my arms soon enough. I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned my head back on the seat closing my eyes as I began to wonder just what Ahri was doing right this moment. I hoped that she was wondering the same thing about me. It had only been two weeks since she was taken…Please Ahri…be safe…and don't forget that I love you, more than anything.

*************Later that night*************

I took a deep breath as I strolled through the doors in the halls of Justice. The time for my Judgment was at hand and despite Lux's warning I was more than confident that I would be just fine for it. My boots clicked across the polished tile. It was time to begin.

* * *

Friday, August 13, 25 CLE

**OBSERVATION**

Kal'Adamsul, henceforth known as Kal, strolls calmly through the hallway, a confident smile on his face and a burning fire in his eyes that show a strength not often possessed by youth of his age. The young summoner pauses to pull back his long dark brown hair and put it into a pony tail to avoid it getting in his face during whatever trials may lay ahead. His leather clothing is made for efficiency over appearances, allowing flexibility while still providing enough protection that it could be used in a fight. However beneath the leather cuirass is a simple leaf-green and royal blue robe that gives him just enough color to say that he was more than just a normal man but also not solely a warrior.

His deep blue eyes gaze around the room as he takes note of the different decorations within the room, finding serenity in its simple layout. At his waist is a stone hand and a half sword that his hand is rested upon, a simple enough gesture but one that would allow him to draw it quickly in an emergency. The blade itself had runes etched in it that glow a soft emerald green, casting odd shadows with every foot step he took. His eyes finally reached the archway where he noted the words carved into it. _The truest opponent lies within._

He took a deep breath as he analyzed the words and their possible meaning before looking down at the back of his hand where he had drawn a stylized heart as if to give himself a reminder of something important to him. Placing his hand on the heavy marble door he pushes it firmly causing it to swing open revealing the hall of darkness. His eyes narrow as he prepared himself for whatever may be in the room and drawing his blade, it quickly became coated in green flames and with cautious footsteps he entered the pitch.

**REFLECTION**

Kal looked down upon the ground, in the darkness where between his legs ran a grey line that seemed to go on infinitely in front of and behind him. On either side of the line were two swirling pits. On the left, light cascaded down in bursts as though stars were raining down from the heavens. On his right, deep violet flames continued to rise higher and higher seemingly going on forever into the sky. The pools of light and fire began to flow like a river to the line before forming a grim reflection of himself before him.

Opening its mouth it spoke in an almost cruel and snide tone. "You've made your choice Kal, now you must live with it." Kal frowned at the apparition and advanced upon it his sword in hand. The apparition reflected his movements as he brought the sword downward blocking it with a quick movement.

"I've passed your trial once demon and I shall do so again."

Kal's reflection smirked at him as they erupted into a fierce battle, each blow rang out with a controlled fury, the flames and light each becoming more brilliant with every strike of stone on stone. The dark copy let out a maddened cackle with every deflection and it could be seen that Kal's stern expression had not changed or faltered.

"You chose to refuse a side Kal. You know this, you did so yourself. Look into the flames and see what became of those actions!" As the flames roared the doppelganger landed a fierce roundhouse kick onto Kal's side knocking him towards the pillar of flames. He stared up in horror as he watched nightmarish faces appear in the glow. First was the face of a young girl who bore his resemblance, clearly a younger sibling.

"You killed me brother! You watched hiding behind a stack of crates while that soldier stabbed me over and over again. You watched me die and did nothing." He looked up at the young girl tears appearing in the corner of his eyes, his expression slipping for the first time since entering the hall.

"No! I couldn't do anything to save you! I'm so sorry Nicole! There was nothing I could do to save you no matter how hard I tried!" Another face appeared in the flames, revealing his close friend Soraka.

"Was it the same for me Kal? Could you not do anything to save me either? You said you would make sure that Warwick didn't hurt me Kal. Now I'm dead and it is all your fault. You could not save me." He shook his head covering his eyes.

"No! Raka, I tried to save you! I really did! Please you have to believe me!" His voice echoed in the abyss as her face also disappeared.

"And what of me Kal?" asked another face, the face of his lover Ahri. "Did you do all you could to save me? You claimed to love me Kal but you just stood by and let me be taken by our enemies. You never really loved me Kal, you don't care at all."

"That's not true Ahri! I do love you! I'm doing everything I can to bring you back to me I promise I am! Please Ahri you have to believe me." He watched as her face vanished in the flames without another word as tears fell from his cheeks and an angered expression came over him. Grabbing his sword he turned back to his duplicate attacking him with a new found fervor. Shocked by his sudden change the reflection desperately attempted to black his attacks and deflect his blows. "You did this! You created these lies!" He cried out to his reflection as he slashed over and over again, the mirrored image barely managing to block his attacks as his rage grew. As the two approached the rain of light face began to appear. The faces of his friends appeared in the light.

Lux's smile illuminated more of the darkness. "Don't listen to him Kal, he is wrong. You've always been there for me." The face of another young girl, one that was identified as Annie appeared beside her.

"That's right Kal! You said you would be my new Daddy and that you'd take care of me." Every word caused the reflection to become slower as Kal struck out at him.

Jinx's Cheshire grin appeared. "Go Kal go! Cut him to pieces!" Lucian's smug grin appeared beside her.

"Send the demon back to the abyss where he belongs!"

Finally the face of his champion Katarina appeared. "You've changed everything Kal. You've managed to change all of our lives, our worlds. Don't give up on yourself. You still don't have to choose a side." As Kal went to lunge at the copy it kicked him hard towards the line. Looking around he found that there were now at least a dozen replicas of him. The light and flames erupted greatly filling either side of the gray line as he moved in a flurry deflecting all of the blades of his inner demons. The runes on his blade began to glow even brighter than before as his entire body became ignited with eerie viridian flames.

"Choose. Choose. Choose. Choose." The chanting of the inner demons surrounded him as he in one swift motion swung the blade around him in a circle the flames slicing through the illusions causing them to vanish in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke faded away, all that stood before him was Ahri, who stared deep into his eyes emotionlessly. He gripped his sword tightly ready to combat another demon if he had to.

Ahri finally spoke. "Kal, why do you wish to join the League?"

"To protect Runeterra." Kal responded emotionlessly his words sounding false even to himself.

"Why do you want to join the league?" Her voice echoed, firmly and harshly. He cringed slightly and stared deep into her eyes.

"To right the wrongs of my inactions. I'm joining the league so that I will never lose those closest to me."

"Is that the truth?" She asked.

"Yes."

"How does it feel, exposing your mind?" She asked her words softly filling the air around them. He simply spun his blade sheathing it at his hip.

"Like losing you all over again." A bright light erupted from seemingly nowhere and when he blinked away the blindness he stood staring at the Institute's main lobby. He frowned as he walked towards the exit before stopping and turning staring directly up at the scrying sphere that sat nestled within the 'O' of 'Opponent'.

"Next time you try to screw with my head, I swear to you that you will find just how much of a beast I can become." He growled before turning and walking away.

* * *

I sat on the couch waiting nervously for Kal to return from his Judgment. The others had already gone to bed, but I couldn't help but be worried about him. My own judgment was rather harsh and I knew that once it was over I desperately wanted someone to talk to about it. At around midnight I awoke to the door of the inn room opening and seeing Kal I could immediately tell that his trial had been particularly rough. I wordlessly walked up to my summoner and gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly and we just stood there, silently. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say, and because of the rules of the league, I knew he couldn't tell me what he had experienced.

He leaned closer to me and I could feel his warm breath on my ear. He whispered three words to me, three words that immediately made me know that I had managed to help him in some way. "Thank you, Kat." I smiled softly, and squeezed him tightly. Tomorrow's battle on the Serpentine River would be very difficult, and I knew it would be even harder as Magnus would most likely be putting Ahri into the battle. But Kal's plan was nearly flawless…I knew that he would come out on top…and at the end of the day, Magnus would go down. One way or another.

To be concluded…


	30. Chapter 30

A Boy and His Fox – Ch. 30

As the doors of the Institute of war opened before me and my team we marched inward, our boots clicking on the tile in a rhythmic pattern as my long robe flowed behind. Warwick, Thresh, Renekton, Ahri, and Miss Fortune all followed in my wake for the battle ahead of us. That stupid insolent punk wanted to challenge me? Fine, and when I finished tearing him apart I'd make him watch as I fucked his champion in front of him. I stopped right outside of the council room putting my hand up to halt their progress. The council always wanted to speak to the summoners alone before a battle, it was customary, a simple 'These are your responsibilities, play fair, blah blah blah. As far as I'm concerned when that brat decided to claim my property as his own, that was when he declared war. And in war, there are no rules. Ahri was going to be our spearhead in this battle, I'd already decided. I can't wait to see him shut down when he realizes he has to watch his 'true love' get killed over and over again by his own hand. Unluckily for Kal, I was in a really bad mood due to Katarina's disappearance. I still hadn't heard any word as to where she had went off too, but I know that her orb that I fed her went offline yesterday, more than likely the stupid bitch got herself killed.

"Good morning High Councilors." I said this more as a courtesy than actual respect. These three fools couldn't even begin to comprehend the amount of power I wielded. I had nearly fifty champions from all over the world under my thumb willing to obey my every command without any sort of hesitation. The best part is that they were convinced it was because they were special to me in some way but the truth is all they are and all champions would ever be are tools for war.

"Summoner Magnus, you have been challenged by one of your peers to do battle on the fields of justice. As per league regulations you must either accept this challenge or give up your status as a summoner as well as your sphere of influence. What is your response to this challenge?"

That was a no brainer. "But of course I will accept this challenge Your Honors. I'd hoped that the poor lad and I could settle this debate in person but he's just too hot-headed to see reason. His champion willingly gave up her bond and even now doesn't wish to go back to him. To be honest, I was unaware that this Council was supportive of forcing a champion against their will to a summoner."

"Watch your tone Magnus. The league's rules are there for a reason so that anyone who is a champion is unable to accrue too much power. That is why we have summoner's in the first place. As for the conflict you have with Summoner Kal'adamsul, we are not to get involved in your petty squabbles. We've no intention of giving either of you our support, but we will ensure that the result of this match is carried out swiftly and efficiently. Should Kal defeat you Ahri is to be returned to him as his champion and you shall be forbidden from participating in the upcoming conflicts at the end of the year. And if you win the opposite is to be. Our role is to ensure that the league's rules are upheld and that the defeated champion upholds his end of the bargain. Other than this we will stay out of this battle. You will be engaging one another in Summoner's Rift. Have you selected five champions or champion/summoner pairings to assist you?"

"Yes High Council."

"Good, then report immediately to the Serpentine River's Summoner Quarters. The battle shall begin precisely at 3:00 PM. Do not be late or else you will be considered forfeit and the price of loss will be enacted."

"As you wish High Council." Our meeting over, I turned away and walked towards the door. Those arrogant fools thought themselves superior to me? Once this annoying gnat had been handled I'd show them just how weak and inferior they were when I came marching on the institute with an army of champions at my back!

* * *

I nervously crossed my hands over my stomach as the five of us waited for Magnus to exit his meeting with the High Council. I wasn't so nervous about him as I was about the battle…the league's resurrection policy may work for me…but it didn't for the baby. If I was stabbed through or hit hard enough even just one time I'd lose it for good. I still didn't know why Magnus was wanting me up front and center…I'd be a huge target and a sitting duck without anyone else to support me. I wanted to say that I could count on my teammates but…I turned looking at each of them in general.

After the instance on the boat Miss Fortune had been suffering ever since, the 'poor' woman looked mentally and physically exhausted, as though she hadn't been able to sleep well in weeks. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other trying to keep her urges under control as she pretended to have a bad itch on her inner thigh.

Thresh in his bored state was simply spinning his chain scythe the flames of his skull causing a dull glow within the waiting chamber. He had spoken earlier about the upcoming battle and he said that he was eager to finally claim the priest's soul. The cold and macabre way he described taking his wife was scary to say the least. It caused me to shudder and get goose bumps on my skin just thinking about it.

Warwick was eagerly scraping his claws together. As always he was eager to spill blood for the sake of the kill. And of course Magnus had given him extra incentive…if we won I'd have to blow him…and I was not looking forward to that. His summoner not far off was inspecting his sphere of influence with a dull bored expression. He was such a dull stupid man…letting Magnus control him and his champion like marionettes on a string. My real summoner would never have let someone else control us. I paused for a moment… 'real summoner?' What did that mean? It just kind of popped into my head. A lot of things like that had been happening lately. The more I tried to remember just the name or face of my child's father the more glimpses and missing pieces fell into place.

Finally there was Renekton. He was even worse than Warwick, going on about how he would feast on the flesh of our enemies. It was startling and barbaric and of course if we won he'd have to be rewarded too. I frowned softly and placed my head back against the wall. So this was it…we'd have to fight against this 'Kal' I'd heard so much about. I didn't even know what the fight was over only that Magnus wanted me in on it and so I was in on it. I didn't dare question his command, the last time I did, he had slapped me hard and threatened to feed me to Nashor. One thing was for sure, I had no idea how I could ever think that I was in love with him…or worse that he loved me. Part of me wished that the revival system of the League wouldn't work…maybe if I died I wouldn't have to come back to this hellish world I lived in. I sighed softly as Magnus exited the chamber.

"Well everyone, it seems that the battle is to take place on Summoner's Rift, just as I'd planned. Let's go that way now. I'm sure that Kal and his pathetic drivel are already on their way. Remember…there will be no tolerance for failure. For every yard given up you idiots will face another day of my wrath understood?" We all nodded and I could tell even the other champions were a little bit nervous. I couldn't help but wonder…how bad must Kal be if he was supposedly worse than Magnus?

* * *

I awoke with a yawn stretching on the couch where I'd slept last night. As I turned on my side I smiled to see a dozing Katarina, her ruby red hair splayed all around her. Despite the gash across her eye from what she simply told me was a 'mistake that she could never correct', I couldn't help but notice just how cute she was when she was asleep. Her soft snores trailed through the air as I went to shower and get dressed. When I'd returned she was still sleeping soundly her arms wrapped tightly around her pillow as if hugging someone dear to her close for the sake of feeling safe. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already ten o'clock. Our train left in an hour and recalling how long Ahri took to get ready in the morning I figured I'd have to wake up the dreaming beauty. Leaning down I gently kissed her forehead causing her eyes to flutter open as she looked up at me with her beautiful green eyes.

"Good morning Katarina." I whispered softly sitting on the bed beside her. She groaned softly and put her head in my lap.

"Unnngh…I don't want to get up Kal…please, just ten more minutes…" she whimpered tired. Smiling, I gently stroked her head causing a smile to form on her lips before she rolled over onto her back to look up at me. "It's that time huh? You must be pretty excited to get Ahri back…" her words trailed off and I could tell she was worried.

"Kat…just because I'll have Ahri back doesn't mean that I'll abandon you. You're my champion too, and more importantly you're my friend. I won't turn my back on you…no more than I'd turn my back on Ahri or anyone else." Kat smiled softly but shook her head.

"Nah, it's okay. I wouldn't want to get between you two love birds, I doubt Ahri would be happy about you bringing home a stray like me." I frowned.

"Kat you're not a stray, and you're certainly not a pet. I care about you, and I want you to be able to have a place to call home. The rules say that a summoner must live with their champion so that the two remain bound…well, you're living with me, whether you like it or not." Kat smiled warmly again.

"Thanks Kal…I really appreciate it." I shook my head dismissing the idea.

"Don't thank me Kat, I haven't done anything worth thanking…yet. After we smash that bastard's Nexus and strip him of his powers then you can thank me." She laughed softly and got up from the bed walking towards the bathroom to get ready. Sticking her head back out of the door way she smiled at me.

"Alright Kal…I'll wait until then to thank you."

"You remember the plan don't you?" I asked softly. She nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I remember. But you should probably be more concerned about being on time. Lux and Annie still haven't shown themselves so you may have to go wake them up too. Knowing Lucian he's probably already getting coffee downstairs and last night Jinx said she would just stay in her apartment and meet us at the station before the train leaves. Everyone seems really anxious for this…I'm almost nervous." I looked through the door to see her in her leather armor holding a pony tail holder in her mouth as she wrapped her long hair into a bun. Sticking the two chop sticks through it she smiled and turned her head satisfied with her work. "Well? How do I look?" She asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Like a genuine Ionian." I laughed softly. She stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

"Oh like you would know. Let's face it Kal you're Noxian to the core."

"Pfft, yeah right. I don't think I could ever be loyal to Noxus…they're just a bunch of tyrannical jerks who think they're entitled to anything they set their eyes on." I looked over to see Kat frowning looking at her feet. "Kat…I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"No Kal…it's okay. I understand…at least I understand that you don't understand. Noxus has done a lot of bad things in our time…but the reason I'm loyal to it…the reason I love it, isn't because of its bad side. It's because of the good aspects Noxus has. They teach equality amongst everyone, and they say that no matter how small or insignificant someone may seem, so long as they have passion and work for it they can do just about anything. That's why I love Noxus." I smiled softly and stood up wrapping my arms around her and hugging her close.

"I understand Kat…it's the same reason I love Ionia…sure we stay out of conflicts and fights. We don't help anyone with any sort of wars and because of that many think of us as cruel or uncaring…but that's not it at all. Ionia believes in balance and harmony. As much as I dislike some aspects of Noxus…I can acknowledge that they're people too. They deserve the same treatment as everyone else. We don't fight with Noxus against Demacia…because we wouldn't fight with Demacia against Noxus. Both deserve to exist. But that doesn't mean we have to be weak. I'm not going to give up home or land because someone else decides that they want it. It's all about balance and being fair. We never tried to invade Noxus…so it was unfair of them to attempt to invade us."

"But…Kal, you couldn't have been more than ten years old when Noxus invaded. I myself was barely thirteen. You shouldn't even be able to remember that much from the invasion much less hold a grudge about it."

I sighed softly and looked at her. "Kat…I can promise you that I remember every second of that invasion. I know I never told you this story before…but I once had a younger sister. When I was little we would play hide and seek a lot in the streets and alleyways near our home. I was hiding behind a stack of crates in the alley way while my sister ran all over looking for me. She ended up running into a Noxian soldier because she wasn't watching where she was going. He turned towards her and she stumbled backwards. The last thing she screamed before that bastards shoved his spear through her heart was 'Kal, help me.' And all I did was sit there and watch as he stabbed her, just a four year old kid, over and over again. If the strength of Noxus means preying upon innocent children…then I don't want to understand." Kat looked at me stunned and wrapped her arms around me.

"Kal…I don't know how you must feel…but I promise you…that's not what Noxus is about. I don't know who that soldier was…or is today…but I swear Kal…I'm going to find out, and when I do I'll bring him to pay for the crimes he committed that day." I hugged her back and nodded softly.

"Thank you Kat…I appreciate that. But right now we've got to focus on Ahri. I'll grab Lux and Annie, you go find Lucian. Meet at the train station by 10:45am. It's 10:10 right now. We can grab breakfast on the train. Sound good?" Kat nodded and so we parted ways, her descending to the lobby and myself going next door to wake the other two women.

Rapping politely on the door I heard a tired voice call out from inside the room. "Nnng…just a second!" Within a few moments a very tired Lux answered the door as Annie came bounding up to me full of energy.

"Kal!" She cried excitedly jumping up and hugging me tightly laughing. "I'm so excited! Now I'll be able to help you get back Ahri and beat that meanie Magnus and we'll all be happy and do all sorts of fun stuff together!" I laughed softly holding her tightly.

"That's right Annie, we're going to get him good."

"Yeah! We'll kill him so hard he'll die to death!" She giggled as I kissed her forehead.

"Easy there kiddo. I don't think killing him is necessarily the right answer."

"But…but he killed a lot of people! He killed my mommy and daddy! And my friends! Shouldn't we kill him too?" She asked softly, the smile fading from her face. I sighed softly and set her down on the ground before kneeling beside her so I was on eye level.

"Listen to me Annie…sometimes good people are killed by evil ones. Like your mommy and daddy. But how does someone become evil Annie?" She looked at me and frowned before shrugging her shoulders.

"A person becomes evil because someone was evil to them Annie. Someone treated them badly so they think that means that they can treat others badly too. But you're better than that. You're a good kid Annie and I know just how bad you're hurting right now and more than anything you want to make the man who did this hurt too. But that's not okay. If you do that then you won't be any better than he is." Annie looked at me sadly.

"So, what do we do?" she whispered softly.

"We stop them…we make sure that they won't be able to hurt anyone else again. Sometimes that means just locking them in jail, other times it's charging them money or yelling at them. But we don't kill anyone Annie, not unless it is absolutely necessary. When we kill someone we do it to protect another that we care about, not to get even for the bad things that have happened to us. Besides, do you think your parents would want you to kill him if they were still around?" Annie shook her head no before wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Sorry Kal…I won't kill him…I promise." I smiled and hugged her back before playfully scraping my knuckles against her cheek.

"Hey, cheer up kid. If it makes you feel any better, I'm putting you in a very special place when we start fighting. How does that sound?" Her eyes lit up and she looked at me.

"Special? Where, where, where?"

"I'm putting you on recon duty. Do you know what Recon means?" She shook her head. "Why, it's only the most important job in the whole team. Your job is going to be to go and see what the bad guys are doing. If you see something bad about to happen, like someone going to hurt one of our friends, you're going to use a special button to tell them. That way when the bad guy comes towards them you and the person he's after can both jump on him at the same time. That way you take him out and you get to save someone's life. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah!" Annie said happily with a smile as I ruffled her hair before looking to the exhausted Lux.

"So…what happened to you?" I asked. "Pre-fight jitters?" Lux just frowned at me and shook her head, her blond curls going this way and that.

"A certain little ruffian kept me up all night because another certain summoner decided it would be a good idea to give her a second piece of cake at dinner yesterday. She finally crashed at about two in the morning. I managed to sleep until six when she woke up and told me she had a bad dream about Tibbers being dressed like a cow and someone accidentally made him into a hamburger. She managed to go back to sleep around eight and by that time I had to get up to start to get ready anyway."

"You had to get up two hours early?"

She gave me a look that made me wonder if in her mind she was calling me a lot of names that were all synonymous with a person of low intelligence. She pointed to the long luxurious curls that fell around her face. "Do you realize how long this takes me every morning? You think it's easy putting on all this armor and clothes and doing my hair and makeup? It takes me a while Kal, and I'm only doing it to look better for you anyway. Not that you ever care or notice." I frowned. Ouch.

"Of course I notice Lux, I just don't think you need to try so hard is all. I honestly think beauty is more on the inside then the outside, but I think you're beautiful both ways. Someday you're going to make a special someone very happy." She glared at me and sighed.

"Men don't just fall out of the sky Kal…you've got to find some way to get their attention you know? It's not like a cute guy is just going to appear in a ball of light and whisk me away on some sort of magical adventure." I smiled and put my arm around her shoulder causing her to lean against me sleepily as I took Annie's hand.

"Hey, you never know Lux…but for now, let's get to the station. You can sleep on the train on our way there."

"Fine…" she said grumpily, "but you're going to serve as my pillow. Don't even try to argue, I'll just do it anyway." I chuckled softly as Annie took my hand and the three of us walked downstairs towards the train station.

Kat, Lucian, and Jinx were already waiting for us when we arrived and smiling to each of them we boarded the train. As we sat down I pulled out a map of Summoner's Rift and unrolled it on the table that was between the benches.

"Alright everyone so let's go through the plans. Jinx: you'll be here along the Northern path. It's the most hazardous route able to be taken as you'll see that here…" I pointed to a spot with a red 'x', "is the location of the monster known as Baron Nasher. This means that whoever is going to be placed up there is going to be one tough bastard and I need you to pull out all your insanity and firepower that you can muster to take them down got it?" Jinx nodded rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"So…that means I'm allowed to blow up everything so long as it falls on the other guy is that right?" She asked visibly shaking at the prospect.

"Err…sure…everything that isn't either on our team or dedicated to defending our Nexus. By all means if you want to topple a tree over on this guy you'll receive no complaints from me. Speaking of trees, that brings me to Annie. You'll be here in this forest. There has been word of wild animals and such in the forest so I need you to be careful. Your job as I explained earlier is recon. You'll be busy observing how each of our teams' squads are doing, and if necessary, lend a hand." Annie smiled hugging Tibbers tightly.

"Don't worry Tibbers and I will beat any baddies that try to sneak up on us."

"Lux, Lucian, you two will be taking the south path. It's a little narrower than the other two so strategically Magnus is more likely to put Thresh there. As I promised you Lucian, he's yours to do with as you wish. Lux, your job will be to ensure Lucian stays nice and healthy as well as making the enemies a bit easier to hit. Lucian, your job will be to push back the southern path until you're knocking at their back door. Do you two think you can handle it?"

Lux sat up sleepily. "Yeah…sure…whatever." Lucian chuckled softly.

"Consider it done Kal, I've got a few words for that emerald skeleton. And this time I'm getting Sara's soul out of that cage, even if it kills me." I nodded.

"And Lucian…"

"Yes Kal?"

"About…what I said in the desert…what happened to Sara wasn't your fault. I know you'd do everything you could to help her, so I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. Friends?" Lucian looked at me before shaking his head laughing.

"Kal, if we weren't friends do you honestly think I'd be riding on this damned train off to fight all these evil bastards with you? Quit being stupid. Yeah I was pissed off at first about what you said, and hell I thought about beating some sense into you too. But I saw what you were like when you were trying to stop Ahri from giving herself up and I saw you rescue little Annie here too…you're not some sort of glory hound Kal. You're just trying to make the world a better place. As far as I'm concerned that makes us practically brothers."

"Alright…any questions?"

Annie raised her tiny hand.

"Yes Annie?"

"What about you and Kat?" I smiled softly to her and placed my hand on her head.

"Don't you worry about that…we've got a contingency plan. A back up plan, just in case ours fails." She nodded as Kat and I smiled at one another. We had discussed our Plan B last night before bed, and I had to say: being bound to a devious assassin had lots of perks when it came to strategy. I looked down at the two golden rings in my hand and taking it I slipped it on to my left ring finger dropping the other one into my pouch. Don't worry Ahri, soon enough you'll be safe and back in my arms. I promise.

Our strategy meeting over, I rolled the map up and placed it back in my satchel as we all sat there. Annie happily was eating the pancake breakfast they offered on the train while Lux was dozing contently in my lap, just as I had promised she could. The clitter-clak of the train's powerful engine turned into a soothing beat that caused my mind to wander. Closing my eyes I could see her there sitting beside me, her silky tails wrapped around my waist. I'd reach for her and could feel her raven hair slipping through my fingers as I pulled her closer. My lips would press against hers, the softest I'd ever kissed. I felt a warm tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't stop seeing her, my memories of our time together playing over and over again like old home movies that were on an endless loop. The entire situation finally got to me…I didn't care how strong I had to look…Magnus took away the thing I loved most and without her here by my side I felt so empty. I covered my eyes with my hand; I didn't want the others to see me like this. The tears just kept falling; I couldn't stop anymore as the floodgates broke. I thought of the first day we had met, the mean terrible things I'd ever said to her, the horrible sinking feeling I got in my stomach that day at the hot spring with Lux. I swore to myself that when I found her I would spend every day for the rest of my life trying to earn back her forgiveness. This went far beyond 'love' now. It wasn't so simple anymore for me. I needed her, without her I wouldn't be alive. If I lost this fight…I'd lose my life…one way…or another. I would spend my entire life if I had to trying to make her happy, and looking at the golden ring on my finger I knew where the other one belonged…on hers.

"Kal?" A voice managed to shake me from my trance. "Kal are you alright? You're crying." I saw Kat and Annie giving me worried looks and sniffling I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine…I was just thinking."

"About her?" Katarina asked. I looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. About her."

All too soon the train came to a screeching halt in the depot. From here we'd make the long walk north until we managed to reach the serpentine river basin. There we would take our positions and at 3:00PM precisely the Nexus would begin spawning the minion homunculi that would help us push our way to our opponents Nexus. My legs couldn't stop shaking as I pulled the hood over my head. My sword rested at my hip and looking into the horizon I knew I was ready. This was it, finally I'd end this conflict with Magnus once and for all and I'd take back what was stolen from me: my life.

* * *

Having reached the summoner's chamber earlier than intended I began to set up waiting for Kal's arrival. Gazing into my orb I turned to the apprentice that stood next to me. "Have you gotten eyes up yet?"

"Yes master. Warwick is coming into view as we speak."

"Excellent. Now remember what we discussed earlier…"

"Yes sir, when Ahri begins to push back the enemy forces you want Warwick to slay her. As she's resurrecting he'll convince the enemy that he's defected to the other side and when they give him the code to get past their defense system he'll destroy the Nexus from the inside."

"Good boy, you'll make a fine summoner yet." He nodded towards me in gratitude for my praise, something I did not often willingly get out. As my Sphere began to exude the deep crimson light that was its norm, I began to focus carefully on Ahri. Ah there was my little fox…she was already slipping on her starting equipment. I could tell she was nervous about the fight by the way she bit her lip. And nervous she should be…because if she failed me…I'd kill her summoner right here in the chamber. And when we got back home I'd force her to look upon his corpse while I used her like the whore she was. She'd pay for denying me all that time ago.

Suddenly the door to the chamber creaked open and the figure of Kal in his long robes appeared in the door way, holding his blue Sphere. His hood was pulled up over his head and he was looking down so the shadows covered his eyes. Probably so I wouldn't see him crying as his poor love got impaled by someone she thought she could trust.

"Well, well; I'm surprised you showed up. I'd have thought you'd have been smart enough to know that there is no way you could beat me."

"…" He said nothing simply began to gaze deep into his sphere of influence as the battle map came into focus.

"Oh my, the silent treatment hmmm? Tell me Kal do you know what this is?" I asked holding up my hand. "See that little heart there? That's evidence that the woman you loved doesn't love you anymore. She belongs to me now, I even offered to let her leave and she didn't! She doesn't care about you, you should give this up while you still can."

"…" Hmm. Still no reaction. No matter, if the kid wanted to act tough…well that was fine he could act tough all he wanted. It wouldn't change the outcome of this fight, I was still nearly twice his elder and I'd been summoning since he was in diapers. I looked down into my sphere to see whom he had chosen to be his champions in our fight.

Looking to his roster I had to hide a chortle. Annie? He honestly put a ten year old on a battle field? I'd have her broken down and crying just by making her watch as Warwick skinned some stupid animal alive in front of her. She was a powerful sorceress but that didn't change the fact that she was still just a stupid little kid.

Moving further down the list I saw that he had managed to get Luxanna and Lucian to join his cause. Lucian I wasn't too surprised about. With the way the two had co-operated against Thresh in Piltover it was little wonder that they hadn't become friends. But Lucian barely survived his first encounter with Thresh; he wouldn't be able to do it this time without Kal's presence.

Luxanna on the other hand would be something of a problem. Her skills in light magic were well renowned throughout Valoran. They say she can replicate a spell just by watching someone else perform it. Sarah would be able to handle her though. It wouldn't matter how much she used her magic to lock her up, Miss Fortune was a good enough shot she'd be able to take her out anyway.

The next one I saw made me grit my teeth in anger: Jinx! That traitorous slut! I should have known something was wrong when she didn't come back from her mission with Sarah. At first I'd thought they may have killed her and just dumped her body somewhere, but apparently I gave them far too much credit. I should have lobotomized the stupid bitch when I had the chance, but I thought 'Hey, I could really use a psychopath to take down Kal.' Apparently I was wrong, she was just another stupid ignorant piece of trash. But I'd handle that soon enough.

"Renekton."

"Yes summoner?" The snarling sound echoed in my mind.

"I've got a special task for you my reptilian friend…a certain blue-haired woman is down there with the enemy team. She decided to cross me and so I just wanted you to know…you're off your leash. I want you to find this traitorous cunt and slice her up good, do you understand me?"

"Yes summoner."

"And one last thing Renekton: make sure you do it slowly. I want her to know what happens when she pisses me off."

"I will feast on her bones!"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Now then to the final member of this pathetic excuse for a team…wait…who the hell is that? The champion's name wasn't listed, just a portrait. Even that wasn't much of one. All I could see was the side view of a blue and black hood concealing the face of the champion. "Well now…you've managed to surprise me Kal, kudos to you. Who is that, a new champion perhaps? I've never seen the likes of him around before…but that's alright, I'm sure we both know that he'll be no match for _my_ pet fox."

"…"

"Fine. Don't speak, better that way. Otherwise I'd have to make you choke on your words the way your girlfriend choked on my cock."

"…" Perhaps this kid was more resilient than I first gave him credit for. He was cool as a cucumber; it didn't seem like anything got to him. As the champion rosters vanished from view a timer began to tick down to the time when the minions would begin to spawn. My Sphere began to glow and I knew that this battle would be over shortly after it began.

* * *

After checking and double checking my weapons I turned to Lux and nodded. She returned the gesture signaling she was ready to begin. Around her waist were three beacons that would alert us if someone crossed into their proximity, the last thing I wanted was to be ambushed by that undead freak. We began to make our way down the southern path, darting carefully from the trees and brush to attempt to remain hidden from view to our enemies. Finally reaching the river Lux looked around and found three likely hiding places for our enemies to ambush us, the perfect amount. I could hear her breathing heavily, preparing to rush into the next segment of underbrush where the enemy could be lurking in order to plant one of the sensors. "Lucian…I don't know about this…I've never been in a battle like this before…I'm scared." She was beginning to hyperventilate and I knew if I didn't calm her down our 'chance of being found' would end up as 'chance of not being found' instead. I placed my hands on her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes.

"Luxanna…listen to me." I whispered harshly causing her to calm down slightly. "You're the best Gods damned light mage in Valoran. There are Noxian soldiers who have nightmares about the beautiful young blonde who was able to decimate troops with a simple wave of her baton. You are going to be just fine."

She shook her head. "That was different. I mean then I had my brother there to help me if I got caught. Even if I was in trouble I knew he'd jump in and try to save me." I gently placed my hand on her cheek.

"Lux, this is no different. I may not be your brother but I promise you…I will not let anything bad happen to you, do you understand me? We're partners, and I'm going to make sure that neither of us will have to worry about going down. Now take a deep breath and be brave for me girl because right now I don't have any use for Lux the child. I need Lux the most fucking bad ass light mage you ever did see, and I need her stat. Do you understand me?" She looked at me and swallowed her fear. A spark ignited in her eyes and I could see that my words had reached her. She nodded softly.

"I understand. Thank you Lucian…I'm going to make sure we know when these cruel bastards are coming up on us. Cover me?" I smiled at her. That's my girl.

"You got it kid." With that she dashed from the bushes moving in a blur of blue and golden yellow as she pulled out one of the wards. Pressing a button on the side the thing spread out small wings and upon jamming it into the ground she gave it a twist. The thing was sucked beneath the Earth so that only it visual sensors were above ground. No way would they be able to find that thing. It didn't matter how hard they searched, even if they knew what to look for. I watched as she dashed across the path towards the river basin to another patch of tall grass, jamming a second beacon into the ground and repeating the process.

That was when I heard the footsteps of the encroaching minions. Shit. It was too early; they shouldn't have been here yet. But sure enough the two homunculi armies began to combat one another hacking and smashing each other to bits. In the distance I could see a faint green glow and the sickening feeling in my stomach told me what I'd feared. He was here, and now Lux was trapped on the other side of the ravine. Things were not starting out well and I hoped that the others were having better luck then we were.

* * *

The forest was really dark from how much the trees blocked out the sun. Normally I'd be scared, but I didn't have time to be afraid. Kal wanted me to watch the bad guys, so watching them is what I'd do. I began to make my way through it slowly, looking around every tree and under every rock to see if I could find the bad people. My hand squeezed tighter on to Tibbers, and I hoped that he would be enough to keep me safe from whatever else lurked in the woods. In the distance I heard the crack of a stick somewhere and immediately I did what Kal told me to do when I was afraid. I quickly leapt into the bushes staying low so I could see what was outside.

I could hear the footsteps coming closer and I held my breath making sure not to scream so that the monster couldn't find me. There were so many stories about little girls getting eaten in the forest and if I was eaten how could I help Kal?

In front of my view I saw a baby wolf walk past me…so that was what was making the sound. It was soooo cute. I giggled to myself for being so silly and walking out of the bushes I crouched down close to it as it looked at me nervously.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." I held out my hand to pet it and it began to sniff my fingers before licking them. It tickled so much that it made me laugh as it came closer letting me pet it. That was when I heard the growling sound again, only this time it was right behind me. Turning around quickly I saw a really big mommy wolf showing me her teeth. "Oh…hello there…" I said softly as I slowly began to move back from it. Every step I took the mommy wolf took one too until I bumped against a tree. "Please…don't eat me…I wasn't going to hurt him. Honest!" But the Momma wolf must not have believed me because she began to come even closer to me. As she came closer she lunged forward snapping her jaw on Tibbers trying to take him away from me.

"Tibbers! No! Let go of him you mean old wolf!" I said trying to pull him away from her causing her to growl more. I could see Tibbers starting to rip and I didn't know what I'd do if she hurt him. He was my bestest friend in the whole world. That's when I remembered what Kal said to me on the train. We don't kill people unless we're doing it to make sure they don't hurt someone we love. Well she was trying to hurt Tibbers, and I loved Tibbers very much. I held out my other hand as a large fireball began to form in it and hurling it at the mommy wolf she immediately caught on fire and ran off whimpering as it started to burn her. I turned to the baby wolf and flicked its nose. "No! Tibbers is my bear! You can just go away or else I'll burn you too." The baby wolf whimpered and ran off with its tail between its legs and I stood there with my chin up. I had done it. I'd protected Tibbers. Now that I knew what to do if anything else attacked us, I began to skip happily through the woods towards the path Kal had told me was North. For a moment I thought I saw a pair of gold eyes staring at me from one of the bushes but when I looked again they were gone. It must have just been my imagination.

* * *

I giggled to myself gleefully as I went from tree to tree strapping some of my smiley face bombs to their trunks. I wanted to make sure that whenever someone came this way I'd make them go boom and cause the trees to fall on them. Looking at my work I smiled, knowing I'd done a good job. I walked back towards where the river path met the North one where I pulled out Pow-Pow ready for the enemy minions to come. When I finally heard them approaching I could feel my heart racing with excitement. It had been so long since I finally got to shoot something I thought I was going to explode before they did, but luckily Fishbones managed to calm me down.

"Don't worry Jinx, they're just little clay people. It's a good thing that we're not hurting any real ones."

"Blah! Do you have to ruin all the fun Fishbones?" I growled. That was when the first shadow of one of the homunculi began to appear. I smirked as I raised Pow-Pow who had begun to spin her barrels. She let out her beautiful purr that I loved hearing so much. She always knew how to make me smile. I felt one of my own little guys bump into the back of my legs and continue moving forward. When they had managed to form a wall in front of me I pulled the trigger. The spray of bullets was beautiful as the glittering shells flew into the air, catching the light like little pieces of sunshine. I watched as bits of dust and clay filled the air and I was just so giddy I couldn't help it anymore. I began laughing really hard. I couldn't help it! They just all looked so funny when they exploded like that. That's when I heard the growling coming further down the path. Moving towards me quickly was a big alligator man holding a funny looking blade. I smiled; it seemed I had another guest to entertain. As I pulled out Fishbones and began to take aim I chuckled softly. I really hoped they liked jalapeños because things were about to get really spicy!

* * *

I watched as the rest of my team went their separate ways to seek out our enemies. I could feel Magnus' influence in the back of my head urging me down the main path to do battle against whoever may be there. I began to advance down the path as the minions marched obediently in front of me. My tails twisted themselves nervously forming what looked like one really big tail as I moved forward. I could feel the baby kicking softly in my stomach and I knew it sensed the danger too. Maybe…maybe I could talk to the person. Tell them I was pregnant and get them to just pretend to fight with me. Neither of us would gain nor lose anything except for minions and that way my baby would stay safe. When I finally reached the river's intersection my breath caught in my throat.

A dark figure stood in the center of the path; around him were the now smoldering embers that remained of the minion grunts. Emerald green flames ran in a circle around him, now slowly dissipating into nothingness without leaving so much as a patch of scorched earth. But…it had only been a few seconds, how could he have killed them all so quickly. He turned towards me his face hidden by his hood. Immediately I began to feel my heart race. I didn't know who this figure was, but I began to fear for my child. He began to come closer and whimpering I took a step back.

"N-no…p-p-please. I don't want to fight." I could feel tears forming in my eyes. "Please…don't hurt me…I don't want any part of this…my summoner is making me fight." The figure froze. Stabbing the point of his sword into the ground I watched as he pulled back the hood revealing his face. I felt my heart skip a beat as my eyes met the most beautiful sky blue irises I'd ever laid eyes on. His gaze held mine for what felt like an hour a soft smile coming to his face as he looked at me. His chin was coated in a short brown beard and goatee. His long brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail that went between his shoulder blades.

"Hello Ahri…" he whispered softly. His voice made my heart race even more, and I began to feel a little feverish. Who was this guy? Why was my body reacting this way to him? Was it some sort of charm magic. What if I went over there and he just immediately stabbed me with that sword of his? I felt the baby kicking in my stomach again and I looked at the man carefully.

"Throw away your sword!" I shouted.

"What?" He looked confused.

"I said throw away your sword. I want to talk to you but in order to do that I want you to toss your weapon farther away so that you won't be able to just suddenly stab me with it." He frowned softly and sighed nodding. Pulling the sword from the ground he chucked it far behind him, causing it to spin before landing half way up the blade behind his turret, nearly fifty feet away from him.

"So…you really don't remember…" he said sadly as we both began to walk towards one another.

"Remember what? Who are you anyway? I've never seen you in the champion roster before." He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Yeah, I imagine you haven't…I wasn't on it until just yesterday." We stopped ten feet apart from one another. I clutched my spirit orb to my chest nervously. The way he was speaking to me…it was as if he knew me. Like we were close friends. A nagging voice in mind told me that there was something familiar about him but the rest of it was drowned out by Magnus' influence as I tried to recall just who exactly he was.

"Your name."

"Beg pardon?"

"I said I wanted your name." He smiled softly.

"My name…I can't believe you've forgotten that too." For a moment I thought I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. "My name Ahri…is Kal'adamsul…but everyone just calls me Kal." I looked into his eyes stunned. This was him? This was Kal?! But how?! How was he here? Magnus had told me that Kal was a summoner who wanted to destroy the League and every champion in it, yet here he was talking to me as though we'd been best friends who hadn't seen one another in a long time. I cringed as he took a step towards me reaching into the pouch on his belt.

"Magnus told me all about you Kal! I don't know why you're trying to pretend to be so friendly but it won't work on me." He looked me deep in my eyes and took another step closer. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" I yelled my legs beginning to shake in fear. Another step. "Please! I don't want to fight just stay back and leave me alone!"

"Ahri…just calm down. I'm not going to hurt you…I just want to give you something." I shook my head violently.

"No! I don't want anything from you! I just want you to turn around and go back wherever the hell it is you came from! Why won't you just leave me alone?!" A pained look came into his eyes as I shouted and pleaded for him to leave me alone. Now only three feet away from me I was stunned when his hand quickly lashed out grabbing my wrist firmly and tugging my hand towards him. He wasn't squeezing it or hurting me, rather he was just bringing me closer to him. I began to try to wrench out of his grasp as I saw him bringing something close to my hand. "No! I said stop!" I cried. My entire body erupted into foxfire causing him to grunt in pain as the flames licked at his body. I was shocked when he didn't let go. Rather he kept moving his hand closer to mine. I didn't know what he was doing but I desperately didn't want to find out.

Closing my eyes I burned my fire even hotter than before and I heard him cry out in pain as terrible burns began to form up his arms, scarring his flesh. The burns went higher, igniting his hair and licking at his face as he brought the object closer to my ring finger. As he began to slip it over my finger I let out one final nova blast of foxfire hoping it would be enough to force him to stop. As the gold ring slid into place on my finger he screamed in agony finally releasing my wrist as he crumpled to the ground the fire that engulfed his body from me slowly beginning to fade. I fell to the ground on my hands and knees and I began coughing and gagging as I felt sick to my stomach. I retched as something round came up my throat, almost the size of a ping pong ball. The green orb fell from my mouth as I choked and sputtered. It was then that I realized what it was…it was a miniature sphere of influence. The small orb shattered like glass and I felt the fog of Magnus' control fading from my mind. Turning to Kal I rolled him over on to his back as my memories came rushing back to me.

This was my summoner, my friend, my boyfriend…the man I truly loved. I hated myself deeply. How could I possibly have forgotten his face or his name? Worse, I had hurt him terribly. My breath caught in my throat as I looked upon his face, half of it was melted away to the point where bits of his skull was visible, one of his eyes milky and blank as though it had been boiled in its socket. What had I done? Suddenly he took a breath and I was relieved, he was still alive. Thank Gods he was still alive.

"Ahri?" he whimpered weakly.

"I'm here Kal." I whispered back holding his hand in mine and pulling it to my chest. "I'm so sorry…I'm so…so…sorry. Don't worry though okay? Everything's going to be fine…I promise I'll take you away from here, and I'll find help and you'll be good as new in no time at all you'll see!" He turned towards me his one good eye staring lovingly into mine.

"I'm afraid not my love…" he rasped.

"Don't talk like that Kal…please don't. You can't leave me…you just can't? How will I ever forgive myself for this? You can't leave me like this…what will I tell our child when he asks where his father is? I can't do this without you Kal, please…don't leave me!" He looked at me and a small smile formed on his lips.

"We…we have a child?" He asked softly and I nodded as tears came to my eyes falling to the thirsty ground and staining the dirt. "That's…that's good…" he whispered softly. "Please Ahri…take good…take good care of…" His words trailed off as his eye became blank and glazed.

"No! No Kal wake up! Wake up damn it! I'm not going to lose you! Please, you have to be okay, I don't know what to do without you in my life. I love you Kal, and I don't want to live without you here. You can't die Kal…you just can't!" My tears fell on to his body as Kal took his final breath, his chest falling still and moving no more. That was it…this was the end. Kal was dead…and I was the one who had killed him. I collapsed on his chest as tears poured from my eyes. I couldn't stop sobbing…I had killed him. I did…it was all my fault and there was nothing I could do to bring him back or make it right. As I cried I looked down at my left hand and what I saw only made me cry even harder. It was a gold ring that he had put on my ring finger. He had wanted to marry me…and now…now he was dead.

"Yes Kal…" I whispered softly to his body. "Yes Kal, I'd be your wife…I'd marry you in a heartbeat if you would just come back to me." That was when I heard the footsteps behind me, turning around I saw Warwick grinning with his white fangs.

"Oh wow Ahri! You actually killed him. I have to say I'm impressed, I had just assumed you'd chicken out and run away." He walked over to Kal's body and kicked him in the ribs. "Guess he was just a worthless piece of shit if you were able to take him down so easily."

"No! Leave him alone!" I cried out as he kicked his body over and over again. "Stop it! I SAID STOP IT!" I screamed as my fangs and my claws extended. He looked at me in surprise before grinning again.

"Awww, does the slutty little fox have some feelings for him?" He asked mocking me. He let out a vicious laugh as he lifted his foot and brought it down on Kal's skull. A sickening crack rang out and a pool of blood began to form beneath him. "Ah well, the boss said I should kill you anyway. Admittedly, I'm going to be pretty disappointed to not get any more head from you…but hey that Sarah Fortune chick smells like she's always got a craving for flesh." I stood there stunned as I looked down at Kal's charred, beaten, and bloodied body his face no long distinguishable from the abuse and the burns. I charged Warwick angrily and jammed my claws into his chest. He had broken my heart…he and Magnus, and the entire damned team had ripped it from my chest and laughed as it shattered into a billion little pieces. Well now I was going to return the favor. Warwick howled in pain as he scratched at me leaving a bad scar under my eye, the blood mixing with my tears as I shoved my hand further into his chest cavity breaking my way through his ribs. I felt my hand wrap around his heart and glaring at him angrily he screamed flailing wildly trying to knock me away. He raised up his claws to end it all and just before he did I pulled his heart from his chest causing his body to shudder. He only had a few seconds until he was dead and I held it in front of his face.

"Look at it!" I growled. "The last thing I want you to see before you die is your heart, just before it stops beating." Blood began to pour from his mouth and the gaping hole in his chest as he collapsed dead. I crushed his heart in my hand coating it in blood before I angrily threw it into the river.

* * *

I looked down into my sphere of influence with a chuckle as I saw that all of my champions were in place to strike. I was going to be victorious this would be the end of Kal as summoner and smirking I turned to him standing beside me. "Watch Kal! Watch as your precious friends are ripped to pieces!" Turning back to the field of battle I laughed victoriously as Ahri managed to charm the mysterious champion into throwing away his weapon. As the two approached one another I saw him grab her just before she burst into flames. I couldn't stop laughing at how easily this champion was falling to her: maybe she wasn't the weakling I thought she was. When the corpse fell back I saw her starting to choke. What the hell? What was going on down there? I watched as Ahri fell to her hands and knees coughing up the sphere of influence I'd implanted in her.

"No! That's impossible!" I yelled angrily. My rage could barely be contained as I turned to Kal. "What…what the hell did you do?! You cheating bastard! I was going to give you a chance to surrender, but no more. I'm going to make you watch as every last one of your friends dies Kal! I'm going make you watch every bloody second of it…and then just after that I'm going to make you watch as my boy Warwick tears your little slut limb from limb!" I could hear something coming from under the hood, a sniffling sound…he was crying? Ha! That's what it finally took to get to him, to watch as one of his precious friends was killed by sweet little Ahri. I watched as Ahri fell to her knees and rolled over the champion's body and looking closely I felt my breath catch. It was him! It was Kal! But…but if Kal was down there then who…? I turned to the robed figure and pulling back the hood I looked into the teary eyes of The Sinister Blade herself.

"You?! No way! I should have known you'd be nothing but a traitorous, backstabbing, two-timing whore!" She shook angrily as she glared at me.

"You killed him…"

"What?"

"You killed Kal. He was worried something like this would happen…that's why he took my place down there on that field. You killed him, you killed my summoner!"

"What the hell are you blathering about Kat? He's not your summoner, I am! Although obviously not anymore! Clearly you're just as worthless as a champion as you are at sucking cocks! But at any rate I don't have time for this. I've got some champions to kill." Just as I was about to give the order a dagger pierced my Sphere, shattering it into a billion pieces. Kat was growling angrily two more knives drawn. She threw another one shattering my apprentice's Sphere just before her second one pierced his heart causing him to fall to the ground dead. "No! You stupid bitch! What have you done?! It doesn't matter what you do to me, your friends are still going to die!"

She walked up to me slamming me hard against the wall and pulling out a third blade put it up against my throat. "It seems to me that you forgot the little problem with your mini-spheres. A flaw that was so huge your arrogant ass didn't even begin to think it possible."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Your sphere of influence controlled all of the miniature spheres Magnus! Now that it's gone your champions have an empty sphere inside of them…it's giving them a command alright. It's commanding them to do absolutely nothing!" My eyes went wide as I shook with rage. I looked down at the battle map and sure enough all four of the ones under my control were frozen like statues. I watched in shock as Kal's team mowed down my champions.

"No, that's not possible! I can't lose!"

"It's possible all right. But things aren't over yet. I want you to watch…I want you to watch as you begin to lose your power one by one until you've got nothing left." I chuckled softly, just a light chortle, then I began to snicker before erupting into loud laughter.

"Don't count me out just yet! Maybe you should take a look for yourself!" I smirked as her eyes went to the battle map. The fight wasn't over yet. It wouldn't be over until every last one of them was dead.

* * *

From my spot in the bushes Thresh and Miss Fortune emerged slowly checking the empty brush first for any sign of us. Lux looked scared and she looked to me, pleading silently for help. Don't worry kid, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Suddenly she lost her balance causing the bushes to rustle.

"Over there! I heard something." Thresh shouted to his partner as they both began to advance on Lux. I had to think fast, I couldn't just leave her like this. I looked towards Miss Fortune and I saw her shifting uncomfortably, her hands…oh my Gods…she was…she was masturbating? In the middle of a fight? At any rate, I could use that to my advantage. Leaping out from the underbrush I leveled my guns.

"HEY! ASSHOLES!" I yelled causing them to turn in surprise. "I can scratch that itch for you." I growled as the divine energy of my Gods began to flow through me channeling into my weapons and causing them to glow. "Now Lux!" The two of them gasped as Lux raised her baton high trapping them in cages of light. "You killed her Thresh…you took away my happiness, you took away the woman I loved! And today's the day I'm going to get her back!" I fired two shots of supped up energy one blasting the lantern from his hand as he cried in anger, the other knocking removing the arm it was held in. I could see Lux struggling to keep the cages up. Another two shots removed his scythe and the other arm. "The Lord is my shepherd! And he leaves me not wanting!" The skeleton roared angrily as the cage began to come apart. I watched as Miss Fortune tried to aim her guns at me but they were quickly removed from her with another couple of well-aimed shots. "He leads me to green pastures! He takes me to still waters!"

Both of them started to panic now as the light from my weapons grew brighter, Lux's magic waning incredibly quickly. They would be free any moment now and I was just a few more shots away. "He refreshes my soul! He leads me down the path of righteousness that is my name sake!" Two more bullets ripped through either of their shoulders causing them to both scream in pain and anger. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil for thou art with me! Your rod and your staff, they comfort me!" These two lanced through their stomachs, and I could feel my God's warm flame burning inside of me. "And now! I WILL SEND YOU BOTH TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! I hereby invoke upon thee Lord! Grant me the power to smite our enemies! I shall activate the Culling and I will send them to the grave where they belong. ASHES TO ASHES, DUST TO DUST!" My guns charged up and began blazing a stream of gigantic balls of holy energy just as Lux managed to roll out of the way, the light cages fading just as the holy light bathed the both of them in energy causing them to scream in agony. I continued firing as the holy flames removed their flesh from their bones, every shot purifying the evil in their hearts as their bones became blessed. As their skeletons collapsed into a heap of dust I had just one more shot left. Aiming my gun towards the soul cage my eyes furrowed. "Amen." I whispered firing the beam of energy into the lantern causing it to shatter open, the souls of the innocent that had been damned to hell flying freely to rest in peace as they deserved. The pillar of green light reached the heavens as I stood there staring upward. Out of the thousands of people I saw one face that stuck out to me. Sara smiled softly as she ascended into heaven waving to me softly.

"Good bye Lucy! I love you…I promise, I won't take one step inside of heaven until you're at the gates with me!" A tear rolled down my cheek as she blew me a kiss, her spirit ascending to Paradiso where it belonged. My mission was over, at last I had atoned for the sins of my past.

"I love you too Sara…" I whispered softly, "Don't worry angel, I'll see you again soon enough." I looked down as Lux took my hand in hers squeezing it softly and flashing me a smile.

"I'm happy for you Lucian…I know that she's in a better place now. Don't worry…I know she'll wait for you there." I smiled softly at her, the first time I had genuinely smiled since Sara had been alive.

"I know Lux…I'm sure she'll wait for me too." I wrapped my arm around Luxanna holding her beside me tightly. "C'mon…let's go tell Kal that we got the Southern Path handled. The minions can take it over from here." Lux nodded to me and holding on to my arm we began to move through the shallow waters of the serpentine river towards the main route.

* * *

I cackled maniacally as I fired rocket after rocket at what would soon be my newest belt to add to my collection. He was quick, that was for sure but he wasn't quick enough to dodge everything. Atleast, that's what I thought until he dashed forward towards me ending up face to face. Before I could pull the trigger his blade sliced off the tip of my rocket launcher.

"You…you decapitated Fishbones! You asshole!" I immediately grabbed my shock pistol but before I could fire it his body began to spasm growing larger and stronger as he angrily grabbed me slamming hard against the cliff face on the side. The shock pistol fell from my hands as began to choke the life from me, the tip of his blade pressing against my shoulder, nicking it and causing blood to flow down my arm.

"Summoner said that I'm off my leash! You may be small, but I bet you'll still be just as tasty of a meal! Now I'm slowly going to rip off your arms and eat every last bit of you until I'm picking my teeth with your bones!" Just as I felt his blade slowly pressing further into my arm I began to scream in pain until a wave of heat washed over me, a huge cone of flames wrapping around the alligator making him drop me to the ground with a wince. I looked past him to see Annie, smiling proudly her hand bathed in magical flames. He roared turning around as he slowly began to advance on Annie. It wasn't until then that she realized just how big he was and I could see from her face that she was very scared.

"Annie! You've got to fight! You can't be afraid!" I shouted to her before the gator's tail swiftly smacked me hard across the face causing stars to dance in my vision. Annie took a slight step back as he advanced on her faster and faster.

"You may be tiny little one but you'll be the perfect appetizer for my meal! You shouldn't have pissed me off kid, now it'll be the death of you!" He roared as he advanced further and grabbing my shock pistol I aimed it carefully. I only had one shot at this…please let this work. As much as I wanted someone dying today it wasn't going to be her…and if it was…then it sure as hell wouldn't be me too. I pulled the trigger as the bolt of electricity flew from the tip of the conductor. Arcing towards the tree the explosives I'd planted before flashed as they began to detonate one after another with earth shaking explosions. Turning to the side the killer crocodile heard a popping noised as a giant oak began to topple down towards him. Stunned into silence, Annie watched as it came crashing down on top of him squishing him flat like a pancake.

I groaned as I stood up holding my hand on my cut shoulder and putting pressure on it. I had to stop the bleeding, I just had to. "Annie!" I cried out coughing as I made my way towards the fallen trees. "Annie, can you hear me? Say something Annie! Annie, are you okay? Are you okay? Are you okay Annie?" I heard a light cough and quickly climbing over the large mountain of timber I managed to find her covered in pollen and saw dust, but otherwise unharmed. "Oh thank Gods! It's gonna be hard enough staying out of hell without killing a little kid."

Annie looked up at me sniffling as she got up giving me a hug. "I was brave…wasn't I Jinx? Kal will say I'm brave won't he?" I smiled softly at her and ruffled her hair.

"Easy kiddo, you did fine. You were very brave. But enough of this touchy-feely crap: I'm not your damned baby sitter. Let's go find Kal so we can blow this popsicle stand." Annie nodded as we turned towards the main path, walking through the water as Annie clung to a dirty Tibbers.

* * *

Dropping Warwick's heart I immediately went back to Kal's side, slowly sinking to my knees. "Oh Kal…I'm so, so sorry…please forgive me…I don't know what to do." I whispered gently to his corpse. Soon I heard footsteps and getting ready for a fight I saw emerging from the river on either side, my friends. There was Lux, Lucian, Jinx, and the small girl that Kal had rescued when I gave myself up for them. Seeing me they all beamed running up to me before they managed to see the corpse in front of me.

"Oh no…" Lux gasped as she began to run followed by a worried looking Lucian.

"Pretty boy!"

"Daddy?" Annie and Jinx ran forward as well until all five of us were huddled around him. Annie turned to me tugging on my arm. "Ahri? Ahri what happened? What happened to Kal?"

"He's…he's dead. And it's all my fault…I'm the one who killed him…me…I'm sorry…I'm so, so sorry." Everyone stood there staring at the ground as I began to cry again throwing myself over him. "I couldn't even protect your body Kal! I'm supposed to be your champion! I was supposed to keep you safe and in the end I couldn't even do that! Forgive me Kal…where ever you are…please forgive me." Lux turned burying her face in Lucian's shoulder crying as Annie went to her knees and crawled towards his corpse. Tears were streaming down the young girl's face as she took her Teddy Bear and gave it one last hug before setting it on Kal's body.

"Good bye Kal…" she whispered, "I'll always miss you. Tibbers is going to stay here and look after you…okay? He's a good bear. I promise he'll take good care of you. I promise." She began to sob as she just sat there covering her eyes while Jinx knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders.

Suddenly, the whole ground began to shake beneath us causing everyone to look around in horror. A giant mole trail began to form down the river rushing towards us quickly. I felt dread sink into the pit of my stomach, and I watched as my worst fears became even worse. The ground exploded as a high pitched shriek filled the air, a pale purple and red creature rose its head, hundreds of tentacles with fanged mouths lashing wildly in the air as it gave another fierce shriek.

"What in the Hells is that thing?!" Lucian cried as he stepped back away from it raising his weapons.

I gasped softly as I stood up looking at it my legs quivering with fear. "It's a monster from legend…one that Magnus managed to tame…his name…is Baron Nashor." All of us began to prepare our weapons and spells as the things tentacles began to lunge at us trying to grab hold of us so it could rip us apart. With two quick wipes it had managed to knock the other four aside, leaving only Kal's body and myself. It was glaring hungrily at his corpse and immediately I shook my head standing between the two. "No!" I shouted at the hideous monster. "I don't care if you kill me and my baby, Kal's already dead! There's no point in me living anymore! But you're not going to take his body from me! You hear me?! His body is not yours to eat! If you want something to chew on…then chew on me!" I yelled as Lucian looked to me.

"Ahri! What are you doing?!" I looked to all of my friends with a soft smile as the creature's mouth opened wide, acid dripping from its fangs as it came closer. "Good bye everyone." I said softly as tears began to roll down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and waited for the end to come.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I demanded of Magnus pushing my blade further against his throat. "What have you done you bastard? Talk!" He simply chuckled again and in my anger I gave him a fierce headbutt causing his nose and mouth to become drenched in blood. He pointed again, the same stupid laugh echoing in my ear as I turned to see Baron Nashor about to consume my friends.

"See kitten? It won't be long now. Soon all of your friends will be a meal for my pet, and since that means I'll have won the battle, I'll topple the league by taking control of one champion at a time…and I'll start with you. I'll make you so deep under my control that I'll just keep you chained to a wall where I'll use you to satisfy my every desire. I'll make you crave it…beg for it…need it! And what's worse is that I can tell…I can tell you want it so badly that you'd be willing to take me right here and right now if not for the fact you have to look 'tough'. But unfortunately for you, your 'summoner' is gone now. Kal is dead, and there isn't anything you can do about it." I watched the battle angrily before a small smile came to my lips.

"Oh Magnus…how could you possibly, honestly be this stupid…" His eyes snapped to me seriously.

"What?"

"The league has rules Magnus. Technically anyone can participate in a league match, not just League sanctioned champions bound to summoners. This is almost never done because as you know, when an unbound champion dies…that's the end of it. They don't come back. But…before he died, Kal managed to go through his Judgment." Magnus eyes went wide in horror.

"No, you're lying! That's not possible! The High Council would never let something like that happen!" I smirked giving him a hard knee to the groin causing him to fall onto all fours in pain.

"Want to bet? See for yourself."

* * *

The maw of Baron Nashor came closer and closer; I could feel its hot rancid breath on my face. Just before he was about to lunge at me I heard it screech out loudly but there was no pain or feeling of teeth through my body. Opening my eyes I saw, stone blade in hand, a tall man with a long brown pony tail. Green flames rose in front of him forming a huge wall of fire between him and the great beast as he turned to look at me over his shoulders.

"Hey Ahri, did you miss me?" I could feel the tears of joy already starting to form as I nodded quickly, everyone else watching in stunned silence as Kal turned to the side narrowly avoiding one of the tentacles, his blade moving in an arc and severing it from Baron's body.

"Kal!" I cried in excitement.

"We can have our touching reunion later Ahri…but for now, let's take this thing down." Annie laughed happily as she ran up to him while the monster recoiled in pain from his severed tentacle. Kal smiled and reaching down to where his corpse had been picked up Tibbers and handed it to her. "Thank you Annie…but I have a feeling you'll be needing this more than I will." She nodded softly and smirked as fire began to form in her hands. Lux approached us from behind twirling her baton in her hands as it let out bright sparkles of light.

"Kal, once this is all over, I'm going to kick your ass…right after I kiss you, you tricky bastard." Jinx grabbed her minigun revving it up before shooting clean through another tentacle that lashed outward.

"Yeah pretty boy, how dare you make me cry like a sissy? You're going to pay for that, and don't you forget it." Lucian walked beside us his guns raised.

He simply let out a smug hmmph, before shooting off a third tentacle. The battle was on now, and we wouldn't be done until this thing was dead. The fight was vicious each of us giving it our all as the tentacles came time and time again. Within minutes there were at least twenty lying dead on the ground all around us but Baron just kept on coming. Annie threw out her teddy bear summoning Tibbers to her side. Grabbing a tentacle in each claw he pulled hard, ripping them from Nashor before using them like whips to beat him with. But no matter how hard he hit him, no matter how much we fought it seemed like there were always more tentacles, and none of our weapons even made a scratch on his thick armored hide.

"Kal…" I panted softly, "What do we do?"

"We have to remove…the orb. If we can do that Magnus will lose control of it."

"But…how does that help?" Kal smiled softly at me.

"Because…that's not the real Baron Nashor."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, but for now I'm going to need your help."

"Anything, just tell me what to do." He smiled and took my hand in his, both of us grasping onto the handle of his sword tightly as Nashor raised his head angrily screeching as it lunged at us.

"Now Ahri! Use your foxfire!" I immediately lit myself in blue flames. They ran down the stone blade as his emerald green fire joined it the two weaving together to create a beautiful teal color. As it lunged towards us we both thrusted the sword upwards under his throat. I screamed as we were both showered in its blood. As the stab became a gash I saw inside of him the emerald green orb. Slicing towards it with the man I loved it shattered causing Nashor to freeze suddenly. In a strange way that my mind still has trouble comprehending his image shattered into a billion pieces leaving behind small purple runes that began to float around us.

"Is…is that it?" I panted. "Did we win?" Kal smiled softly nodding. In the far distance we heard the explosion of the Nexus; now that there were no champions to fight, the thing overloaded itself and self-destructed. The trees within Summoner's rift bent slightly as a huge silver nova extended outwards towards the summoner's cabin, each of the clay minions immediately falling into pieces. The fight was over…it was finally over.

"You know Ahri…there is still one thing left that I have to do…" he said softly. I looked to him and held his hand tightly.

"What is it Kal?"

"This." His arms went to my waist and he pulled me into his arms kissing my lips lovingly. I lifted my arms wrapping it around his neck as I pressed my lips back against his deeply. That was when I saw the gleaming of the golden ring on my finger, making me smile into the kiss. As the two of us parted I gently stroked his cheek.

"Kal…"

"Yes Ahri…"

"Do you really want to marry me?" Kal looked taken aback his cheeks turning a bright red as I bit my lip nervously.

He smiled, sighing softly. "Do you even have to ask? Of course I want to marry you." I leapt into his arms kissing him deeper than I ever had before.

Lux frowned as Lucian pulled her away. "C'mon girl, let's give the two love birds some privacy." Lux flailed as he dragged her.

"Damn it Lucian, let me go I wanted to do that! I want Kal to kiss me like that too! Let me go!" Annie stuck out her tongue as Jinx simply scooted her away.

"Ewwww, he's sticking his tongue in her mouth. That's so gross!" Jinx laughed softly.

"Believe me Annie, Kal's stuck his tongue in far grosser places than her mouth." Annie looked at her shocked.

"What?!"

Once all four of them had returned to our Nexus, my gaze was drawn to Ahri's beautiful golden eyes. We had started out practically hating one another…the both of us just trying to change the world around us in hopes of improving our fate. But instead…fate brought us together. Despite all of our intentions and arguments we'd fallen in love. People say that dogs are a man's best friend…but I can say with absolute certainty…that there is no love that can possibly compare to the love of a boy and his fox.

* * *

Epilogue

Once we managed to leave the field of justice Ahri and I moved back to Ionia where we rebuilt the house (though this time I insisted on it being above ground.) True to my word Ahri and I adopted Annie as our own daughter and surprisingly enough as it turned out Ahri didn't have one…but two children. Both the boy (who we named Vul) and the girl (who we named Vix) that were born had one blue eye and one beautiful gold eye that sparkled like stars. Both of them were still part fox; that much was to be expected. But instead of nine tails they each had only four. Other than obvious gender differences the two were practically identical in appearance though Vix had much longer dark hair while Vul's hair was chocolate brown and short. The day that Ahri and I got married I couldn't have been happier. Nearly everyone we had met along the way attended the wedding and Lux even managed to catch the bouquet.

Just as Jericho Swain had promised Magnus lost all of his summoner powers and after the dozens of champions he had enslaved were set free the League came down harder on him then I went down on Ahri on our honey moon. (zing!)

He'll be spending the rest of his life locked in a cell at the Institute of War. Katarina managed to track down the soldier who had killed my sister, and as she had sworn to me she turned him over to Swain who swiftly and deftly executed him…by having him pecked apart by ravens.

After that her and Cassiopea rekindled their familial bond and moving back into their father's house in Noxus, the two sisters often come to visit us and the children as if they were part of the family themselves.

Lucian returned to the Shadow Isles shortly after the wedding, and from then on the only time we ever heard from him were through birthday cards that contained a picture of him and whatever undead creature he'd hunted down since the last one.

Lux returned to her parent's home in Demacia where her and her brother still maintain the secret of Lux's demanded payment of my life debt. While she does visit sometimes she often has a hard time staying at our house too long. She claims it's too painful to see Ahri and I being so happy together while she's all alone. I keep telling her though, so long as she believes she'll meet someone someday I was sure she would. She didn't really seem to enjoy that answer.

Despite our requests Jinx insisted that she needed to go back to Piltover to live her own life. She promised she'd never forget either of us, but she felt that it was better for her to stay away from our house and children…seeing as what happened to our house the last time she visited. She also said that she would be far too busy making sure that 'tree-man' stays out of trouble. Whoever that is.

Needless to say, when Swain discovered that the golden rings were bound to the both of us and were now useless to him he swore that I'd pay one way or another. As ominous as it sounded Kat assured both of us that he meant it in a financial sense, not in a threatening way. I don't know if I believe that or not quite yet.

Surprisingly, it was later discovered that Miss Fortune was indeed a bound champion to the league. Apparently one of the Summoner's of Bilgewater had been searching around for her and when the two were united Miss Fortune managed to calm down and become a little less of a slutty bitch. The resurrection process managed to knock out the curse that I had put on her, but even so I still think she may have learned her lesson. At least when her summoner forced her to apologize to us she didn't seem to upset by it.

Now ever morning I wake up lying next to the most beautiful woman in all of Runeterra. I promised her that she would never have to wake up alone again, and I've kept that promise. The two of us are so very deeply in love with one another, and every night our kids ask us to hear the same story over and over again: the story of how a boy from Ionia met a beautiful fox who turned him into a true man.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
